


El Reino de las Mariposas

by Van_Krausser



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 81,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard H. “Bones” McCoy es un médico con un pasado doloroso. Es voluntario en uno de los campamentos de refugiados de la Cruz Roja en Sudán. James T. Kirk es un periodista recién egresado, ansioso por convertirse en una celebridad de la noticia a cualquier costo. Pero al verse envueltos en el llamado Conflicto de Darfur, sus vidas cambiarán para siempre.</p><p>Warnings y/o Spoilers: Primero que nada, es un mega X-over. Todo dentro del universo de Star Trek, con los personajes de la peli de JJ Abrahams, algunos miembros de ST-Enterprise y Voyager, y una breve mención/homenaje a Serenity Fireflay. Contiene en pocas, poquísimas partes, un ligero PG-17. Porque me niego todavía, y a estas alturas, a escribir el erotismo como Dios manda, pero en fin. Que le hice la lucha, aclaro.</p><p>Disclaimer: Star Trek y sus múltiples spins offs no me pertenecen, son tanto de Mr. Gene Roddenberry como muchos otros geniales guionistas y escritores, entre ellos Rick Berman y Brannon Braga. Yo sólo los he pedido prestados por un ratito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _El verdadero amor no se conoce por_  
>  lo que exige, sino por lo que ofrece.
> 
>  
> 
> _Jacinto Benavente._

**Segunda semana de Marzo, 2003.  
Aeropuerto Internacional de Baltimore. **

Aunque para muchos esa mañana la primavera se anunciaba en medio de una brisa fresca y un sol brillante, con coloridos cantos de pájaros y ajetreados zumbidos de insectos, todo un panorama lleno de vida y entusiasmo, para el doctor Leonard McCoy nada de eso tenía significado.

Ocho meses atrás, su hija de seis años, Joanna McCoy, había perdido su batalla más ardua contra un tipo fulminante de leucemia. Y él, a pesar de ser un reconocido médico, no había podido hacer nada por ella.

Arrodillado junto a la camita, al igual que su esposa, había prometido a la pequeña que iría a África, como lo habían planeado un año antes. Ahí, le regalaría a una niña de su edad, en alguna alejada villa, las muñecas que Joanna siempre había considerado sus favoritas. Sin embargo, casi ocho meses más tarde, cuando le dijo a su esposa que debían cumplir la última voluntad de la niña, ella había rehusado hacer ese viaje, y finalmente le exigió el divorcio.

A partir de ese día, todo cuanto sostenía a Leonard McCoy se desmoronó por completo.

Después de esos acontecimientos, viviendo en un continuo estado de negación provocado por noches etílicas y días desesperanzados, sin estar muy conciente de cómo lo hizo, se enlistó en el cuerpo de voluntarios de la Cruz Roja como médico asignado a los campamentos de refugiados en los territorios de las fronteras de Sudán y la República del Chad.

La víspera de esa mañana había recibido una llamada de la oficina central de la institución, solicitando su presencia inmediata para partir con el siguiente envío de medicamentos, víveres y provisiones, además de otros voluntarios.

En forma automática empacó, teniendo sólo como prioridad cumplir con la última voluntad de su hija. Antes de dejar el pequeño departamento en el que vegetaba, tomó una caja adornada con papel brillante, con motivos de diversos colores en relieve, y la guardó con sumo cuidado en su maleta.

Leonard McCoy no recordaría cómo llegó de un aeropuerto a otro, ni cuándo subió al avión que lo llevaría a un país desconocido y ajeno a lo que había vivido hasta ese momento, o las horas que pasó en el aire, perdido totalmente en su amargura y la inconciencia de las bebidas que le ofrecían las azafatas.

Sólo sabría, al despertar en una tierra distante y extraña, que era un hombre solitario y sin nada más en el mundo que las pocas pertenencias empacadas que llevaba, y la promesa hecha a su hija.

 

**Edificio principal del periódico The Central Iowa Herald  
Des Moines, Iowa. Primera semana de abril, 2003. **

Mientras esperaba el ascensor para llegar al área de redacción, en su tercera semana de haber iniciado su trabajo como reportero del Herald, James T. Kirk no sabía si atribuirle algo de culpa de su comportamiento problemático y rebelde a esa noche en particular, cinco años atrás, en la que su vida había cambiado de forma tan radical.

Apenas con la adolescencia recién pasada, con los molestos e inoportunos cambios corporales e intelectuales que suponía el crecimiento, y con una confusión propia de su edad, pero del tamaño de una galaxia, James fue testigo del resquebrajamiento de su familia y del desmoronamiento de sus modelos personales. Esa noche, los acontecimientos darían la pauta a su decisión de ser el que dictara su propia ley para vivir en un mundo incierto.

Ocultos en la habitación de George, su hermano mayor, escucharon la última pelea que daría inicio a todo un proceso doloroso de separación entre Winona y George padre, y que los arrastraría a ellos sin que pudiesen evitarlo.

George hizo todo lo posible por irse de casa, consiguiendo un trabajo de horarios inhumanos para poder juntar un poco de dinero y huir antes de ver lo último del juicio de divorcio. Sin embargo, James no tuvo la misma oportunidad, aunque sí trató de acelerar su ingreso a la universidad, eligiendo la carrera de periodismo sólo para mostrar su total desacuerdo a la autoridad de su padre, y para molestar a su madre.

Poco después de que Winona ganara la custodia de James como el único hijo menor de edad que quedaba en casa, el muchacho recibió la carta de aceptación de Kent. No le comentó absolutamente nada a su madre, hasta el día que se iba de la granja en la que la familia había vivido por casi veinte años.

Una gran ventaja para Kirk fue el momento en que su padre alcanzó una meta que tenía entre manos, de lograr un lugar en el Congreso de los Estados Unidos, situación que le ayudó enormemente para costearse sus estudios. Sin embargo, eso le hizo creer que tendría una gran influencia, y poder para hacer de su carrera un negocio jugosamente lucrativo y poderoso.

Todo eso, sumado a su inmaduro carácter y sus propias justificaciones, lo llevaron a ser un estudiante problemático, aunque su capacidad intelectual rebasaba por mucho a la mayoría de sus compañeros, incluso a la de varios de sus profesores.

Sólo su comportamiento vandálico le impidió graduarse con Honoris Causa. Sin embargo, su audacia y conocimiento le abrieron las puertas de varios medios informativos antes de que terminara su carrera. De entre esas ofertas, Kirk eligió mudarse a Des Moines, y aceptar un puesto importante como periodista y corresponsal especializado en el diario más importante de la capital del estado de Iowa.

Sólo transcurrieron unas pocas semanas de su llegada al informativo, cuando ya tenía fama de ser uno de los mejores, más astutos y audaces reporteros, desbancando a todos los que representaban en cierta forma, su competencia profesional. Sin embargo, esa fama nunca fue buena.

James T. Kirk se mostraba como todo un monstruo ávido de encontrar buenas historias, deseoso de llevarse todo el mérito posible, dispuesto a su vez a utilizar todos los recursos que tuviera al alcance, legales o ilegales, para ser el mejor periodista y escalar a niveles internacionales.

Nunca creyó que esa ambición le haría la vida de cuadros, especialmente cuando decidió tomar una noticia que lo confrontaría con su propia conciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hemos arribado a un punto de nuestra historia en el que despreciamos el valor de  
>  nuestras vidas para obtener nuestros objetivos, sin advertir que desaparecida la vida,  
> desaparecen también los objetivos. La posibilidad de alcanzarlos se ha ido con ella._
> 
> _Rudy Spillman._

**Central Iowa Herald, Iowa.  
9:37 am. Primera semana de julio, 2003. **

—¡Eres un maldito ladrón, Kirk!

El estrépito de cosas que caían de un escritorio y se estrellaban contra el piso, al tiempo que el enfurecido reclamo se escuchaba, hizo que todos los que se encontraban en el área de redacción del periódico voltearan a ver qué ocurría.

Thomas Paris, antiguo reportero estrella del informativo, se mantenía en actitud agresiva ante un caído joven. Justamente, el mismo que le quitara el título del mejor cronista, James T. Kirk.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —Jean-Luc Pickard, el director general del diario, junto con Will Riker, el editor en jefe, llegaron también atraídos por el estrépito de la pelea que se gestaba en el lugar—. ¡Paris, detente ahora mismo!

—Lo haré, señor —replicó el aludido, al tiempo que intentaba irse nuevamente encima de Kirk a puñetazos. Varios hombres lo detuvieron antes de que lograra su objetivo—. ¡Cuando este desgraciado admita que me robó mi lugar en el cuerpo diplomático!

Kirk se levantó, ayudado por Riker y otros compañeros, con el dorso de la mano derecha sobre el maxilar izquierdo, justo donde había recibido el primer golpe. 

—Yo no te robé nada, Paris —dijo calmadamente, al tiempo que todas las miradas se centraban en él—. Sólo demostré ser mejor que tú, y que ese lugar me pertenece. Soy yo quien debe estar ahí, en las negociaciones del conflicto.

Pickard lo observaba con una ceja levantada y el disgusto marcado en el entrecejo. Aunque reconocía que la capacidad de ambos jóvenes como periodistas era excelente, tenía la enorme impresión de que Kirk competía por ser el mejor de todos, en todo. Y la mayoría de las veces lograba demostrarlo, sólo que lo hacía por medio de acciones tan arbitrarias, inusuales y canallescas, que podrían considerarse ilegales, si el periodismo tuviese leyes internas que permitieran encarcelarlo. No le extrañaría en lo absoluto que hubiese hecho de las suyas para ganarle el lugar a Paris como corresponsal, ingeniándoselas para cubrir el rastro de sus arreglos torcidos y evitar que alguien pudiese denunciarlo.

Lo peor del caso, pensó, era que, aunque hubiese testigos que lo vieran hacer y deshacer, nadie en el lugar se atrevería. Ya había ocurrido un incidente muy desagradable con una persona que tuvo el valor de enfrentársele. Ésta había terminado despedida del periódico, de forma tan humillante, que había tenido que irse de la ciudad.

Varios empleados decían que tenía algún trato con el demonio. Muchos otros, que era el demonio en persona. Y aunque Pickard sabía que todas esas habladurías sobrenaturales eran patrañas, lo poco que conocía de él era un poco atemorizante.

Hijo de un ex-congresista estatal y una directora de escuela, ambos divorciados, el muchacho tenía, además de influencias, un elevado nivel de inteligencia por el que muchos matarían. Era recién egresado de Kent, pero no sólo había salido graduado como uno de los mejores periodistas de su generación, tanto en el medio informativo como gráfico. Al parecer, todas las artimañas del medio, la gran mayoría deshonestas, también las había aprendido al pie de la letra. El tipo era un zorro astuto, todo un artista para lograr lo que se proponía, sin importarle a quién pisoteaba en el proceso.

Suspirando profundamente, centró su atención en Paris para tratar de calmarlo.

—Thomas —sería más fácil ofrecerle a él una posible distracción y buscar otra plaza como corresponsal con una o dos semanas de diferencia, que tratar de convencer a Kirk para que le cediera el lugar de buena manera—. Necesito a un agente especial dentro de las conferencias de planificación en Washington. Ve a mi oficina y te daré los detalles.

La expresión de desconcierto y algo irreconocible en el rostro de Paris le partió el corazón, mas no podía hacer nada mejor.

—P-pero señor...

—Ahora, Thomas. Es noticia urgente.

El periodista resopló, derrotado, mientras acataba la orden. Antes de irse, amenazó a su rival.

—No he terminado contigo, Kirk. Ya tendré mi oportunidad.

El otro rijoso sólo abrió los brazos, mientras una cínica sonrisilla se instalaba en su rostro. Era una clara provocación, y la burla que le hacía al sentirse protegido por las circunstancias. Un pesado silencio se asentó entre todos los presentes mientras Paris se retiraba. Hasta que intentó decir algo.

—Vaya...

—¡¡Ni una palabra, Kirk!! —Amenazó el director en jefe antes de seguir al otro joven—. ¡No voy a seguir tolerándote estas escenitas, ni tu irritante comportamiento contra tus propios colegas! ¡Si te vas a largar, hazlo de una vez! ¡No quiero verte aquí el resto del día!

Riker no le devolvió la sonrisa cuando volteó con él, en su misma actitud de justificación, mientras el lugar regresaba a una tensa normalidad.

—No sé qué habrás hecho para conseguir el lugar, James, pero no creo que Pickard te perdone esta vez.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Cuando le traiga el Pulitzer, seguro que olvidará todo este lío.

—¿El Pulitzer? —sonrió sarcástico—. Tiras demasiado alto, niño. Además, no estoy tan seguro de lo que acabas de decir acerca del director.

—Todos tienen un precio, Will. Seguro que ése es el de él. Y como acaba de darme el día, me voy, pues debo empacar unas cuantas cosas. Nos veremos en unos meses, cuando tenga el premio asegurado.

Caminó apresuradamente hacia el elevador del periódico, seguido por las miradas entre enfadadas y muy molestas de varios de los periodistas y escritores del lugar.

—Bastardo engreído —masculló Riker al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, bufando con ese sentimiento agrio que siempre le dejaba el tratar de ser pacificador y mediador en ese tipo de riñas, especialmente en las que Kirk estaba involucrado.

 

**Jartum, capital de Sudán  
Segunda semana de julio, 2003. **

James T. Kirk pudo comprobar por sí mismo, que todas las descripciones que escuchara de África no le hacían justicia a esa tierra de maravillas.

Desde el aire, mientras atravesaban algunos de los grandes países, pudo ver el azul de sus mares, el contraste de sus desiertos, sabanas y selvas. Pero fue mucho más impactante para él la enorme diversidad del folklore que descubrió en cuanto bajó del avión en Jartum; se maravilló de la extensión de las tres ciudades unidas y divididas al mismo tiempo por la extraordinaria leyenda que representaba el entronque del Nilo Blanco y el Nilo Azul a todo lo largo de sus riberas; todo eso y más sobrepasaban por mucho lo que sólo anteriormente había visto por TV, o escuchado de boca de sus compañeros.

Lo mejor de todo fue la diversidad de personas, de pensamientos, la enorme complejidad de ese mundo tan aparte del que él conocía en América. Muchos niños los saludaban al verlos pasar en el transporte hacia el centro de la ciudad, y pudo ver que no todas las mujeres vestían a la usanza islámica tan ortodoxamente como solía creerse en occidente.  
Totalmente absorto, sin querer perderse un sólo detalle de lo que tenía ante sus ojos, tomó cientos de fotografías y grabó cada sonido, cada idioma que escuchaba, desde que él y el grupo con el que iba como corresponsal dejaron el aeropuerto y llegaron al Burj Al-Fate, el hotel en el que se hospedarían.

Sin embargo, el idílico viaje que había soñado pronto se convirtió en una realidad totalmente diferente. Desde el primer día hubo inconvenientes, como cuando no le permitieron salir a pasear por la ciudad después de las nueve de la noche, hora en que no hacía tanto calor, puesto que había un toque de queda temporal ocasionado por un incidente ocurrido en una parte de la zona comercial. Así que decepcionado y aburrido, Kirk tuvo que quedarse en las instalaciones del hotel, rumiando su mala suerte.

El día siguiente lo recibió con la vista de la ciudad de forma más relajada. Se le antojó deplorable y un tanto deprimente: había basura y piedras en las calles derruidas, muchos autos convertidos en chatarra ambulante, y la gente que lo veía de manera extraña. Además, el calor del día no era nada comparable al de la noche. Era aplastante, seco, y el ambiente, lleno de arena que se metía hasta la garganta. Para colmo de sus males, el alcohol estaba prohibido. Así que ni pensar siquiera en ir a buscar una cerveza o una copa de algo fuerte para refrescarse. Se sintió decepcionado.

Lo siguiente que resintió desde el inicio de las jornadas de reuniones, fue la falta de libertad que se suponía, cada corresponsal tendría dentro y fuera de la sede oficial de negociaciones. Durante cuatro días, todo se redujo a conferencias extenuantes, y desde el principio, Kirk se percató que no habría avances entre el grupo de políticos sudaneses y de países vecinos. Por otra parte, los diplomáticos europeos y americanos que llegaban, permanecían por unas pocas horas ahí, y de pronto se iban sin lograr alguna solución.

En pocas palabras, el lugar ofrecía lo mínimo como para poder escribir una buena historia de una columna, y eso lo decepcionó terriblemente.

Antes del atardecer del quinto día, Kirk estaba más aburrido que una ostra en marea baja, y no podía ocultarlo, por más que se esforzara en evitar sus continuos bostezos.  
Para despejarse, tuvo que dejar el pequeño salón en el que se llevaba a cabo otra demagógica e inútil conferencia, y salir a buscar algo para tomar que no fuese sólo agua. Necesitaba cafeína lo más pronto posible, o se quedaría dormido en medio de cualquier parte en que volviera a sentarse.

Encontró una máquina expendedora de latas de bebidas, y por un par de minutos estuvo batallando con ella, hasta que otro reportero, posiblemente americano, se recargó a un lado de la máquina con los brazos cruzados, observándolo divertido.

—¿Dificultades para conseguir algo de beber?

Kirk sonrió con ironía, tratando de negar lo que era evidente.

—No, no. Es sólo que tengo un poco de problemas con el idioma.

—Eso está en varios idiomas, incluido el tuyo —el otro hombre se incorporó y se situó frente a la máquina, haciendo a un lado al muchacho. La golpeó dos veces en un costado, y la sacudió un poco, antes de que se escuchara un ruido extraño y una lata cayera al depósito receptor—. A menos que no sepas hablar farsi, francés o inglés, aunque las coca-colas son inconfundibles. A propósito, soy Montgomery Scott. Scotty para mis amigos.

—James Kirk —se presentó después de recoger la lata—. Gracias. Se ve que la maquinita y tú ya son viejos amigos.

—Oh, bueno. Cuando pasas aquí un mes de conferencias aburridas y situaciones que no llevan a ninguna parte —dijo Scotty mientras obtenía dos latas en forma rápida—, por supuesto que cualquier cosa con la que te puedas entretener es una gran amiga.

Kirk rió, considerando tener a ese hombre como aliado. Decidió permanecer unos minutos más charlando con él que regresar a la conferencia.

—Gracias. ¿Eres de prensa, o TV?

—Ambas. Soy independiente. A veces trabajo para National Geographic. Ahora estoy cubriendo la parte gráfica para la CBS junto con un novato —señaló hacia el corredor que los llevaría a las salas de conferencias, mostrándole a un joven que trataba de obtener fotografías del lugar—. Pavel Andreievich Chékov. Es muy bueno, aunque aún le falta mucho por aprender en este medio tan difícil. Es ruso, pero intenta hacerse pasar por americano.

Echaron a andar con pasos lentos mientras continuaban.

—Es raro que alguien quiera traer a un novato a este tipo de lugar.

—No para nosotros. Hemos perdido varios buenos camarógrafos y fotógrafos en todo este lío, especialmente cuando cubrimos las partes emocionantes.  
Kirk se detuvo al escuchar eso. Su instinto le dijo que podría ser algo importante.

—Espera. Cuando dices “las partes emocionantes”, ¿estás hablando de ir a las regiones conflictivas?

Scotty sonrió de forma lobuna. Reconocía a un periodista nato sólo por lo que preguntaba.

—Efectivamente, señor Kirk. Visitamos de incógnito las aldeas atacadas, los hospitales llenos de heridos y las ciudades en donde enormes movimientos militares están empezando a vislumbrarse. Estamos por entrar a uno de los campamentos más grandes de refugiados que se han registrado a lo largo del conflicto.

—¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuándo irán?

—Aun no lo sabemos. Probablemente mi contacto logre darnos los pases falsificados al final de la semana.

Kirk se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en ello.

Infiltrarse en uno de los campamentos de refugiados, tomar fotografías de primera mano, así como testimonios impactantes para lograr una historia completa, ese era realmente el sueño que acariciaba desde el momento en que había iniciado con su investigación de lo que ocurría ahí.

—¡Diablos! No sabes cuánto me gustaría acompañarlos.

Scotty no perdió la sonrisa, considerando su oferta.

—Bueno, señor Kirk, podríamos decir que estás de suerte. Uno de los corresponsales que supuestamente iría con nosotros, enfermó de malaria hace dos días, así que sus papeles están vacantes. Y yo soy de la idea de que mientras más manos tengamos en el trabajo, muchos mejores resultados podríamos obtener.

Kirk se contuvo con enormes esfuerzos para no ponerse a gritar y bailar de contento al escucharlo.

—¿En verdad? ¡Te estaría eternamente agradecido!

—No exageres —volvió a caminar, viéndolo divertido—. Considéralo una asociación de negocios. Tú te nos unes, combinamos esfuerzos, compartimos las historias. Sería lo justo, ¿no?

—Lo justo, por supuesto.

Alcanzaron entonces al joven camarógrafo, y mientras Scotty le tendía la lata, ultimó detalles con Kirk.

—Bien, colega. Entonces estaremos en contacto. Mantén tus cosas empacadas y tu cámara lista. Así como podríamos tardar un par de semanas, podríamos también irnos mañana mismo, al amanecer.

—Enterado —sin embargo, antes de despedirse para ir a ocupar su lugar nuevamente, su rápido sentido práctico lo hizo preguntar algo más—. Ah, Scotty. No sé qué tan difícil se ponga la situación para cuando nos vayamos. Tal vez podría necesitar algunas cosas, como algunos insumos, o equipo de campamento, tú sabes...

Asintió, entendiendo lo que trataba de decirle.

—Búscame mañana a las cinco, en el bar. Te llevaré a conocer algunas partes muy “folklóricas” de la ciudad. Ah, y trae algo de efectivo. Digamos, unos dos grandes. Con eso será suficiente.

Kirk asintió también con un leve gesto de su cabeza, despidiéndose. Scotty se retiró entonces, seguido por su joven asistente.

Al volver a la sala de la conferencia, notó un leve cambio entre los diplomáticos. Había dos personas más con toda la imagen de rebeldes o guerrilleros, quienes hablaban en ese momento con bastante pasión con dos de los funcionarios, mientras que éstos intentaban tranquilizarlos. Un hombre blanco, posiblemente un observador diplomático inglés, veía en silencio el desarrollo de la discusión.

El corresponsal americano se le acercó en forma cautelosa, y preguntó en voz baja qué estaba ocurriendo, pues no entendía el idioma en el que hablaban los recién llegados.

—Problemas —le respondió de igual manera, visiblemente consternado—. Estos dos hombres acaban de llegar. Son gente del Partido de Liberación del Sudán, y están hablando de una especie de conspiración contra los pobladores de las provincias de Darfur Meridional. No estoy muy seguro, pero parece que hablan de ataques a los campamentos y saqueos violentos de las villas que aún estaban intactas, todo por parte de las fuerzas militares y paramilitares de Sudán.

—Pero... si son su propia gente...

—Desgraciadamente ellos no los consideran así. Hay una lucha territorial entre árabes y africanos, y ésta parece que se está recrudeciendo. Aunque son rumores, pero en este lugar es muy probable que los rumores se transformen en realidad en poco tiempo.

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando uno de los recién llegados levantó la voz, visiblemente exaltado. Decía algo una y otra vez, y Kirk preguntó de nuevo, mientras preparaba su cámara cuidando de no ser visto.

—¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?

—'Asesinos' —el observador lo cubrió, permitiéndole tomar algunas fotografías mientras escuchaba al hombre—, les está llamando asesinos a los funcionarios. Los está maldiciendo por dejarse comprar por el gobierno. Dice...

El silencio repentino y la expresión asombrada alarmaron a Kirk.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué más dice?

—Dice que destruyeron una aldea completa hace dos días, en la región de Shamal Darfur, cerca de la frontera con Chad. Los victimaron a todos, no sólo a los hombres. También asesinaron a niños, ancianos, mujeres.

Bajó la cámara al oír eso, observando el rostro enfurecido del hombre que denunciaba tales hechos. Por un momento, las miradas de ambos se encontraron, siendo motivo suficiente para que el nativo se le echara encima en actitud violenta. Sin dejar de verlo, el americano retrocedió hasta topar con una de las paredes, soltando la cámara que por fortuna, colgaba de su cuello por la correa de seguridad. El ganchillo metálico de la correa se atoró en la tela de su camisa, rasgándola con el violento empujón que recibiera.  
El hombre no lo golpeó. Sólo lo arrinconó contra el muro, vociferando en su idioma y gesticulando con movimientos sumamente violentos, ante el temor del reportero. El funcionario que le respondiera intervino, hablando en el idioma del exaltado nativo, tratando de calmarlo.

Sin embargo, en lugar de dejar al americano, éste empezó a hablarles a ambos; Kirk sólo atinaba a verlos alternadamente, mientras algunos funcionarios pedían la presencia de agentes de seguridad y el lugar se volvía un caos. Entonces, el diplomático habló otra vez para él.

—Oye, eres de la prensa, ¿cierto?

—S-sí...

—Te pregunta si puedes hacer que la comunidad internacional se entere de lo que ocurre aquí, y lo que no se ha logrado hacer para salvar a su gente —asintió, volteando por un momento con el guerrillero. Volvió entonces a ver al otro extranjero, quien siguió traduciendo lo que decía—. Exige que no escribas sólo una noticia como lo hace el resto de periodistas. Te pide que denuncies las atrocidades que están ocurriendo en su país, que seas su voz.

Un poco más calmado al escucharlo, clavó su mirada azul profundo en la del guerrillero, y asintió determinado.

—Lo haré. Dile que lo haré, esa es parte de mi trabajo.

Al traducir esto último, el sudanés se tranquilizó casi por completo. En esos momentos, varios hombres del cuerpo de seguridad los alcanzaron, deteniendo al supuesto agresor y su acompañante, obligándolos a salir del lugar.

Kirk aun respiraba un poco agitado, cuando el joven que tradujera para él se presentó.

—Un momento por demás embarazoso, ¿verdad? Arruinó tu ropa.

—No hace falta que lo digas; aunque algo como esto vale oro —asintió sonriente mientras revisaba el desgarre en su ropa—. Casi nunca me pasan situaciones así.

Con una apenas dibujada sonrisa, su interlocutor se presentó.

—Por cierto, soy Spock Grayson, del cuerpo diplomático de observadores de la Comunidad Internacional. Puedes llamarme Spock.

—James Kirk, del Central Iowa Herald —le estrechó la mano, sonriéndole con gratitud—.¿En verdad, Spock es tu nombre? ¿A quién se le ocurrió llamarte así?

—Realmente, mi nombre es un poco más largo y difícil de pronunciar. Spock es la parte fácil, por ello me presento así. Bien, señor Kirk, como me temo que la conferencia ha sido cancelada después de este incidente, debo realizar mi informe y enviarlo a la agencia.

—¡Espera! Imagino que has estado aquí desde hace tiempo, por la forma como dominas el idioma de ellos, y el francés. ¿Te interesaría ser mi traductor?

Amplió su sonrisa apenas de forma visible, negándose amablemente.

—Ya tengo un trabajo que debo realizar aquí, señor Kirk.

—De acuerdo, no puedo contratarte como traductor. ¿Podría entonces solicitarte una entrevista?

Spock bajó un momento la vista, mientras parecía considerar su petición.

—Pienso que sí —dijo al fin, entrelazando las manos por su espalda, volviendo a fijar su mirada en la del periodista—. Aunque no el día de hoy. Imagino que la siguiente semana seguirás por estos rumbos.

—Temo que sí.

—Bien, entonces veré qué día podría ser óptimo para ello. Con permiso, señor Kirk.

El americano ya no lo detuvo, viéndolo caminar por uno de los corredores hacia el salón de negocios del lugar. Había sido algo sumamente extraño, ya que por casi una semana no había tenido algo interesante entre manos, en ese momento la suerte parecía estar a punto de cambiar sus aburridas y monótonas jornadas en activas situaciones, dándole material de primera mano para buscar el preciado reconocimiento al que aspiraba.

Sintiendo esa emoción como una bocanada de aire fresco, decidió regresar también al hotel en el que se hospedaba, acomodando ya el inicio de la historia que escribiría para enviar como primicia al Herald.

 

**Souq Al-Arabi, centro de Jartum.  
Al día siguiente del incidente. 5:10 p. m. **

 

Tal como habían quedado el día anterior, los dos reporteros se encontraron en el bar del hotel diez minutos antes, pero no tomaron nada. Scotty sólo lo hizo seguirlo a la salida del hotel, en donde Chékov los esperaba ya con el jeep que rentaran.

Al subir al vehículo, el muchacho le sonrió emocionado.

—¡Señor Kirk! ¡Todos los colegas están hablando de usted!

—¿De mi? —Preguntó el americano—. No entiendo…

—Fue por lo que ocurrió ayer, con el presidente del Partido de Liberación —aclaró el veterano corresponsal—. Ha dicho a los medios nacionales y a varios corresponsales que tiene un vocero de prensa, americano.

Kirk no dijo una palabra, viéndolo con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro.

—Es famoso, señor Kirk —volvió a la carga el joven camarógrafo, con un fuerte acento en sus palabras. El americano le sonrió por inercia.

—Eso te pone en la mira del gobierno —puntualizó Scotty, viéndolo con una mezcla de preocupación e ironía—. Yo que tú, me cuidaría desde este momento. De hecho, Chékov y yo estamos tomando ciertas precauciones ahora que estamos contigo.

—Pero… no soy vocero de prensa de ese tipo. Sólo fue un incidente extraño, y lo que dijo delante de todos fue sólo lo que él asumió. No creo que eso sea motivo para que me consideren como alguien que está de su parte.

—Es África, ¿recuerdas? —Le rebatió con tono serio y mirada endurecida, mientras conducía por una de las sucias y bulliciosas callejuelas que se desprendían de la avenida principal—. Nada aquí es ni medianamente parecido a como lo conoces. Tienes que acostumbrarte a tener un par de ojos detrás de la cabeza si quieres sobrevivir como corresponsal, Jim.

—Demonios… —masculló para sí al escucharlo. Eso sería entonces todo un problema.

—No te preocupes mucho por ahora. Iremos con un amigo que vende “protecciones”. Pensaba dejar esto para lo último, pero dadas las circunstancias, tendremos que acelerar nuestros planes.

—Señor Kirk, ¿es cierto que es el mejor reportero del Central Iowa Herald? —preguntó una vez más Chékov, distrayéndolo momentáneamente—. Dicen que desbancó al corresponsal estrella del diario casi desde que llegó.

—Esas son leyendas urbanas, amigo. Yo no lo desbanqué —Kirk sonrió otra vez, no menos preocupado, pero sintiéndose aún seguro de no correr algún peligro—. Sólo demostré ser más listo, capaz y mejor periodista que él.

—Bien, chico listo. Necesitaremos que nuestras influencias hablen primero ¿Traes el efectivo?

—Como me dijiste. Son un par y algo más—. Kirk le entregó el dinero que llevaba, asintiendo.

—Es suficiente —comentó guardándolo en un bolsillo interior del chaleco al tenerlo en su mano, después de revisarlo rápidamente.

Pocos minutos después, llegaron al final de la callejuela, encontrándose en un lugar decadente y polvoriento, en donde las casas parecían hechas con prácticamente lo que pudiese servir como material de construcción. Scotty bajó primero, al tiempo que un hombre de piel oscura, enfundado en ropas sucias y holgadas, salía de una de esas casuchas.  
Se saludaron cordialmente, cruzando después unas cuantas palabras. El hombre asintió, entrando a la casa, al tiempo que el americano les hizo una seña a sus acompañantes para que bajaran del vehículo y lo siguieran.

El lugar era oscuro y maloliente, y había objetos de toda clase y mercaderías regadas por la que podría haber sido la estancia principal de la vivienda, así como todo un ejército de niños, sentados o correteando por algunos rincones. Chékov cerró la puerta a una indicación de su compañero, y los tres se adentraron al centro de la casucha. El anfitrión salió entonces de otra habitación, hablando a los niños con tono autoritario. Éstos se apresuraron a salir del lugar por otra parte de la vivienda, dejándolos solos. El hombre se acercó entonces, llevando dos cajas metálicas del tipo en el que se guardan herramientas, pero cerradas con gruesos candados. Las puso sobre la mesa y las abrió, sacando de ellas varias armas de distintos calibres.

Kirk agarró una de ellas, una Walther P99, pequeña y llamativa. Estuvo por algunos segundos observándola con detenimiento, mientras el más joven curioseaba entre las demás que descansaban en la mesa.

—Esa es buena —comentó Scotty con una leve sonrisa en medio del parloteo del nativo, aprobando su elección—. Podría sacarte de cualquier apuro inmediato.

—No me agrada mucho la idea…

—Lo sé, pero podría llegar a salvarte la vida, Jim —le dijo, al tiempo que se la quitaba y la entregaba al vendedor, haciendo un gesto afirmativo—. Este lugar es demasiado impredecible.

Kirk asintió, suspirando ruidosamente. Permaneció en silencio durante toda la transacción, observando la habilidad del reportero para comunicarse con la gente del lugar, intercambiando las armas por dólares mientras daba una que otra orden a Chékov, quien revisaba las navajas que había en otra caja, así como algunas lámparas de mano y herramientas.

Varios minutos después, cargados con lo que habían adquirido, volvieron al jeep, alejándose lo más pronto que pudieron del lugar.  
Scotty revisaba los espejos laterales y el retrovisor continuamente, al tiempo que mantenía también su atención dividida entre el polvoriento camino frente a ellos y los callejones que encontraban. Se veía intranquilo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el otro americano cuando alcanzaron la avenida principal, notando su nerviosismo.

—No exactamente —respondió el conductor de forma vaga, dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa—. Es sólo precaución. Iremos ahora a la zona turística, a comprar lo que nos hace falta de equipo para la travesía por el desierto.

—Travesía... por el desierto… —Kirk lo dijo en tono interrogante—. ¿En auto?

Scotty volteó hacia él, sorprendido al escucharlo.

—James Kirk, no me digas que pensabas irte en avión.

—Wowow, momento. Nunca me dijiste que atravesaríamos el desierto.

La mirada despierta y curiosa del ruso encontró la de su compañero por el retrovisor al oír lo que reprochaba Kirk. Ambos rieron entonces, desconcertándolo. Scotty buscó un lugar apropiado y detuvo el vehículo, dispuesto a explicarle la situación con detalles.

—Usted sí que es gracioso, señor —dijo Chékov, antes de volver a su gesto de seriedad, acomodándose en el asiento pacientemente. Kirk los veía a ambos con extrañeza.

—Mira, Jim —inició el otro periodista al apagar la marcha del auto—. Por lo que dices, temo que es tu primera vez en una situación como ésta. Sé que eres un excelente periodista, tal vez el mejor en tu ciudad, y que buscas ser un gran corresponsal, pero vuelvo a recordarte que no estás en los Estados Unidos, y que nada aquí es ni remotamente parecido a lo que viviste allá. Esto es África…

—Si, ya lo sé.

—¡No, no lo sabes! —Esta vez, el gesto severo del corresponsal lo hizo guardar silencio—. ¡No sabes nada de lo que realmente está pasando aquí! No tienes ni siquiera una mínima idea de lo que puede llegar a desencadenarse en este conflicto, tal vez en horas o días. Hay rumores no sólo de las matanzas en varias villas y pequeñas aldeas de los tres territorios de Darfur. Esto es mucho mayor de lo que te imaginas. Podría convertirse en el siguiente genocidio que la raza humana experimente, y no habrá manera de detenerlo.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¡Son sólo suposiciones de unos cuántos diplomáticos extranjeros, y muchas habladurías por parte de los movimientos anti gubernamentales! ¿Cómo puedes creerles?

Scotty se recargó en el asiento, sacando el aire de sus pulmones con una especie de bufido frustrado. Perdió la mirada en alguna parte de la avenida, al frente, ordenando sus ideas, mientras un pesado silencio se instalaba entre los tres.

—Tengo tres años viviendo en este lugar, Kirk —dijo al fin, un poco más calmado—. Conozco la región, hablo el idioma de varias etnias, y me he abierto oportunidades entre ellos a pulso de trabajo e investigación. He visto cosas terribles y he vivido experiencias aterradoras, y aunque me han amenazado con extraditarme, encarcelarme e incluso asesinarme, no dejaría este lugar por nada del mundo, porque este es mi trabajo, y no temo cumplir con él. Ahora James, créeme que cuando te digo que no soy el único que piensa que esta situación se está desbocando, no lo hago a la ligera. Las masacres se incrementan día a día, en lugares en donde no hay ley alguna. Por eso debemos ser cuidadosos, porque si nos encuentran en esas regiones, si nos hallan tomando fotografías, hablando con las personas afectadas, documentando lo que el gobierno “hace” por su gente, no dudarán en dispararnos. ¿Puedes entender eso?

Kirk asintió apenas con un movimiento de su cabeza, sin despegar la vista de la de Scotty. Chékov sólo los observaba a ambos en silencio.

—Bien. Entonces volvamos a lo que estábamos. Debemos comprar provisiones y los equipos de campamento para la travesía. Tal vez nos lleve cuatro o cinco días el poder llegar al campamento de refugiados de Ardimi, cerca de Al-Fashir.

Ese fue el inicio del monólogo de Scotty durante el resto de la tarde, mientras compraban el equipo de campamento y más herramientas que consideraron necesarias. Kirk sólo se limitaba a seguirlos, observando a las personas a su alrededor, percatándose que había algo nuevo en su percepción, en su forma de ver lo que ocurría ahí. Se sintió vacío al recordar su tiempo en la universidad, al darse cuenta que nada de lo que había visto, escuchado o aprendido en las aulas de Kent, lo harían ver la realidad como ahora se le presentaba.

Al regresar al hotel en el que se hospedaba, lo primero que hizo fue buscar sus anotaciones y destruirlas, pensando que no eran ni la mitad de lo que en realidad tenía que escribir.

El cansancio lo venció cuando la madrugada avanzaba hacia el amanecer, en medio de un mar de pensamientos, preguntas y cavilaciones que no se había planteado anteriormente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Las cosas solo dejan de existir cuando se deja de creer en ellas.  
>  Anónimo _

**Sede diplomática de Sudán  
Jartum, última semana de julio, 2003. **

Dos días después de que se aprovisionaran para el viaje, los tres reporteros continuaban en la ciudad capital, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse atentos a lo que parecía gestarse ante los ojos ciegos de los funcionarios. El hastío que Kirk había sentido, debido en parte a la lentitud de las negociaciones, pero también a su ignorancia de la situación real, se había desvanecido por completo, con la expectativa que sostenía por poder hacerse de una muy buena historia.

Ese día también se había encontrado con la sorpresa de ver a los dos hombres que iniciaran el revuelo en la sede diplomática, no como invasores del lugar, sino como invitados a exponer sus puntos de vista, sus observaciones y opiniones acerca de los últimos acontecimientos ante el cuerpo de diplomáticos nacionales e internacionales. Sin embargo, la sorpresa mayor lo encontró a él por la tarde, casi terminando la ronda de conversaciones de los funcionarios.

El joven observador que conociera dos días antes, el señor Spock, lo alcanzó en la puerta principal de la sala de conferencias.

—Señor Kirk, veo que aún nos acompañas.

—Bueno, sí —le sonrió el americano mientras caminaban hacia los corredores—. Creo que estoy esperando una especie de señal o algo así para irme a otra parte.

—¿Alguna noticia interesante?

—Podríamos decir que sí. Hay algunos rumores acerca de las acciones que el gobierno está realizando en Darfur, y sólo estoy esperando que se confirme nuestra salida hacia allá.

Spock levantó un poco una de sus delgadas cejas, haciéndole saber que le intrigaba lo que había dicho.

—¿Darfur? Es un sitio peligroso.

—Lo sé. Me lo han comentado algunas personas, aunque son sólo rumores.

—Ya veo —el diplomático se detuvo cuando estuvieron en un área amplia, casi sin personas a su alrededor, haciendo que también el periodista lo imitara. Su mirada tenía un brillo extraño—. Señor Kirk, si mal no recuerdo, creo que habíamos acordado una entrevista para esta semana. Yo estoy libre desde este momento, y me pregunto si podrías acompañarme a tomar algo al bar del hotel en el que me hospedo. Estoy en el Hilton.

La sonrisa de Kirk se fue dibujando poco a poco, mientras asentía.

—Estaré encantado de acompañarte, señor Spock Grayson. Tengo algunas preguntas acerca de la Comunidad Internacional y lo que están trabajando en esta zona.

Ambos salieron de la sede, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los autos que utilizaban los diplomáticos extranjeros. Kirk pensó que era demasiado lujo derrochado al abordar ambos el asiento trasero del Mercedes, pero no hizo comentarios. Sin embargo, fue el diplomático quien habló por él cuando dejaban atrás el edificio.

—No sé qué pienses de esto, señor Kirk, pero yo no he podido acostumbrarme a estos lujos innecesarios. Preferiría manejar yo mismo un boksi, aunque lamentablemente no nos lo permiten.

—¿Un boksi?

—Quiero decir, uno de esos autos todoterreno compactos —explicó al ver que el americano no estaba muy familiarizado con los nombres en el idioma local—. Creo que me sentiría más cómodo.

—Temo que pensamos de la misma forma —sonrieron levemente, mientras el chofer del auto los observaba por el retrovisor—. Los todoterreno son más prácticos, especialmente si los manejas tú.

Su anfitrión volteó hacia el frente, asintiendo con un movimiento sin agregar más comentarios. No tardaron en llegar al hotel, y ya ahí, lo hizo seguirlo al bar. Eligieron un lugar apartado y distante de los clientes que había.

—Te recomiendo el shai bi-nana, el té de menta. Es mejor que el té negro —sugirió el diplomático al sentarse, antes de que el mesero que los viera llegar se acercara a la mesa—. Ahora… ¿Quieres iniciar con las preguntas, o prefieres que te relate mis puntos de vista?

—¿Cómo te sentirías más cómodo? Podría asumir que te agrada hacer las cosas por ti mismo, como con el todoterreno —Spock rió ante la rapidez de pensamiento de Kirk, y asintió.

—Eres demasiado intuitivo, muy observador. Me agrada eso, además de tu ambición por obtener historias distintas del resto. Es una gigantesca ventaja la que llevas sobre los demás —pidió una bebida al joven, gesto que imitó su acompañante. Entonces, acomodándose en la silla, inició con un tono de voz bajo—. Bien, como podrás imaginarte, señor Kirk, el ser diplomático te da ciertos privilegios para obtener información que nadie más podría conocer.

—Bueno, eso no es un secreto —sacó la grabadora de bolsillo, mostrándosela y dejándola sobre la mesa que ocupaban—. ¿Puedo grabar nuestra conversación?

—Por supuesto. Nada de lo que te diré es un secreto —comentó Spock, asintiendo con un gesto a su pregunta—. Sin embargo, hay ocasiones en que no todos los diplomáticos obtienen los hechos completos. Yo tengo el privilegio de contar con personas que confían en mí, y la información me llega de primera mano. Quiero compartir ese privilegio contigo, por las cualidades que he visto en ti, y porque tengo el presentimiento de que esto que te diga no quedará como un titular de dos semanas, y después se irá olvidando.

Mantuvo su mirada en la del diplomático, poniendo toda su atención en cada palabra que escuchaba, al tiempo que activaba los controles de grabación y daba espacio para la entrevista. Pudo observar sus movimientos, seguros y estudiados, su porte y diplomacia, tal como debía exigirle el trabajo que desempeñaba. Sin embargo, también pudo ver en su rostro, en su mirada, incluso en sus palabras, una incipiente amargura y una sombra de desilusión.

—Me comentabas que irás a Darfur.

—Así es, en cualquier momento podrían avisarme que todo está listo, o tal vez hasta dentro de una o dos semanas. Aún no lo sé.

—Bien, déjame hablarte un poco de ese lugar. Existen tres divisiones geográficas en la región de Darfur, pero hay una más que no es conocida por las leyes geográficas. Hay muchas etnias y pueblos, entre africanos y árabes que ocupan esas tierras. Después de las devastadoras guerras civiles que han sucedido, la división de la que te hablo se ha acrecentado a pasos agigantados, y está dando lugar a la amenaza de una tragedia.

—¿A qué se debe esta división? Se supone que todos pertenecen a esta nación, y que el gobierno se encargaría de hacer una especie de amnistía.

—Desgraciadamente, hay una tendencia en el pensamiento de los dirigentes de que la “amnistía” que se podría lograr, sólo será efectiva por medio de la fuerza militar. Esto no es más que una justificación a la desmedida ambición que el nuevo presidente ha demostrado. Se inclina a las minorías que considera poderosas, en este caso, los árabes por sobre los ciudadanos africanos.

—¿Es territorial, entonces?

—Por completo. Su guerra es por los recursos naturales que esta tierra les ofrece: campos de pastoreo, extensos valles para expansión de las aldeas, y el más fuerte, el tipo de petróleo que sólo existe en esta región. Han iniciado una limpieza étnica, atacando a los poblados de africanos, dejando intactos a los que son árabes, aunque éstos se encuentren a pocos kilómetros unos de otros. Como te dije antes, el gobierno sudanés está apoyando a la población árabe, y en lugar de dar soluciones prácticas, se ha sumado a la acción violenta. El problema al que nos enfrentamos en este conflicto, no es para tratar de establecer la paz entre estas etnias, sino convencer al gobierno de que se retire de la guerra, y se enfoque en ver a todos los habitantes del país como una fuerza potencial, como la principal estructura de trabajo, para deshacer todos los años de desastre que arrastran, debido a las guerras anteriores, pero no hemos tenido suerte.

Kirk asintió, recordando las palabras que Scotty le dijera días atrás. Guardaron silencio cuando el mesero les llevó las bebidas que habían pedido, y sólo cuando se quedaron solos, retomó la conversación.

—Se habla de un genocidio.

—Oficialmente es un rumor; sin embargo, no puedo negarlo. El conflicto inició cuando los que se consideran insurgentes, los rebeldes, atacaron posiciones militares y gubernamentales. Ellos sólo atacaron los puntos de interés del gobierno. Las represalias que éste tomó contra los insurgentes son las que nos preocupan. No se limitaron a las guarniciones rebeldes; atacaron los poblados y villas que no tenían nada que ver en los conflictos, sólo por ser africanos. Esa es la empresa que nos ha traído a estas tierras como portavoces de la Comunidad Internacional.

—Y el gobierno los ha ignorado, supongo.

—Así es. Pero no sólo ellos. El problema más grave es que la ONU no ha querido ver la realidad en las cifras y estadísticas que se le han hecho llegar. Alegan que no son datos relevantes, que hay muchas lagunas en la información, que sólo estamos basando nuestros reportes en esos rumores y que no hay nada que pruebe la denuncia de un genocidio. Eso es lo que nos tiene desconcertados y desilusionados, señor Kirk.

—Ya veo —dio un pequeño trago a su bebida y continuó. Su acompañante no tocó su vaso—. Por eso es el interés de algunos de ustedes y de esos grupos llamados “de liberación” en la prensa. Están tratando de levantar la voz por los medios informativos.

—Es más que eso, señor Kirk —atajó Spock con un leve tinte de molestia en su voz—. Estamos tratando de detener esta masacre. Estamos en pleno avance del siglo veintiuno, y la amenaza de un evento como este es sólo la muestra de nuestra negligencia ante tales situaciones. No queremos hacer un escándalo para llamar la atención sobre nosotros. Queremos concientizar a quienes pueden ayudarnos a hacer algo, para que esto pueda detenerse. El gobierno ha adquirido armas y vehículos militares a las regiones de la Ex Unión Soviética, y es con ellos con los que ha perpetrado los ataques a sus propios ciudadanos. No sé si a estas alturas de nuestra conversación puedes ver la magnitud de esta situación.

El corresponsal asintió, pensativo. Definitivamente, había una gran historia detrás de todo ese asunto. Un golpe civil masivo por parte de un gobierno castrense y totalitario, fundamentado en sus intereses económicos y ciego por la ambición de los dirigentes.

—Lo estoy asimilando, pero sí. Esto me lleva a preguntarte qué es lo que realmente quieres lograr al darme esta información. Tengo un trabajo qué hacer para el periódico que me envió. Además, gracias al ataque que sufrí a manos de ese hombre, que resultó ser el Presidente del Partido de Liberación Sudanés, ahora me encuentro con que debo cumplir una empresa diplomática. ¿Qué más debo esperar?

—Irás a uno de los campamentos de refugiados. Eso me motiva a creer que no escribirás una historia más, una editorial cualquiera, sino que mostrarás la necesidad real que existe aquí, señor Kirk. Quiero creer que tengo en ti a un aliado para llegar a convencer a los miembros de la ONU en que debe hacerse algo al respecto.

Kirk fijó su mirada en la de Spock, y finalmente sonrió con un leve dejo de ironía.

—Veré qué puedo hacer. Pero si el gobierno sudanés y la misma ONU los han ignorado, no creo que le pongan atención a un corresponsal más de los cientos que deben pasar por aquí. Y como te dije, señor Grayson, tengo un trabajo qué cumplir, y eso significa un plazo. Voy a esforzarme en hacer esta historia lo más relevante posible, mas no puedo prometer nada al finalizar el plazo que tengo.

El aludido asintió, ocultando sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras frías del corresponsal. Tal vez se había equivocado de persona. Tal vez era una pérdida de tiempo, pero era mejor arriesgarse y esperar algún resultado, que quedarse estático, sin hacer algo.

—Entiendo —al decir eso, alcanzó su vaso y prácticamente lo vació de un trago, levantándose acto seguido, dispuesto a irse—. De todas formas, agradezco tu interés en mi conversación, señor Kirk. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo preparar otro informe y enviarlo a mis superiores. No te preocupes por tu bebida, corre por mi cuenta.

Kirk se quedó solo en la mesa, con la amarga sensación de culpabilidad en la conciencia. Pensando en ello, guardó la grabadora y terminó su bebida, levantándose y abandonando también el edificio en pocos minutos.

Se dirigió a su hotel caminando, reflexionando en todo lo que Spock había dicho acerca del conflicto que existía en el lugar en esos momentos, planteándose cómo podría armar una historia que interesara no sólo a sus lectores en todo ese asunto, sino llevándola más allá, a una posible denuncia de la negligencia de la principal organización mundial con respecto a lo que ocurría ahí.

Scotty lo alcanzó en cuanto cruzó la puerta de entrada del hotel. Se veía emocionado.

—Hey, ¿en dónde te nos perdiste, señor Kirk?

—Tenía una cita informal con uno de los diplomáticos. Una entrevista. Al fin pudimos tener un poco de tiempo para eso. ¿Ocurre algo?

El recién llegado prácticamente lo empujó para guiarlo a su habitación, con todo un aire de misterio en la forma en que se comportaba. Kirk intuyó algo de lo que le ocurría.

—Recibí una llamada hoy, amigo. Pero no puedo decírtelo aquí.

—De acuerdo. La habitación tiene un pequeño frigorífico y bebidas. Te invito algo.

Subieron sin hablar más del asunto, pero al llegar, fue Scotty quien cerró la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie los siguiera o los espiara. Acto seguido, dejó salir esa emoción que le mostrara al otro americano momentos antes.

—Mi contacto llamó, avisándome que ya tiene todo listo. Sólo nos falta recoger los documentos y hacer un par de arreglos. Entonces, prácticamente ya estamos yéndonos de aquí.

—¿Cuándo sería eso?

—Esta misma noche, Jim. Aprovecharemos el temporal que hay pronosticado para estos días. Podríamos irnos a media madrugada, pero necesito confirmarlo con los de la delegación de Amnistía Internacional. Nos iremos con ellos, en el convoy de la Cruz Roja.

Kirk sacó dos latas de jugo del pequeño refrigerador, y mostrándoselas, se quejó un poco de eso.

—Yo preferiría una cerveza, pero a falta de eso…

Scotty sonrió con complicidad, buscando algo en un bolsillo interior de su chaleco. Sacó una lata de cerveza, abriéndola ante un asombrado novato.

—Con los contactos y los incentivos adecuados, encuentras lo que deseas. ¿Tienes un vaso?

Después de compartir la bebida, retomaron la conversación, mientras Kirk sentía casi con gratitud cómo el gusto amargo y refrescante de la cerveza inundaba su garganta.

—¿Así que, diplomáticos de Amnistía Internacional? ¿Y ellos aceptarían a un par de desconocidos?

—Creo que no estás entendiendo. Ellos esperaban que yo les consiguiera los pases diplomáticos, y a cambio, Chékov y yo los acompañaríamos.

—¿Significa que tú eras su boleto de entrada? ¡Scotty, jamás me dijiste eso!

—¿No te lo dije? Oh, bueno... —jugueteó con la lata y bebió un sorbo, divertido—. Digamos que olvidé mencionarte los pequeños detalles. Lo importante es que ya estás dentro, así que prepárate. Debemos comprar los rollos para las cámaras, y las cintas para las grabadoras. ¿Tienes tu equipaje listo?

—Desde que lo mencionaste.

—Bien. Entonces, salud —Scotty se bebió el resto de la cerveza casi de un trago, aplastando la lata y guardándola nuevamente en el interior de su chaleco—. Te recomiendo que si vas a llamar a alguien, tu familia, tu novia, tu editor, tu abogado, quien sea, lo hagas de una vez, porque estaremos un buen tiempo incomunicados. Te veo en una hora, ya para confirmar la salida.

Momentos después, Kirk se quedaba solo en la habitación, todavía pensativo. Revisó el material que había llevado con él, y dándose cuenta que sería insuficiente, decidió salir también para aprovisionarse de más rollos fotográficos y cintas de grabación, así como para seguir el consejo del otro periodista y hacer un par de llamadas.

Mientras estaba en uno de los establecimientos, se encontró con la novedad de que los teléfonos satelitales ahí aun no estaban prohibidos, pues eran muy usados en zonas inhóspitas por las brigadas médicas y los cazadores. Pensó entonces que sería una muy buena ayuda para su empresa personal, pues no le convencía mucho la idea de quedarse incomunicado por días con el mundo civilizado. Afortunadamente tenía cierta influencia en la embajada, gracias a su padre. Así que se apresuró para alcanzar a los diplomáticos norteamericanos y conseguir uno de esos aparatitos. Seguramente, los de Amnistía y la Cruz Roja se lo agradecerían.

 

**Lobby del Hotel Burj Al-Fate. 10:13 pm.  
Jartum, última semana de julio, 2003. **

Cuando consideró que tenía todo lo necesario para el viaje, Kirk regresó a su hotel y sin pérdida de tiempo empacó lo poco que tenía fuera de sus maletas. Bajó a la recepción con todo su equipaje, y antes de liquidar su estancia en el lugar, hizo sólo una llamada a América.

Mientras esperaba el enlace, pensó en que Pickard se molestaría por esa decisión tan precipitada, aunque realmente no le importó lo que fuese a ocurrir. Lo que veía venir en ese viaje era su paso a la fama y el reconocimiento que estaba buscando, y no se veía como una empresa imposible. Entrevistaría a varios testigos de la masacre de los poblados afectados, y tendría una historia real.

Sintió una leve punzada de ansiedad al escuchar el tono de enlace, y en segundos, la voz de la joven recepcionista del informativo se dejó escuchar.

—Hola, preciosidad. Habla James Kirk, desde Jartum. Comunícame con el director Pickard.

Sin dilación, la joven transfirió la llamada, y en segundos, el mismo director general del Herald le respondió de forma clara y fuerte.

—¡Kirk! ¿Qué ocurre con la historia que se supone, nos ibas a enviar? ¡No te pago para que estés vacacionando con los elefantes en África!

—¡Hola, jefe! Precisamente de eso quería hablarle. Voy a la región de Darfur y tal vez esté incomunicado por algunos días.

—¡¿Que vas a dónde?!

—En unos minutos le envío el primer reporte y lo que ha ocurrido aquí, en la sede diplomática. Después de eso, saldremos tal vez en una hora y media.

—¡No puedes abandonar la sede diplomática! ¡Ese fue el acuerdo! ¡Además, no tienes permisos para adentrarte en la región! ¡Voy a suspenderte! ¡Regresas mañana, a primera hora!

—Jefe, creo que la comunicación está averiada. No lo escucho

—¡¡Kirk, pedazo de necio!! ¡¡Kirk!! ¡¡Si te largas, considérate despedido!!

—¡No logro escucharlo, jefe! ¡Lo llamo después!

Antes de que su interlocutor pudiera vociferar algo más, colgó el teléfono, ignorando las amenazas de ser suspendido, castigado, incluso despedido. No cambiaría de opinión, porque su objetivo era obtener una historia que conmocionara e impactara, y ahí se perfilaba una, muy grande.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, le indicó a uno de los jóvenes que atendían la recepción del hotel que necesitaba enviar un documento por fax. Sólo les enviaría ese reporte de diez hojas, y cada semana trataría de comunicarse con alguien de la redacción, más que nada, para mantener interesado a Pickard en la historia. Tal vez Riker pudiese ayudarle con eso.

No hizo más llamadas. En realidad, no tenía a nadie más a quién llamar en América para avisarle que se iba a una empresa que podría ser peligrosa. Tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al reconocer que había cierto sentimiento de nostalgia, de vacío, cuando Scotty le había dicho que llamara a su familia, o a su novia.

Tenía años que había roto toda relación con sus padres, casi nunca hablaba con su hermano, y no había dejado ningún ancla romántica en Norteamérica. Prácticamente, la mayor parte del tiempo en la Universidad, sólo se convirtió en un casanova rompecorazones, con sus innumerables conquistas de una noche, o incluso, horas. Era el típico patán que se esforzaba por llevarse a alguien a la cama, sin distinciones ni exclusiones, y en cuanto lo conseguía, ¡puf!, el idílico momento pasaba a la historia.

La única relación sentimental que había logrado sostener por algunas semanas, había sido con uno de sus profesores en el último semestre de la universidad. Prácticamente, del único que recordaba su nombre: Christopher Pike. Pero lo había hecho con miras a lograr un mejor resultado en su promedio para la titulación. Después de eso, sin muchos miramientos, lo echó de su vida. Pike tuvo la dignidad de no odiarlo, así como de mantener lo ocurrido entre ellos como un asunto sólo de dos.

Ahogó ese sentimiento de nostalgia cuando el breve recuerdo de Pike, sonriéndole desde el escritorio en el aula de clase, cuidando que nadie los viera, cruzó por su mente. Kirk se sintió patético, pero desechó eso pensando que debía dejar todo listo para cuando tuviera que irse. Se justificó una vez más al decirse a sí mismo que no tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo en relaciones que no tenían beneficios de ninguna otra especie, más que sentimentales.

Al terminar con sus asuntos pendientes, liquidó la habitación y se dirigió al bar que estaba a un lado del edificio, llevándose su equipaje. Fue ahí en donde lo encontró Scotty, casi una hora más tarde.

—Veo que estás listo, Jim.

—Todo buen periodista debe ser así de precavido, ¿me equivoco?

—En lo absoluto. Es hora de irnos.

Lo ayudó con parte del equipaje, llevándolo al todoterreno. El joven asistente lo saludó cuando subía al vehículo.

Durante el trayecto, observó por última ocasión los edificios y las construcciones que se alzaban a su paso, pensando en que ya quería irse de ese lugar, pues se sentía encerrado. Sólo por el viento que había esa noche, supuso que el clima tendría un cambio interesante, de cálido abrasador, a húmedo abrasador y sofocante.

—No nos iremos en este auto —comentó inseguro, al recordar la gigantesca ambigüedad del territorio, ya que ahí eran frecuentes las tormentas de arena y las inundaciones de los ríos cercanos—, ¿o si?

—Oh, no. Iremos al punto de reunión para acomodar tu equipaje en los bokazi, y prepararemos el convoy mientras llega el resto.

—¿A qué hora saldremos?

—Si es posible, después de media noche. Las patrullas de los caminos hacen cambio en ese momento, así tendremos oportunidad de pasar sin ser vistos ni seguidos.

—¡Rayos! Empiezo a sentirme como James Bond.

El joven asistente rió al escucharlo, seguido por la sonrisa divertida de Scotty.

—Bien, “Jim Bond versión América”, estamos por llegar. Los de Amnistía ya deben estar ahí.

Con cierta sorpresa, Kirk se percató que se dirigían al Hilton Jartum, precisamente, el hotel en el que se hospedaba Spock. Llegaron al área de estacionamiento, encontrándose con un reducido grupo junto a tres vehículos todoterreno de mayores dimensiones que los pequeños autos Toyota que se rentaban en la ciudad.

Al estacionarse a un lado del barullo de extranjeros, bajaron y se dispusieron a llevar el equipaje al vehículo que ellos llevarían, junto con algún miembro de las otras organizaciones. Kirk subió sus maletas a la parte trasera de uno de los jeeps, cuando una voz conocida a su lado lo desconcertó.

—Bienvenido al convoy de Amnistía Internacional, señor Kirk.

—¡Señor Spock! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido sólo se encogió un poco de hombros, viéndolo con expresión inocente.

—Soy parte de la organización. De hecho, formo parte del Grupo Internacional de Crisis, también perteneciente a Amnistía Internacional.

—P-pero... ¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a ir también con nosotros? Quiero decir... ¿Ya sabías que viajarías con nosotros?

—¡Ah, veo que ya se conocen! —Scotty llegó hasta ellos, saludando amigablemente al diplomático, al tiempo que le entregaba un montón de papeles—. Revísalos, Spock. No creo que falte ninguno.

—Gracias —sin demora, revisó cada uno de los papeles que se le entregaran, y continuó hablando—. No sabía que viajaría contigo, sino con los señores Scotty y Chékov. Gracias a ellos, tenemos los pases para llegar al campamento mucho antes de lo que el gobierno nos había prometido. ¿Quieres conocer a los demás miembros del equipo?

El americano asintió, apresurándose a dejar sus cosas en el auto. Siguió entonces a Spock, quien lo llevó con los demás integrantes del convoy.

—Me preguntaba si puedo llamarte por tu nombre, ya que seremos compañeros de viaje por varios días —cuestionó el diplomático en el breve trayecto—. ¿Jim está bien?

—Sí, no hay problema —respondió el americano—. Aunque siento que estoy en desventaja. Yo no conozco tu nombre. No quisiste decírmelo.

—Llámame sólo Spock. Estoy acostumbrado de esa forma —al llegar con el grupo, procedió a presentarlos de inmediato—. Jim, es el señor Jonathan Archer, director general del Grupo Internacional de Crisis. La señorita T'Pol, asistente general y coordinadora de logística. Charles Tucker y Malcom Reed, ingenieros de comunicación y voluntarios en la organización.

—Señor Kirk, bienvenido —Archer le estrechó la mano en forma amigable, mientras T'Pol le sonreía apenas con una tímida curva en sus labios.

—¿Ingenieros? ¿Hacen algún trabajo de infraestructura en estos lugares? —preguntó mientras estrechaba la mano de ambos ingenieros.

—La infraestructura es lo de menos, señor —respondió uno de ellos—. Llevamos refacciones para el equipo que fue destruido en uno de los ataques recientes, y la base para un sistema satelital independiente de las comunicaciones sudanesas.

—Si no estuviesen comunicados, el campamento no sobreviviría mucho tiempo —concluyó el segundo voluntario con gesto solemne.

Kirk iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo al escuchar el parloteo de los que estaban ahí cuando un taxi se acercó al lugar.

—¡Hey, ya llegaron!

Spock sonrió levemente, volteando por un momento hacia donde se veía el vehículo. Después regresó su vista a Kirk sólo para hacerle un pequeño comentario.

—Los refuerzos de la Cruz Roja. Saldremos cuando mucho en quince minutos, Jim. Prepárate.

Sin decir más, alcanzó a Archer y lo hizo caminar junto con él, deteniéndose a un lado del lugar en donde el taxi se detuvo. Kirk alcanzó a ver que recibían afectuosamente a una mujer de color bastante atractiva, y otros dos pasajeros.

—Linda, ¿verdad? —escuchó el comentario a su lado de Scotty. Volvió un poco la cabeza, asintiendo con un gesto.

—¿Quién es?

—La directora general de la Unión Africana en Europa, la doctora Nyota Uhura. Viene también como apoyo a las delegaciones de la Cruz Roja. Además, es la prometida de Spock, así que te recomiendo que le quites la vista de encima.

Kirk rió ante el ocurrente comentario, y decidió volver al auto que ocuparían.

Rápidamente, después de los saludos habituales entre conocidos, los miembros del convoy se distribuyeron en los tres automóviles y se prepararon para partir. Spock y Archer accedieron a irse con Scotty, Chékov y Kirk. Los demás también se acomodaron de forma equitativa en los otros autos.

Pocos minutos antes de la medianoche, el convoy de tres grandes todoterreno con un equipo de trece personas y provisiones alimenticias, médicas y equipo de radiocomunicación, salió del estacionamiento del hotel Jartum Hilton, con rumbo distinto a las carreteras oficiales, hacia la población de Al-Fashir, la más cercana al campamento al que se dirigían.

Mientras avanzaban, una nube grisácea apareció en el horizonte que dejaban atrás, cubriendo poco a poco la ciudad de Jartum. El camino se hizo polvoriento y poco confiable, y el avance, lento.

—Salimos muy a tiempo —dijo Chékov mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto, disponiéndose a dormir. Su mentor sólo le sonrió, asintiendo—. No creí que la tormenta de arena se fuera a levantar hoy, pero nos ha ayudado bastante.

Spock le tendió una tablilla de semillas a Kirk como gesto de cortesía, mientras le hablaba un poco del lugar al que se dirigían, pues él ya había estado ahí.

—Imagino que tienes dudas con respecto a esta incursión de Amnistía Internacional, Jim.

—Un par de cientos de ellas. Pensé que sólo eras uno más de los diplomáticos que se reunían ahí para tomar café y té, y hacer algunas observaciones, y después desaparecerse, como la mayoría.

—Lamento decepcionarte —le respondió con una ceja ligeramente elevada, pero con el rastro de una sonrisa en su expresión—. Somos uno de los grupos más activos ante esta situación, a pesar de que somos realmente pocos. No abandonamos ninguna de nuestras misiones, a menos que se nos expulse del lugar en donde estemos.

—Como sucedió con la ONG cercana a la primera aldea —intervino Archer, mordiendo su propia tableta de semillas que llevaba en la mano—. Esa es la única forma en que se pueden librar de nosotros.

—O asesinándonos, no lo olviden —terció Scotty con tono irónico.

—Bueno, sí —comentó el diplomático a manera de disculpa—. Pero esos han sido casos demasiado extremos. Esperemos que no suceda en esta ocasión.

—Le recuerdo que estamos en África, señor Spock —refutó el adormilado novato desde el asiento del copiloto—. Toooodo aquí es extremo.

Scotty sólo soltó una risotada divertida al escuchar a su discípulo.

—¡Hey! Se ve que le estás enseñando muy bien a este chico —comentó Archer también divertido—. Ya contesta lo mismo que tú.

Continuaron un tramo más en una charla un poco más trivial, mientras el camino al frente de ellos sólo podía verse por sombras y los leves destellos de los faros de los vehículos entre la vegetación, cada vez más escasa. Cuando la conversación sólo mostró tópicos de la vida personal de Archer y Spock, sumamente superficiales, Kirk se arrellanó en el asiento, volteando hacia el exterior, viendo las estrellas que se perfilaban entre nubes y polvaredas.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, soñando con tormentas de arena y agua, y entre ellas, una tierra exótica y necesitada.

Su sueño fue inquieto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nunca se da tanto como cuando se dan esperanzas.  
>  Anatole France. _

**Inicio de las sabanas  
Kordofán del Norte. 5:49 am. **

 

Estaba por amanecer cuando Kirk despertó. Pudo ver la línea amarillenta del astro rey justo antes de emerger por el horizonte, mientras todo tomaba forma a la luz mortecina del nuevo día.

Se habían detenido en una cuneta, a varios metros del polvoriento camino que seguían. Archer y Scotty estaban afuera del auto, junto con otros integrantes del convoy, revisando varios mapas bajo la luz de las lámparas de mano. Spock no estaba ahí, y sólo Chékov permanecía en su lugar, tomando una taza de café que no tenía idea de dónde podría haberla conseguido. Se movió un poco, llamando la atención del joven.

Éste se volteó hacia él, sonriéndole al descubrirlo despierto.

—Hola, señor Kirk. ¿Quiere una taza de café?

—Daría mi brazo derecho si me lo pidieran a cambio de eso —se incorporó, sentándose bien y alcanzando la taza vacía que le extendía el joven. Mientras le servía el café de una pequeña jarrita metálica enchufada al encendedor del vehículo, volteó hacia fuera—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Están estirando las piernas y revisando en dónde será la siguiente escala. Ahí harán cambio de turno.

—¿Cómo se organizaron?

—Según sé, cada uno conducirá alrededor de diez horas, con escalas, por supuesto. Han manejado casi la mitad del primer turno, así que aun falta algo de camino para llegar a desayunar.

Kirk entrecerró los ojos al darle un trago a la amarga bebida, despertando por completo.

—¡Wow! Nada mejor que un buen trago de café.

—Ya lo creo —secundó Chékov, bebiendo también un poco.

—¿Estás en el rol de conductores? —Interrogó, buscando a Spock con la vista.

—No, a menos que sea enteramente necesario. El camino a través del valle es muy traicionero, y yo no lo conozco. Las tormentas que acaban de pasar lo hacen peligroso. Tampoco usted conducirá —dijo el muchacho antes de que el americano preguntara—. No lo tenían contemplado en el rol de turnos.

Kirk asintió, pensativo. Probablemente era una buena decisión, ya que tampoco conocía el terreno por el que transitarían. Sin embargo, no quiso sentirse tan fuera de lugar.

—Bien, en caso de que necesiten ayuda, puedo ofrecerme como relevo.

En ese momento, Spock abrió la puerta mientras hablaba con otro de los integrantes del convoy. Llevaba un paquete en las manos, mismo que puso con cuidado en la parte trasera, junto al equipaje.

—...puedo asegurarte que Bones te pondrá un altar cuando lo vea —comentó el joven con el que iba, viendo a los ocupantes del auto—. ¡Hey, buenos días! ¿Les sobra un poco de café?

Chékov asintió sonriente, sirviendo solícito otra taza para el recién llegado. Kirk aprovechó el momento para preguntar sobre el paquete.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un encargo pendiente. Pertenece al doctor Leonard McCoy. Aduana lo retuvo durante meses, alegando que era algo prohibido.

—Hubieras visto —el otro joven intervino en la conversación—. Todo un lío político por un par de calcetines y algunos efectos personales. Bones estuvo furioso por semanas, hasta que se resignó.

—Bueno, yo también me pondría furioso en una situación así —comentó Kirk, tratando de imaginar lo ocurrido—. ¿Este doctor McCoy es también de Amnistía, o de la Cruz Roja?

—Voluntario de la Cruz Roja —respondió el diplomático, alcanzando la taza que Chékov le ofrecía—. Gracias. Es el médico a cargo del campamento de Al-Fashir desde hace casi seis meses. Ha sido una gran ayuda en ese lugar...

—¡Y tiene un genio del demonio! —continuó el otro con su parloteo. Kirk sólo sonrió, ante la evidente molestia que mostraba Spock por ese comentario.

—Señor Reed, no es necesario que manifiestes los defectos de tus compañeros de labores. No hagas ese tipo de señalamientos, por favor.

—¡¡Señores, hora de irnos!! —Anunció Archer hacia un lado del convoy, mientras Scotty hacía algunas señales a los otros autos—. ¡Prepárense para continuar! ¡Aún nos faltan muchas horas y muchos kilómetros por recorrer!

Kirk entonces recordó que no había bajado para nada del auto, y que debía responder al llamado de la naturaleza.

—Uh... denme dos minutos. No he ido a...

—Dese prisa, señor Kirk. El señor Scotty es algo impaciente —aconsejó el novato, alcanzando la taza del americano para permitirle que bajara. Éste sólo asintió, apresurándose.

Minutos después, el convoy volvía al terregoso e incierto camino, con todas las precauciones posibles para no ser avistados por las patrullas del ejército.

Ya en marcha, el americano retomó el tema de conversación interrumpido minutos antes por el aviso de partida.

—Spock, este doctor McCoy... —inició sin saber exactamente qué preguntar. El aludido y Archer voltearon hacia él al escucharlo—. ¿Es también americano?

—Tanto como Scotty, Jonathan y tú.

—¿Bones? —Cuestionó Archer con una sonrisa, entrometiéndose en la conversación—. Es un gran tipo. ¿Qué hay con él?

—Recuperé una parte de lo que Aduana le retuvo. Me dijeron que lo demás podría obtenerlo en una semana, más o menos. En cuanto lo vea, le daré el paquete y la noticia.

—Lo vas a hacer muy feliz —enfatizó Archer—. Esperemos que eso le quite el mal humor.

Kirk sonrió al ver nuevamente la levísima sombra de enfado de Spock. Scotty intervino entonces.

—Oh, vamos. Bones no tiene mal genio sólo porque sí. Cualquiera de nosotros hubiese hecho el mismo berrinche si la ineptitud de la aduana sudanesa nos hubiese provocado que le quitaran la mitad del equipaje.

—Bones vive eternamente enfadado, por si no lo sabes —afirmó Archer, pero volteó sonriente hacia los otros dos pasajeros—. Pero como dije, es un gran tipo, en serio. Te darás cuenta cuando lo conozcas bien.

Kirk decidió desviar el tema del humor del médico hacia otra parte.

—¿Por qué le llaman “Bones”?

Los cuatro compañeros de viaje voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

—¿No lo sabes? —Scotty fue quien preguntó, y acto seguido, dio una indicación al novato camarógrafo—. Andrei, explícale a James eso.

Chékov adquirió un aire solemne, y después de tomar un poco de aire, procedió a dar la explicación.

—En jerga militar americana, el término “bones” se les da a los médicos de campaña, los que se encuentran en la línea del frente. Generalmente, fuera de situaciones bélicas, se les otorga ese nombramiento a los encargados de los hospitales en zonas de conflicto, en lugares de desastres naturales y provocados, e incluso, en actividades de deportivismo extremo, aunque esto último no es muy frecuente.

—¿Lo ves? Siempre con una respuesta como las tuyas, Scotty —cerró el comentario Archer, como si fuese algo totalmente lógico—. En formato de enciclopedia.

Chékov se sonrojó, pero celebró también la broma junto con su compañero y Kirk. Spock sólo sonrió, esperando la siguiente pregunta que pudiese formular el americano.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que eso sucediera.

—¿Hace cuánto que el doctor McCoy está aquí?

—Llegó casi al finalizar marzo, con uno de los últimos envíos que hizo la Comunidad Internacional de forma legal.

—No sé qué tan cierto sea —comentó esta vez Scotty—, pero dicen que llegó borracho como una cuba al aeropuerto.

—¿Al francés, o al de aquí?

—A los dos. Imagino que la cruda que agarró fue fenomenal.

Sin hacer caso a esos comentarios, el diplomático continuó dando algunos otros detalles a Kirk.

—Casi un mes después del arribo del doctor McCoy al campamento, Sudán cerró sus fronteras a los envíos de las ONG’s y de la Cruz Roja; quince días más tarde restringió los visados y pases diplomáticos. No permitió ningún envío, ya fuese de alimentos o medicinas.

—¿Eso significa que llevamos un cargamento ilegal? —cuestionó Kirk un tanto intranquilo—. ¿Por eso nos ocultamos de las patrullas?

—No exactamente —respondió Archer—. Aunque tu cargamento o tu equipaje sean legales, debes cuidarte todo el tiempo de las patrullas, tanto milicianas como de los janjaweed. Nosotros llevamos a la vista lo que es legal, y nadie tiene por qué enterarse de lo demás.

—En realidad, Jim, no llevamos todo el cargamento. Debemos llegar al aeropuerto de Al-Fashir para recoger lo que falta: alimentos, medicamentos indispensables para el tratamiento del cólera y otros padecimientos gastrointestinales causados por agua y alimentos contaminados, infecciones por heridas —enlistó Spock con aire frustrado, refutando el comentario de Archer—. El resto son vendajes, material de curación, antisépticos, y una limitada cantidad de vacunas. El cargamento es todo legal, aunque no es suficiente. Nos dirigimos a un campamento que posiblemente alberga alrededor de diez mil personas, no lo sabemos con certeza.

Kirk asintió, más volvió a hablar, exponiendo otra pregunta.

—A ver, un momento. Voy a verme demasiado ignorante, pero eso que dijiste no me es familiar. Patrullas… ¿janjaweed?

—¿Requieres de otra explicación enciclopédica, Jim? —preguntó Scotty en forma suspicaz.

Kirk sonrió, aceptando por segunda vez su desconocimiento.

—Me temo que sí. Nunca había escuchado de eso.

—Ok. Chékov…

Una vez más, solícito y todo sonrisas, el muchacho explicó lo que significaba el término.

—Son grupos de guerrilleros reclutados de las aldeas árabes, anteriormente montados en camellos y en caballos, ahora equipados con jeeps. Yanyauid significa jinete armado. Antes se les llamaba así a los bandidos y ladrones de ganado de las regiones nómadas. Ahora se dice que son los responsables de los ataques a las villas y poblaciones, con toda la autoridad que el gobierno les ha dado como un tipo de milicia...

—Gracias, Andrei —atajó Scotty, antes de que extendiera su explicación.

Kirk se percató de que esta vez no hubo comentarios graciosos cuando el muchacho terminó de hablar. Archer permanecía en un hermético silencio, mientras veía hacia el exterior, con la mano izquierda empuñada contra su barbilla. Spock lo observaba a él de manera furtiva, y tanto el conductor como su aprendiz guardaban silencio, con la vista al frente, a los otros autos que los precedían.

—Imagino que esto de los milicianos yanyauid es un tema delicado —comentó al fin el periodista, tratando de no iniciar algún tipo de conflicto.

—Bastante delicado, Jim. Preferimos no mencionarlo el mayor tiempo posible —le respondió Scotty, viéndolo por el retrovisor.

Kirk asintió, arrellanándose otra vez en su lugar.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por la explicación.

Spock se dirigió a él otra vez, en forma un tanto confidencial.

—Te recomiendo que vuelvas a dormir. El recorrido hasta las villas del valle de Kordofán es algo difícil. En cuanto estemos allá, te hablaré más de esto.

—Dormiré más tarde. No quiero perderme el paisaje de este lugar.

Diciendo esto, optó por tomar algunas fotografías a la luz mortecina del amanecer. Acomodó entonces la cámara, enfocando una caravana de camellos que se veía a lo lejos, recortada contra el horizonte y la franja de hierba que delimitaba una zona desértica y pedregosa de la llanura.

 

**Región central de Kordofan del Norte.  
A pocos kilómetros de la primera villa. 9:10 am. **

—Bien…. ¡ahora, empujen! —diciendo esto, Nyota aceleró poco a poco.

Hundidos en el lodo hasta los tobillos, los cuatro hombres apostados en lugares distintos alrededor del auto siguieron la orden, empujando con todas sus fuerzas mientras la doble tracción hacía su parte. Pero no hubo un gran movimiento del mismo dentro del enorme charco fangoso en el que estaban varados.

Lo ocupantes de los otros dos todoterreno permanecía en la orilla, ideando la mejor forma para ayudarlos a salir del atolladero.

—Creo que será casi imposible sacarlos con las cuerdas. Son insuficientes.

—¡Pero se supone que traemos cuerdas suficientes para emergencias como estas! —replicó Archer con enfado. T’Pol estaba junto a ellos, con una de las cuerdas en las manos, aun enrollada.

—¡Es que no alcanzan! —refutó Scotty, ya con tintes de histeria en la voz—. Si metemos los vehículos, seremos tres los atascados y no sólo uno.

Kirk regresaba junto con Spock y Chékov con algunas rocas y algo de maleza que habían juntado, observando la discusión.

—¿Qué han decidido? —preguntó Spock al ver que no se había intentado algo más.

—¡Que siendo un equipo de salvamento, no traemos lo necesario para nosotros mismos! ¡Es ridículo! —vociferó Archer.

Kirk dejó lo que llevaba en las manos, y ante la mirada intrigada de los otros, se quitó las botas y los calcetines, arremangando el pantalón hasta las rodillas. Acto seguido, alcanzó las piedras otra vez y entró en el charco, caminando con precaución hacia el vehículo. Nyota lo vio ir hacia ellos, también sorprendida, pero le sonrió esperanzada.

—¿Serás el héroe del día? —preguntó al tenerlo a un lado de la rueda delantera.

—No —respondió Kirk con una encantadora sonrisa, extendiendo una de las piedras que llevaba a los hombres que estaban también ahí—. Lo que pasa es que esto era cosa de toda la temporada de lluvias en la granja de mis padres. No es muy complicado rescatar un vehículo del fango si sabes qué debe hacerse.

Spock lo había seguido, llegando hasta ellos casi en las mismas condiciones que Kirk.

—Hay que colocarlas en la parte delantera de las llantas —ordenó el americano, dirigiéndose a la rueda cercana—. Si es necesario, escarben. ¡Scotty, Jonathan! ¡Preparen las cuerdas!

Chékov fue el último en llegar con ellos, pero en cuanto estuvo ahí, trabajó diligente. Tardaron casi media hora más, logrando por momentos que el todoterreno avanzara. Con la fuerza y cooperación de todos los del convoy, además de los otros dos autos, lograron rescatar el vehículo y su carga.

Ya afuera del charco, llenos de fango por todos lados, Kirk y Spock se echaron a descansar a un lado del auto en el que viajaban. Por su parte, Scotty ayudaba a su aprendiz a limpiarse con algunas botellas de agua. Los demás hacían lo propio, alejados algunos metros del lugar.

Kirk observó atento a donde estaban Archer y su asistente, dándose cuenta que no eran sólo eso. Había algo más entre ellos que sólo una relación de trabajo. Sin embargo, sus observaciones fueron cortadas cuando el diplomático habló.

—Un gran trabajo de equipo —admitió Spock a lo que habían hecho—. Es señal de buen liderazgo, Jim. Órdenes precisas, espíritu de cooperación...

—No ha sido la gran cosa —comentó el americano sin darle mucha importancia, revisando una enorme rasgadura en su camisa.

Uhura se acercó a ellos entonces.

—Vengo a agradecerles a mis rescatadores —dijo, inclinándose hacia Spock hasta sentarse a su lado. Se recargó en su pecho, depositando un leve beso en sus labios—. Cariño, sabes a fango africano.

Kirk los veía divertido, y reclamó un trato similar.

—¿Y el autor intelectual no recibirá un beso? —Con expresión seria, Spock le dirigió una agria mirada, más no dijo una palabra. En cambio, Nyota le sonrió y negó con un gesto. Kirk no perdió el ánimo, y volvió a la carga—. Bueno, podrías dárselo a tu prometido, y que sea él quien me lo pase. Una recompensa es una recompensa, y yo no tengo problemas con eso. Ahora, podría ser por parte de ambos. Dos en lugar de uno…

Spock tosió un poco, sorprendido ante el comentario.

—¡Vaya! ¡Que nos ha salido un héroe pansexual! —exclamó ella, soltando una carcajada.

Kirk sonrió con simpatía. Sus azules ojos parecían brillar más debido a ese breve momento de felicidad.

—Acabas de cambiarme toda la perspectiva que tenía de ti, Jim —dijo el diplomático después de recuperarse de la sorpresa.

—De todas formas, muchas gracias por sacarme del lodo —comentó Uhura, incorporándose ágilmente—. Les recomiendo que se limpien y se preparen para irnos. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo en este incidente, y mi estómago me está reclamando.

—Si, señora —bromeó Kirk, levantándose también con algo de pereza. Sin embargo, les concedió un poco de intimidad, alegando que buscaría otra camisa y alguna botella de agua para lavarse él también.

Minutos más tarde, Spock se le unió a un lado del auto. Le ayudó a sostener la botella mientras se quitaba el fango de los antebrazos, ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante. No dejó de observarlo, con una mezcla de duda e indecisión en su mirada. Hasta que se animó a hablar.

—Tengo un poco de curiosidad...

—¿Respecto a lo que dije de mis preferencias? —El periodista levantó la vista hacia él, sonriéndole con gesto pícaro—. ¿Tienes problemas con eso, Spock?

El diplomático no se movió cuando Kirk se incorporó y se le acercó más de lo debido, haciendo énfasis en lo que decía. Sólo le sonrió de manera enigmática, entregándole la botella aún con un poco de agua.

—Ninguno, Jim. Es sólo que encuentro… fascinante que en un grupo tan reducido, la variedad de pensamientos y comportamientos sea tan extensa—sin dejar de hablar, se inclinó un poco y procedió a lavarse cuando el americano dejó caer sobre sus manos el chorro de agua—. Las preferencias no deben ser motivo de discriminación entre individuos. Mucho menos entre nosotros.

—Estoy de acuerdo —afirmó Kirk, abriendo otra botella—. Además, no creas que soy de los que van y buscan oportunidades con todo el mundo. Sólo manoseo a quien me da permiso.

—¡Es bueno saber eso! —comentó su acompañante con ambas cejas levantadas. Se apresuró a limpiarse los antebrazos, dando por terminada la conversación—. Creo que ya podremos irnos. Le avisaré a Scotty.

Kirk lo observó irse llevándose la botella abierta a los labios. Bebió el resto del líquido, sonriendo entre pícaro y cínico, pensando en que si se lo proponía, tarde o temprano podría tener a esos dos en su cama. Durante el trayecto restante, con un leve rastro de nerviosismo, Spock sólo se limitó a hablar de trabajo, y él no dejó de sonreír tontamente mientras lo escuchaba.

 

**Región alta de Kordofán del Sur.  
Atardecer del primer día de travesía. **

 

Archer detuvo de forma intempestiva el auto al lado del terregoso camino, saliendo apresuradamente del mismo hacia un matorral que sobresalía de entre varias piedras grandes.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —reclamó Scotty, despertando al sentir que no se movían—. ¡Es la quinta vez que nos detenemos! ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Vamos a llegar con horas de retraso si sigue así!

Medio adormilado, Kirk volteó a verlos, encontrando a Chékov acurrucado sobre el hombro de su mentor, profundamente dormido. Spock se asomó desde el asiento del copiloto un tanto consternado.

—Me temo que algo en la comida le ha caído mal.

—¿Y ya tomó algún medicamento? —preguntó Kirk con un poco de preocupación.

—Sí, pero al parecer la infección no ha cedido. Creo que tendré que relevarlo desde aquí. No se veía bien.

Archer volvió minutos después, con peor aspecto que con el que se había bajado del auto. Spock se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó, rodeando el vehículo.

—Jonathan, te recomiendo que descanses para que el antibiótico te haga efecto.

—Eso mismo iba a comentarte —respondió el enfermo con voz trémula. Estaba pálido y temblaba ligeramente, a pesar del intenso calor; finas gotitas de sudor frío perlaban su frente—. ¿Podría irme en la parte trasera? Quisiera dormir el resto del trayecto.

Kirk bajó también, y al escucharlo se mostró solícito para desalojar un espacio. Pasó algunas de las maletas y bolsas al asiento medio, en donde era su lugar hasta ese momento, asegurándose que no molestarían a los otros dos, y preparó una especie de cama con un saco de dormir. Spock le ayudó, y entre ambos asistieron a Archer antes de dejarlo dormitando, con una buena provisión de agua embotellada, suero y antibióticos a su alcance.

Ya seguros de que no se detendrían más que para lo indispensable, subieron a sus respectivos lugares, al frente del todoterreno. Kirk alcanzó su cámara, la grabadora y una bolsa extraña que llevaba, y mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto, el nuevo conductor lo observó con cierta curiosidad.

—Imagino que enfermarse así es común en estas regiones —comentó el americano al fin.

—Bastante más común de lo que piensas. Si no estás acostumbrado, estas infecciones podrían matarte.

—Ya lo creo. Archer se veía fatal.

—Espero que el medicamento y el suero le ayuden a reponerse, además del descanso.

—Mejorará, no cabe duda —afirmó Kirk al tiempo que tomaba una fotografía de Spock al volante. El ocaso empezaba a perfilarse en el horizonte—. Fue una buena decisión decirle a los otros autos que no se detuvieran.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Sólo espero que no tengan problemas al seguir la ruta marcada.

—Se ve que Tucker es muy hábil en eso de seguir mapas. No deberíamos preocuparnos, además de que llevan los radios—. Tomó otra fotografía de los dos ocupantes del asiento medio, que continuaban dormidos—. Si algo sucede, pueden contactarnos.

—No eres el hombre frívolo que aparentas —dijo de golpe el diplomático. Kirk bajó la cámara con expresión incierta—. ¿Por qué tratas de escudarte en esa imagen, Jim?

—Profesionalismo, creo —se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia a la pregunta y a su propia respuesta. Cambió el tema con otra pregunta—. ¿Cuánto nos falta por recorrer?

—Se supone que son tres días de camino —le respondió, dándose perfecta cuenta de la evasiva que el periodista había intentado—. Llevamos una noche y un día, así que debemos llegar a la ciudad de Al-Fashir mañana temprano, y si las condiciones y las circunstancias lo permiten y continuamos avanzando, sólo haciendo escala para repostar combustible, podríamos llegar al campamento al anochecer, o tal vez cuando ya todo mundo esté dormido.

—¿Casi un día y medio, podríamos decir?

—En efecto —admitió, volteando a verlo después de evadir un enorme bache—. Lo que nos da, aproximadamente, un día y medio para hablar.

La mirada de Kirk volvió a esa expresión indescifrable, esta vez, acompañada de una levísima sonrisa.

—Eso significa que seguirás insistiendo en interrogarme.

—Suelo ser persistente. Convivir con periodistas durante varios años me ha dejado algunas enseñanzas —Spock sonrió también, esta vez sin quitar la vista del camino—. Te propongo algo. Será una jornada Quid Pro Quo. Mismo número de preguntas respondidas, mismo número de preguntas negadas.

Kirk le tomó otra foto justo cuando volteaba a verlo sin dejar esa sonrisa extraña. Eso lo decidió.

—De acuerdo. Dispara.

Spock guardó silencio unos segundos, y en seguida lanzó la pregunta con algo más que un comentario.

—Cuando te vi en la sala de conferencias, tuve la impresión de que eres un corresponsal primerizo. No hacías muchas preguntas, en la mayoría de las sesiones sólo tomabas notas y no concertaste entrevistas. Sé que conoces un poco del idioma “oficial” del país, pero desconoces los otros tres más importantes. Y esto me lleva a preguntarme, ¿por qué decidiste venir y escribir sobre este asunto sin conocerlo a profundidad?

Kirk no respondió de inmediato, pensando en la mejor forma de proteger sus respuestas sin mentir demasiado.

—Es mi primera misión como corresponsal. No iba a venir yo, sino otro periodista del Herald con más experiencia, pero hubo ciertas condiciones que él no cubrió, y yo sí. Ahora, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, no podrás negarme que la información que se manejaba era insuficiente como para tener una buena historia. La mayoría de los diplomáticos nacionales y de otros países africanos no cooperaban con la prensa, y no se nos concedió mucha libertad para concertar entrevistas —el conductor asintió, reconociendo que era verdad—. Mi deseo de venir a este lugar, a cubrir los acontecimientos que se han suscitado, es precisamente por dar a conocer esta noticia y las decisiones que se realizan en torno a ella en el mundo. Vine porque deseaba escribir acerca de lo que ocurre aquí, y no sólo conformarme con lo que otros me dicen.

—Lo que llamas “profesionalismo” —la sonrisa de Spock había casi desaparecido—, ¿es tu intento de conseguir el Pulitzer con esto?

Kirk se acomodó sobre su asiento en un gesto un poco agresivo.

—Quid Pro Quo, Spock. No te adelantes.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el diplomático al notar su actitud—. Espero tus preguntas.

—¿Cómo es que te convertiste en activista de esta causa? Tu aspecto y actitud lo hacen a uno pensar que eres candidato perpetuo a algún escritorio de embajada.

—¿Mi aspecto? No creo que eso tenga que ver con mis acciones. —Se observaron por unos segundos, y continuó al volver su vista al camino—. Mis padres son embajadores. Toda mi vida me he visto involucrado en la política internacional, y no puedo permanecer inactivo ante la gravedad de lo que está ocurriendo aquí. Vine por primera vez a África cuando era apenas un adolescente, y me impactó ver a niños y jóvenes casi de mi edad condenados a no sobrevivir, a perder sus sueños y su dignidad humana. Tengo una lista de participaciones activas en causas similares en varios países africanos, y espero que continúe acrecentándose por un buen tiempo.

—Wow, veo que piensas envejecer haciendo esto.

—Es lo más probable. —Hubo un breve silencio, antes de que Spock tomara su turno—. ¿Piensas entonces volver a América en cuanto tengas tu historia?

—Efectivamente. Darfur no es la única noticia que hay en el planeta. Ahora… ¿Hace cuánto conoces a la doctora? —lanzó la pregunta a quemarropa, refiriéndose a Uhura.

Spock volvió a sonreír.

—Noto un insano interés de tu parte en conocer nuestra relación, Jim. ¿No estarás pensando…?

—¿Yo? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! No soy un pervertido.

—Está bien, confiaré en tu palabra. La conocí hace poco más de tres años, en el inicio del conflicto. Ella era voluntaria de la Cruz Roja, y yo de Amnistía Internacional. Entre ellos y la comisión que monitoreaba el auxilio a los habitantes de la región, levantamos el primer campo de refugiados. Y mientras trabajábamos en el proyecto, nos percatamos que teníamos intereses comunes. Entonces, decidimos iniciar la relación.

—¿Y no…?

—Mi turno, señor Kirk —le recriminó al ver que intentaba continuar—. Te repito la pregunta que atajaste hace unos minutos. ¿Reconocimiento y Pulitzer, o verdadero periodismo humanitario?

El americano enrojeció, más se recompuso casi de inmediato. No dudó en darle la respuesta.

—Todos los periodistas buscamos el Pulitzer. Lo demás a veces es secundario.

—He conocido personas de la prensa que no piensan en reconocimientos —refutó Spock—. Hacen su labor como un servicio a los demás, y nunca esperan siquiera ser reconocidos.

—Siempre he dicho que todos tenemos un precio, y lo he comprobado, todo el tiempo. Por mucho que se proclamen desinteresados, los seres humanos buscan reconocimiento, en todo.

Spock lo vio intensamente, bajando la velocidad del todoterreno por un momento. Hizo todo lo posible por no mostrarle a Kirk la decepción que esa respuesta le había causado.

—Tal vez no esté muy de acuerdo contigo, pero es cuestión de puntos de vista.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No vas a decirme ahora que te he roto el corazón!

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo creí que eras diferente. No suelo equivocarme mucho con mis observaciones, pero a veces ocurre. Bien, tu turno —dijo, cambiando el tópico de la conversación.

Kirk no habló por un largo minuto, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Spock no dijo una palabra, concediéndole ese tiempo para reflexionar.

Finalmente, el americano decidió dejar el trato de lado.

—Terminemos con esto de las preguntas personales, Spock. Temo que podríamos salir mal uno con el otro, y no quiero que suceda eso.

—Una decisión sensata, Jim.

—¿Puedes decirme algo más del lugar a donde nos dirigimos?

El conductor le sonrió con honesta simpatía, asintiendo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Para que triunfe el mal, sólo es necesario  
>  que los buenos no hagan nada._
> 
> _Edmund Burke._

**Oficinas centrales de la Cruz Roja.  
Ciudad de Al-Fashir, segundo día de travesía.   
Primera semana de Agosto, 2003.**

 

Después de conducir toda la noche por un intransitable camino de terracería, propio de camellos y ganado, llegaron sin más contratiempos a la ciudad en donde recogerían el resto del cargamento. Al llegar al lugar en el que uno de los contactos de la Cruz Roja tenía su base y vaciar uno de los autos, Nyota Uhura, Archer, T'pol y Spock se dispusieron a ir al aeropuerto. Kirk se les unió a última hora, alegando que tal vez podrían necesitar otro par de manos.

En el aeropuerto se dividieron, unos para agilizar el trámite con la papelería, mientras los otros recibían los paquetes. No tuvieron problemas con el desembarco. Sin embargo, fueron testigos de la discriminación que miembros de la aduana y autoridades del aeropuerto cometían impunemente contra un grupo de familias africanas.

Fue Kirk quien vio primero lo que ocurría, cuando los gritos asustados de varios niños llamaron su atención.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a Spock cuando éste se fue también atraído a donde se escuchaba el tumulto.

—No lo sé, pero imagino que deben ser agentes de la policía interna aterrorizando a algunas mujeres africanas. Eso es común por estas regiones. La ciudad tiene una fuerte influencia árabe.

Guardando los papeles ya autorizados, ambos se acercaron a donde varios oficiales habían acorralado a una mujer con tres niños en una de las esquinas del reducido lugar que era la supuesta sala de espera, a la vista de un grupo de mujeres y dos hombres, quienes impotentes, suplicaban que no les hicieran daño.

Demostrando sin esfuerzo que poseía bastante fuerza a pesar de su aspecto, Spock detuvo a uno de los agentes que hacía amago de golpear a los niños. Kirk se interpuso entre él y los otros dos hombres, dispuesto a liarse a golpes con ellos. Antes de que los otros se les fueran encima, con el primer tipo abusivo totalmente sometido con una dolorosa inmovilización en el brazo, hablando en lengua fur, el diplomático les hizo saber que era delegado de Amnistía Internacional, y les exigió que se les permitiera salir del lugar a esas personas. Sorprendido, Kirk no atinó a decir una palabra, viendo la escena con la boca abierta.

—¡Santo cielo, Spock! ¿Qué les dijiste? —preguntó al ver que los tipos se retiraban.

—Sólo les dije que la delegación de Amnistía Internacional se encargaría de hacerles perder sus empleos como agentes de autoridad, y que dejaran salir a estas personas sin causarles daño.

La mujer agraviada se les acercó, llorando aún, pero muy agradecida por lo que habían hecho por ellos. Spock le sonrió, y le indicó que debían irse lo más pronto posible, antes de que volvieran a sufrir un atentado similar.

Casi de inmediato se presentó un hombre que se identificó con ellos como el director del lugar, justo cuando Archer, T'pol y Uhura se dirigían hacia ellos con algunos paquetes recuperados del área de cargamento. El hombre les pidió que se retiraran, y que no volvieran a elegir el aeropuerto de Al-Fashir para los desembarcos de la Cruz Roja.

Nyota fue la primera que les reclamó, ya cuando se dirigían a la base.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué nos está negando el lugar, Spock?

—Defendimos a una familia de africanos, posiblemente de las regiones del sur —explicó el diplomático sin mucho rodeo—. Unos policías internos amenazaban golpear a una mujer y varios niños.

—Me sorprendiste bastante cuando lo sometiste sin dificultad —intervino Kirk, aun muy impresionado—. Creí que eras un tipo debilucho.

—¡Ni se te ocurra jugar “vencidas” con él, Kirk! —Advirtió Archer, recibiendo un leve codazo de su acompañante—. ¡Au! ¿Qué dije?

—¡Son unos irresponsables! —fue toda la respuesta que les dio Uhura.

—Nos han dejado sin un lugar adecuado y cercano para recibir los cargamentos de medicinas, equipo y refacciones, señor Spock —secundó T'pol, también con expresión molesta.

—Al-Fashir no es el único sitio con aeropuerto —comentó el aludido, tratando de no darle más alas al asunto—. Aún podemos utilizar el de Zalinges sin problemas, cariño. No creo que...

Sin embargo, ambas mujeres parecían no estar dispuestas a aceptar la justificación. Uhura fue la primera en volver a la carga.

—¡No empieces con tus tonos diplomáticos conmigo, Spock!

—No son “mis tonos diplomáticos”, Nyota. Sabes perfectamente que debo intervenir en este tipo de situaciones, siendo un activista de Amnistía Internacional.

Aún más asombrado, Kirk fue testigo de una discusión extraña entre parejas. Spock empezó a discutir abiertamente con su prometida en un claro tono entre diplomático y demasiado personal, intentando mantenerse en la moderación, fallando ella estrepitosamente en eso. Archer hizo lo mismo con T'pol, aunque no de forma tan diplomática como los otros.

Él sólo guardó silencio y se arrellanó en el asiento como si buscara ocultarse, escuchando entre divertido y preocupado las recriminaciones de ellas y las justificaciones que intentaban dar ellos.

Finalmente llegaron a la base, y se dispusieron a descansar un par de horas antes de continuar hacia el campamento. Sin embargo, a pesar del pesado trayecto hasta ahí, y la embarazosa situación que acababa de ocurrir, en lugar de dormir un poco, Kirk decidió recorrer la ciudad con ayuda de un mapa turístico, su cámara fotográfica y la grabadora preparadas.

Antes de salir, Spock se le unió. Sólo llevaba un pequeño bolso sujeto a la cintura, semioculto por su ropa.

—Veo que vas a salir a pasear, Jim —le dijo al emparejársele, justo a unos pasos de la entrada principal de la casa a donde llegaran.

—Sí, quiero tomar fotografías. Tal vez haga una crónica de las ciudades y regiones sudanesas, como un breve documental. Digamos… una historia de corte totalmente turístico. Podría ser parte de una saga de revistas culturales, o podría hacérsela llegar a National Geographic. Hay mucho potencial en estas zonas.

—Eso sería interesante, muy motivador.

—Pensé que te quedarías a dormir un poco —comentó el americano, ya en camino hacia el centro de la ciudad—. El trayecto fue bastante pesado, y debes estar cansado.

—Quería darle algo de espacio a Nyota —respondió Spock con aire de confidencialidad—. A veces necesita estar sola, en especial, después de una discusión como la que presenciaste hoy.

Kirk sonrió con gesto compungido, viendo el camino al frente de ellos.

—Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes. A veces es lo que uno se lleva cuando se convierte en héroe. Por otra parte, pensar en la reconciliación me motiva.  
Ambos rieron por primera vez, relajándose.

Mientras recorrían la ciudad bajo un claro cielo azul sin nubes, sudando por efecto del calor sofocante, grupos de niños se les unían, gritándoles a cada paso que daban, mientras mostraban enormes sonrisas y extendían sus manos, en busca de alguna moneda.

—¿Qué dicen?

—Hawaia. “Blanco” en fur, su idioma —explicó Spock entre el griterío—. Eso es común aquí, en todo el país. No todos los días ven personas con el color de piel que les muestras. Les llama también mucho la atención la gente con ojos de color claro.

—Vaya. Entonces yo soy la atracción para ellos.

Kirk tomó varias fotografías de esos niños, a veces rodeando a Spock y éste batallando con ellos, a veces todos en grupo, o cuando se alejaban de pronto, corriendo entre gritos y risas, como si algo los hubiese espantado.

Pasaron el mediodía en una pausada caminata.

Al principio, Spock estuvo hablando acerca de la historia que conocía de las regiones, siendo grabado por Kirk, quien seguía con mucho interés sus relatos. Finalmente terminaron hablando de lo que harían en el campamento. Y cuando el hambre se hizo presente, se detuvieron a comer en uno de los poquísimos restaurantes de la ciudad, en la zona turística. Ahí, continuaron conversando de lo que sería el siguiente paso en cuanto dejaran el lugar para regresar a la sede de las reuniones diplomáticas, o para hacerles llegar los reportes del estado de los campamentos a las organizaciones que enviaban la ayuda humanitaria.

Regresaron a la casa base poco antes de las cinco de la tarde, después de visitar parte de las zonas de atractivo y el museo, lugares que Kirk fotografió con entusiasmo. Al llegar, se unieron de inmediato a los demás, que ya se preparaban para volver a subir el embarque a los autos, esta vez con la consigna de llegar hasta el campamento.

—Me intriga el que debamos irnos en la noche —comentó Kirk a Spock mientras ayudaban a subir algunas cajas con medicamento.

—Es por seguridad, Jim. El territorio se vuelve mucho más inestable a partir este punto, y no cuentas con ningún tipo de protección.

—Las carreteras desaparecen, James —le respondió Scotty desde arriba de uno de los todoterreno, mientras ataba un paquete de grandes dimensiones a la parrilla del mismo—. Iremos por terrenos hostiles y senderos que no están registrados. De aquí en adelante, sólo contamos con las brújulas y la memoria de los que ya hemos estado aquí, además de los mapas.

Kirk asintió, pensativo. Y después sonrió.

—Vaya, ahora me siento como parte de la expedición del Dr. Livingston.

—No exageres, Jim —le reprochó Spock, sonriendo levemente—. Hay algunas carencias, cierto, pero no es tan descabellado.

—Ok. Confiaré en ti, Bwana —afirmó con una sonrisa, llevando otro paquete al auto.

Justo al momento de subirlo con más entusiasmo del debido, todos alcanzaron a escuchar cómo la camisa que usaba, se rompía de la parte que unía la manga derecha al resto de la prenda al atorarse con uno de los cinchos de la parrilla. Kirk enrojeció entre comentarios y carcajadas, mas no dejó que eso lo desanimara.

—Temo que estás gastando más en camisas que en el viaje entero, Jim —bromeó Spock al tenerlo a un lado, antes de subir la última caja.

—A este paso, creo que tendré que andar con el pecho al aire —respondió el americano ya sin trazas de pudor, sonriendo pícaro—. Me quedan pocas sin romper. Aunque creo que es una ventaja. Todos podrán admirar mis abdominales sin obstáculo.

Si Spock hubiese sido más emotivo, posiblemente le hubiese dado un pequeño coscorrón. Pero no hubo necesidad.

—Presumido. —Fue Archer quien lo hizo por todos, justo al pasar junto a él.

 

**Campamento de la Cruz Roja Ardimi  
Noroeste de la ciudad de Al-Fashir.  
Último día de travesía. Primera semana de Agosto 2003.**

 

A poco más de dos horas para amanecer, entre la penumbra de esa noche estrellada y con una enorme luna aún en lo alto, las siluetas de las casas de campaña en los límites del campamento empezaron a perfilarse.

—Hey, bellos durmientes —Scotty habló con voz jovial y sonora, con toda la mala intención de despertarlos—, el campamento está a menos de quince minutos. Ya es hora de espabilarse.

Kirk abrió los ojos casi desde que lo escuchó, adormilado. Sin embargo, tardó sólo unos segundos en procesar que estaba recostado en el hombro de alguien. Eso lo despertó por completo. Se incorporó de un salto, encontrándose con la leve sonrisa de Spock casi frente a él, brevemente iluminados por la luz de la luna.

—Buenos días, Jim. ¿Dormiste cómodo?

Kirk se sonrojó notablemente, y aún en medio de la oscuridad reinante, eso no pasó desapercibido para más de uno dentro del vehículo. Scotty rió por lo bajo al verlo a través del retrovisor.

—Eh... si. Buenos días —tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto, se reacomodó en su lugar y volteó hacia el exterior, a donde se dirigían—. Así que ese es el campamento. Se ve bastante grande...

—Aún debemos rodearlo para entrar por la puerta habilitada para la recepción de alimentos y provisiones —comentó Spock, tallando un poco sus ojos. Aunque acababa de despertar también, no mostraba muchas señales de eso—. Nos da tiempo para prepararnos antes de desembarcar los paquetes.

Kirk hizo un gesto de afirmación, y volvió su vista hacia el exterior, observando la oscuridad reinante de la sabana, y en donde la falta de iluminación artificial permitía ver muchas más estrellas que en cualquier otro lugar que hubiese estado. Pensó que no se cansaría jamás de ver un espectáculo semejante.

Alcanzó a ver los ojos brillantes de algunos perros salvajes y el vuelo errático de las luciérnagas entre charcos y siluetas de árboles raquíticos. Su imaginación le jugó pequeñas bromas visuales, al pensar que había sombras que se les emparejaban a lo lejos, ente la maleza y la polvareda que los otros autos levantaban, justo en el límite entre la oscuridad y la cada vez más debilitada luz de los faros que marcaban el camino que seguían.

De esa forma, llegaron finalmente a donde se levantaban las tiendas de la Cruz Roja, aseguradas detrás de un área cercada sólo por unos cuántos alambres lisos. El lugar era la única zona iluminada por varios potentes reflectores, alimentados por baterías de automóviles. Constaba de cuatro tiendas, dos de ellas de enormes medidas, una mediana y una un poco más pequeña que esa. Había también un área alejada de las tiendas, en donde barriles contenedores de doscientos litros de capacidad se acumulaban debajo de un endeble cobertizo. A varios metros de todo eso, Kirk advirtió una construcción semioculta. Consideró que tal vez eran las letrinas que el personal del campamento había construido ahí.

Dos desvencijados camiones de tipo militar estaban estacionados junto a las tiendas, así como un jeep que a todas luces, había pertenecido al ejército; todos tenían en sus costados y el cofre un cuadro pintado en blanco con la característica imagen de una cruz trazada con pintura roja.

Scotty fue el primero que hizo sonar el claxon del todoterreno, como si quisiera levantar a todos los durmientes del lugar. Un coro al frente de ellos, proveniente de los otros dos autos se dejó escuchar también, y en pocos minutos, varios hombres y mujeres salieron aún medio dormidos y terminándose de vestir, de una de las enormes tiendas.

Al llegar, los integrantes de los automóviles bajaron en estampida, abrazando a los que los recibían con gran entusiasmo. A pesar de que ellos no eran parte de Amnistía o de la Cruz Roja, Kirk, Chékov y Scotty también fueron recibidos de la misma forma, abrazados efusivamente y con cálidas palabras de bienvenida. Spock y Uhura se acercaron a ellos al verlos sorprendidos, pero sonrientes.

—¿Qué tal el recibimiento, señores? —preguntó ella con un poquito de malicia. Scotty se sonrió aún más al escucharla.

—Fue... extraño —comentó Kirk por su parte.

—¡Y agradable! —terció el más joven, todavía un poco desorientado.

—Son los miembros del tercer grupo de voluntarios enviados a esta región, y el primero que fue casi aislado cuando Sudán cerró las fronteras —explicó Spock, viendo a los grupitos que se habían formado, hablando entre todos efusivamente—. Tienen meses que no ven un rostro distinto. Ténganles un poco de paciencia en su entusiasmo.

—Mientras haya más abrazos, no hay ningún problema —dijo Scotty también con malicia.

—¡Montgomery Scott! ¡Y yo que pensé que algún día cambiarías, pervertido! —le reprochó Uhura, en tono de broma.

—Nada de eso. Los cambios no van conmigo, y menos si es para volverme mojigato —refutó el periodista en el mismo tono.

Spock sujetó a su prometida por una mano. Hasta ese momento, Kirk se fijó que llevaban al hombro sus equipajes.

—Les sugiero que vayamos a elegir nuestros lugares antes de empezar a descargar lo que traemos —comentó al dirigirse a la tienda que fungía como dormitorio—. Será más fácil llegar a dormir si ya tienes un espacio disponible.

Los tres periodistas asintieron, y siguiendo su ejemplo, bajaron su equipaje también y se adentraron en la tienda. A Kirk no le extrañó que Scotty y Chékov eligieran catres uno al lado del otro.

Él, por su parte, eligió un espacio que había entre el grupo de catres y uno que estaba totalmente pegado a la pared de la tienda, como si su propietario hubiese deseado ocultarlo de los otros. No supo por qué sintió el impulso de estar lo más cerca posible de ése lugar, más decidió que no sería muy conveniente, pues no sabía al lado de quién podría dormir. Aunque lo averiguaría esa misma noche.

Al dejar los catres preparados, los tres periodistas salieron de la tienda hablando y bromeando entre ellos. A un lado de uno de los jeeps, Uhura los urgió, dispuesta a no darles tregua.

—¡Vamos a descargar los paquetes, señores de la prensa! ¡Los necesitamos aquí, así que muevan ese trasero perezoso!

—¡Sí, señora! —respondieron los tres periodistas, entre carcajadas, dispuestos a ser de toda la ayuda posible.

Sorprendido, Spock sólo volteó a verla, dejando por un momento el nudo que intentaba desamarrar. Todos a su alrededor rieron con esa escena

—Nyota, podrías ser menos gráfica en tus órdenes…

—Ellos me entienden. No seas mojigato. —Sin aviso y frente a todos, ella le dio una sonora y traviesa nalgada a su prometido, haciéndolo enrojecer violentamente, arrancando carcajadas a quienes lo presenciaron.

Durante un rato, entre conversaciones y bromas del grupo de recién llegados con los otros, pasaron el resto de la madrugada bajando los paquetes y llevándolos a un lado de la tienda más pequeña, una especie de almacén construido con ladrillos de arcilla y techado con ramas y una manta de lona.

Scotty bromeaba también con los que estaban en el lugar, quienes al parecer, ya lo conocían. Kirk se le emparejó, llevando una caja con latas y varios paquetes cerrados de vendas y gasas.

—Uhm... no veo a Bones —le dijo finalmente, mientras dejaban las cosas en el almacén.

—Tal vez salió a alguna de las villas...

—No, es imposible que salgan mientras no haya comunicación con las ciudades o el campamento. Debe estar por ahí, tal vez durmiendo la mona después de la borrachera. ¿Sabes? Dicen por ahí que metió al país cerca de diez litros de alcohol.

Kirk sonreía, medio desorientado por eso.

—Pero se supone que es ilegal, ¿no? ¿Cómo lo logró?

—Eso es todo un misterio, mi amigo. —Scotty sonrió de forma lobuna, divertido con la anécdota que contaba del médico—. Lo más irónico del asunto, es que confiscaron sólo su equipaje con cosas totalmente legales, y lo ilegal ni siquiera lo vieron.

Al salir del almacén, se toparon con uno de los jóvenes que los recibieran.

—Hey, amigo. ¿En dónde está Bones?

—¿El doctor McCoy? —El muchacho le sonrió primero, y con la cabeza señaló hacia una de las tiendas más grandes—. Debe estar en el dispensario aún, junto con el doctor Phlox. Hace unas horas trajeron a varios heridos.

—Gracias —Scotty y Kirk se despidieron del joven, caminando hacia el todoterreno en donde estaban sus cosas—. Bien, Jim. Iremos al dispensario. Sería un buen momento para que puedas conocer por fin al bueno de McCoy.

—Pero si están con algunos heridos...

—Mejor, ¿no te parece? Conocerías al hombre en su medio. —Kirk asintió, justo cuando llegaban hasta donde estaba Chékov, descansando ya de la jornada de carga—. ¡Andrei, prepárate! Vamos a visitar a Bones en el dispensario. Trae tu cámara fotográfica. Yo llevo la de video.

—Sí, señor.

El primer encuentro de James Kirk con el doctor McCoy, el médico en jefe del campamento, fue demasiado accidentado.

Con la cámara encendida y las luces para tomas nocturnas e interiores a toda potencia, entraron a la tienda que fungía como hospital. Recorrieron un buen trecho de la misma, en donde había camillas por todas partes, la mayoría ocupadas. Casi en medio del lugar vieron un área iluminada con un reflector como los que estaban en el exterior. Tenía separaciones hechas con mantas sucias, y se veía bastante actividad detrás de las mismas. Kirk no se imaginó que ésa era el área destinada como quirófano de traumatología y urgencias, así que prácticamente se paralizó en cuanto entraron al área, al ver a dos hombres inclinados sobre un joven recostado en una camilla, con una de sus piernas quemadas en una gran parte, y una herida de bala en un hombro. El herido estaba consciente, y gritaba de manera aterradora.

Scotty y Chékov se situaron frente a los dos médicos, quienes enfundados en sucias batas y con los cubre bocas colocados, los voltearon a ver ceñudos.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos hacen?! —preguntó uno de ellos, el más joven, en un inglés americanizado, marcadamente sureño y enfadado.

—¡Bones! —Saludó Scotty efusivo, mientras Chékov hacía varias tomas rápidas al herido. Al levantar la cámara de video con la luz de interiores encendida, lo cegó momentáneamente, haciéndolo enfurecer más—. ¡Viejo amigo!

El aludido levantó el bisturí que tenía en la mano, y con tono amenazador hizo retroceder a los periodistas, siguiéndolos fuera del área de operaciones.

—¡Con un demonio, Scotty! ¡Esto es un quirófano, no el maldito estudio de televisión de Oprah!

—¿No te alegras de vernos, después de tantas semanas lejos de ti?

—¡¡LARGO!! ¡¡Salgan de aquí!!

No se hicieron repetir la orden. Salieron en estampida de la tienda, pero no dejaron de grabar todo lo ocurrido. Kirk fue el último, más se detuvo a dos pasos afuera de la entrada, viendo fijamente a McCoy, quien los había seguido para asegurarse de que no intentarían regresar. No sin antes darle una ceñuda mirada al corresponsal, cerró la entrada de la tienda y volvió a sus labores maldiciendo y refunfuñando.

Kirk estaba aun entre conmocionado y fascinado con ese médico; la voz fuerte y autoritaria, y la mirada retadora enmarcada por el severo gesto airado, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

—¿Así que ése es el doctor McCoy? —preguntó un tanto alterado, sin dejar de ver la entrada de la tienda—. ¡Sí que tiene carácter! ¿De verdad crees que nos permita entrevistarlo?

—Oh, claro que sí, Jim —Scotty sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco el paquete de cigarrillos que consiguiera en la ciudad, haciéndose de uno y ofreciéndole a sus acompañantes. Ambos se negaron—. Lo hará cuando se desocupe por completo. Podríamos ir a esperarlo cuando se dirija al comedor. Es casi cien por ciento seguro que va a salir de aquí buscando a Spock o a Archer. O si prefieres esperar, podrás conocerlo cuando decida irse a dormir. Te acomodaste a un lado de donde él duerme.

Kirk asintió por inercia, un tanto sorprendido. Decidió entonces dar una vuelta por el resto del campamento, dándoles tiempo a los dos médicos de terminar con la intervención que tenían entre manos.

—Esperaré a verlo en el comedor. Mientras voy a caminar por ahí. Quiero ver el campamento.

Los otros sólo hicieron un gesto leve con la cabeza, y se quedaron ahí, observando la grabación que habían hecho.

Kirk caminó entre varias filas de tiendas, cuidando de no pisar alguna fogata medio extinta, al tiempo que trataba de ver lo que se extendía frente a ellos, conforme avanzaba la claridad de la madrugada hacia el amanecer. Poco a poco, ante sus ojos y el lente de la cámara, el lugar fue tomando forma de un caserío miserable, armado entre tiendas de campaña y algunas construcciones de paja y ramas, como una especie de chozas que servían como extensión de los refugios. No había cercas ni empalizadas, como había ocurrido con los campamentos de Etiopía, años atrás. Sólo se veía el terreno yermo, rodeado de raquíticos árboles y una capa delgada de pasto y matorrales, y en su gran mayoría, un suelo arenoso y desértico, a pesar de las lluvias recientes.

No encontró demasiada actividad en el campamento dormido. Sólo algunos perros vagabundos, unas cuantas bestias de corral atadas a las tiendas de sus posibles dueños, y reptiles propios de las zonas desérticas huyendo a su paso.

Dos mujeres jóvenes, bastante delgadas y vestidas con ropas sucias y raídas, se cruzaron en su camino, llevando cada una un hato de ramas secas y matorrales. Ambas voltearon a verlo con curiosidad, pero sólo por un instante. Kirk les hizo un leve gesto a manera de saludo silencioso y procedió a tomar una diapositiva de ellas, recortadas contra el cielo que mostraba leves matices rosas y naranjas del amanecer entre los tonos oscuros de las nubes que se empezaban a alzar a lo lejos.

Sin detenerse por mucho tiempo, continuó con su caminata por sólo una zona del lugar, la más cercana al área donde estaban las tiendas del personal, y la más iluminada por los reflectores, pensando en que esa diapositiva que acababa de tomar se vería bien como portada de artículo. Sólo tomó otras fotografías del improvisado caserío desdibujado contra el horizonte grisáceo, y varias de algunos animales salvajes que se veían en los lindes del campamento, antes de decidir que era suficiente.

El astro rey despuntó minutos después, cuando volvía al área de las tiendas de la Cruz Roja.

Detrás de él, en el enorme espacio ocupado por las tiendas de campaña provisionales, los refugiados iniciaban un día más de supervivencia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Si no está en tus manos cambiar una situación que te produce dolor,  
>  siempre podrás escoger la actitud con la que afrontes ese sufrimiento._
> 
> _Viktor Frankl._

**Campamento Ardimi, área del personal de CRI  
Noroeste de la ciudad de Al-Fashir.  
Primer día de labores, Primera semana de Agosto, 2003.**

 

Spock lo recibió a la entrada de la otra gran tienda, aun acondicionada como comedor y dormitorio del personal. Sostenía una taza con café, de la que tomaba pequeños sorbos mientras lo veía acercarse. Kirk le sonrió con expresión cansada.

—Veo que has ido a conocer el lugar, Jim —comentó con jovialidad, guiándolo a una de las mesas, al tiempo que buscaba otra taza para el periodista.

—Tenía un poco de curiosidad por ver el campamento antes de que hubiese actividad en él.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante? —cuestionó Spock, llegando a la mesa donde se encontraban los alimentos y las bebidas.

—Gracias —Kirk agradeció a una atractiva joven que se les acercó, dándole una taza con café y un plato con una ración de alimentos—. A decir verdad, sí. No imaginé ver esto con mis propios ojos. Quiero decir... en la universidad ves todo tipo de imágenes, pero todo es en video y fotografías. Es muy diferente verlo ya como una realidad, tenerlo ante tus ojos, palparlo...

—Lo sé —asintió mostrándose solidario con él—. Esa fue también mi primera impresión.

Kirk desvió entonces su vista hacia la entrada de la tienda, justo en el momento en que el médico en jefe del campamento aparecía ahí, ya sin la bata, pero con el mismo mal humor con el que los había echado de la tienda-hospital.

McCoy, al localizar a Spock, avanzó hacia él con grandes zancadas y el enojo manifiesto en el entrecejo. El americano no le quitó la vista de encima, ni siquiera cuando advirtió que la mirada fulminante la dirigía hacia él.

—Oh, oh...

—Veo que ya se han metido en problemas, Jim —comentó al reconocer el presente mal humor del médico—. ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

—Interrumpimos la operación que hacían.

—¡¡SPOCK!!

—Ya veo —dijo tranquilamente el diplomático, sin inmutarse ante el furioso y estentóreo llamado que le hacía McCoy—. No te preocupes. Estas escenas son normales con él.

—¿Siempre está de mal humor?

—Tiene sus razones. Muchos dicen que esconde sus verdaderas emociones bajo ese carácter explosivo. A propósito, se te ocurrió escoger un lugar al lado de él, en el dormitorio. Suerte con eso.

—No me digas…

Kirk se encogió un poco en su lugar al sentir al médico parado a su lado. Parecía dispuesto a agarrarlo a golpes. Sin embargo, notó que sólo unos cuántos volteaban hacia ellos por un momento, y volvían después a sus asuntos.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no les recuerdas a tus reporteros que no deben meter sus narices en mi quirófano?! ¡Ya habíamos hablado de eso! ¡Voy a matar a Scott!

—Hola, doctor McCoy —saludó el estoico diplomático, ignorando sus reclamos—. Quiero presentarte al señor James Kirk, corresponsal del Central Iowa Herald. Jim, el doctor Leonard McCoy, médico responsable del campamento Ardimi, y tu próximo compañero de dormitorio.

Kirk levantó entonces la vista hacia el galeno. Éste iba a reclamarle, más se contuvo al encontrarse con la azul mirada del americano, entre asustada y fascinada. Sólo una vez había visto una expresión así, cuando su hija viera por primera vez un enorme elefante en una de esas pantallas gigantescas de los parques americanos. Titubeó un momento, cosa que Kirk aprovechó.

—Doctor McCoy, me han hablado mucho de usted —el periodista se levantó, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia él—. Lamento el incidente de hace un rato. No imaginé que estarían en medio de algo tan grave.

Recomponiéndose, McCoy ignoró el gesto de cortesía, volviendo sus reproches hacia Spock, aunque un poco menos agresivo.

—¡No me importa que vengan del Washington Post, del New York Times o de la BBC de Londres!¿Qué no saben que acarrean más infecciones para los heridos?

—Bones, aquí las infecciones son cosa de todos los días —se entrometió Archer, quien en ese momento llegaba a sentarse con ellos, llevando su plato y su taza.

—¡¿Y eso los justifica para irrumpir así en un quirófano?! ¡Los demandaría si pudiera hacerlo!

Spock asintió, centrando su atención totalmente en el médico con una sonrisa divertida.

—Trajimos un lote mayor de antibióticos y antisépticos, además de las vacunas y los medicamentos de rigor. ¿Quieres que te los entregue de una vez, o prefieres desayunar antes?

McCoy volvió a ver a Kirk, y éste trató de convencerlo también. Tal vez pudiese iniciar una entrevista ahí mismo.

—Yo estaría encantado de que nos acompañe —comentó, al tiempo que le extendía la taza con café que aún no había tocado.

Spock sólo levantó una ceja al ver que Bones volvía a dudar, y en seguida alcanzaba la taza que Kirk le ofrecía. Jamás había hecho eso con alguien antes. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que aceptaba la invitación de Kirk de sentarse a su lado.

—Sólo porque eres nuevo en este lugar, Kirk. Además de que me muero de hambre y de las ganas de una buena taza de café —se justificó el médico al descubrir el gesto del diplomático—. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Soy humano, también me da hambre!

—Sí, está bien. Entiendo —comentó éste, ignorando la risa de Archer al tiempo que centraba su mirada en el periodista—. Jim...

Kirk le sonrió, rodeando la mesa para ir por otra taza con café y un plato con otra ración de alimento.

—No te preocupes, sé dónde está el café. Voy por otra taza, no tardo

Kirk se apresuró, tardando sólo unos pocos minutos en volver.

—…los trámites fueron demasiado lentos esta vez, a pesar de que Francia nos respaldaba por medio de la embajada y las organizaciones principales —alcanzó a escuchar a Spock al sentarse a la mesa. Puso toda su atención en lo que dirían, de lo que había sucedido en algunas regiones del país—. Por otro lado, no hay respuesta aún de otras organizaciones, ni de la ONU ante esta situación.

—En realidad, Bones —terció Archer con el tenedor levantado—, no creen que esté sucediendo esto.

—¡Pero ha sido muy evidente! ¡Antes de que destruyeran las antenas de comunicación, enviábamos reportes y recibíamos noticias de las aldeas atacadas! ¿Cómo pueden creer que esto es un invento de mentes ociosas?

—¿”Burocracia” y “Corrupción” significarían algo para ti? —Archer clavó su mirada interrogante en el médico, sosteniéndola por algunos segundos—. Porque esos son los dos más grandes obstáculos que tenemos para que nos escuchen.

McCoy bebió un largo trago de la amarga infusión, reflexionando sin dejar de ver a Archer y Spock. A su vez, Kirk lo observaba con atención, haciendo notas mentales de lo que ocurría entre ellos. En cierto momento, el médico dejó la taza, dejándoles ver su gesto decidido.

—¡Me importan un carajo la ONU y sus allegados burgueses! Voy a seguir con la campaña de vacunas y atención ambulatoria en las aldeas cercanas sin su ayuda. Posiblemente haya más heridos refugiándose en ellas, y necesitarán atención.

—Pero sería demasiado arriesgado que te alejes del campamento.

—Lo será de la misma forma en que lo es para los pobladores de esas villas y aldeas el venir hasta aquí, Spock. No nos cuestionamos esto cuando iniciamos el programa, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Entonces no se había extendido esta guerrilla interna como ahora, Bones —replicó Archer un tanto enfadado—. Casi podría decirte que estamos en medio del ojo del huracán.

Hasta ese momento, Kirk intervino.

—Doctor McCoy, ¿por qué prefiere arriesgar el campamento y a sus colaboradores con un proyecto que no tiene respaldo? No creo que sea una buena decisión de su parte. ¿O hay algo que usted busca al hacer esto, y que ni Amnistía o la Cruz Roja saben?

Spock y Archer voltearon a verlo con los ojos abiertos como platos al escucharlo. McCoy fijó nuevamente su vista en el reportero, molesto por la intención de la pregunta.

—¿Algo que yo busco? ¿Estás hablando de reconocimientos o ganancias por hacer MI trabajo?

—Uno no acepta venir a un infierno como este sin una jugosa retribución a cambio.

Scotty y Chékov entraban en ese momento a la tienda, y alcanzaron a ver lo que ocurría también. Spock trató de hacer que Kirk guardara silencio.

—Jim, este tipo de preguntas es inapropiado. No deberías…

—¿Por qué? Vamos, ya lo había dicho. Todos tenemos un precio, y ninguno de los que estamos aquí podríamos negarlo.

—No hagas esto —susurró preocupado Archer.

Archer no fue el único que se alarmaba ante eso. Scotty se apresuró a llegar a la mesa al ver que McCoy se le acercaba a Kirk, aún sentado, pero en una clara postura defensiva.

—En estos momentos en que estamos hablando, hay persecuciones contra los pobladores de varias aldeas al norte del país. Ellos no buscan más que vivir en paz, cosechar lo que comerán cada día, dejarles tierra y seguridad a sus hijos, pero no pueden hacerlo, porque los grupos militares y los disidentes criminales están detrás de ellos, acechándolos, robándoles lo poco que poseen, incluso asesinándolos. Lo que ves aquí, señor reportero, nosotros, este reducido hospital, con sus contados médicos, enfermeros y voluntarios, es todo lo que esas personas de allá afuera tienen; somos la única esperanza de diez mil personas afectadas en este conflicto. Puedo asegurarte que no poseen riquezas, ni trofeos ni medallas para dárnoslos. ¡Así que no digas sandeces!

—Es muy bueno dando discursos políticos, doctor McCoy. Pero no le pregunté eso. Sólo quiero saber cuál fue su precio para venir a este lugar.

El aludido alcanzó a Kirk visiblemente furioso, sujetándolo por los bordes de la camisa, empujándolo contra la mesa en tono amenazador. Spock y Archer se levantaron, expectantes y previendo que la situación pudiese ser peor.

—¡Escúchame con atención, novato! —Todos los demás miembros del campamento voltearon hacia ahí y guardaron silencio ante la posible pelea—. ¡Esta gente no ha conocido la paz por muchos años! ¡Tienen casi tres décadas enredados en conflictos y guerras que no logran entender, pero que los afectan de las peores formas que existen! ¿Y lo único que te interesa saber es qué demonios gano yo haciendo esto? ¿Qué clase de monstruo inhumano y sin sentimientos crees que soy?

—¡Basta, Bones! ¡Cálmate!

Sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado, Kirk dejó salir a flote su lado acusador. Una cínica sonrisilla asomó a sus labios antes de continuar con su alegato. Tal parecía que el estar en una nada ventajosa posición tampoco lo detendría.

—¿Es el Nobel? ¿El Príncipe de Asturias? ¿Un puesto político importante en la OMS? ¡Algo tiene qué haber a cambio! ¡Nadie se ensucia así las manos por nada!

McCoy se levantó, arrastrando con él al reportero, sólo para empujarlo lejos de sí. Archer y Spock se interpusieron entre ellos antes de que empezaran los golpes.

—¡McCoy, tranquilízate! —lograron sujetarlo, deteniéndolo e intentando apaciguar los ánimos. Scotty hizo lo mismo con el corresponsal. Sin embargo, el médico no hizo ningún intento de echársele encima.

—¡Está bien! —se rindió, forcejeando con ellos para soltarse. Clavó su mirada endurecida en Kirk, antes de hablar con tono sombrío y bajo—. Es una bala.

—¿Qué...?

Un sepulcral silencio permaneció en el ambiente ante esas palabras. Archer y Spock soltaron a McCoy, totalmente sorprendidos.

—Querías saberlo, ¿no? Ese es mi precio. Una bala.

—¡Oh, por favor! —Alegó Kirk sin dejar su pose cínica, y volvió a la carga—. ¡Nadie sufre estas condiciones ni se avienta de cabeza a algo como esto por una bala!

—¡Kirk, ya basta! —Scotty intervino, tratando de hacerlo guardar silencio, mas fue ignorado.

—¡Tal vez no en tu mundo!

—Venimos de donde mismo, doctor McCoy. Usted también es americano, al igual que la mayoría de ellos —recalcó el periodista, volteando hacia los demás miembros del campamento.

El médico le dirigió otra mirada despectiva. No iba a permitir que sacara sus conclusiones tan a la ligera.

—Esto no es América. Aquí las perspectivas cambian en cuestión de días, u horas, así que puedo decirte que todos y cada uno de los que estamos aquí, sostenemos un motivo mayor que cualquier motivo materialista que te haya traído a esta tierra. Si no puedes creer que estoy dispuesto a morir por esta gente, es tu problema. No me acoses con preguntas necias. —Volteó hacia los que tenía a su lado, quienes lo veían entre incrédulos y apesadumbrados. McCoy bufó y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida—. ¡Spock! ¡Mantén a tipos como éste lejos de mí! Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer como para perder el tiempo con estas estupideces.

Antes de decidirse por ir tras el médico, Spock volteó con Kirk en silencio, con una indescifrable expresión en su rostro. Archer sólo permaneció cabizbajo, y en seguida se retiró hacia la mesa donde estaban T’pol, Tucker y Reed.

El silencio continuó por algunos segundos después de que McCoy saliera de ahí. Entonces, los demás volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares, murmurando y viendo furtivamente al periodista. Scotty soltó entonces a Kirk, y retirándose dos pasos de él, le recriminó su actitud.

—Espero que estés contento, James. Acabas de enemistarte con tu más valiosa fuente de información de este lugar.

—Fue sólo una pregunta objetiva, impersonal…

—¡¿Objetiva?! ¡¿Impersonal?! —Casi le rugió el otro periodista—. ¡Lo que le dijiste fue tan retorcidamente personal y malicioso, que hasta yo estuve a punto de soltarte un puñetazo! ¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?!

—Soy periodista, Scotty. Tú sabes cómo es este negocio.

—¡No, Kirk! ¡Tú no eres periodista! ¡Eres un maldito oportunista! —Sin darle tiempo para replicar, se retiró de la mesa hacia donde se encontraba su discípulo—. ¡No me asocio con tipos como tú! Ahora veo que hice una pésima decisión al invitarte a venir aquí, pero eso se puede remediar. Te quedas solo desde este momento.

Sin decirle más se retiró del lugar, seguido por Chékov, quien volteó a verlo con pesadumbre por última vez.

Sintiendo todas las miradas recriminatorias encima, después de quedarse completamente solo, Kirk optó por salir de ahí y reflexionar en lo que había ocasionado. Sin voltear a ninguna parte, se levantó y caminó hacia el exterior, aún sin poder reconocer que el malestar que lo atacaba era un muy leve pero ácido sentimiento de culpa carcomiendo su conciencia.

No supo por qué sus pasos lo llevaron al interior del campamento de refugiados. Sólo tuvo noción de eso cuando escuchó a su alrededor voces y sonidos que trataban de aparentar normalidad en medio de la desolación que existía en torno a él. Dejando por un momento sus pensamientos, levantó la vista, encontrándose con una realidad mucho más dolorosa que la que se había imaginado antes de dejar tierra americana.

Con la claridad del día pudo ver que varias mujeres raquíticas y sucias por el polvo y las condiciones del lugar, salían de las tiendas a su paso, seguidas en ocasiones por niños aún más delgados que ellas, mostrando fuertes signos de desnutrición y enfermedad en sus cuerpos. Algunos de ellos sólo lo veían pasar con miradas opacas. Otros lo seguían por algunos metros, en un silencio sombrío y lleno de pesar. Nubes de insectos infestaban las tiendas y los utensilios con los que las mujeres cocinaban en fogatas encendidas afuera de las mismas. Incluso pudo observar que los mismos refugiados, de cualquier edad, no podían deshacerse de la plaga de moscas y mosquitos que los aquejaba.

Ante ese espectáculo inesperado, James Kirk olvidó de pronto su motivación inicial para estar en esa tierra herida por la desgracia del hambre, la enfermedad y la guerra. Esa sería la primera vez en su vida adulta que admitiría haberse sentido impactado, impresionado y avergonzado de sí mismo al ver todo el dolor y las penurias que esas personas vivían cada minuto de sus vidas.

Mientras su mirada se paseaba de un lado al otro del sendero, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de volver a ver a Leonard McCoy, hablar con él y así poder entender su interés real por esa gente, y por qué se esforzaba en realizar esa labor tan pesada. Debía reconsiderar su actitud y tratar de empezar de nuevo.

Pensando en ello, sacó la grabadora de bolsillo que llevaba y durante su caminata, plasmó en la cinta sus impresiones, así como algunas preguntas que le haría al médico cuando tuviera oportunidad de verlo, aunque primero se llevara una merecida paliza.

Esta vez recorrió la mayor parte del campamento, grabando sus pensamientos en medio de largos silencios que hacía sin darse cuenta, observando a cada paso en medio de las tiendas de los refugiados, los rostros enjutos y llenos de suciedad y llagas de niños, mujeres y ancianos, hacinados en los pequeños espacios que eran las tiendas, rodeados de alimañas e insectos. Con el corazón hecho un puño, fotografió también las escenas más deplorables que se presentaron ante sus ojos, recordando una y otra vez lo que Scotty le recriminara, además de las palabras del médico.

 

**Campamento Ardimi, área del personal de CRI  
Noroeste de la ciudad de Al-Fashir.  
Atardecer del primer día de labores.**

 

Kirk encaminó sus pasos hacia la tienda-hospital. Había tenido muchas dificultades para saber en dónde localizar a McCoy, pues todos los miembros del equipo a quienes les preguntaba por él, lo ignoraban olímpicamente.

Como había sospechado, no lo encontró solo.

En un extremo de la tienda, cerca de la entrada, había un área que parecía ser utilizada como dispensario o consultorio y farmacia. McCoy estaba de pie ante una mesa abatible, en uno de los extremos, revisando las listas que Spock le había entregado, junto con el material. Con él, Uhura, Spock, T’pol, Archer, otros dos jóvenes que no conocía y la enfermera Chapel, quien le diera a él la taza con café, verificaban en otras listas lo que el médico leía de las que sostenía en sus manos.

Nervioso, volteó hacia el otro extremo de la tienda, encontrando al otro médico en plena labor de revisión a los pacientes del lugar, junto con dos personas más, al parecer, enfermeros. Scotty estaba ahí también, acompañado de Chékov, quien tomaba fotografías de la persona con la que hablaban, cerca del rudimentario quirófano en el que irrumpieran horas antes. Se percató que habían empezado su labor en la recopilación de historias y testimonios de los ataques recientes, lógicamente, sin él.

No evitó el profundo suspiro que salió de su garganta, armándose de valor para plantarse frente al médico. Sabía perfectamente que su credibilidad era nula en ese momento, mas no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

La primera que lo descubrió fue Uhura, quien guardó silencio al verlo acercarse. Spock notó su silencio, y levantó también la vista de los papeles, encontrándose con un titubeante Kirk frente a ellos. Por su expresión, fue el único que pudo darse cuenta que algo había cambiado en él. No quiso hacer ningún comentario, aguardando a que el americano hablara primero.

No fue él, sin embargo, quien rompió el silencio que se hizo conforme avanzaba hacia el grupo. McCoy se había percatado de su presencia casi al mismo tiempo que Spock, más lo había ignorado, hasta que todos dejaron lo que hacían para voltear a verlo, acusadores, pero curiosos por saber lo que sucedería.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte por aquí, Kirk —le recriminó el médico mientras dejaba los papeles en la mesa, adquiriendo una actitud puramente defensiva, confrontándolo.

—Doctor McCoy… sólo… quisiera hablar un momento con usted… en privado…

—Creí haber dejado muy en claro que no tengo tiempo para periodistas ambiciosos.

—Bones —McCoy volteó hacia Spock, sorprendido de que lo hubiese llamado así—. Sólo dale una oportunidad de hablar.

—Perdió su derecho al venir con esa actitud de sabelotodo amarillista y sensacionalista, Spock.

—Todo mundo tiene una justificación ante sus acciones. Tú mismo lo has dicho.

—¡Pero no quiero que vuelva a insultarnos!

—Por favor… —intercedió una vez más, a pesar del tono de reproche que Uhura mostraba en su mirada. Archer permanecía ceñudo, más no intervino.

Fue el tono de súplica en las palabras del diplomático lo que convenció al médico de concederle un poco de tiempo. Aunque no dejó su actitud malhumorada y sus gestos un tanto bruscos al ir hacia el periodista.

—Está bien; tienes un minuto para hablar. ¡Pero te advierto que si vuelves a decir alguna necedad, yo mismo te echo del campamento a golpes!

Kirk asintió, y lo siguió en total silencio. Las miradas de él y Spock se cruzaron antes de que abandonaran la tienda, y por un breve segundo, el diplomático tuvo la impresión de que le agradecía con un levísimo gesto, por haber intercedido a su favor. No supo por qué tuvo el impulso de seguirlos.

Los dos hombres salieron y sólo avanzaron unos metros, cuando el periodista lo detuvo.

—McCoy, espere. Sé que todo lo que intente decirle estará afectado por mi actitud anterior. Así que, antes que pase cualquier otra cosa, necesito que pueda confiar en mí.

—¿Confiar en ti? —Lo observó ceñudo, sin comprender del todo lo que le decía—. Se supone que sólo te daría un minuto para hablar.

—De verdad, doctor. Necesita hacer esto antes de continuar —Kirk se preparó, tomando una bocanada de aire para resistir mejor—. Vamos, golpéeme.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—De otra forma no será imparcial al escucharme. Lo digo en serio, además de que me lo merezco. No le llevará un minuto.

McCoy dudó, más fue sólo por un segundo. Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su adusta expresión cuando accedió.

—Si así lo quieres…

Los demás miembros del equipo que salían de la tienda, encabezados por Spock, presenciaron el par de puñetazos que el médico le asestó a Kirk, tumbándolo limpiamente.

—¡Bones! —Uhura y Spock corrieron hasta ellos, aunque el médico ya le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Ough… creí que sería sólo uno… —se dolió el periodista, aceptando la ayuda al tiempo que se tocaba su rostro castigado.

—Vamos, Kirk. Todos tenemos una dotación de oportunismo —respondió McCoy, sonriendo ampliamente mientras lo sujetaba para que no perdiera el equilibrio—. No podía dejar pasar este momento tan satisfactorio.

—¡Hey, Bones! No sabía que tenías un gran gancho izquierdo —comentó Archer divertido, llevándose un codazo por parte de la enfermera Chapel y T’pol—. ¡Au! ¿Ahora qué?

—¿Qué rayos sucedió? —Preguntó Uhura, deteniéndose frente a ellos, totalmente confundida cuando Kirk no respondió a la agresión.

Spock sonrió al ver que el médico palmeaba el hombro del periodista, quien escupió un poco de sangre en medio de una sonrisa adolorida.

—Veo que arreglaron sus diferencias —comentó también divertido, buscando por momentos a su prometida, quien los veía como si estuviesen dementes—. Doctor McCoy, creo que empezaremos con la revisión de los mapas locales. Tardaremos cerca de una hora. Vámonos, Nyota.

—Pero… Spock ¿No vas a hacer algo? —El diplomático la jaló en medio de su reclamo, deshaciendo el grupo de observadores—. ¡Spock!

El médico echó a andar, guiando a Kirk hacia la tienda más pequeña, a un lado del improvisado almacén. Ya ahí, encendió una lámpara de aceite que colgaba en uno de los postes de la misma, ajustando su intensidad a la proximidad del ocaso. En seguida, sacó de una bolsa de lona colgada a su lado una botella de ron casi a una tercera parte de su capacidad, que a todas luces se veía que guardaba para situaciones especiales. Alcanzó dos vasillos y mientras los servía, invitó a Kirk a sentarse en una de las empolvadas sillas.

—¡Chispas! —Kirk aún se sostenía la mandíbula cuando McCoy se sentó frente a él, extendiéndole uno de los vasillos y un par de tabletas analgésicas que tenía junto con la botella—. Temo que no podré hablar en unos días

—No exageres, que no te pegué tan fuerte. Tómate las pastillas y mañana estarás bien. Ahora, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Por el gesto relajado del médico, y la leve sonrisa que no había desaparecido desde que lo ayudara a levantarse del suelo, supo que volvía a estar dentro del equipo. Kirk le sonrió ampliamente, olvidándose del dolor punzante de su rostro mientras le hacía saber sus planes.

Sería miembro activo todo el tiempo que estuviesen ahí, ayudándolos y apoyándolos en lo que fuese necesario, incluso, en los momentos en que tuviesen que asistir víctimas en zonas de peligro. Todo con la condición de que se le permitiera tomar fotografías, entrevistar a quienes se estuviese atendiendo, y llevar un reporte de las actividades y las impresiones tanto del cuerpo médico como del equipo de activistas de Amnistía.

—…no tengo mucha experiencia en aplicar primeros auxilios o cosas así, pero sé qué hacer en momentos de emergencia. Además, lo que escriba estará cien por ciento apegado a los hechos, sin exageraciones o distorsiones de ninguna especie.

McCoy lo escuchaba con atención, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, aunque no en actitud defensiva. Mantenía la vista fija en su rostro, sopesando posibilidades.

—Aprender a aplicar primeros auxilios no lleva mucho tiempo. Podríamos enseñarte lo básico en un día —respondió el médico después de unos segundos de silencio—. Por otra parte, casi siempre necesitamos a todo el personal disponible para las labores de ayuda y prevención. Yo necesito gente que tenga reacciones inmediatas, porque es la única forma de poder sobrevivir aquí.

—Bueno, no sé si cuenta el sobrevivir a un hermano mayor que es todo un bastardo, en una granja en medio de Iowa. Tengo reflejos rápidos, y sé pelear por mis alimentos.  
McCoy asintió, reconociendo que no sólo tenía reflejos rápidos. Se había dado cuenta que el periodista pensaba a velocidades supersónicas, y eso podría serle de mucha ayuda.

—De acuerdo, Kirk. Haremos esto: hoy conformaremos los equipos de trabajo, tanto para los que se quedan dentro del campamento, como para los que iremos a las comunidades cercanas. Podrías acompañarme en las labores ambulatorias, que generalmente nos llevan dos o tres días. Puedo explicarte los procedimientos y darte los manuales de primeros auxilios básicos, y ponerte a practicar en los momentos que tengamos libres, que será hasta que sea reparado el equipo de comunicación del campamento. ¿Qué dices?

—¡Que soy materia dispuesta! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

McCoy sonrió ampliamente al escucharlo. Sería una jornada interesante.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _No hay ser humano, por cobarde que sea,  
>  que no pueda convertirse en héroe por amor._
> 
> _Platón._

**Campamento Ardimi, área del personal de CRI.  
Segundo día de labores. 6:30 am  
Primera semana de Agosto, 2003.**

 

Prácticamente, la jornada de labores inició para Kirk un día después que los demás. Aunque de una forma por demás extraña.

Apenas había amanecido, cuando la voz autoritaria de McCoy en medio de un desconcertante coro de crujidos eléctricos lo despertó intempestivamente.

—¡Hora de levantarse, James Kirk! ¡Tenemos pendiente una clase de primeros auxilios antes del desayuno! ¡¡Arriba!!

El periodista se levantó de un salto al escucharlo, casi cayéndose del catre que le correspondía en la tienda-dormitorio. Por lo general tenía el sueño bastante ligero, pero hacía días que no había dormido bien, por el largo viaje en auto, en medio de caminos llenos de baches, además de que se había acostado muy tarde, hablando con Spock acerca del acuerdo del médico en jefe y él.

—¡Rayos, McCoy! –refunfuñó al verlo junto a él, sonriéndole con el altavoz aun encendido—. ¿Así los despiertas todos los días?

—En realidad, Jim —respondió el otro con tono jovial, apagando el altavoz—, eres el último en levantarte. Ya todo el equipo está allá afuera, organizándose. Anda, vístete. Te espero en el hospital.

Kirk se quedó solo entonces, dándose cuenta que era verdad lo que el médico le había dicho. Era el único que estaba aún en el área que fungía como dormitorio de los hombres.  
Sonrió, levantándose dispuesto a iniciar con buena actitud tanto su aprendizaje como las labores que le corresponderían dentro del equipo. En menos de quince minutos, ya vestido y tratando de espabilarse por completo, se encontró con el médico en donde le había indicado.

—Eres rápido —comentó éste al verlo acercarse—. Bien, vamos al dispensario. Iniciaremos con la práctica de primeros auxilios antes de ir a desayunar. Después de eso, haremos labor entre los refugiados de aquí mientras reparan las antenas y el equipo de radiocomunicación.

Kirk asintió, y dócilmente siguió al otro al interior de la tienda. No se percató que todos los miembros del grupo se reunían poco a poco, sentándose alrededor de la entrada mientras consultaban sus relojes.

Poco después, Spock, quien estaba en el dispensario cuando ellos entraron, con ambas cejas levantadas, veía la explicación que McCoy daba a Kirk acerca de cómo aplicar vendajes. Este permanecía semi acostado en la mesa, escuchando con atención, observando sin perder detalle, cada una de las maniobras que el médico realizaba, tomándolo a él mismo como ejemplo.

Para empezar, lo había obligado a quitarse la camisa y el pantalón, dejándolo sólo en ropa interior, alegando que era mejor de esa forma, ya que la ropa no le estorbaría. Quince minutos más tarde, el periodista tenía vendada la cabeza junto con un ojo, los dos brazos en distintas partes, uno de ellos sujeto al cuerpo, una pierna con una férula de emergencia y el torso completamente envuelto en vendas. McCoy procedía a explicarle la inmovilización de una pierna fracturada con ayuda de la otra.

Archer, T’pol y casualmente Chékov también se encontraban ahí, aguantando con grandes esfuerzos la risa que la imagen de Kirk les causaba, casi totalmente inmovilizado por los vendajes. El joven camarógrafo no había podido resistir la tentación de fotografiarlo durante el proceso, tomando la mayor parte de las diapositivas en ese momento.

—…entonces, juntas las dos piernas del herido con mucho cuidado para no forzar la postura, y procedes a colocar el vendaje lejos de la zona de fractura. Con lo que tengas a la mano: vendas elásticas, cinturones, incluso ropa enredada. Todo te puede servir en una situación de emergencia.

—Ajá….

—En seguida, atas por tres puntos, si es posible, ambas extremidades. Así, sin apretar demasiado, sólo que queden justos para que no haya movimiento. ¿Lo sientes?

—Si.

—Perfecto, entonces te coloco esto, y terminamos —dijo McCoy con una enorme sonrisa, poniéndole un collarín ortopédico que no le permitía mucho movimiento, dejándolo inmovilizado encima de la mesa—. Ahora, vámonos al comedor, que estoy que me muero de hambre.

—¿Qué? Oye, pero… —todos los presentes salieron en estampida, riéndose por la broma—. ¡Hey! ¿A dónde van? ¡Desátenme!

—¿Nos alcanzas, Kirk? —El médico fue el último en salir, viendo con cierto remordimiento que el otro forcejeaba por tratar de librarse de alguno de los vendajes.

—¡McCoy! ¡Espera!

Bajándose con grandes esfuerzos, sin recordar que no llevaba encima toda su ropa, intentó alcanzarlos a brincos. Al salir de la tienda, un coro de sonoras carcajadas, chiflidos y aplausos lo recibieron, haciéndolo detenerse abruptamente frente a todos los miembros del campamento. McCoy los encabezaba, riéndose aunque con expresión de culpabilidad. Pudo ver también a Scotty grabando toda la secuencia. Lo único que atinó hacer, fue mascullar una maldición.

—Oh…. Demonios…

—¡Felicidades, James Kirk! —dijo el médico en jefe a través del altavoz, al tiempo que le aplaudían festejando lo ocurrido—. Oficialmente, acabas de pasar la novatada del campamento con honores. Ya eres parte del equipo.

Kirk sólo bajó un poco la cabeza, uniéndose al coro de carcajadas, riéndose de la embarazosa situación que no había previsto. Todos los miembros del grupo se le acercaron, felicitándolo y ayudándole a deshacerse de los vendajes. Spock hizo un gesto resignado, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, antes de ir con el periodista.

El último en acercarse fue el mismo McCoy, quien le palmeó un hombro en forma amistosa.

—Bienvenido, Kirk.

—Fue una broma genial. Me agarraste desprevenido, doctor.

—Llámame Bones. Detesto los formalismos, especialmente cuando vienen de alguien a quien acabo de masacrar ante el grupo. Anda, vamos a desayunar.

—Ok, Bones. Voy por mi ropa y los alcanzo en el comedor. Espero que sea la única broma que planeaste.

—Despreocúpate, es la única —le aseguró antes de dirigirse al comedor—. Te veo en unos minutos.

 

**Campamento Ardimi, Cruz Roja Internacional.  
Segundo día de labores. ******

****

****A partir de ese momento, Kirk se volvió un inseparable e incansable aprendiz de McCoy, mostrándose solícito en todas y cada una de las labores que debían realizar dentro del campamento de refugiados.** **

****Armado con la grabadora y su cámara, mientras el médico y dos miembros más del equipo recorrían una de las zonas designadas, gastó varios rollos fotográficos, dándose cuenta de la enorme labor que en verdad realizaban esos médicos y activistas, no sólo llevándoles medicamentos, vacunas y provisiones a los desdichados habitantes de esas regiones. McCoy se mostraba amigable todo el tiempo, a veces sonriendo muy ligeramente a los niños, hablando en tono amable, aunque en un idioma nativo bastante cortado, a las mujeres y los ancianos, quienes se mostraban muy agradecidos con él.** **

****Pudo ver a varios de los demás equipos de colaboradores en distintos puntos del campamento, a veces cruzándose unos con otros, y saludándose como si no se hubiesen visto en días. Se percató entonces que ese tipo de comportamiento también lo fomentaba McCoy, quien a pesar de que no sonreía abiertamente, les hacía comentarios jocosos, de ánimo y felicitación para cada uno de ellos, y no permitía que se desanimaran bajo ninguna circunstancia.** **

****Con toda la labor de asistencia encima, se dio el lujo de supervisar la vacunación de mujeres y niños, de estar en contacto con todos los grupos, gracias a los radios de distancias cortas con los que contaban, y de planificar de pronto situaciones que no tenían contempladas.** **

****En varias ocasiones, al estar tomando alguna fotografía de McCoy en plena labor, la mirada melancólica de éste se encontraba con la de Kirk, y no evitaba una sonrisa espontánea mientras continuaba atendiendo a sus pacientes.** **

****Al principio, el periodista se sintió extraño ante esas muestras de simpatía, más conforme avanzaba el día, se percató que le gustaba ser tratado de esa forma; le gustaba la atención que el médico le prodigaba en esas sonrisas.** **

****Poco después del mediodía, ante la amenaza de tormenta que se veía ya en el horizonte cercano, todos los integrantes del grupo de ayuda se reunieron justo frente a las vallas que delimitaban ambos campamentos, pasando revista a las actividades que habían realizado, y marcando las tareas pendientes para la siguiente jornada.** **

****Kirk observaba a los líderes del lugar, con una atención demasiado especial hacia el médico en jefe. Apuntaba también en una pequeña libreta los acuerdos y las decisiones que tomaban, e incluso las cifras que se citaban del manejo de medicamentos y porcentajes de ayuda que podían brindar con los recursos que tenían.** **

****Poco a poco, su pensamiento forjaba una historia que pudiese entregar en unos días al periódico, si aún podía contar con envíos de documentos por fax. Debía preguntar si en algún momento volverían a ir a Al-Fashir, o tal vez otra ciudad con servicios de telecomunicaciones aún accesibles. De otra forma, tendría qué ingeniárselas para hacer un uso extremo del teléfono satelital que llevaba consigo.** **

****Por fin, cerca de las tres y media de la tarde, decidieron reunirse en la tienda común para comer y descansar, antes de volver a planificar los equipos. Kirk aprovechó ese tiempo para hacer más anotaciones y correcciones, sentándose en un extremo de la tienda-comedor. Sin embargo, McCoy y Spock no lo dejaron estar solo por mucho tiempo.** **

****El primero en llegar hasta él fue el médico, quien se veía satisfecho con la labor del día.** **

****—Hey, Jim. ¿Trabajando en tu historia?** **

****—Algo así —el periodista levantó un poco la mirada, sonriéndole—. Debo tener algo presentable para cuando podamos hacer algún viaje a donde haya una agencia de mensajería, un fax, o algo parecido.** **

****—Me temo, Jim —irrumpió Spock en la conversación, sentándose a la mesa—, que eso va a ser un poco difícil en estos días. Lo último que nos dijo el responsable de la Cruz Roja en Al-Fashir es que no les permiten las comunicaciones al exterior, a menos que se monitoreen celosamente por agentes del gobierno del país. Peor aún si se trata de la prensa; está rotundamente prohibido.** **

****Kirk los observó a ambos, un tanto desconcertado.** **

****—¿No hay comunicaciones al exterior?** **

****—No están permitidas en esta región del país. Es ilegal tener equipo de radiocomunicación de largo alcance si no tienes a alguien del gobierno ‘avalándote’, o si eres periodista.** **

****—La única posibilidad de que te comuniques a América, sería cruzar la frontera con Chad, o regresar a Jartum, la capital.** **

****—Pero… eso llevaría días, y recursos, y sería un desastre…** **

****—Créeme que lo sabemos perfectamente —aseveró McCoy con un gesto afirmativo—. No estamos aislados porque lo quisiéramos nosotros.** **

****De pronto, el periodista adoptó un aire misterioso, bajando un poco la voz mientras los veía alternadamente.** **

****—¿Saben si alguno de sus contactos tiene algún fax, o un módem, o algo parecido? Tal vez podamos hacer un poco de magia.** **

****McCoy y Spock voltearon a verse entre sí antes de responder. Fue el médico el que habló.** **

****—En el hospital de la villa de Laikaba teníamos un fax y una computadora con un antiguo módem. Claro que son totalmente inservibles sin el servicio telefónico, pero los aparatos ahí siguen.** **

****—¿Crees que podrían funcionar con un teléfono satelital? Porque yo traigo uno…** **

****McCoy parpadeó varias veces, un tanto incrédulo. Spock sólo clavó su vista en la del americano. Su expresión se agravó visiblemente.** **

****—James —dijo al fin, con tono de reproche—; debo aclararte que arriesgaste la misión al no decirnos que traías equipo vetado.** **

****—Oh, vamos —Kirk sonrió como si fuese un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura—. Que no es para armar un escándalo por un aparato.** **

****Por el contrario, Spock no cambió su expresión, y continuó reprochándole su hazaña.** **

****—Te equivocas. Si en Al-Fashir nos hubiésemos topado con un retén militar o policiaco, o nos hubiesen llegado de improviso a la casa base y hubiesen descubierto el aparato, ten por seguro que esos hombres no se hubiesen detenido sólo porque somos extranjeros.** **

****Esta vez, al encontrarse con el gesto serio y la mirada endurecida de McCoy, la sonrisa del americano se fue desvaneciendo.** **

****—¡Pero si sólo es un teléfono!** **

****—Jim —el médico intervino entonces, dándole un poco de espacio al diplomático para que se tranquilizara—. El gobierno de Sudán está adoptando un régimen político islámico altamente totalitario. Si ellos dicen que algo es prohibido, lo es. Tener aparatos de comunicación vetados se considera traición, y pueden castigarlo de distintas formas. Lo más leve sería que te arrestaran y te dejaran olvidado en un sucio calabozo por años, o que te azotaran públicamente por quebrantar la ley. Incluso, si lo consideran adecuado, pueden dictar sentencia de muerte hacia el o los traidores. Como te dije antes, esto no es América.** **

****Hubo silencio entre ellos por varios segundos, hasta que Kirk se disculpó con Spock por su imprudencia.** **

****—Lo siento. No tenía idea de que podría ocasionar algo grave.** **

****—Oye, pero ya que lo mencionas —comentó el médico, viéndolo como algo positivo—, podríamos hacer uso de él si se requiriese. No creo que puedan localizarlo si llegasen a escuchar alguna transmisión.** **

****—McCoy, pienso que tu propuesta no es muy adecuada …** **

****—Spock, si por ti fuera, ninguna propuesta de las que hemos hecho saldría del status de “interesante” sin ponerse en marcha —refutó el aludido, causando otra vez el gesto serio del diplomático—. No creo que tengamos problemas graves si lo utilizamos con precaución.** **

****—Es peligroso.** **

****—Tal vez, pero podríamos correr el riesgo. Mira, aquí nuestro neófito corresponsal ha sobrevivido en la más completa ignorancia de peligro ante eso, y no le ha sucedido nada.** **

****—¡Hey, que sigo aquí, doc!** **

****—Además, no creo que la reparación de las antenas y el equipo se lleve a cabo en unas pocas horas. Podrían tardar días en terminar con eso. O tal vez un par de semanas, y la gente de las aldeas necesita atención inmediata.** **

****—De acuerdo —Spock cerró los ojos y levantó ambas manos, en señal de rendición. Cuando algo le parecía bien y adecuado, el médico en jefe no lo escuchaba en lo que se refería a seguridad—. No voy a discutir más este asunto. Sólo te advierto, Leonard McCoy, que si esto nos acarrea riesgos extras, no podremos asumirlos.** **

****—Entiendo, y acepto la responsabilidad de eso —respondió solemne el galeno—. Ahora, Jim. Podríamos empezar a planificar la excursión hacia Laikaba en estos días, en cuanto tengas la historia hecha y lista para enviar.** **

****La sonrisa que fue apareciendo en el rostro de Kirk fue radiante.** **

****—¡Ah, si! Podría trabajar en ella durante esta tarde, y tal vez ya mañana la complete, si no es que acabo en la madrugada…** **

****Sonriente, McCoy se arrellanó en la silla mientras el otro parloteaba entusiasmado. Spock los observó a ambos, y dejando finalmente sus temores ante la propuesta de usar el teléfono satelital, y la ventaja de avanzar en los programas ambulatorios, asintió en silencio, también escuchando a Kirk.** **

****

******Campamento Ardimi, Cruz Roja Internacional.  
12:25 pm. Cuarto día de labores.   
Primera semana de Agosto 2003.** ** **

****

****El calor del día se había vuelto insoportable después de la tormenta que cayera en la zona, horas atrás. Eso también provocaba mayor actividad entre los miembros del cuerpo médico, puesto que las condiciones se volvían mucho más insalubres en el área del campamento de refugiados.** **

****Tenían dos días trabajando intensamente para descontaminar el área de las plagas de moscas y mosquitos, utilizando lo último que les quedaba de los insecticidas para tal efecto.** **

****McCoy se veía sumamente preocupado, puesto que el día anterior habían encontrado dos casos de fiebre amarilla en varios miembros de una misma familia, uno de la enfermedad del sueño en uno de los refugiados más recientes, y varios más dispersos de una variedad de dengue. Si no controlaban la polución en los alrededores del campamento, y por ende, la población de insectos, eso sería una pandemia en poco tiempo.** **

****Kirk se había ofrecido como voluntario para el desagüe de grandes charcos que se habían formado en varias zonas, tanto dentro como afuera del área ocupada. Sin embargo, parecía una labor que no terminaría nunca. No mientras la temporada de lluvias continuara.** **

****Ese mismo día, cuando regresaron al campamento base para comer y resguardarse de la tormenta que los había sorprendido antes de que terminaran la jornada, McCoy había planeado ya lo que sería la siguiente campaña preventiva.** **

****Sentado a la mesa con Archer, Uhura, Spock y el otro médico, además de Kirk, les comunicó el porcentaje de probabilidades de una pandemia si no tomaban acciones inmediatas.** **

****—Me preocupa la enfermedad del sueño —comentó Archer, antes de llevar un bocado generoso a su boca.** **

****—Hemos aislado al portador, pero no tengo idea de cuántos más podrían haber sido infectados mientras estuvo en el campamento —dijo McCoy, bebiendo un poco de agua—. Creo que tenía apenas una semana y media de haber llegado. Al parecer, viene de las regiones desérticas del norte de Kabkabiyah.** **

****—Señores —intervino Uhura después de escucharlos—. No sólo es el tipo de enfermedad lo que debería preocuparnos. Se nos ha terminado la provisión de insecticida, y eso eleva nuestra urgencia para poner una solución. Necesitamos más insecticida, y repelentes, además de medicamentos especializados para éstas y otras enfermedades virales de la época.** **

****—Imagino que estás considerando necesario regresar a Al-Fashir —Spock fijó su mirada en la de ella, reconociendo el brillo de determinación que mostraba en esos casos—. Tendríamos que enviar a un solo equipo. El problema sería ver si ellos tienen provisiones suficientes que nos puedan dar.** **

****Kirk los seguía con sumo interés, aunque sin intervenir.** **

****—Posiblemente ya han gastad…** **

****Un alboroto en el exterior de la tienda los distrajo. Cuando voltearon a la entrada, los dos ingenieros, Tucker y Reed, entraban empapados hasta los huesos, aunque bastante eufóricos.** **

****—¡Lo logramos! ¡Las antenas funcionan! —dijo Tucker casi a gritos. En medio de la rechifla y los aplausos que se originaron entre el personal, ambos se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban los líderes del campamento, y dejaron un radio en ella—. Nos costó mucho encontrar el problema, pero ya está. Tenemos comunicación vía radio con algunas poblaciones.** **

****—¡Oh, perfecto! —McCoy fue el más entusiasta por eso—. ¿Qué alcance lograron?** **

****—Cuatro villas con radios de base, y tres ciudades con redes de comunicación más amplias, dos de ellas incluyen comunicación aeroportuaria —respondió Tuccker—. Son Kutum, Al-Fashir, y la otra…** **

****—Zalinges —confirmó Reed—. Están en el rango de distancia sin muchas complicaciones.** **

****—Bien, señorita Uhura —McCoy volvió a verla, relajándose un poco—. La solución a tus problemas. Sólo faltaría ponernos en contacto con ellos.** **

****—Mientras más pronto, mejor, doctor McCoy —dijo ella, levantándose de su lugar. Se dirigió hacia uno de los ingenieros, y sujetándolo por un brazo lo arrastró de regreso al exterior—. ¡Spock, vuelvo en unos minutos!** **

****Todos observaron al mencionado, quien enrojeció levemente ante la atención de la que era objeto.** **

****—Hey, Spock. ¿Puedo preguntarte si alguna vez tú...?** **

****—No lo digas, McCoy —sentenció con un leve tinte de amenaza al sonriente médico, previendo el comentario que estaba a punto de hacer. Todos los presentes soltaron una sonora carcajada.** **

****—No es necesario que yo diga una palabra. Ella se encarga de hacerlo evidente, Spock. —Con una sonrisilla pícara se encogió de hombros y procedió a ver los asuntos pendientes para la siguiente jornada—. ¡Veamos! Hay todavía una zona completa que hace falta de vacunación.** **

****Kirk observó la reacción de Spock ante ese comentario, y se sorprendió al ver que el diplomático realmente no estaba incómodo. En verdad, eran una pareja demasiado abierta en cuanto a autoridades y jerarquías.** **

****Un cuarto de hora más tarde, ya que estaban terminando de comer, Tucker y Nyota regresaron.** **

****Ella se sentó junto a Spock, después de darle una muestra de sus sentimientos en un apasionado beso. Un coreado chiflido se escuchó en la tienda, provocando otra vez el sonrojo del diplomático.** **

****McCoy no comentó nada de eso esta vez, y sólo se limitó a interrogarla.** **

****—¿Y bien? ¿Hay noticias?** **

****—Sí, y no son buenas. Las reservas en Al-Fashir están en sus límites, y al parecer, nadie tiene excedentes. Tendríamos que salir del país para hacer un pedido grande.** **

****Hubo silencio por un momento, hasta que Kirk habló.** **

****—Bien, creo que podríamos darle uso al aparato que traigo conmigo. ¿Qué dices, Bones?** **

****El médico lo volteó a ver, sonriendo con cierta complicidad. Spock no dijo una palabra, aunque sabía que negarse no serviría de nada. Sólo Uhura no entendió de lo que hablaban.** **

****—Que es una genial idea. ¿Nos haces el honor de hacer el pedido, Jim?** **

****—Un gran placer, doc.** **

****Diciendo eso, se levantó, seguido por los otros, saliendo al área de dormitorios para ir por el teléfono satelital.** **

****No llevó más de media hora comprobar que el equipo era de los mejores, tanto en envío de señal como de recepción. Lograron enlazarse rápidamente a una de las bases de la OMS en Italia, y después de una acalorada discusión en varios idiomas, lograron que se les programara un envío de varios barriles de compuestos insecticidas, así como repelentes y medicamentos en dos días. Podrían recogerlos en el aeropuerto de Zalinges sin problemas en menos de una semana.** **

****Eufóricos, McCoy y Archer procedieron a armar los equipos para la siguiente jornada de trabajo, olvidando la anterior programación.** **

****Archer decidió que él, Spock y Scotty eran los más adecuados para ir a Zalinges por la provisión de insecticidas. Se llevarían uno de los todoterreno y un camión para poder transportar los barriles con el material, además de un aprovisionamiento extra de combustible.** **

****Uhura y el doctor Phlox, junto con el resto del equipo médico y voluntarios, permanecería en el campamento para monitorear el proyecto preventivo y dar seguimiento a los enfermos aislados. Chékov se quedaría con ellos para continuar documentando las labores.** **

****McCoy, Kirk y la enfermera Chapel iniciarían con la atención ambulatoria, empezando por Laikaba, la villa desde donde el periodista podría enviar su historia al periódico. Al concluir con la visita a la villa, tomarían la ruta que el hombre afectado por la enfermedad del sueño había seguido. Tardarían aproximadamente quince días en hacer el recorrido, ya que varias aldeas estaban al paso, detrás de Jabal Marah, las montañas que tenían justo a un lado del campamento, hacia el inicio del valle desértico de Kutum. El médico tenía planeado llegar a todas y cada una de ellas, eso sin contar a los grupos de nómadas con los que pudiesen toparse.** **

****Al atardecer, los tres próximos viajeros se apresuraron a arreglar las cosas que se llevarían en la travesía. Partirían en unas pocas horas, después de la puesta del sol, ya que viajar de noche les daría un poco más de seguridad de que no serían localizados con facilidad, tanto por los grupos de guerrilleros como los de bandidos que asolaban las regiones de la cordillera. También se llevarían el jeep, puesto que los todoterreno, mucho más modernos y rápidos, podrían necesitarse en momentos de riesgo en el campamento.** **

****Scotty y Chékov encontraron a Kirk en su espacio, terminando de arreglar la mochila que llevaría como su equipaje. Llevaba también el teléfono y muchos rollos de fotografía, así como la grabadora y una caja con diskettes para respaldar los escritos y apuntes que llevaba hechos a mano, en archivos de computadora.** **

****—Hey, Jimmy. ¿Cambiaste de carrera y ahora te dedicas a ser la enfermera de McCoy?** **

****—Scotty, Andrei —les sonrió mientras cerraba la mochila más grande y revisaba la otra en la que llevaba sus instrumentos periodísticos—. ¿Noto un leve tono de celos en lo que me estás diciendo, o es pura y vil envidia?** **

****—¿Celos? Oh, vamos, Jimmy. ¿Celos de ti, por Bones? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ninguno de ustedes es mi tipo.** **

****Los tres rieron, mas fueron interrumpidos por McCoy en ese momento.** **

****—Jim, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?** **

****—Nosotros ya nos íbamos —dijo Scotty en tono confidencial, empujando a su aprendiz—. No queremos ser malos tercios. ¿Verdad, Andrei?** **

****Un certero almohadazo por parte del reportero los hizo huir, riendo. Sin embargo, Kirk notó que el médico estaba serio, a pesar de que la jugarreta entre ellos le había hecho gracia.** **

****—¿Qué pasa, Bones?** **

****—Christine presenta síntomas de fiebre amarilla, no podrá viajar con nosotros.** **

****—Oh... eso es terrible. ¿Cómo está?** **

****—Se recuperará bien, no te preocupes. Apenas empezaba la fiebre, y está a buen tiempo para recibir los antibióticos. ¿Crees que aguantarás el viaje, soportándome tú sólo, o necesitarás ayuda?** **

****Kirk parpadeó varias veces, dándose cuenta de lo que eso significaba.** **

****Irían solos, en calidad de médico y auxiliar, no como médico y corresponsal. Pasaría más tiempo ayudando a McCoy que haciendo su verdadera labor. Sin embargo, no se dejó amedrentar. Adoptó esa expresión de malicia que lo hacía verse como un niño travieso, acompañada de su siempre presente sonrisa. Nunca se le había dado mal el hacerle frente a un reto.** **

****—Resistiré, no te preocupes, doc —fue su respuesta segura—. Además, me han enseñado primeros auxilios de forma muy gráfica. Podría hacer curaciones con los ojos cerrados.** **

****—Bien, es bueno escucharte con ese ánimo. Te espero entonces en la salida de la tienda hospital. Sólo nos falta cargar lo que llevaremos de medicamentos. Según Reed, el jeep está listo.** **

****—De acuerdo. Te veo allá.** **

****Una hora más tarde, cerca del ocaso, tanto Kirk como McCoy estaban ya terminando de acomodar adentro del jeep las bolsas con sueros y un par de cajas metálicas selladas. Scotty y Chékov terminaban de revisar los amarres de las cajas de material de curación que llevaban en la parrilla superior. T’pol y Uhura les ayudaban a cargar las provisiones de comida y agua para el viaje. Después, ellas y el joven fotógrafo los despidieron con un abrazo. Scotty sólo estrechó sus manos, emocionado casi hasta las lágrimas.** **

****—Cuídense mucho, doctor McCoy —recomendó T’pol con gesto preocupado.** **

****—Lo haremos, muñeca —respondió Kirk, ganándose una mirada ceñuda, pero también de simpatía por parte de la muchacha—. Nos vemos en unos días.** **

****El periodista fue el primero que se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto del Jeep. McCoy subió después de acomodar la maleta en que llevaba el instrumental quirúrgico más delicado en la parte trasera, cuidando que nada quedase fuera de su lugar. Sólo faltaba el combustible que llevarían de reserva.** **

****Al sentarse ante el volante, el flash de una cámara fotográfica lo alcanzó a cegar.** **

****—¡Kirk!** **

****—Uhm… cerraste los ojos —fue toda la respuesta del otro, mientras veía la cámara con gesto ceñudo—. Tendré que tomarte otra foto.** **

****—¡Te prohíbo que lo hagas! Esos flashes son endemoniadamente fuertes.** **

****—¡Spock no se quejó, Bones!** **

****—¡Spock no se queja porque es un maldito extraterrestre, Jim! ¡Ya deberías saberlo!** **

****—¡Doctor! —le reclamó Uhura al escucharlo, medio divertida también.** **

****—¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! —Se defendió el médico—. ¡Así que no, James! ¡Nada de flashes mientras conduzco!** **

****Archer y Spock llegaban hasta ellos justo en ese punto de la discusión. Kirk sólo les sonrió con algo de pena al ver que el diplomático sí lo había alcanzado a escuchar.** **

****—Doctor McCoy, yo no divulgo que eres un energúmeno.** **

****McCoy se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, sonriéndole con malicia.** **

****—Eso porque sabes que te podría ir muy mal.** **

****—Tiene razón —Archer comentó en tono divertido, subiendo los bidones con diesel en la parte trasera del jeep—. Te recuerdo que pega como profesional. ¿Verdad, Jim?** **

****—Comprobadísimo —secundó el reportero, al tiempo que subía la cámara otra vez.** **

****—Bien, ya nos vamos... —un nuevo resplandor dentro de la cabina del jeep los dejó a todos momentáneamente ciegos, y sólo escucharon el reclamo del médico—. ¡¡KIRK!! ¡¡Te dije que nada de fotos mientras conduzco!! ¡¡Que soy médico, no un maldito modelo de revista!!** **

****—¡Bones, ni siquiera has encendido el auto! —se defendió éste, dándole la cámara a Archer para que les tomara una última diapositiva, antes de partir.** **

****Lo hizo desde un ángulo en donde pudo abarcarlos a todos. Kirk y McCoy en el Jeep, Spock, Uhura y T’pol por un lado de la portezuela del conductor. Scotty y Chékov se las ingeniaron para aparecer encima del jeep, sonriendo ampliamente.** **

****A pesar de los reclamos, Archer logró una fotografía de todos con una enorme y luminosa sonrisa en sus rostros. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a tener una diapositiva en grupo.** **

****Minutos más tarde, despedidos efusivamente por todos los miembros de voluntarios, médicos y enfermeros del campamento, los dos viajeros emprendieron el camino hacia las montañas, sorteando los obstáculos a la luz de los faros especiales que le habían adaptado al vehículo para ese tipo de recorridos.** **

****James Kirk observaba a McCoy evadir diestramente los baches y matorrales que encontraban en el camino, ocasionalmente volteando hacia el exterior. Un nítido y extraordinario manto de estrellas los cobijaba, y la oscuridad de los alrededores se interrumpía ocasionalmente por lejanos relámpagos, luciérnagas, y las vagas sombras y miradas extraviadas de las pocas fieras que aún había en el lugar.** **

****Habían recorrido casi media hora de camino, cuando el periodista alcanzó a ver una estrella fugaz frente a ellos, encima de la silueta apenas desdibujada en negro de la montaña contra el firmamento estrellado.** **

****—¡Hey! ¿Viste eso?** **

****—No, ¿qué fue?** **

****—Una estrella fugaz —respondió con voz sonriente. La oscuridad en el interior del jeep apenas se dispersaba por las luces del tablero y lo que los faros alcanzaban a reflejar en el camino—. ¡Pide un deseo, Bones!** **

****El médico suspiró, sonriendo levemente. Alcanzaba a ver la expresión alegre del periodista aún en la oscuridad. Esa actitud le recordaba los arranques inocentes de Joanna.** **

****—Hace mucho que dejé de creer en eso, Jim —dijo al fin, en tono melancólico—. Los deseos y los milagros no existen.** **

****Kirk fijó por un momento su vista en él, recordando la primera confrontación que habían tenido. Esa misma noche, Spock le había confiado que McCoy hacía su labor no por un premio, o por reconocimientos.** **

****_“Lo hace por tristeza”_ , le dijo en voz baja, con la vista fija en él y el semblante sombrío. _“Lo que no conocía hasta hoy, Jim, era su intensa desesperanza. No sabía que McCoy tenía esa indiferencia tan grande hacia su propia vida; no sabía que realmente no le importa si vive o muere sin razón.”_** **

****No quiso importunarlo con recuerdos dolorosos, así que desvió el tema de conversación rápidamente.** **

****—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tome llegar hasta la villa?** **

****—Aproximadamente, unas quince horas. Nos detendremos a descansar un poco en una de las aldeas que están al pasar la montaña, como en unas cuatro horas de camino, más o menos a la medianoche.** **

****—¿Cuatro horas? —El periodista se mordió el labio, viéndolo con algo de apuración—. Oye, ¿y te detendrías si llega un momento en que mi vejiga reclame un respiro?** **

****McCoy volteó a verlo ceñudo.** **

****—¿No fuiste al baño antes de que saliéramos del campamento? —la leve negativa del otro le arrancó una maldición—. ¡Rayos, Kirk! ¡Eres imposible!** **

****—Ya, bueno. Tendré que hacer por la ventanilla. ¡Pero no tendré la culpa si nos detienen por faltas a la moral y perjuicio al medio ambiente, Bones!** **

****Ambos rieron después de fracciones de segundo, cuando el médico se dio cuenta que era una broma por parte del periodista. Kirk se acurrucó en el asiento, percatándose que le gustaba mucho verlo sonreír.** **

****Secretamente, se prometió a sí mismo tratar de erradicar la tristeza que empañaba el corazón de McCoy. Intentaría por todos los medios, encontrar al hombre alegre y lleno de vida que tal vez, en un tiempo remoto, había sido.** **

****Y lo haría, porque si tenía algo de qué jactarse, era de su cabezonería y terquedad para lograr lo que se proponía.** **

****Aunque en el proceso dejara de llamarse James Tiberius Kirk.** **


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nuestra generación no se habrá lamentado tanto de los crímenes  
>  de los perversos, como del estremecedor silencio de los bondadosos._
> 
> _Martin Luther King_

**Aldea de Mahadeyi, extremo occidental de Jabal Marah  
Primer día fuera del campamento.   
Segunda semana de Agosto 2003, 12:45 am.**

 

McCoy redujo la velocidad a pocos metros de la primera construcción. Lloviznaba ligeramente, así que no le extrañó que nadie saliera a recibirlos; ni siquiera los perros callejeros les ladraron cuando llegaron a esa pequeña aldea en su camino.

Kirk despertó al sentir que se detenían, y se despabiló al darse cuenta que llegaban a un área poblada, aunque totalmente sumida en la oscuridad de la noche, sólo bañada por la mortecina luz de la luna que se filtraba entre las nubes. Ninguno de los dos reparó en la ausencia de vida, tal vez por la oscuridad y la silenciosa quietud que envolvía el lugar.

—Bien, nuestra primera parada, Jim —comentó McCoy, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y abriendo la portezuela del jeep—. Voy a ver si el patriarca principal puede recibirnos por un par de horas.

—¿Puedo ir? Creo que me hace falta estirar las piernas.

—Claro. Sólo te advierto que no hay tiendas de veinticuatro horas por estos rumbos.

—Ja-ja-ja, qué gracioso, Bones. Lo recordaré.

Los dos viajeros bajaron del auto y echaron a andar hacia una de las casas cercanas. A pocos metros de haberse alejado del vehículo, McCoy fue el primero en intuir que algo raro ocurría.

Lentamente, mientras volteaba hacia todas partes, se fijó que ninguna casa tenía una sola luz encendida en el interior. Kirk también observaba el entorno, con un extraño presentimiento oprimiendo su pecho.

—Algo no está bien aquí —dijo en voz baja, en actitud cautelosa—. Está demasiado oscuro, y no hay perros en las casas...

—Ni gatos, o gallinas, o grillos siquiera —respondió el médico, deteniéndose—. Temo que el lugar está desierto. ¿Traes tu lámpara?

—Oup... no. La dejé en el jeep. ¿Quieres que regrese...?

—No. No te separes de mí.

McCoy sacó la que él llevaba, una lámpara mediana que cargaba casi siempre en el cinturón. Enfiló hacia la casa que estaba más cerca de ellos, decidido y cauteloso, seguido por Kirk, ahora con la adrenalina disparada.

Sin embargo, al iluminar el interior de la construcción, sólo encontraron un caos en ella. Las ollas y utensilios que generalmente las mujeres utilizaban para preparar alimentos estaban regados por todo el piso; las precarias camas y sillas, además de alguno que otro mueble, se veían destrozados y desperdigados también. Tal como si hubiesen sufrido un repentino asalto.

Además, el lugar estaba completamente desierto.

—No hay nadie. Vamos, salgamos de aquí, a ver si encontramos a alguien afuera.

McCoy y Kirk salieron, intrigados y alertas. Parecía que toda la aldea estaba en las mismas condiciones. Eligieron algunas casas al azar, y por insistencia del periodista, se separaron. Aunque no tardaron mucho en reunirse, en medio de la enlodada brecha que era la calle principal, cerca del jeep.

—Todo está igual. No hay nadie en el lugar —Kirk se veía atemorizado, con los sentidos alertas y miles de dudas revoloteando su cabeza—. ¿Qué pasó aquí, Bones?

—Soy médico, no vidente, Jim —respondió McCoy, observando hacia las montañas—. La única teoría que se me viene a la cabeza, es que huyeron precipitadamente, tal vez por un ataque sorpresa. El latrocinio llegó después, aunque no podría decir hace cuánto tiempo sucedió.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Apagando la lámpara de mano, McCoy le dirigió una mirada urgida.

—Irnos. No hay nada qué hacer aquí, sólo reportar el abandono de la aldea —ambos subieron al jeep, y mientras se ponían en camino, el médico le comentó lo que planeaba hacer—. Iremos por la parte baja de la montaña, sin luces, sólo con las linternas. Tal vez encontremos algo allá.

—¿No es peligroso?

—Demasiado, si esto ha sido un ataque de las tropas del ejército, o de algún grupo janjaweed. Como te dije, no tengo idea de hace cuánto tiempo sucedió. Pero si es reciente, tal vez nos topemos con alguna patrulla, o centinelas.

—Tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos entonces —aseveró Kirk.

—Tú lo has dicho. Abre bien los ojos, Jim. Iré despacio, pero no quiero sorpresas.

Sin encender las luces del jeep, sólo guiándose por la tenue iluminación natural de la noche lluviosa y las lámparas de mano, recorrieron un largo tramo, desde la aldea hasta que dejaron la parte baja de las montañas. No encontraron rastros de los habitantes del lugar en todo ese tiempo.

Casi veinte minutos más tarde, McCoy se detuvo en un área en donde los matorrales y algunos árboles eran un poco más densos, proveyéndoles de un refugio temporal. Se veía bastante cansado, y el estrés provocado por lo que habían descubierto minutos antes lo había alterado más de la cuenta.

—¿Por qué nos detuvimos?

—Necesitamos dormir un poco. Créeme, Jim. Nadie va a venir por esta zona, ahora que hemos visto que está totalmente desierta.

—Bones, yo podría...

—No conoces el terreno. Ha estado lloviznando por espacio de dos horas, y los lodazales son muy traicioneros. Por otra parte, no creo que la hora y pico que dormiste te ayude a mantenerte enfocado.

—Pero...

—Haremos esto. Dormiremos un par de horas. En cuanto nos recuperemos un poco, reanudaremos la marcha. Incluso, podrías conducir.

Kirk revisó el entorno con algo de preocupación, no muy convencido.

—¿Estaremos seguros aquí?

—Totalmente. A menos que tengas que ir a satisfacer alguna necesidad —Bones desabrochó su cinturón y echó el respaldo del asiento hacia atrás, disponiéndose a dormir. Sonrió al ver que Kirk no le quitaba la vista de encima—. Pero no creo, si no te alejas mucho del auto. Hay perros salvajes en esta zona, y podrían considerarte una presa muy apetecible.

—Ok. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Duérmete. Te hará bien.

Imitándolo con cierto recelo, el periodista se recostó en su propio asiento. Pero no pudo dormirse de inmediato. En varias ocasiones se levantó sobresaltado, buscando si el ruido que había escuchado era algo real, o si su imaginación le provocaba temores nocturnos.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido.

 

**Aldea Al-Sebhire, extremo NorOccidental de Jabal Marah  
Primer día fuera del campamento.   
Segunda semana de Agosto 2003, 6:05 am.**

 

Kirk despertó a medias, con la luz del sol en la cara.

McCoy volteó con él al notar movimiento, y lo saludó sonriente.

—Hey, buenos días, 'bello durmiente'

—Bones... buenos.... —el periodista se incorporó de manera apresurada al darse cuenta que estaban en movimiento—. ¡McCoy! ¡No me despertaste!

—No lo creí necesario. ¿Descansaste?

Tratando de ahogar un bostezo, Kirk asintió.

—Si. ¿En dónde estamos?

—Casi a mitad del camino. Nos detendremos en la aldea de Al-Shebire; quiero ver que el dispensario de la iglesia esté funcionando aún. Si es así, iniciaremos las rondas ambulatorias aquí.

—Pero, ¿no es muy temprano para llegar? Digo, apenas está amaneciendo.

—No te preocupes por eso. Mira, llegamos.

A menos de un kilómetro de distancia, pudieron ver las casas y chozas de la aldea. Aún no amanecía del todo, sin embargo, muchas mujeres iban y venían por el camino, algunas cargadas con hatos de leña, otras, con bolsas hechas por sus propias ropas, en las que posiblemente llevasen alimentos. Varios jovencitos que pastoreaban pequeños rebaños también les salieron al paso.

—Vaya, sí que hay actividad —comentó el periodista, sacando su cámara fotográfica y tomando varias diapositivas del lugar y las personas—. Pensé que los encontraríamos dormidos.

—En muchas regiones del planeta, la vida no empieza en horarios de oficina, Jim.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta —dijo, evitando un nuevo bostezo—. Hey, Bones. ¿Me dejarás conducir el siguiente trayecto?

—Por supuesto, si eres capaz de evitar todos los charcos de lodo que nos encontremos.

Kirk lo vio con suspicacia, desconfiando por completo de la sonrisa que le dirigía.

—No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esos charcos de lodo no son como los que yo conozco.

—Noup —el médico le concedió la razón—. Esta zona se convierte en un cenagal en esta época. Los lodazales podrían llegar a cubrirte casi hasta las rodillas, o los peores, a la cintura. Además, no me has dicho si sabes leer mapas.

El periodista arrugó el ceño, mas no quiso quedar como un tonto ante el médico.

—Por supuesto que sé leer mapas. Eso es básico.

—Bien, veremos qué tan excelente eres en eso —terminó McCoy la conversación, llegando por el camino principal a la única construcción sólida del lugar—. Bien, ya llegamos. Esta es la iglesia.

Se detuvieron ante un edificio de un definido estilo de las iglesias anglicanas inglesas, construido con cimientos de piedra y paredes de madera, con techos de dos aguas de una combinación de tejas de barro y ramales entrelazados. Era también el edificio más grande, y al parecer el mejor organizado de la aldea.

Bajaron del vehículo, caminando hacia la entrada principal, observados todo el tiempo por los recelosos habitantes.

—¡¡Doctor McCoy!! —Una mujer de mediana edad, de piel oscura y rasgos amables, enfundada en un vestido azul claro con un delantal blanco y una pequeña cofia en la cabeza, les abrió antes de que pudieran llamar a la puerta. Al tener al médico ante ella, lo abrazó en una efusiva muestra de alegría—. ¡Esperábamos tanto que llegara el día de volver a verlos!

—Hermana Louise —McCoy la abrazó también, en un emotivo saludo—. Me da tanto gusto verla. Espero que los demás sigan también por aquí.

Se separaron sonrientes, mientras ella asentía.

—Por supuesto. Sólo tenemos un nuevo miembro en la iglesia. El joven Sulu —fue entonces que reparó en el periodista—. A ti no te conozco.

—Oh… bueno, es que soy nuevo en el medio… —le sonrió, tendiéndole la mano en un gesto amistoso—. James Kirk, corresponsal del Central Iowa Herald.

Ante eso, ella lo abrazó también, dándole el mismo recibimiento que a McCoy.

—¡Bienvenido! Todos los que vienen con buena voluntad son bien recibidos. Soy la hermana Louise —esta vez, sin soltar al abochornado visitante, los hizo pasar al interior del edificio, charlando efusiva y sin darles casi oportunidad de hacer preguntas—. ¿Ya desayunaron? Imagino que no. Vamos, entren. Doctor, podrás ver al pastor en el comedor. Ya sabes que tiene muy buen apetito.

Tal como le dijera, encontraron al dirigente de la pequeña misión en el comedor. El clérigo se levantó en cuanto vio al médico, saludándolo de manera tan efusiva como lo había hecho la misionera.

—¡¡Leonard!! —Lo abrazó, palmeando su espalda con marcado entusiasmo—. ¡Viejo zorro! Qué gusto volver a saber de ti.

—Pastor O’Brien, me alegra verlo ya recuperado.

El religioso reparó rápidamente en Kirk, y apartándose de McCoy, se presentó.

—Debes ser el nuevo ayudante de este médico gruñón. Soy el pastor Miles O'Brien.

Kirk le estrechó la mano en un gesto amigable, presentándose también.

—James Kirk, corresponsal del Central Iowa Herald. Y a ratos soy el ayudante de Bones.

—Un reportero —comentó el misionero con aire pensativo—. Interesante. Creo que tendrás mucho material por estos rumbos. Pero vengan, deben estar hambrientos. Siéntense, y mientras comemos, hablaremos un poco.

Durante un buen rato, hablaron acerca de la necesidad de la zona. El pastor les informó de varias aldeas atacadas en las cercanías, y les confió su temor de que los milicianos o los guerrilleros pudiesen llegar hasta ahí.

McCoy también le comentó lo que habían visto horas atrás. Con gesto sombrío, el religioso les confirmó las sospechas de un ataque a la aldea. Incluso afirmó que varias familias habían llegado hasta ahí, buscando refugio. Llevaban con ellos algunos heridos, puesto que apenas habían logrado escapar antes del asalto masivo.

Kirk escuchaba atento, observando en forma alternada a los otros dos hombres sentados a la mesa. Llegado al punto de los refugiados de la aldea atacada, preguntó si podía entrevistarlos.

—Pienso que sería un material muy útil si se llegase a hacer una denuncia de los hechos. ¿Cree que pueda hablar con ellos?

El pastor asintió con un brevísimo gesto, pero respondió sombrío a lo que el corresponsal preguntara.

—No sé si quieran hablar contigo, señor Kirk. Están muy asustados, y sumamente recelosos de los extranjeros. Tendrás que ganarte su confianza.

McCoy lo veía con un curioso gesto, sólo esperando su reacción.

—Ya veo. De todas formas, estaré auxiliando a Bones en el dispensario —sonrió al decir esto, y continuó—, así podrían reconocerme cuando me acerque a ellos.

Los otros dos asintieron.

—Bien, entonces —McCoy agarró el plato vacío que tenía enfrente, dando por terminado el desayuno. El pastor estuvo de acuerdo, y los tres se levantaron de la mesa—. Creo que es hora de que iniciemos nuestra labor en el dispensario.

Antes de que el médico pudiese llevar el plato, la hermana Louise lo atajó.

—Ah, no. Sabes que los invitados no lavan platos —lo reprendió, quitándoselo de las manos—. Ve a tu trabajo, doctor. La hermana Anna y yo nos encargaremos de la cocina. Ya, fuera.

No se hicieron del rogar.

Sin embargo, Kirk alcanzó a ver que el galeno, antes de salir del comedor, besó a la misionera en la mejilla, como agradecimiento por su hospitalidad.

 

**Dispensario de la iglesia Anglicana de la aldea Al-Sebhire.  
Segundo día fuera del campamento.   
Segunda semana de Agosto 2003, 10:25 pm.**

 

La mayor parte de ese día estuvieron bastante ocupados. McCoy pasó horas enfrascado en su trabajo como médico, aplicando vacunas, atendiendo y medicando a quienes acudían a él en consulta, revisando las instalaciones sanitarias del pequeño dispensario y haciendo el inventario de los medicamentos que habían llevado específicamente para esa aldea.

Por su parte, Kirk y las dos religiosas del lugar lo auxiliaron en lo que hacía falta, aligerando un poco la carga del trabajo médico.

Una de ellas fungía como traductora mientras él preparaba a los niños o las mujeres para recibir los medicamentos que necesitaran. No había muchos niños pequeños, situación que facilitó al periodista el poder dejar por ratos las labores de auxilio, para dedicarse de lleno a tomar fotografías dentro del dispensario, tanto del médico como de las religiosas en plena labor.

Algunos niños empezaron a verlo como alguien agradable, y en poco tiempo, grupitos de pequeños lo seguían, atraídos por su aspecto, y en cierta forma, por la enorme sonrisa que siempre les prodigaba, en especial, cuando les tomaba alguna fotografía.

En un rato que se detuvieron a descansar y comer, Kirk aprovechó para hacer breves esbozos escritos de lo que había vivido las últimas veinticuatro horas. Sólo le faltaba poder acercarse a los refugiados de la aldea lo suficiente como para obtener el testimonio de alguno de ellos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Casi al finalizar el día, una joven madre de las que había auxiliado mientras trabajaba con McCoy, pidió hablar con él. Estaban en el dispensario cuando un joven vestido con una camisa que lo distinguía como religioso, llegó hasta ellos, guiando a la mujer.

—¿Quién es el señor Kirk? —preguntó el joven, un tanto nervioso.

El aludido dejó el instrumental que le había pasado el médico, y se acercó a ellos.

—Yo, James Kirk. —Sonrió a la mujer, quien sólo volteó a ver a su guía, y asintió. La hermana Louise llegaba en ese momento.

—Ah, veo que los encontraste. Ya puedes irte, yo le serviré de traductora.

—Empezaba a preguntarme si lograría comunicarme con ella a base de señas —bromeó el americano. McCoy sólo los vio de soslayo—. ¿Qué ocurre, hermana Louise?

—Mira, ella es Habiba Mukté —la presentó, guiándola a una silla. Kirk acomodó cerca de esa otras dos, una para la religiosa y otra para él—. El pastor les dijo a varios refugiados que un periodista americano estaba aquí, y que necesitaba sus testimonios para denunciar a los que atacaron su aldea. Ella ha sido la única que quiso hablar contigo.

El reportero le sonrió, buscando infundirle aún más confianza. Alcanzó la mochila que llevaba consigo, sacando de ella la grabadora, una libreta y bolígrafo. Entonces le hizo saber a la misionera que estaba listo para escuchar el testimonio de Habiba Mukté.

Durante tres horas, la mujer habló entre episodios de largos silencios. Rememoró el ruido de los motores de los jeeps que conducían los janjaweed, el alboroto de las bestias de corral y los perros, los gritos de los guerrilleros al entrar a la población, y en seguida, los de las mujeres y los niños que trataban de escapar del sorpresivo ataque que interrumpiera su sueño. Habló de la forma en que familias enteras fueron separadas; los jóvenes y niños raptados por los asaltantes, varios hombres adultos asesinados ante sus seres queridos al oponerse, y la espantosa violación de mujeres, desde muy jóvenes hasta casi ancianas, perpetradas delante de todos.

Les relató cómo ella y otras familias habían logrado escapar, ocultos por la constante llovizna, las sombras de las casas y el caos reinante, y cómo, desde un improvisado refugio en la montaña, vieron que se excavaba una fosa común a varios metros de la que había sido la escuela. Habiba les dijo, con la mirada perdida, cómo fue testigo de la matanza de la mayoría de los habitantes, obligados a entrar a la fosa, y acribillados después por las armas de los guerrilleros.

Kirk imaginó que el recordar esos acontecimientos era demasiado para ella. La hermana Louise sostenía la mano trémula de la testigo, apoyándola y animándola a continuar cada vez que sus palabras se perdían en medio de un seco sollozo.

McCoy le ofreció un poco de agua, en la que había puesto un calmante suave para facilitar la entrevista. De esa forma, sentados en medio del pequeño dispensario, escucharon de las horas de terror que la población viviera en la madrugada que se perpetró el ataque.

Finalmente, cansada y muy dolida por los recuerdos, además del efecto del tranquilizante, Habiba se retiró. Antes de que saliera del dispensario, el corresponsal estrechó sus manos, prometiéndole que su historia la escucharía el mundo entero.

Al quedar solos, Kirk volvió a sentarse, visiblemente extenuado.

—Hey, Jim. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el médico al verlo así, con rastros de preocupación.

—Sí, sí. Sólo estoy agotado, además de que el testimonio de Habiba me impactó mucho. —McCoy asintió, dándole un vaso con un poco de whisky. Llevaba él también un vaso—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Podríamos decir que es una pequeña provisión que me hice, hace unos meses. Dejé aquí un par de Jack Daniels, y mira, han sido muy útiles.

—Cielos, Bones. Me estoy dando cuenta que estás lleno de sorpresas.

Bebieron en silencio. Hecho esto, McCoy decidió que era tiempo de retirarse.

—Bien, te aconsejo que nos vayamos a dormir, Jim. Los días aquí son de mucho trabajo.

—Oh, perfecto —Kirk se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, doliéndose un poco de las rodillas—. Creo que voy a dormir como bebé. Estoy rendido.

Salieron del dispensario, dirigiéndose hacia la iglesia.

Sin embargo, se llevaron una pequeña sorpresa cuando el pastor los condujo al área de dormitorios.

—Me temo, Leonard, que tendrán que compartir habitación —les dijo mientras caminaban con las maletas que habían dejado en el recibidor, horas atrás—. Con la llegada de varios heridos graves de la aldea, tuvimos que hacer uso de dos de los dormitorios de aquí.

—Uhm... bueno, no creo que sea problema —comentó el médico, dirigiéndole una mirada furtiva al periodista. Éste hizo también un movimiento con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que tampoco era inconveniente para él—. Además, no podemos darnos el lujo de exigir en estos tiempos.

—Si, de acuerdo. Sin embargo... —volvió a insistir el religioso—, hay algo más que deben saber. Sólo hay una cama. No es muy pequeña, cabe una pareja.  
Kirk se detuvo un momento al escucharlo.

—¿Sólo una cama? —Sin evitarlo, dirigió su vista hacia el médico con algo de nerviosismo, y enseguida volvió a ver al pastor—. Me temo que...

—Jim, no me digas que eres tan pudoroso, que no compartirías la cama —le dijo McCoy con el sarcasmo a tope—. Sólo dormiremos en ella.

—Bones, es que creo que ya no es muy buena idea…

—¿Acaso estás ocultándome algo que debería saber? —preguntó con cierta suspicacia, entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo veía con detenimiento.

Kirk enrojeció con el comentario. Tal vez debía hacerle una aclaración con respecto a su personalidad. Cuando hubiese un momento de privacidad entre ellos, por supuesto. Se encogió de hombros, después de algunos segundos de meditarlo bajo la escrutadora mirada del pastor. Sonrió y continuó hacia la habitación.

—¡Claro que no! Sólo espero no tirarte de ella. Acostumbro moverme demasiado.

—Ya lo veremos.

Minutos después, ambos yacían en la cama, cubiertos con una delgada sábana. Ahí, Kirk se arrepintió de no haber peleado un poco más. Tal vez el irse a dormir al jeep sería una buena opción. El médico, por el contrario, empezó a quedarse dormido casi en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada de su lado, volteado hacia la pared.

La habitación permaneció en un tranquilo silencio, hasta que el periodista se animó a hablar, tratando de ver a su acompañante en medio de la oscuridad.

—Bones... ¿estás dormido?

—… uh... casi —respondió adormilado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me siento extraño.

—¿Mhhjá, si? ¿Por qué?

—Hace mucho que no dormía con otro hombre a mi lado. Claro, nunca había ocurrido sin haber tenido sexo previo... pero esto... me siento raro...

McCoy despertó por completo al escucharlo, sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—De hecho, no he tenido sexo en varias semanas, creo. Y lo más extraño, que no lo había considerado mientras estuvimos en el campamento; tal vez porque era el dormitorio general, y estábamos en catres individuales y eso. Aunque debo decir que lo pensé mientras íbamos hacia allá, con Uhura, y tal vez Spock, pero no creo que ellos hubiesen accedido.

—No es cierto... —masculló el médico, tratando de ignorarlo.

—Y no me había fijado en nadie más, en serio. Creo que ninguno de tus colaboradores atrajo mi atención. Claro que hay muchos que son atractivos, como la enfermera Chapel, o también algunos de los de Amnistía que conocí con Spock. Pero de verdad que no me sentí atraído por ninguno de ellos... hasta que te vi en el quirófano… y fue extraño, porque nunca creí que alguien como tú pudiese impactarme de la forma en que lo hiciste.

—Kirk...

—No es que no seas atractivo; es que en toda mi vida ni siquiera lo pensé; o sea, no pensé en fijarme en alguien como tú. Pero ahora, viendo esta situación tan extraña... quiero decir, que estamos acostados en la misma cama, sin haber tenido antes una cita, o una salida formal; ni siquiera hemos tenido un “roce” amistoso.... Bueno, sólo el día que me golpeaste, y que nos tomamos la botella de ron que tenías. Pero eso no significa que...

McCoy se incorporó bruscamente, volteando hacia él. El periodista no pudo verlo debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, aunque casi pudo apostar que tenía el ceño severamente arrugado a muy escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—¡James Kirk, si no te callas y te duermes, voy a tener que sedarte! —lo amenazó, sintiéndose un poco confundido, con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado.

—Si, de acuerdo. Lo siento.

Volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores, manteniéndose quietos y silenciosos. Esa situación duró hasta que McCoy volteó otra vez sin incorporarse, casi un minuto después, haciendo que su compañero volviera a tratar de distinguir su expresión entre la penumbra.

—Jim, aclárame algo.

—¿Si?

—¿Me estás confesando que eres gay?

Kirk volvió a ruborizarse, y agradeció en silencio que la oscuridad reinante evitara que el otro lo pudiera ver. Se mordió el labio inferior, y respondió con un hilo de voz.

—Uh… bueno… no es que sea totalmente gay. Quiero decir, me gustan las mujeres, y los hombres… y a eso yo más bien le llamo tener una mente abierta… libre de prejuicios y tabúes, ¿no?

Una rara tensión casi se materializó en el lugar. Kirk habló otra vez, más por librarse de esa insoportable sensación.

—Pero, volviendo a tu pregunta… pues…

—De acuerdo. Suficiente. —McCoy volvió a su posición inicial, tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto—. Duérmete. Mañana hablamos con más calma de esto.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo último de la conversación. Al par de minutos siguientes, el periodista volvió a hablar.

—Bones…

—¿Mmmmhhh?

—¿Estás enfadado? —su voz llevaba un leve matiz de angustia. Como si fuese un pequeño niño regañado—. Digo… si no te gustan los tipos como yo… es decir…

—Kirk, voy a mandarte al piso, sedado y amordazado, si vuelves a decir una sola palabra.

—Si, está bien. Buenas noches.

Esta vez, aunque eso fue lo último de la conversación por esas horas, ninguno de ellos pudo conciliar el sueño hasta después de un buen rato.

Poco antes del alba, gracias a su entrenamiento médico, McCoy despertó al escuchar a Kirk murmurando algo en sueños. No se movió cuando éste se acurrucó contra su espalda, buscando sentir el contacto con él. Por un segundo pensó en retirarse, mas no lo hizo al volver a escucharlo, dándose cuenta de la enorme necesidad que tenía de sentir un poco de calor humano.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _No hay razón para buscar el sufrimiento,  
>  pero si éste llega y trata de meterse en tu vida, no temas;  
> míralo a la cara y con la frente bien levantada._
> 
> _Friedrich Nietzsche._

**Iglesia Anglicana de la aldea Al-Sebhire.  
Extremo NorOccidental de Jabal Marah.  
Tercer día fuera del campamento.   
Segunda semana de Agosto 2003, 7:25 am.**

 

McCoy fue el primero que se levantó.

Al volver a la habitación, después de bañarse, observó a Kirk por momentos mientras se vestía; éste no daba señales de despertarse por sí mismo, y eso lo extrañó un poco, pues había descubierto que era de sueño ligero. El tiempo que habían estado en Ardimi, durmiendo uno al lado del otro, bastó para que el médico supiera que su misma hiperactividad lo hacía ser uno de los primeros en abandonar la cama.

Se acercó a él llamándolo, acción que tampoco lo hizo reaccionar. Así que optó por sacudirlo ligeramente.

—Hey, Jim. Hora de levantarse.

El periodista sólo se movió un poco, despertando con dificultad.

—B-Bones... hola...

—De verdad que estabas cansado, amigo. ¿Necesitas más tiempo?

—No... Dame unos minutos. —Con mirada inquisitiva, McCoy lo observó detenidamente. Sin embargo, Kirk lo convenció al ofrecerle una enorme y soñolienta sonrisa—. En serio, estoy bien. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para despertarme por completo.

—De acuerdo —asintió el médico, dirigiéndose a la puerta para darle privacidad—. Te espero entonces en el comedor. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer hoy, antes de que continuemos nuestro viaje. Así que quiero empezar lo más temprano posible.

—O.k. No tardo.

Al quedarse solo intentó levantarse de la cama, mas una repentina neuralgia lo atacó, seguida de un malestar corporal general. Fue en ese momento que supo que no estaba del todo bien.

—No puede ser... —refunfuñó enfadado—. No puedo resfriarme ahora.

Ignorando su malestar, se duchó y vistió lo más aprisa que pudo, saliendo hacia el comedor cuando estuvo listo, ocultando los incipientes dolores que afectaban sus miembros y articulaciones. Pensó en tomar un par de aspirinas en cuanto llegaran al dispensario, así que dejó de preocuparse por lo que él consideró un resfriado.

Después del desayuno, ambos americanos salieron de la iglesia, dispuestos a continuar con las consultas. Se enfrascaron en las labores de vacunación, revisión y atención de los heridos hasta el mediodía, justo cuando el médico decidió que era tiempo de descansar e ir a comer.

Fue ahí cuando se percató que Kirk se veía exhausto, y curiosamente, falto de ese entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba. Lo vio sentarse en una de las sillas con algo de dificultad, mientras él se dedicaba a terminar de esterilizar algunos de los utensilios que había usado.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó al verlo pasarse una mano por la frente.

Kirk intentó ocultar el malestar al escucharlo, sonriéndole con gesto cansado. Asintió con un cabeceo y se levantó, también con dificultad.

—Creo que me estoy resfriando. Me duele un poco la cabeza, y el cuerpo.

Kirk ni siquiera intentó resistirse cuando McCoy se le acercó, y sin aviso, lo sujetó con ambas manos, una en la nuca y la otra en su frente. Sólo dejó su mirada fija en él, desconcertado. Cuando un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, lo soltó.

—Uhm... no tienes temperatura, aunque tampoco tienes muy buen aspecto. ¿Has estornudado?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que no. Pero siempre que me resfrío me siento así.

El médico asintió, caminando a la puerta del dispensario, seguido por el periodista.

—Bien, al parecer sí es un resfriado. Debiste pescarlo ayer en la noche, cuando revisamos la aldea.

—Probablemente.

—Hagamos esto. Después de comer, te dedicas a reposar toda la tarde. De todas formas, ya no queda mucho por hacer aquí.

—Pero necesitas quién te ayude... Dijiste que era muy posible que nos fuéramos esta noche…

—Están la hermana Louise, la hermana Anna y el chico nuevo. Con ellos será suficiente. ¿Qué dices?

—Que es una idea genial, y te tomaré la palabra, Bones. Tal vez dormir un par de horas me haga bien.

—Lo sé. Anda, vamos a ver qué nos prepararon estas santas mujeres. Tengo tanta hambre que me podría comer un elefante.

—Como si pudieses cazar uno en este momento, exagerado.

Ambos rieron, caminando hacia la iglesia. Entonces, McCoy recordó lo que el periodista le había dicho esa noche.

—Jim, a propósito. Ayer te dije que hablaríamos acerca de lo que comentaste. —Kirk lo volteó a ver con expresión preocupada. Sabía que tenía una pregunta mucho más comprometedora qué hacerle, y no podría no responder—. Intentaste aclarar que tienes una preferencia dual, pero me diste más información de la que necesitaba.

—Eh... bueno, yo... creo que estaba un poco confundido.

—Me percaté de eso. Aunque me sorprendiste al decirme que me encontrabas atractivo. —La risa nerviosa del otro lo divirtió—. Temí por un instante que quisieras hacer algo indebido.

—Oh, no. Nunca haría algo como eso, Bones. Yo siempre pido permiso para manosear a alguien. Jamás me aprovecho de las circunstancias.

El médico entornó la mirada, sarcástico. Más enseguida volvió a su actitud jovial, palmeando al otro en un hombro.

—Agradezco que me lo digas, más que nada porque no tengo ganas de volver a golpearte.

Se echaron a reír, ambos ya tranquilizados por haber dejado la situación en claro.

Tal como habían considerado los planes para esa tarde, lo hicieron. Kirk se retiró a la habitación, cayendo en un profundo sueño casi de inmediato al acostarse. McCoy lo revisó por última vez antes de volver a lo que restaba por hacer de la labor médica, sin haberse quitado la preocupación de encima. Se notaba a simple vista que el reportero tenía una buena resistencia a un resfriado común. Entonces, podría ser algo más grave, y él no quería dejarlo pasar así como así.

Dos horas más tarde, las consultas habían terminado. Así que el médico se dedicó a empacar y cargar el jeep, ganando tiempo para así poder irse en cuanto el ocaso cediera su lugar a la noche. Tal vez para ese entonces, Kirk ya se hubiese recuperado un poco.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde, Sulu, el joven religioso, fue quien despertó a Kirk para llamarlo a cenar. Éste constató con cierto enfado que el malestar permanecía. Aún así, se levantó y bajó al comedor, haciendo un esfuerzo mayor para ocultar el dolor que lo aquejaba, ahora no sólo en las articulaciones de sus miembros, sino en la mayoría del cuerpo.

McCoy, sin embargo, no le quitó la vista de encima. Y aunque sólo pareciera que el periodista americano estaba cansado por el trabajo, su intuición de médico le decía que algo más le estaba ocurriendo.

La cena con todos los miembros de la iglesia fue agradable, y al terminar, el médico revisó una vez más a Kirk, antes de empezar con el recuento de lo que hacía falta empacar.

—Uhm… —fue su único comentario al descubrir un leve aumento en su temperatura corporal.

—¿Ocurre algo grave?

—Tienes un poco elevada tu temperatura. No me agrada…

—Bones, deja de preocuparte. Posiblemente mañana esté mejor.

—Tengo mis dudas, Jim —refutó McCoy—. No te he visto que mejores, sino todo lo contrario. Tal vez no sea un resfriado.

—Leonard, en serio —Kirk sujetó al médico por los brazos, en un espontáneo gesto amistoso—. Estaré bien. Ahora, acabemos con esto, que la noche se hace corta. Anda.

No muy convencido, el médico asintió, dándose prisa para tener el jeep cargado lo más pronto posible. Justo a las nueve y media de la noche terminaron de subir todo el equipaje y el equipo médico.

La despedida fue bastante emotiva.

Después de entregarles un “atado” con carne salada, algunos vegetales en conserva y frutos secos condimentados para el viaje, la hermana Louise los abrazó como si nunca volviese a verlos. El pastor les recomendó que tuviesen mucho cuidado, pues la zona se volvía peligrosa y los caminos inseguros a cualquier hora del día. Por otra parte, un enorme banco de nubes de lluvia se aproximaba por el noreste, amenazando con alcanzarlos en poco tiempo, así que debían extremar precauciones.

Al acomodarse en el jeep, Kirk tomó una última fotografía de los misioneros y algunos de los habitantes de la aldea, haciendo una nota mental de hablar de ellos en su siguiente crónica.

McCoy subió también, y después de ser despedido con las últimas recomendaciones de la hermana Louise, echó a andar la máquina del vehículo, iniciando el viaje de nueva cuenta. El reportero se acurrucó en el asiento al ir rumbo a la salida de la aldea, y dejó que el sopor que lo invadía desde la mañana se apoderara por completo de él.

El médico lo observó, preocupado. Debía llegar a Laikaba lo más pronto posible, en caso de que su acompañante presentara alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

 

**Territorio Norte de Kabkabiyah, en dirección a Laikaba.  
Cuarto día fuera del campamento.  
Segunda semana de Agosto 2003, 4:40 am.**

 

La travesía por el camino fangoso y lleno de matorrales crecidos no impidió al médico acelerar todo lo que pudo, para tratar de llegar a su destino antes de lo previsto. Sin embargo, a menos de una hora de camino, McCoy se detuvo en una explanada, cerca de una de las pequeñas aldeas que bordeaban la entrada al territorio de Laikaba, teniendo como prioridad revisar a su acompañante. Lo había escuchado hablar entre sueños otra vez, aumentando su preocupación.

—Hey, Jim... —lo llamó sin resultados, viéndose obligado a moverlo un poco—. Jim, despierta.

Sin embargo, al no lograr que abriera siquiera los ojos, pudo comprobar lo que temía. Kirk mostraba las señales de alguna enfermedad agresiva. Lo auscultó en forma superficial, encontrándose con la novedad de que la temperatura corporal del muchacho estaba casi en los treinta y nueve grados y medio.

—Demonios —masculló entre dientes, volviendo a su asiento para continuar su camino. Ahora tendría que cuidar no sólo los posibles obstáculos y peligros que podría encontrarse durante el trayecto. Su acompañante estaba en riesgo, pues si su temperatura aumentaba repentinamente, no podría hacer mucho por él—. Resiste, Jim. Estamos por llegar.

A eso, sólo le respondió con un leve asentimiento, dicho entre sueños.

Acelerando lo más que le fue posible hacerlo, no se volvió a detener hasta que llegaron, dejando atrás los pequeños asentamientos humanos dispersos. Ya habría tiempo para volver y atender sus necesidades. Por el momento, pensó el galeno, había una prioridad más grande en su camino, y no la dejaría pasar. Por algo era un médico excelente, y no arriesgaría una vida por decisiones mal tomadas.

Su llegada al pequeño hospital de Laikaba fue estrepitosa.

Al bajar del auto, llamó a gritos a quien se encontrara ahí como parte del personal médico, al tiempo que daba la vuelta al jeep para sacar de él a Kirk. Este había despertado, pero no pudo moverse, encontrándose muy adolorido y sumamente débil debido a la rapidez con la que se había elevado su temperatura.

—¡¿Quién está a cargo?! —preguntó al ver salir a dos enfermeras del hospital. Una de ellas volteó al edificio, como señalándole la respuesta.

Una alta mujer de marcada ascendencia europea salió en ese momento.

—Leonard, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó al acercarse a él. En cuanto vio el aspecto del reportero, supo que debían hacer espacio en la pequeña zona de emergencias.

—Traigo a un enfermo, aunque no sé de qué padecimiento se trate, Kira.

Entre los dos sujetaron al periodista, sacándolo del auto. Entre todo el ajetreo, Kirk reconoció entre brumas al médico.

—Hey… doc… —murmuró débilmente al verse sujeto por ambos galenos, e intentó sonreírles en medio de una broma—. Qué suerte… dos ángeles me llevan a la cama…

—No te hagas ilusiones, Jim —lo regañó McCoy, casi tirando de él hacia el hospital—. ¿Qué pasó con el doctor Díaz?

—Tenemos espacio en Emergencias y lo necesario para estabilizar su temperatura —indicó la doctora, permitiendo que el enfermo se recargase en ella—. Díaz renunció hace dos semanas. Se fue con un convoy de milicianos hacia Chad, así que ahora yo estoy a cargo del lugar.

El médico se detuvo un momento, viéndola por sobre la cabeza inclinada de Kirk. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, esperando algún comentario por su parte. Él sólo asintió, y continuó caminando.

—Bien, de todas formas, Díaz nunca fue de mi agrado —comentó, zanjando el asunto.

Guardaron silencio hasta que dejaron a Kirk en la cama hospitalaria. Mientras daban indicaciones a las dos jóvenes enfermeras, continuaron hablando.

—Tardaron mucho en venir —le recriminó la doctora, al tiempo que despojaba a Kirk de la camisa con brusquedad—. Estábamos trabajando con lo que podíamos, incluso improvisamos con plantas y otras cosas nada ortodoxas. No tenemos una sola botella de medicamento, ni vendas o insumos, Leonard.

—Uffff… despacio, cariño… —intentó tranquilizarla el periodista, mas fue ignorado.

—Lo sé, Kira —McCoy se encargó de quitarle los zapatos y cubrirlo con una delgada sábana para quitarle también el pantalón—. Tuvimos problemas con el sistema de comunicación, además de que nos enteramos que los ataques a las aldeas se están incrementando. Los caminos se han vuelto demasiado peligrosos.

—B-Bones… no traigo condones…

—Silencio, Jim.

—Esa no es excusa —refutó ella con acritud, poniéndole al enfermo un paño mojado en el pecho desnudo sin ningún cuidado. Kirk se quejó levemente.

—No estoy buscando ninguna excusa, Kira. Especialmente porque no teníamos manera de hacer llegar nuestro requerimiento de medicamentos al Consejo de Naciones, ni a la OMS, ni a ningún otro cuerpo médico.

—No hay problema… —murmuró otra vez el periodista.

—¡Callado! Antes era igual, o peor. —Sin poner mucho cuidado en lo que hacía, sujetó la cabeza del enfermo, poniéndole una lamparilla frente a uno de sus ojos. Éste soltó otra vez una leve queja—. ¡Y no teníamos sistema de comunicación!

—¡Está bien, lo acepto! —refutó McCoy, dándole un último tirón al pantalón del periodista, desnudándolo casi por completo—. Todo ha sido mi culpa. Pero ya vinimos. Ahora, deja de maltratar a mi paciente.

—Puedo jugar rudo… S-soy masoquista… No…

—¡Que te calles! —le exigieron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que él y las dos enfermeras se quedaran quietos, observándolos. Después de eso, los dos médicos se dedicaron a auscultarlo en un pesado silencio, mientras Kirk los veía en forma alternada. Hasta que ella lo interrogó, sólo con respecto al padecimiento.

Finalmente, ambos galenos llegaron a una sola conclusión.

—Es dengue, no hay duda —afirmó ella.

—Pero mejor eso que la enfermedad del sueño —recalcó McCoy, viendo al enfermo con expresión relajada—. Se presentó sólo un caso en Ardimi. Un hombre que venía desde las regiones de Kutum. Tuvimos que aislarlo.

—¿Qué tan grave es? —preguntó el periodista, sin saber en realidad si debía preocuparse o no.

—Oh… bueno —empezó a explicar el médico del campamento—, debemos controlar tu temperatura. Espero que no sea del tipo hemorrágico, porque de otra forma, en pocos días podrías tener un cuadro bastante malo.

—Debes guardar mucho reposo —secundó la doctora mientras le colocaba el paño fresco sobre la frente, esta vez, con cierta delicadeza—. Significa que no puedes seguir viajando, y que toda actividad física está restringida.

Al escucharla, Kirk fijó su mirada expectante en la del médico. Éste sólo apretó los labios y asintió con un gesto.

—Pero… debemos continuar con las visitas a las aldeas… y también debo enviar mis notas a América… y no he terminado de darle forma a la crónica…

—Jim, escucha…

—¡Bones, no puedo quedarme en cama por varios días!

—¡Jim! ¡Cálmate y escúchame! –Lo sujetó cuando intentó levantarse de la cama—. Esta enfermedad no es como cualquier simple resfriado. Al paso de los días empeorará, aunque no lo sientas. Debemos mantenerte bajo observación, y cuidar también que no seas un foco infeccioso. Debemos aislarte, evitar que algún mosquito llegue a ti y después infecte a más personas antes que su ciclo de vida termine. No podemos arriesgarnos a propagar una epidemia sólo por una negligencia. ¿Puedes entender eso?

Kirk asintió después de varios segundos de mantener su vista fija en la del médico. Se relajó entonces, tratando de averiguar más de la enfermedad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar así?

—Cinco días en observación, si contamos que ayer estuviste ocultándome los síntomas, diciendo que era un resfriado —le recriminó McCoy antes de empezar con el tratamiento—. No hay mucho por hacer, sólo cuidar que no tengas fiebre, que te alimentes bien y bajar la inflamación y el dolor de tus articulaciones. Kira, ¿tenemos lo necesario para aislar el área?

—Por supuesto.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, la doctora dio varias instrucciones, mismas que fueron cumplidas inmediatamente. Minutos después, un pabellón cubría la cama de Kirk, quien era atendido por una de las jóvenes enfermeras, mientras los dos médicos hablaban en voz baja, al otro extremo de la habitación.

—¿Qué harás con él, Leonard? —preguntó la doctora sin dejar de observarlo—. No puedes moverlo, y tampoco podrá continuar en la ruta itinerante.

—Estoy considerando quedarme aquí los cinco días de observación. Podría serte de ayuda, ahora que estás sola. —Al ver que ella levantaba una ceja, señal de que soltaría un reproche a ese comentario, se adelantó a explicar—. Kira, sé que eres una mujer muy competente, y que el hospital se ha mantenido en pie gracias a tu labor. No pienso quitarte ese mérito. Sólo te apoyaré con las consultas externas, las jornadas de vacunación y el inventario. ¿De acuerdo? Todo lo demás sigue siendo tuyo.

—Sé que no vienes a quitarme de mi trabajo, pero…

—Aparte, serán sólo cinco días. Por otro lado, tendré que estar al cuidado del muchacho. Es un tanto hiperactivo, así que debo vigilar que no se esté levantando de la cama y haga estragos.

Ella suspiró ruidosamente, accediendo por fin a lo que McCoy decía.

—De acuerdo. Podríamos empezar entonces por el inventario.

—Si, me parece bien —asintió, volteando hacia la cama otra vez—. Voy a hablar un momento con él, y en seguida nos dedicaremos a bajar el material del jeep.

—Perfecto. Te veo entonces en unos minutos.

Al quedarse solo, se dirigió a donde yacía el enfermo. Éste le sonrió débilmente, viéndolo a través de la tela.

—Esa chica es muy guapa… y tiene carácter, Bones. ¿No has pensado…?

—Es la doctora Kira Neris, y es lesbiana, así que guárdate tus opiniones, Jim. Descansa, vendré en un par de horas para ver cómo sigues, y para ver lo de tu desayuno.

Sin reparar en el gesto sorprendido de Kirk, McCoy salió de la habitación, dispuesto a iniciar el trabajo del día.

 

**Villa de Laikaba, al extremo suroccidental de Kutum.  
Octavo día fuera del campamento.  
Tercera semana de Agosto 2003, 8:27 pm.**

 

Al paso de los días, la enfermedad siguió su curso de manera implacable. Kirk había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo debatiéndose entre sueños inquietos provocados por la elevada temperatura, y breves periodos de calma, dándose éstos especialmente en las madrugadas. McCoy dividió sus quehaceres entre cuidar a Kirk en los ratos en que la fiebre amenazaba con dejarlo inconsciente, y continuar con su labor médica en el pequeño hospital.

El periodista no tuvo muy en claro cuántos días había perdido, postrado en cama debido a la enfermedad, hasta esa noche, cuatro días después de que llegaran a Laikaba. Despertó por completo, sintiéndose un poco mejor que cualquier otra vez que abriera los ojos. No desconoció el lugar, pues sabía que estaba en el área considerada de Cuidados Intensivos del pequeño hospital. Volteó a su alrededor, decidiendo si debía levantarse y desentumirse un poco, o esperar a que alguna de las enfermeras, o cualquiera de los dos médicos se dignara a estar con él. Sin embargo, desistió de hacerlo al encontrar a McCoy a su lado, en una incomodísima posición entre recostado y sentado en una rústica silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Se levantó muy lentamente, tratando de evitar el mareo que lo atacaba en cuanto hacía un movimiento, lográndolo sólo de forma parcial. Intentó quitar una parte del pabellón que cubría el espacio en el que se encontraba la cama, pero se detuvo cuando su organismo entero protestó, viniéndosele casi de inmediato una fuerte náusea.

Dejó pasar unos segundos, completamente estático, acallando las molestias que lo afectaban.

En ese rato observó con mayor detalle la habitación que compartía con varios enfermos. Las lámparas de neón que se mantenían encendidas, le daban al lugar un aspecto entre amarillo y grisáceo, un tanto deprimente. Más allá de la puerta se alcanzaba a ver cómo la luz artificial se difuminaba entre la penumbra nocturna, y del lado de las ventanas, algunas gotas de la pertinaz llovizna que amenazaba con no parar hasta el día siguiente, se iluminaban de manera accidentada.

Kirk se acomodó otra vez en la cama, reconociendo que se sentía muy débil.

La doctora Neris se acercó al ver movimiento detrás del pabellón. Levantó una parte del mismo para dejarse ver por el convaleciente.

—Veo que te encuentras un poco mejor.

Kirk asintió sólo con un gesto, y permaneció sentado.

—Creí que Bones estaría en plenas labores.

—Eso lo hizo en el transcurso del día. Ha estado aquí desde que terminó con las consultas, al igual que los demás días. No se ha separado de tu lado casi desde que llegaron.

Kirk se sorprendió al escucharla, haciendo una negación con la cabeza. La doctora procedió a examinarlo, revisando sus oídos con una pequeña lámpara, y la respuesta de sus pupilas a la luz de la misma.

—Debe estar agotado, ¿cierto?

—Tú lo has dicho —confirmó la mujer, al tiempo que le entregaba un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas—. Es hora de tu medicamento. En unos minutos te traerán algo de cenar.

—No tengo hambre.

—Debes comer; sin discusión. —Permaneció a su lado hasta que el enfermo se tomó las pastillas y bebió todo el contenido del vaso—. Es común que pierdas el apetito, pero no debes dejar de alimentarte. Por ser del tipo hemorrágico, tu nivel de plaquetas estaba en un límite crítico. Leonard de verdad que estaba preocupado por ti.

Kirk volvió su vista por algunos segundos hacia el dormido médico al escucharla. Nadie que no fuera su madre había hecho algo así por él anteriormente. Tuvo una extraña y cálida sensación de pertenencia al pensar en eso, así como vagos recuerdos de esas horas entre la bruma del malestar y la inconciencia, en los que McCoy lo atendía, o hablaba con él en vagos murmullos que tal vez eran más parte de sus atormentados sueños; no lo sabía con certeza.

—Bastardo sobreprotector —dijo quedamente, dedicando una tierna sonrisa a su inesperado ángel guardián—. Gracias.

La doctora Neris no dejó de verlos, alegrándose al pensar que McCoy había dejado atrás el destructivo mutismo y la autocompasión con los que lo conociera, meses atrás. Una enfermera la distrajo al acercarse con una charola con algunos alimentos. Neris le recibió la charola y la despidió con un leve gesto de su cabeza, ofreciéndose para encargarse de dárselos a su paciente.

—Llegó tu cena. No es un T-Bone especial, pero las verduras y el kalawi te ayudarán a recuperarte.

—¿Kalawi?

—Un guiso de riñones. O podría traerte el guiso de estómago de oveja.

—¡Oh, demonios…! —Kirk sintió un desagradable vuelco en el estómago al escucharla.

Sin embargo, la doctora se rió, mostrándole el plato con verduras y un caldo transparente.

—Tranquilo, no es nada de eso. Es un simple caldo de gallina. Eso te hará bien.

Enarcó las cejas, considerando las posibilidades de escapar de ahí en los siguientes segundos. Cuando la doctora le puso la cuchara enfrente, casi pudo jurar que la sonrisa que tenía instalada era más de diversión que de simpatía.

Se reprimió para no levantarse y tomar represalias por esa broma, aceptando el bocado muy a duras penas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _No debemos permitir que alguien se aleje de  
>  nuestra presencia sin sentirse mejor y más feliz._
> 
> _Madre Teresa de Calcuta_

**Villa de Laikaba, al extremo suroccidental de Kutum.  
Noveno día fuera del campamento.   
Tercera semana de Agosto 2003, 6:30 am.**

 

Primero, un resplandor lo sobresaltó entre sueños, más no fue suficiente. Lo que despertó a McCoy fue el fuerte pinchazo en los músculos de su cuello y espalda, producto de la incómoda posición en la que había dormido toda la noche, y una parte de la tarde anterior, junto a la cama de Kirk.

Se movió despacio, intentando no lastimar aún más su cuello, aunque el sólo cambio de posición ya era de por sí insoportable en la tirantez que lo martirizaba. Malhumorado, entreabrió los ojos cuando otro flashazo frente a sí volvió a sobresaltarlo; parpadeó varias veces, tratando de aclarar su vista, encontrándose con un muy despierto Kirk, enfundado en una raída bata de hospital, con la cámara fotográfica en la mano y una enorme y traviesa sonrisa en su rostro enrojecido debido a la enfermedad.

—Buenos días, Bones.

—¡Con un demonio, Jim! ¡Te dije que nada de fotografías!

—Me dijiste que no lo hiciera mientras estuvieses conduciendo. Como no tienes un volante en las manos, no vi ningún problema.

El médico gruñó, ocultando su alivio de esa forma al verlo ya en franca recuperación. Tratando de no moverse con brusquedad se levantó, aunque no pudo evitar otro leve gruñido, esta vez de dolor, al tiempo que se llevaba la mano derecha a la parte trasera del cuello.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kirk al verlo dolerse en esa forma. Aunque imaginaba el motivo—. ¿Te torciste el cuello por dormir en una silla?

—O esa es una pregunta demasiado obvia, o te estás burlando de mi, Jim.

—No sería capaz de hacer algo tan ruin, Bones —le respondió Kirk, dejando la cámara en la cama, junto con las libretas en donde había estado escribiendo durante una buena parte de la madrugada.

Al descubrirlas, con cierto enfado y mucha actitud autoritaria, McCoy regañó al periodista.

—¿Cuántas horas pasaste haciendo esto?

—No muchas. Como dos. Pero no tenía sueño, además de que debo enviar la crónica a América. Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo postrado sin hacer absolutamente nada.

—Esta enfermedad no es como para que te estés saltando las indicaciones que te damos —aseveró el galeno con gravedad—. No estás sano, y tu condición podría revertirse si no tienes cuidado.

Kirk se rascó un poco, evidenciando la siguiente etapa de la enfermedad sin darse cuenta de ello.

—Hierba mala nunca muere, doc. Siento que te estás preocupando demasiado por mí. Sé cuidarme, de verdad. Además, tengo la seguridad que ni tú ni la doctora Neris me dejarán morirme de esto. ¿O si?

McCoy entornó la mirada por un momento, pensativo. Sin embargo, ya con intenciones de salir a iniciar otro día de labores, le respondió.

—Bueno, si lo pensamos detenidamente, creo que le haríamos un favor al planeta.

—¿Qué…? ¡¡McCoy!!

—Anda, niño hiperactivo —le palmeó un hombro al pasar junto a él, con una sonrisa entre canalla y muy divertida—. Vuelve a la cama y haz todo lo que te hemos indicado, especialmente lo de guardar mucho reposo. Es en serio, Jim. Te veo en un par de horas, cuando sea tiempo para desayunar.

Después de ver que Kirk se encontraba un poco mejor, el doctor McCoy y dos voluntarios del hospital planificaron un itinerario rápido para atención ambulatoria en algunas aldeas cercanas. No tardarían en cada una más de un par de horas, así que, alistando el jeep con los materiales necesarios, casi a media mañana, regresó para acompañar al convaleciente en el desayuno.

Lo encontró recostado, cubierto con la sábana hasta la cintura, y sin la bata con que lo viera en la mañana. A pesar de que el pabellón obstruía un poco su apreciación, pudo notar que enormes manchas rojizas cubrían su pecho y parte de sus brazos, pero en general, se veía bien. Estaba escribiendo algo en una de las libretas, sosteniendo sobre ella un mapa de la región, haciendo también anotaciones en el mismo. Tenía relegada la charola con alimentos, muy lejos de sí.

—Te dije que descansaras —fue su saludo, aunque un tanto más relajado de su tono de regaño. Kirk lo observó un momento, subiendo sólo la mirada de lo que hacía cuando el médico abrió el pabellón por un lado.

—Quería terminar esta parte de la crónica. En cuanto esté lista y pueda enviarla, me echaré a descansar todo el tiempo que quieras. ¿Sabes si tienen aún el fax que me habías comentado? ¿Funciona?

—Si, funciona perfectamente. Al menos como máquina copiadora, ya que no hay línea telefónica.

—Eso no es problema. Con el teléfono que traemos podremos hacerlo funcionar, Bones.

Al sentarse otra vez en la silla en la que pasara la noche, al lado de la cama, McCoy se quejó involuntariamente. El dolor en los músculos de su cuello se había agravado debido a las cajas que cargara en el jeep, minutos antes. Intentó no darle mucha atención, masajeando un poco en medio de un suspiro cansado.

—Lo sé. Esos aparatos son una gran ventaja.

Kirk terminó el escrito que hacía, y cortó las cuatro hojas que había preparado con su crónica y el mapa con los señalamientos, viendo al médico con atención. Éste había alcanzado la charola, preparando pequeñas porciones de verduras y arroz, dispuesto a hacerlo comer a fuerzas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a ser tu niñera por un rato —bromeó como preámbulo a lo que realmente iba a decir—. Jim, quería avisarte que voy a salir a varias aldeas cercanas. No son muy grandes, pero prácticamente podríamos estar hablando de que regresaría casi al anochecer, si nada se complica.

—Y significa también que no podré acompañarte, ¿verdad?

—Será sólo por un par de días, tal vez. En cuanto puedas viajar, seguiremos con nuestros planes originales. —Levantó la cuchara con una ración, y ante la mirada de protesta de Kirk, se la puso enfrente—. Ahora, abre la boca y cómete todo tu desayuno.

—Pero… Bones…

De nada le valió quejarse. El médico insistió, y él no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

Casi media hora más tarde, McCoy se despidió para iniciar con el recorrido a las aldeas cercanas.

Al quedar solo, el periodista obedeció en parte la orden de quedarse en cama. Con sus libretas de anotaciones, la grabadora en la mano y sin la menor intención de quedarse quieto, aburriéndose la mayor parte del día, se dedicó a escribir y grabar pensamientos e ideas que había dejado de lado debido a la enfermedad.

De esa forma, el día transcurrió sin novedades.

McCoy entró al área de Cuidados Intensivos justo cuando el ocaso llegaba a su fin, dando paso a una noche despejada, con un firmamento estrellado e iluminado por una luna creciente. Kirk, sin embargo, no había dejado de escribir, retomando sus notas de los lugares por los que habían pasado en su recorrido hacia el campamento, dándose a la tarea de hacer la crónica del viaje.

Al levantar la vista, se encontró con un cansado médico, quien sostenía la mano derecha sobre su cuello, tratando de aliviar el dolor que persistía, mientras que en la izquierda llevaba un legajo de informes qué llenar.

—Hey, bienvenido.

—¿Has estado escribiendo todo el día?

—No todo. Me detuve para comer y dormir un par de horas.

McCoy se sentó otra vez en la silla, acomodándose también para terminar con la labor de esa jornada.

—Le pedí a Kira que nos enviaran la cena —comentó de forma casual—. No quiero dejar los informes inconclusos.

El periodista asintió, y en silencio, ambos se enfrascaron en sus respectivas actividades. Pero mientras escribían, Kirk observó a McCoy de tanto en tanto de manera fortuita, y cada vez lo hacía con mayor intensidad. Tenía vagas reminiscencias de los días perdidos en las que casi juraba que el médico acariciaba su nuca, mientras una espantosa oleada de náuseas y mareos lo atacaba. No estaba muy seguro si había sido real, o si su mente enfebrecida llegó a desear ese tipo de consuelo, de tal forma que casi lo materializaba.

Dejó de pensar en eso al ver que McCoy había detenido la escritura, justo cuando veía sus manos, admirando los dedos largos y delgados que sujetaban el bolígrafo y el papel sobre el que escribía. Entonces alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada inquisitiva y un poco ceñuda de su protector temporal.

—¿Pasa algo, Jim?

—Oh... no, nada en especial. —El rubor que se materializó en sus ya de por sí enrojecidas mejillas lo desmintió—. Sólo... pensaba...

—Pues si sigues “pensando” de esa forma, tendré que ponerte una demanda por acoso a mis dedos.

—¡Eso no es acoso! —Protestó Kirk, dando un enorme respingo—. Me distraes un poco por el ruido que haces cuando escribes.

—Ya, de acuerdo —dijo el médico con una media sonrisa canalla, continuando con su trabajo—. Más vale que sea verdad, aunque tengo que decirte que no me dejas concentrarme si me miras tanto. Me desgastas.

—¡Por todos los cielos! Ahora YO tengo la culpa de todas tus desventuras. Gracias por aclarármelo, Bones. —Ambos rieron tontamente. McCoy aprovechó para masajear su cuello, y Kirk no lo dejó pasar otra vez—. Oye, puedo ayudarte con esa torcedura.

—No te preocupes. Se quita con un buen descanso.

Kirk dejó la libreta por un lado, en actitud de no desistir en ese ofrecimiento.

—No creo que vayas a descansar en un buen rato. Anda, sólo será un momento. —Ante su mirada dubitativa, agregó—: te juro que no voy a manosearte. Sólo te ayudaré con la contracción del cuello, en serio.

—Jim —McCoy entornó los ojos en un gesto claramente irónico, aunque se rindió a la gigantesca sonrisa inocente que el otro le dedicó—. Está bien, sólo por un momento. Debo terminar los informes.

Dejando los papeles y el bolígrafo en la silla, y retirando una parte del mosquitero que los separaba, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, a un lado del periodista. Éste se acomodó detrás de él, y diestramente alcanzó los adoloridos músculos del galeno, quien no evitó una leve exclamación placentera mientras se relajaba.

Estuvieron así durante varios minutos. McCoy se sorprendió al encontrarse disfrutando del contacto increíblemente experto de los dedos de Kirk, con los ojos cerrados y una rara sensación de alivio en sus hombros.

—¡Rayos, Jim! ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? — Decidió hablar, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no dejar que su garganta soltara ruidos involuntarios.

—En casa, desde que era un chiquillo —explicó en tono neutro—. Todas las tardes, en cuanto mi madre llegaba a casa del trabajo, me pedía que masajeara su cuello. —El médico no pudo ver entonces la sonrisa lobuna que hizo al recordar episodios de su vida en la universidad—. Esto me sirvió bastante mientras estudiaba. Aprendí también a dar masajes de otro tipo. Digamos… más placenteros...

McCoy abrió los ojos, tensándose de inmediato. Y Kirk no evitó una risilla maliciosa al notarlo.

—Creo que es suficiente. Gracias —comentó, intentando apartarse sin ser demasiado brusco.

—Pero si apenas empezamos. No creo que…

—En verdad, Jim. —Esta vez, McCoy se volvió hacia él, mostrándose alterado—. Es suficiente.

—De acuerdo —accedió el periodista, soltándolo—. Sólo quería regresarte el favor.

Al levantarse de la cama, Leonard McCoy se sintió incómodo ante su mirada escrutadora, ahora enmarcada por una profunda seriedad. No necesitó preguntarle, su expresión lo decía todo. Se vio en la necesidad de explicar, aunque no supo exactamente qué.

—Sólo te sostuve para que no te cayeras de la cama al estar inclinado sobre el cubo en el que vomitabas. Y si masajee tu nuca, fue para ayudarte a que te tranquilizaras en los ataques de náuseas. No iba a dejar que tu malestar se incrementara.

Kirk asintió, bajando la vista al piso.

—Sí, entiendo. No te pregunté por eso, pero no hay problema, Bones. Gracias.

Sin decir más, volvió a acomodarse en la cama, alcanzando la libreta para continuar con lo que hacía. La tensión que se levantó entre ellos fue demasiado evidente.

 

**Villa de Laikaba, al extremo suroccidental de Kutum  
Décimo primer día fuera del campamento.  
Cuarta semana de Agosto 2003, 10:30 am.**

 

Kirk terminó de vestirse, resistiendo el leve mareo que no lo dejaba desde hacía un par de días. Había convencido al médico de que ya se sentía perfectamente bien, y que podrían continuar con el itinerario fijado. Con cierta reticencia, McCoy lo escuchó mientras veían el mapa con la ruta más directa marcada hacia la población de Kutum.

Efusivo, el periodista le aseguró varias veces que había hecho cálculos de contratiempos para no desperdiciar horas, cumplir con sus labores con eficiencia, y después regresar al campamento en tiempo récord por el valle, hacia el sur. Por supuesto, no omitió el detalle de asegurarle que se mantendría descansando el mayor tiempo posible en la travesía.

Después de enviar dos crónicas más por medio del fax y el teléfono satelital, se habían comunicado también al campamento Ardimi, sólo para verificar que todo estuviese en orden.

Sin embargo, la noticia que Spock les dio acerca de nuevos ataques a otros grupos de aldeas cercanas a Zalinges, los desmoralizó un poco. Debían tener mucho cuidado, puesto que todo indicaba que la situación empeoraría.

Pensando en todo lo acontecido, Kirk salió de la habitación en la que había pasado parte de su convalecencia, despidiéndose de los demás pacientes que compartieran con él el lugar. Llevaba sus cosas ya listas para el momento en que decidieran marcharse. Sin embargo, antes de alcanzar la parte que era considerada zona de recepción, decidió echar un vistazo a su aspecto. Entró a uno de los baños comunes, y su primera reacción al ver su enrojecido reflejo en el espejo, fue reírse descontroladamente. Por supuesto, hacer eso lo agotó, así que tuvo que buscar un punto de apoyo para relajarse y volver a normalizar su respiración agitada.

La doctora Neris lo observaba con curiosidad, y Kirk sólo se percató que había presenciado ese momento de locura al levantar la vista hacia el espejo, y encontrarse con ella, por un lado de su propia imagen.

—Los únicos que he visto reírse de sus enfermedades, hasta el momento, son los niños —le dijo cuando sus ojos se encontraron—. Es extraño que un adulto lo haga en la forma como tú lo has hecho.

El muchacho asintió, recargando su peso en el lavamanos, sin dejar de mirarla a través del espejo.

—Creo que es porque no he crecido, doctora. Sigo siendo un niño.

—Tal vez —asintió ella sin moverse de donde estaba—. Pero creo que es tiempo de que aprendas a balancear tu carácter. Espero que madures sin que llegues a perder ese espíritu de niño. No me gustaría enterarme que Leonard sufre por ti.

Kirk se irguió, dándose vuelta para confrontar directamente a la mujer.

—¿Que él sufra por mi? ¿Insinúas que por estarme cuidando durante esta inoportuna enfermedad, Bones se ha sentido miserable?

—Leonard es un médico sumamente profesional, así que no, no me refería a eso —respondió la mujer, haciendo una pequeña pausa, valorando las consecuencias de lo que diría—. He notado que su relación se ha enfriado en estos últimos dos días. Y su mal humor se ha incrementado, aunque trata de mantenerlo bajo control. —Tomó aire antes de continuar—. ¿Qué ocurrió con ustedes? ¿Discutieron, te pasaste de listo con él? ¿Lo rechazaste?

Ella entonces pudo ver que la sorpresa cambiaba la expresión del periodista ante sus palabras.

—Doctora… ¿Es mi imaginación, o me estás preguntando si Bones y yo tenemos alguna relación especial?

—Sí, te pregunté exactamente eso. Porque es evidente, señor Kirk, que sientes algo por él. Además, la manera en que se preocupó por ti…

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Kirk enrojeció casi lo doble de lo que estaba—. Nuestra relación es sólo de trabajo: lo auxilio en su labor humanitaria, y al mismo tiempo obtengo un beneficio con la exclusividad de las historias y entrevistas. No hay otro tipo de relación entre nosotros. El doctor McCoy no está a mi alcance.

No supo descifrar la sonrisa que se dibujó en la expresión de Kira Neris ante sus palabras. Ella sólo decidió retirarse, haciéndole saber que no hablaría más de ese asunto.

—Debo registrar tu salida. Te espero en el escritorio del exterior.

Se volvió al lavamanos, observando pensativo su reflejo, y permaneció así por espacio de un minuto, después de que la doctora Neris lo dejara solo. No podía sacudirse la sorpresa de haberse visto descubierto. La sonrisa extraña que ella le dirigiera al final de su conversación, mantenía vivo su desconcierto. Tendría que poner más atención a la forma como se comportaba, pues podría propiciar malos entendidos con McCoy.

Finalmente consideró que no lo haría. Sonrió en forma traviesa, mandando al diablo todas las opiniones que los demás intentaran expresarle. No andaría con hipocresías de ninguna especie, y si McCoy quería pensar que se propasaba con él, que lo hiciera. ¿Acaso no le había dicho Kira Neris que el médico era un profesional? Que lo demostrara entonces.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, abandonó el baño con paso decidido.

McCoy terminaba de asegurar una caja sellada en la parte trasera del jeep, cuando vio salir al reportero, acompañado de la doctora, quien al parecer, se despedía de él de manera diplomática. Dejando lo que hacía, se acercó a ellos, y sin muchos preámbulos, se despidió.

—Es hora de irnos, Kira. Agradezco mucho tu ayuda en esta inesperada situación.

—Ha sido divertido, Leonard —aseveró ella, estrechándole la mano en actitud amistosa—. Espero que no nos dejes tan abandonados. De lo contrario, seré yo quien vaya a Ardimi a patearte el trasero por negligente.

—Auch… —Kirk sólo levantó las cejas, sonriente ante el reclamo de la doctora. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo para capturar el momento de la despedida en una rápida toma fotográfica. McCoy le dirigió una mirada de enfado.

—Y vigílalo —le recordó ella, volviendo su vista por un momento hacia el convaleciente—. Todavía está en una etapa de cuidado.

—Claro que lo haré —McCoy asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima al periodista—. De ser posible, lo ataré al asiento del jeep para que no se mueva.

—Bones, estás cebando tu lado sádico conmigo, admítelo —reclamo Kirk.

Los dos médicos sólo sonrieron, encontrando sus miradas. Sabiendo que no había nada más que decir, McCoy se retiró hacia el jeep, y Kirk aprovechó para despedirse de ella, sorprendiéndola con un rápido y ligerísimo abrazo de agradecimiento.

—Te debo una, doctora. Hasta pronto —dijo al soltarla y avanzar hacia el vehículo.

Kira Neris se preguntó si había hecho bien en hacerle saber lo que pensaba. Con un dejo de nostalgia los vio abordar el jeep, prepararse y arrancar hacia el camino que los llevaría a la siguiente aldea importante.

No podía evitarlo. Era una mujer sentimental.

En el vehículo, la tensión entre ellos aún se sentía, aunque un poco aminorada.

Kirk intentaba concentrarse en los últimos apuntes que había hecho, ante las breves miradas que McCoy le dirigía. Hasta que decidió iniciar la conversación que rompiera el hielo entre ellos.

—Pensé que viajaríamos de noche —comentó de manera casual—. ¿No hay peligro por esta zona?

—Según lo que Kira me comentó, las aldeas de esta región son escasas. Tal vez nos encontremos con algunas tribus nómadas. Espero poder llegar a Kutum mañana temprano si eso ocurre.

—Y si no, llegaríamos casi al anochecer, ¿cierto?

McCoy hizo un leve ruido de asentimiento, y Kirk continuó con lo que hacía. El médico aprovechó para seguir hablando.

—Oye, Jim. Lo que pasó hace dos días…

—Olvídalo, Bones. Es lógico que creyeras que estaba flirteando contigo. Alguien con mi encanto es siempre susceptible a este tipo de malentendidos.

—¿Te habían dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado arrogante?

—Todo el tiempo. Pero es parte de mi personalidad. ¿Qué sería de mí sin ese rasgo que me caracteriza tan eficazmente?

McCoy entornó la mirada con un breve gruñido de desaprobación, pero no aminoró la velocidad.

—Jim, aparte de flirtear con todo lo que se mueva, la modestia es una de las cosas que no conoces, ¿cierto? —volteó a verlo de soslayo, y ambos sonrieron—. Bueno, déjame aclararte algo. Como médico, no tengo prejuicios de ninguna especie con las preferencias de la gente.

—Me quitas un gran peso de encima, Bones. Creí que los tipos como yo no te gustábamos.

—¡Por todos los cielos, James! —El médico enrojeció levemente, fijando su mirada en la del periodista con cierto apuro—. Ya te lo había dicho; no tengo ningún problema contigo. Aunque a veces eres un tipo difícil, creo que puedo acostumbrarme.

Kirk volteó a verlo con su enorme sonrisa, aceptando tal explicación.

—¡Entonces, estamos bien! Deja de preocuparte por eso, y disfrútame. No siempre tendrás el placer de mi compañía por estas regiones.

McCoy pensó en todas las horas de camino que debían recorrer, y tuvo el enorme impulso de sedarlo. Aunque desistió cuando Kirk empezó a hablarle de varias anécdotas graciosas de su vida universitaria. 

El muchacho, lejos de ser un ególatra insufrible, de verdad tenía encanto.

 

**Carretera principal, a veintisiete kilómetros de Kutum  
Décimo primer día fuera del campamento.   
Cuarta semana de Agosto 2003, 4:50 pm.**

 

Habían avanzado casi cinco horas por la carretera principal a Kutum. Kirk intentaba escribir algo en su libreta, quejándose todo el tiempo por el mal estado del camino, cuando ocurrió la falla en la maquinaria.

McCoy maldijo en voz baja, al tiempo que se escuchó un ruido extraño al frente de ellos. Entonces, tras una espesa nube de humo que brotó de debajo del cofre, y un chirrido lastimoso del motor, el jeep se detuvo totalmente. Esta vez, el médico maldijo en forma por demás audible.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Sólo a mí me podía ocurrir algo como esto! —Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto, dando un tremendo portazo ante la mirada divertida y preocupada de su acompañante.

Debido a su impulsividad, McCoy se quemó las manos al tratar de levantar el cofre. Otra retahíla de maldiciones no se hizo esperar, al tiempo que Kirk abría primero el cofre desde el lugar del conductor, detalle que había olvidado hacer el otro. En segundos, y dispuesto a ser de ayuda, el periodista bajó del vehículo y alcanzó las herramientas, yendo hacia donde el médico pateaba la defensa del jeep.

Mientras lo dejaba hacer berrinche, Kirk se encaramó bajo el cofre, revisando cada una de las partes, aunque no conocía mucho de motores. El que se había interesado en eso, en la granja de Iowa, había sido su hermano George. Ahora lo lamentaba.

—Deberías dejar de quejarte y echarme una mano aquí, Bones —le dijo al enfurruñado conductor, al reconocer que no encontraría él la falla.

McCoy se exasperó, pateando otra vez el vehículo, ahora en uno de los neumáticos.

—¡Soy médico, no un maldito mecánico! —refunfuñó al tiempo que se paraba a su lado, inclinándose sobre la maquinaria del jeep—. A ver… Quita.

Jim sonrió por un momento al sentir el empujón para obligarlo a hacerle lugar.

Sin embargo, después de algunos minutos de una minuciosa revisión, McCoy se rindió al encontrarse con una banda del mecanismo principal de enfriamiento rota y la bomba del combustible con una enorme fisura. Gruñó su frustración, haciendo que Kirk volviera a inclinarse junto a él.

—¿Qué encontraste? ¿Tiene arreglo?

—Me temo que tendremos que caminar —dijo al levantarse y señalarle los desperfectos—. Está totalmente inservible, y no tenemos refacciones de esas con nosotros.

—Tendremos que hablar al campamento entonces.

—O buscar alguna comunidad, para ver si casualmente tiene refacciones que nos sirvan. De lo contrario, tendremos que caminar hasta Kutum, a más de veinte kilómetros de aquí.

Sin decir más, malhumorado y con cara de pocos amigos, McCoy se apartó, yendo otra vez a la parte trasera del vehículo.

—¡Ayúdame a empujarlo hacia esa zanja, Jim! No quiero dejarlo a la vista de todos.

Ambos movieron el jeep, empujando y deteniendo, vadeando los baches del sendero. Finalmente, lograron acomodarlo en la zanja que McCoy indicaba, y lo ocultaron con algo de maleza. Hecho esto, el médico sacó la bolsa en la que llevaba sus pertenencias, colgándosela inmediatamente al hombro. Después alcanzó la hielera en la que había colocado las vacunas y los medicamentos de uso delicado, y fue a la parte trasera, sacando de ella la enorme mochila con el resto de los insumos médicos. Echándosela a la espalda, volteó a ver a Kirk.

—De haber sabido que pasaría esto, me hubiese traído una bicicleta. ¡Son más de veinte kilómetros de sol y tierra y polvo y lodo!

Kirk se dirigió también por sus cosas, escuchando divertido a su compañero.

—Bones, si hubiésemos sabido que este amigo se moriría en medio de la sabana, te juro que me traigo mejor un helicóptero.

Pensando en eso, McCoy lo observó sacar su mochila y algunos papeles que guardó en los bolsillos interiores de su chaleco.

—Pues no se oye tan mal. Un helicóptero sería muy útil.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con lo que traes? —Preguntó Kirk, señalando la mochila gigantesca a su espalda—. Es una muy considerable distancia con el hospital portátil que traes en esa cosa al hombro.

—No, gracias. He cargado cosas más pesadas —refutó dignamente, empezando a caminar con algo de prisa—. Además, tú no estás completamente recuperado. Movámonos antes de que se nos haga más tarde. Tal vez alcancemos a llegar a la villa antes del ocaso.

—Tú mandas, doc.

—Oh, no —replicó McCoy, volteando primero su vista a él, para finalmente detenerse y voltear hacia todos lados—. ¡Ellos mandan!

Kirk siguió los puntos hacia donde el médico había visto, descubriendo varios perros salvajes y algunos otros depredadores que los veían con mucho interés, semiocultos por la maleza y la irregularidad del terreno.

Un leve escalofrío lo asaltó, obligándolo también a apurar el paso. Por un instante, su mano buscó el arma que había ocultado entre el cinto de su pantalón y la camisa, por reflejo a lo que el médico le mostrara.

—¡Ok, Ok! Ya entendí. Corramos entonces.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _El que no ha sufrido no sabe nada; no conoce ni el bien ni  
>  el mal; ni conoce a los hombres ni se conoce a sí mismo._
> 
> _Fénelon. Escritor y teólogo francés._

**A medio kilómetro de Sarif es Salam  
Orillas de la carretera principal a Kutum.  
Décimo primer día fuera del campamento.   
Cuarta semana de Agosto 2003, 7:07 pm.**

 

La línea del ocaso se perfilaba claramente detrás de ellos cuando bajaban la pequeña colina, proporcionándoles lo último de luz solar en esa parte del territorio. El resplandor de las lámparas en algunas casas a la orilla de la aldea de Sarif es Salam les indicó que estaban por llegar. En el valle sobre el que se extendía el área poblada, el anochecer había iniciado.

Habían caminado casi por espacio de dos horas, deteniéndose en ocasiones por la preocupación de McCoy hacia su convaleciente compañero. Sin embargo, Kirk parecía casi totalmente recuperado. No mostraba agotamiento, y parecía que el muchacho estaba pasando un tiempo magnífico, tomando fotografías a diestra y siniestra, grabando a veces lo que veía, entre maravillado y pasmado por lo que descubría como parte del paisaje africano. El médico se alegró en cierta forma por eso, ya que algo que les había aligerado más el camino, había sido la amena conversación que sostenían por ratos.

Poco antes de alcanzar el camino principal de la aldea, se encontraron con las extraordinarias construcciones de los termiteros gigantes, para ese entonces casi abandonados por las colonias de insectos, algunos en ruinas, dispersos por todo el inicio de la falda de la colina.

—¿Qué son estos? —le preguntó el periodista al llegar ante uno de ellos que les doblaba la altura, con una rara estructura casi geométrica—. Parecen pirámides en miniatura, doc.

—Son termiteros gigantes, Jim. ¿Nunca viste los documentales de National Geographic?

—Uh… sí, bueno. Pero nunca imaginé que fueran tan grandes.

—Anda, sigamos. No tardará en oscurecer, y aún nos falta un buen trecho. —El médico se detuvo al ver que no lo seguía. Se dio la vuelta, encontrando a Kirk parado ante el termitero—. ¡Jim!

—¡Hey, Bones! Necesito una referencia. ¿Podrías pararte a un lado de esta mole un momento?

—Ya te dije… —empezó a refutar el galeno, retrocediendo hasta el nido.

—Ya sé que no eres modelo, aunque podrías intentarlo. No todos los médicos tienen la imagen que tú proyectas. —Y con una sonrisa canalla y traviesa, Kirk levantó la cámara cuando McCoy se detuvo junto a la construcción de arcilla—. ¿No te interesaría ser el modelo del calendario anual de Hot-Meds? ¿O el de Voluntarios Ardientes de la Cruz Roja? Podríamos preguntar si a Médicos sin Fronteras le interesaría uno…

—¡Por todos los cielos, James!

—¿Qué? Soy muy bueno como fotógrafo. Sé que si me dejaras, podría obtener tus mejores ángulos.

Rojo hasta las orejas por el tono pornográfico que le había dado a esas últimas palabras, y sin querer escucharlo carcajeándose a costa suya, McCoy volvió a caminar hacia la aldea, esta vez seguido por el periodista.

—¡Claro que no me interesa! No voy a dejar que te cachondees conmigo, Jim.

—¡McCoy, sólo estoy bromeando! —dijo mientras lo seguía, con los brazos abiertos y su eterna sonrisa.

—Já-já. Muy gracioso; mira, me estoy riendo—. Se detuvieron repentinamente al escuchar disparos provenientes de la población, seguidos por gritos de terror de los aldeanos y el rugido de los motores de varios autos—. ¡Espera!

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Disparos. —McCoy jaló a Kirk fuera de la carretera, medio ocultándose entre la maleza que crecía a un lado de la derruida cinta asfáltica—. Creo que debemos irnos de aquí.

—Bones, pero no podemos asegurar… —ambos se agacharon por instinto al momento que otra ráfaga, mucho más intensa, se escuchó no muy lejos de ellos.

—Iremos a la montaña. Los yanyauid no se adentran en esos territorios.

Cubiertos por la semioscuridad ambiental y casi totalmente ocultos por la maleza, caminaron apresurados por casi una veintena de metros. Estaban por llegar a una depresión formada entre la ladera de la colina y la explanada que precedía el camino, más sabían que eso no sería suficiente para ocultarlos de los agresores. Observando frenético el terreno en el que estaban, McCoy alcanzó a ver uno de los termiteros a pocos metros de ellos, casi totalmente oculto por la maleza. Entonces tuvo una idea.

—¡Sígueme, Jim! —Urgió el médico, casi arrastrándolo, pensando seriamente en deshacerse de las cosas que llevaban a cuestas.

Alcanzaron la base del termitero, el cual tenía algunas zonas derruidas por la erosión y el abandono de los insectos. La pequeña zanja que se formaba a un lado del mismo, tal vez debido al derrumbe de algunos túneles subterráneos de la estructura, y la maleza alrededor de la misma, brindaban una buena protección. Entre los dos golpearon parte de la estructura, abriendo un hoyo más grande en el derruido nido de arcilla. Finalmente, alcanzando algunas ramas tumbadas de matorrales cercanos, se introdujeron en su improvisado refugio y esperaron.

—¿Puedes ver algo? —Preguntó en voz baja el médico a su acompañante, quien negó con un gesto. Todavía respiraban agitados—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Jim?

—Asustado. ¿Crees que nos vieron?

—Esperemos que no.

Justo en ese momento, a través de la maleza, pudieron ver que algunas jóvenes y niñas corrían aterrorizadas, y un jeep con varios mercenarios les daban alcance, disparando al aire entre gritos obscenos e intimidantes.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —masculló el periodista, acomodando la cámara para fotografiar la evidencia del ataque en un pequeño escondite que encontró a un lado del nicho en el que estaban. Logró programarla por quince minutos, y la dejó en función automática. Pasara lo que pasara con ellos, todo quedaría registrado en la película.

Entonces, fueron testigos de cómo, sin asomo alguno de compasión, los hombres sometieron a las fugitivas, y en medio de una inconcebible muestra de crueldad, sin reparar en edades ni en condiciones físicas, las violaron a todas. 

Impresionado ante eso, Kirk tuvo el impulso de enfrentarse a los agresores. Sacó el arma que llevaba en la parte trasera de su pantalón e intentó salir del refugio, pero McCoy lo detuvo.

—¡Maldición, Jim! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —le riñó en un susurro.

—¡Déjame salir, McCoy! —le urgió el periodista, sosteniendo el arma ante la vista del médico.

—¡¿Quieres que nos maten también?!

— ¡Sólo son niñas! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Suéltame!

—¡Cállate! —El médico trató de cubrir su boca con una mano, volteando alarmado hacia los guerrilleros. Afortunadamente no lo habían escuchado.

Supo que estaba fuera de control debido a su desesperación, así que lo sujetó contra su cuerpo y el piso, inmovilizándolo totalmente al tiempo que lo obligaba a soltar el arma. 

Logró callarlo con el sorpresivo asalto que hizo de su boca con la propia, evitando su grito de impotencia cuando escucharon que los milicianos asesinaban a sus víctimas a tiros.

 

**A medio kilómetro de Sarif es Salam  
Orillas de la carretera principal a Kutum.  
Décimo segundo día fuera del campamento.   
Cuarta semana de Agosto 2003, 2:30 am.**

 

Con la mirada perdida en el oscuro exterior, McCoy abrazaba aún a Kirk, acariciando su cabello en un movimiento mecánico, mientras éste, con el rostro oculto por sus manos engarrotadas, sujetaba su camisa con fuerza.

Horas atrás, después de que los guerrilleros abandonaran los cadáveres de las jóvenes mancilladas, lo había soltado, separándose de él con lentitud, observándolo con preocupación. El periodista no se movió. Sólo mantuvo la mirada fija en la suya, oscurecida por una indescifrable marejada de sentimientos repentinos. Visiblemente afectado, temblaba en forma incontrolable, mientras un par de lágrimas rodaba sobre la piel aún enrojecida de su cara.

—Lo siento… lo siento… —susurró el médico, aturdido y con una fuerte opresión al verlo así.

Sin fuerzas para cambiar siquiera su posición, tendido boca arriba y con los brazos a sus costados, Kirk aspiró repentinamente, como si en todo ese tiempo el aire no hubiese llegado a sus pulmones. Ese fue el preámbulo a un doloroso coro de secos sollozos entrecortados que escapaban de su pecho sin control. McCoy sólo fue capaz de recostarse a un lado de él, con las manos empuñadas a la altura de su boca. Cerrando los ojos, dejó que su propio dolor saliera en forma de lágrimas silenciosas.

No se percató en qué momento exacto fue el primer estruendo que marcaba el inicio del ataque más grave, o cuando éste termino; sólo pudo escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de los pobladores que sucumbían mientras intentaban escapar, y el infernal ruido provocado por el bombardeo que los aviones Antonov realizaban sobre la pequeña aldea. Hasta que un sepulcral silencio se esparció sobre ellos.

Tampoco supo en qué momento Kirk se había acurrucado contra su pecho, como si buscara protección de ese infierno que habían presenciado, y del que providencialmente habían escapado, gracias al desperfecto del jeep en el que viajaban.

Aunque hacía un rato que no se escuchaba ya movimiento cerca de ellos, McCoy no quiso arriesgarse. Esperarían más tiempo ocultos en el lugar, hasta que estuviesen cien por ciento seguros de que los agresores se habían ido. Pensando en eso, se enfocó en su acompañante. Dejó de acariciar su cabello, y tocó una de sus manos, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

—Jim... ¿puedes oírme? —preguntó en voz baja, tratando de verlo en medio de la penumbra. Éste relajó un poco su agarre, más no separó su rostro del pecho de McCoy. Al parecer, se había calmado lo suficiente como para poder prestarle atención—. Nos quedaremos unos minutos más para comprobar que se han ido. Debemos ir a la aldea y ver si hay sobrevivientes.

Sintió un brevísimo movimiento, como una silenciosa afirmación. No volvió a hablar, hasta que consideró que era tiempo de abandonar el refugio, casi cuarenta minutos más tarde.

Deshizo el abrazo en el que sostenía a Kirk, y se movió lentamente, casi arrastrándose hacia el exterior del refugio de arcilla. Con enorme precaución, McCoy se asomó en todas direcciones, comprobando que estaban solos. Frente a ellos, el resplandor de las llamas que abrasaban las ruinas de la aldea empezaba a extinguirse. No volteó al sentir la presencia del periodista a su lado.

—Trae tu cámara. Esto debe ser documentado.

No salieron de entre la maleza; caminaron por un lado de la terregosa carretera que llevaba hacia el lugar en el que horas antes había sido la aldea de Sarif es Salam. Silenciosos, avanzaron sin dejar de vigilar todos los lugares posibles alrededor de ellos. Kirk había encontrado el arma antes de salir del refugio, y la empuñaba con mano temblorosa.

Sin embargo, nada los había preparado para lo que iban a encontrar. La tenue luz rojiza de las llamas les ofreció un dantesco y horripilante espectáculo cuando llegaron.

Una enorme fosa común se extendía justo donde antes era la calle principal. Estaba llena de cadáveres de hombres jóvenes y ancianos, mujeres y niños de edades variadas, incluidos bebés de pocos meses. Algunos estaban medio calcinados, otros destrozados por la tortura que los guerrilleros habían infligido sobre ellos. Y todos tenían en común la inhumana huella de la crueldad de los atacantes, marcados en forma de una inmisericorde cantidad de heridas de bala en los cuerpos.

Por varios segundos, ambos americanos se quedaron pasmados e inmóviles ante el cuadro de muerte. Hasta que McCoy reaccionó. No podían quedarse por mucho tiempo. Volteó a ver a su compañero, instándolo a enfocarse en lo que debía hacer.

—Jim, debes fotografiarlos. —Pasaron varios segundos de silencio, y volvió a insistir—. Debes fotografiar esto, aunque sea doloroso.

—No puedo… —la voz enronquecida del periodista apenas se escuchó.

—James Kirk, si no lo manejamos como evidencia de un genocidio, nadie en el mundo lo hará —le recriminó el médico, empezando a impacientarse—. Se desharán de cualquier prueba, y estos crímenes quedarán impunes. ¡Debes fotografiar esto!

Repentinamente, el periodista soltó la cámara y el arma, y cayó arrodillado a un lado de la fosa, incapaz de controlar las arcadas que lo atacaron debido al estado de conmoción en el que se encontraba. McCoy se inclinó sobre él, preocupado. Kirk vomitó lo poco que tenía en su estómago, y en medio de un doloroso gemido, se quebrantó.

—¡Santo Dios! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

—Está bien, Jim. Tranquilízate. —McCoy acarició su cabello, sosteniéndolo—. Ven, levántate. Tengo que sacarte de aquí. Anda.

Con enorme esfuerzo lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, caminando lejos de la fosa. El médico buscó algún lugar seguro en dónde dejarlo, y regresó a la fosa. Tomó primero el arma del periodista, guardándola entre su ropa, y en seguida alcanzó la cámara, revisando la cantidad de fotografías que podría tomar.

Serían aproximadamente treinta. Suficientes como para considerarlas evidencia.

Volteó una última vez hacia donde se encontraba Kirk, y precariamente convencido de que no se movería, y que nadie iría por ahí en esos momentos, se dedicó a hacer tomas detalladas del infierno desatado en la pequeña e indefensa aldea.

 

**A diez kilómetros de las ruinas de Sarif es Salam  
Carretera principal hacia Laikaba.  
Décimo segundo día fuera del campamento.   
Cuarta semana de Agosto 2003, 5:50 am.**

 

El amanecer los sorprendió en medio del trayecto hacia Laikaba. Sin transporte, con la amenaza de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento por grupos armados, tanto militares como janjaweed, habían tomado la decisión de volver y alertar a todas las aldeas que contaran con clínicas y dispensarios médicos de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Antes de eso, habían intentado comunicarse con el hospital en Kutum por el pequeño radio local que McCoy y su equipo llevaban siempre en las incursiones ambulatorias, sin resultados. El médico tuvo entonces el amargo presentimiento de que tanto Kutum como Sarif es Salam habían sufrido un simultáneo ataque, y posiblemente la situación fuese idéntica a la pequeña aldea, con resultados mucho más graves por ser un centro de población mayor. Kirk entonces había descubierto que había rastros de humo provenientes del valle desértico, casi confirmando el presentimiento del médico.

Al tratar de comunicarse con Laikaba, se percataron de que las montañas interferían, impidiéndoles contactarse con la doctora Neris. Probablemente, los agresores habían destruido las antenas en su paso por el territorio.

De esa forma, caminaron el resto de la madrugada con el único temor de toparse con algún grupo de guerrilleros o soldados que pudiesen estar cerca. Con enorme pesar, habían abandonado una parte del equipo y medicamentos de menor importancia para aligerarse y llegar lo antes posible.

McCoy no había dejado de hablar durante una gran parte del trayecto, intentando distraer al periodista de la pesadilla vivida, haciendo todo para tener su atención en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la oscura depresión que lo oprimía.

Preocupado también por su estado de salud, el médico decidió hacer un alto temporal a poco más de tres horas de la villa de Laikaba. No tenía intenciones de ver al periodista colapsándose en medio del camino debido al cansancio. Además, intentarían comunicarse en ese lugar, puesto que la altura ahora les era propicia para eso.

Buscaron en una pequeña hondonada a un lado del camino un buen refugio, y se dispusieron entonces a descansar.

Kirk se acomodó cerca de él, dejando la ahora pesada mochila de viaje detrás de sí, en cierta forma para poderse recostar sobre ella. McCoy, por su parte, sacó el aparato de radio y una botella que aún tenía un poco de agua, así como una cajita de medicamentos. Le pasó la botella al periodista y una de las pastillas de antibiótico, observándolo críticamente.

—No es necesario —refunfuñó Kirk, alcanzando de mala gana ambas cosas—. Me siento bien, doc. No necesito meterme más medicamentos.

—Jim, no quiero que recaigas por un mal cuidado de mi parte. Podría ser mucho más peligroso la segunda vez.

—O.k. Sólo porque el doctor lo dice… —renegó otra vez, mientras tomaba la pastilla. Sin embargo, se bebió con desesperación mal disfrazada casi toda el agua de la botella.

—Eres un mal paciente —le comentó el médico en tono divertido—. Punto a mi favor, que tuve que lidiar con niños problema por varios años, así que sé cómo tratarte.

—Y tú eres un mal médico. Acabas de herir mis sentimientos —dramatizó Kirk, tirándose encima de la mochila con una leve risa. Sin embargo, no le quitó la vista de encima cuando decidió preguntarle una vez más el motivo por el que permanecía en el campamento—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué decidiste venir a este lugar olvidado de Dios?

—Cielos, Jim. Creí que no volverías a preguntar eso.

—No me malinterpretes, Bones. Después de tu gancho izquierdo, ese mal pensamiento huyó de mi mente para siempre —ambos rieron al recordarlo, más fue sólo un momento. El corresponsal esperó su respuesta en silencio, observándolo con atención mientras tomaba otro poco de agua.

McCoy se tomó varios minutos para aclarar sus ideas antes de responderle, sentándose a su lado. Se mantuvo con la mirada baja todo el tiempo.

—Mi hija Joanna… —Su voz se quebró, así que se detuvo y carraspeó antes de continuar—. Fue por ella. Le hice una promesa, y por eso estoy aquí.

Kirk casi se ahogó por la sorpresa al escuchar tal revelación.

—Doc, ¿tienes una hija? —la sorpresa dio paso a un amargo pinchazo de decepción cuando lo consideró. Más lo ocultó con su mejor sonrisa, volviendo a la carga—. ¡McCoy! ¡Deberías estar con tu pequeña! ¿Tienes esposa? ¿Por qué estás tan lejos de tu familia?

Iba a continuar con su alegato, pero al ver la tristeza que envolvió la sonrisa del médico, guardó silencio otra vez.

—Tenía una familia, hace mucho tiempo —respondió McCoy sin perder esa expresión melancólica, levantando su vista del suelo, encontrando la de Kirk—. Joanna murió de leucemia linfoblástica aguda hace más de un año y medio. El diagnóstico se hizo en una etapa temprana, pero jamás pudimos prever la disposición que tenía de un severo avance en pocos meses. Su condición se volvió crítica en sólo medio año, y los tratamientos de quimioterapia fallaron estrepitosamente.

El corresponsal abrió la boca sin poder decir algo coherente, la volvió a cerrar, y después de respirar un par de veces, habló.

—Eso… debió ser terrible…

—Oh, no, Jim. La mejor parte fue cuando le dije a mi esposa que debíamos cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Joanna de venir aquí para ayudar a los niños de estos países. Ella se negó rotundamente y casi de inmediato exigió el divorcio. Sólo habían pasado ocho meses de la muerte de la niña cuando mi matrimonio se desbarató. Creo que lo hizo porque nunca pudo perdonarme.

—¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?

—Porque soy médico, y a pesar de eso, no pude salvarla.

Volvió la vista al piso, alcanzando una varita de entre la maleza seca, y garabateó en la tierra que se acumulaba a sus pies. Kirk no dejó de verlo.

—Lamento escuchar eso, Bones. Pero aún no entiendo… ¿Por qué me dijiste que lo que esperabas en pago de todo esto, quiero decir, de estar aquí, en este infierno, ayudando a la gente, era una bala?

McCoy suspiró, soltando la varita al tiempo que levantaba la vista, perdiéndola en el horizonte. Un mortecino color se extendía en el firmamento, anunciando la inminente salida del astro rey en pocos minutos.

—En el mes que llegué como voluntario, el campamento Ardimi era dirigido por la doctora Kathryn Janeway; una extraordinaria mujer, sumamente compasiva, de carácter férreo y decisiones firmes. Cuando empezaron los ataques por parte de la guerrilla en las zonas cercanas a las fronteras, ella fue la primera que exigió a la Comunidad Internacional que interviniera para obligar a las partes a un cese al fuego. Lógicamente, eso nunca sucedió. Los ataques se volvieron cada vez más cruentos, no sólo dirigidos a objetivos específicos como centros policiales o concentraciones político-militares. El gobierno planificó una estrategia basada en el terror, atacando aldeas y poblaciones indefensas como respuesta a las acciones de la guerrilla.

Kirk recordó al hombre que lo había agredido en la sede de las conferencias diplomáticas, un mes atrás.

—Nos arriesgamos a ir por los heridos de las primeras poblaciones atacadas, cerca de Al-Fashir, porque no había nadie más que lo hiciera. Nunca imaginamos ver el daño tan espantoso que el gobierno había perpetrado contra su propio pueblo.

Con intensa claridad, las palabras que Spock traducía para él ante el violento amago del guerrillero, se hicieron presentes en su memoria y cobraron fuerza en su conciencia al darse cuenta que Bones le hablaba de lo mismo.

—La doctora Janeway pidió ayuda, justo cuando todas las ONGs y las organizaciones militares extranjeras fueron expulsadas de Sudán. Entonces nos quedamos solos, con una población creciente de refugiados en el campamento, sin recursos, sin medicamentos, sin alimento suficiente para ellos y nosotros. —McCoy detuvo su relato varios segundos, como si acomodara sus ideas. Sin embargo, al tratar de continuar, hizo un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no se quebrara—. Yo no tenía idea de la gravedad de la situación, Jim. Perdido en mi propio dolor, tratando de distraerme con las labores médicas en las horas del día, y totalmente embrutecido por el alcohol y mi frustración, jamás me percaté de que ella no podría llevar a cuestas la presión a la que se vio sometida; lo supe cuando fue demasiado tarde, cuando la desesperación y esa destructiva ansiedad y depresión fueron demasiado obvias. El golpe final se lo proporcionó el mismo gobierno, al cerrar las fronteras y cancelar las visas de ingreso, incluso para los voluntarios de la Cruz Roja, Médicos sin Fronteras y UNICEF; cuando esa medida egoísta y despiadada ocasionó la muerte de los refugiados por inanición y sed, y la falta de medicamentos, no lo resistió. Kira y yo fuimos los únicos testigos del momento en que decidió suicidarse, pegándose un tiro directo en la cabeza. No pudimos evitarlo…

Un espeso silencio siguió a sus palabras por varios segundos, hasta que sintió que Kirk sujetaba su mano, en una muestra de completo apoyo. McCoy bajó la vista, encontrando su mirada llena de empatía.

—Bones, eso no va a suceder contigo —dijo, con un pequeño apretón en sus dedos—. No voy a permitirlo, te lo prometo.

—No pienso suicidarme, Jim. Despreocúpate —respondió el médico mientras sostenía su mano con firmeza, respondiendo a ese gesto—. Lo que no puedo asegurar es que nos mantengamos lejos del fuego cruzado. Ese es el temor que llevo a cuestas, y no sólo por mí.

—Lo sé. —Kirk lo soltó entonces, dispuesto a preguntar algo más desconcertante para él—. Bones, ¿por qué me besaste?

El médico enrojeció de golpe, sin poder desviar su mirada de la de su acompañante.

—Ehr… yo no… es que… no encontré otra manera de hacerte guardar silencio. Estabas muy alterado, y si no te detenía, posiblemente no estuviésemos aquí ahora.

Otro silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos mientras la mirada escrutadora de Kirk seguía clavada en el rostro sonrojado de McCoy. Repentinamente, el periodista cambió a un gesto relajado y alegre, como si no le diera más importancia a eso.

—Entiendo. Gracias por salvarme la vida otra vez, doc.

McCoy lo vio acomodarse nuevamente sobre la mochila, cerrando los ojos con expresión exhausta. Suspiró quedamente, dándose cuenta que su excusa había sido tan irreal y falta de credibilidad, que no quiso pensar más en eso. Sacó entonces una ajada libreta, y se dispuso a escribir en ella.

—Descansa. Aún debemos caminar por tres horas, y no quiero que eso te afecte.

—No hay problema. Nos vemos en un rato.

Sin embargo, las pesadillas se convirtieron en su tortura personal, cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Fue imposible para él poder conciliar el sueño por más de media hora.

 

**Villa de Laikaba, al extremo suroccidental de Kutum  
Décimo segundo día fuera del campamento.   
Cuarta semana de Agosto 2003, 10:15 am.**

 

Kira Neris se sorprendió mucho al verlos aparecer nuevamente en el hospital, con graves señales de agotamiento, una leve deshidratación, y sin el transporte en el que se habían marchado la noche anterior. Gritando órdenes a todo su personal, hizo que los llevaran al área de Cuidados Intensivos, dedicándose en persona a examinar exhaustivamente a Kirk, a pesar de las protestas de éste.

Mientras Kirk discutían airadamente con la doctora para evitar que le metiera mano, según sus palabras, McCoy aprovechó para escabullirse y tomar un largo baño. Aunque el cubículo de la regadera estaba semi derruido, las llaves daban problemas y las tuberías gemían al paso del líquido, el médico casi se sintió en el paraíso.

Casi un cuarto de hora más tarde, fresco y relajado debido a la ducha, volvió a Cuidados Intensivos para ver cómo estaba su compañero de infortunios. Enfurruñado y metido en una de las camas, Kirk sólo le dirigió una ácida mirada al verlo entrar. Neris había logrado desnudarlo y hacerlo usar una raída y percudida bata hospitalaria.

—¡Me dejaste solo con esta tirana mujer, Bones! —Le reclamó al tenerlo a un lado—. ¡No voy a perdonártelo!

—No te quejes, Jim. Sé que te encanta que te manoseen chicas lindas como Kira.

—¡McCoy! —chilló Kirk, haciendo que el médico riera ante su frustración—. ¡Esto es una conspiración! ¡Primero tú me besas, y luego dejas que ella me manosee a sus anchas!

—No te besé. Sólo hice que te callaras. —Y tratando de evitar que se siguiera en ese tópico de conversación, le habló de sus planes inmediatos—. Voy al dispensario. Intentaré comunicarme con el campamento para saber si hay novedades.

—¡Te acompaño! —dijo Kirk, saltando de la cama intempestivamente. Tuvo que sujetarse la bata de la parte trasera, al darse cuenta de que ésta dejaba ver demasiado de su anatomía—. Malditas batas de hospital. ¡Las detesto!

—Pensé que te gustaban. Te dan muchas facilidades, especialmente si te agrada sentirte admirado.

—No soy exhibicionista, Bones —gruñó el periodista, buscando la mochila que la doctora le había quitado—. Aunque admito que es una de las mejores partes de mí, no me gusta andar con ella a la vista de todos. ¿Dónde demonios está mi equipaje?

McCoy rió divertido, alcanzando la mochila que estaba a un lado de la cama, entregándosela. Kirk revolvió lo que había en ella, y al encontrar un pantaloncillo corto, bastante adecuado para el clima y la situación que tenía entre manos, se lo puso y se alistó a seguir al médico.

En el dispensario, estuvieron cerca de diez minutos batallando con el radio para encontrar una frecuencia libre de interferencias. Entonces, la voz de Archer se escuchó fuerte y clara.

_—¡Hey, Bones! Estábamos por llamar a Personas Desaparecidas._

—Hola, John. Poco faltó para que de verdad tuviesen que hacerlo. ¿Está todo el equipo contigo?

_—Algunos, pero ya envié por el resto. ¿Qué pasa? Te noto más serio que otras veces._

—Ha sucedido algo muy grave, Jonathan. Quisiera que todos pudiesen escuchar lo que voy a comunicarles.

Pocos minutos más tarde, después de saludar de manera rápida a los demás miembros del equipo, McCoy habló del incidente que Kirk y él habían vivido horas atrás.

—Intentamos comunicarnos a Kutum, pero ningún canal nos dio señal de actividad. Temo que el ataque fue simultáneo, extendiéndose hacia varias aldeas del territorio, además de la villa principal.

 _—¿Tienes idea si ha ocurrido en todas las aldeas, o sólo en algunas?_ —Preguntó Spock, después del silencio que se hizo ante la noticia.

—Me temo que están seleccionando puntos de ataque —respondió Kirk, señalando el mapa que había guardado con una de las libretas—. Saliendo de la región de Sarif es Salam, pasamos varias aldeas que permanecían intactas, y según lo que mencionó Bones, la población en ellas es enteramente árabe.

 _—¿Insinúas que pueden estar haciendo una limpieza étnica?_ —La voz de Uhura se escuchó irritada.

—Es lo más lógico —respondió McCoy, desalentado—. Kutum tiene una aplastante mayoría africana, y ha sido base de la oposición gubernamental por mucho tiempo.

Se escuchó entonces un alboroto del otro lado, antes de que Archer y Uhura impusieran silencio a gritos. Spock habló nuevamente.

 _—Leonard, hace dos días recibimos un informe de los campamentos cercanos a las regiones de Kabkabiyah. Varias aldeas fueron atacadas, también de manera selectiva. Los voluntarios de UNICEF de Nyala sufrieron agresiones, y uno de los campamentos cercanos fue destruido_ —Kirk y McCoy voltearon a verse, alarmados—. _Si la milicia y los soldados han decidido continuar por sí mismos esta absurda limpieza étnica, no se detendrán a considerar si nosotros somos parte o no de sus blancos._

—Esto es más grave de lo que imaginé —le confió el médico, sin abrir el canal de envío—. Temo que decidan atacar los campamentos de las zonas bajas de Jabal Marah. Ardimi sería uno de ellos.

—¿Qué sugieres, doc? —Preguntó el corresponsal, sintiendo que la ansiedad por el riesgo cercano lo empezaba a invadir—. ¿Regresamos a Ardimi para ofrecer resistencia?

—No. Me temo que más que presentar resistencia, tendremos que mover el campamento.

Kirk levantó una ceja, sorprendido y un tanto escéptico.

—¿Piensas mover a más de diez mil personas? ¿Y… cómo lo harás, si puedo saber?

McCoy suspiró, dándose cuenta de la titánica labor que tenían ahora entre manos.

—Te juro, Jim, que no tengo la menor idea —dijo al fin, con expresión preocupada.

James Kirk no tuvo palabras ante tal despliegue de honestidad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nunca olvides que basta una persona o una idea para  
>  cambiar tu vida para siempre, ya sea para bien o para mal._
> 
> _Jackson Brown_

**Villa de Laikaba, al extremo suroccidental de Kutum  
Décimo segundo día fuera del campamento.   
Cuarta semana de Agosto 2003, 4:25 pm.**

 

La noticia del ataque a Kutum y las aldeas cercanas ya se había hecho llegar a varias de las poblaciones de mayoría africana que se esparcían a lo largo de las montañas que conformaban el territorio de Jabal Marah, provocando una enorme inquietud en ellas. Por su parte, durante la conferencia que sostuviera con el resto del equipo de voluntarios, Leonard McCoy había puesto a consideración la propuesta de mover a los refugiados y tres poblados más de mayoría africana, para evitar que un ataque al campamento produjera un número impensable de víctimas.

Por supuesto, varios miembros del equipo estuvieron de acuerdo, y varios más no. Sin embargo, todos reconocieron la prioridad de poner a salvo a todas esas personas, y de paso, a todos los médicos, activistas y voluntarios del campamento. Laikaba no entraría en ese movimiento, ya que su población estaba conformada en su mayoría por familias árabes. Eso era una gran ventaja, puesto que Kira Neris y su equipo estarían a salvo de los ataques. Sin embargo, debían evacuar también Al-Shebire.

Revisando nuevamente los mapas, Kirk había propuesto que la población del campamento se dividiera en grupos mucho más manejables. De esa forma, dispersándose por caminos distintos, posiblemente tendrían mayores oportunidades de evadir algún ataque.

Al mismo tiempo, Uhura había puesto sobre la mesa el plan alternativo de llevarlos a otros campos para refugiados, la mayoría en las fronteras de otros países del oeste. Uno de los que podrían albergar a una importante mayoría de los desplazados en forma temporal pero segura, sería el campamento Al Geneina, situado en la línea fronteriza con Chad.

Horas después, el médico y uno de los jóvenes aldeanos regresaban de su excursión hacia el lugar en el que el jeep se había averiado. Habían corrido con la enorme suerte de que el vehículo pasara desapercibido para quienes transitaran por la carretera, y que contaban en Laikaba con las piezas que necesitaba la maquinaria, reemplazándolas rápidamente.

Kirk lo esperaba con cierta impaciencia, pues McCoy le había encargado que se comunicara con varios de los campamentos y aldeas que contaran con transportes para el traslado de heridos, y sólo había conseguido unos cuantos camiones desvencijados de pasajeros, dos más de carga, y un par de ambulancias, que realmente parecían todo, menos ambulancias.

—Volví, cariño —bromeó McCoy al entrar en el dispensario, buscándolo—. El auto está listo. Podremos ir hacia Al-Shebire de inmediato.

—¡Bones! —En cuanto lo vio cruzando la puerta, Kirk no pudo evitar un pequeño puchero mientras dejaba el radio a un lado, mostrándole la lista de los transportes—. No pude conseguir más que esto.

El médico alcanzó la lista, y le sonrió enternecido al ver su angustia.

—Jim, esto es perfecto, tranquilízate.

—¡Pero no es suficiente!

—Escucha. El tener siquiera un jeep como la chatarra que nos trajo hasta aquí puede ser considerado un lujo. Tú nos has conseguido toda una flotilla de transportes, y eso es más de lo que podríamos haber deseado. —Kirk iba a protestar otra vez, más el médico se lo impidió, levantando una mano frente a su rostro—. Trasladaremos a los heridos, ancianos, niños menores de seis años, mujeres encinta y minusválidos en ellos. El resto de la población caminará, y nosotros los acompañaremos.

A pesar de sus palabras, Kirk suspiró frustrado, dejando caer los hombros en un gesto de derrota.

—Me siento como un inútil.

—Hey, hey. Basta con eso —reprochó el médico, devolviéndole la lista al tiempo que sujetaba uno de sus hombros, estrujándolo en una muestra de apoyo—. Es lo mejor que se pudo conseguir, y no podemos quejarnos. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió el periodista, agradecido por su forma tan peculiar de no perder el ánimo.

—Bien, Entonces... creo que voy a asaltar la cocina. No nos detuvimos ni siquiera para comer.

Kirk asintió, siguiéndolo hacia el hospital ya con otra actitud más relajada.

—¿Quieres que te diga el menú de hoy? Tienen caldo de gallina, arroz y vegetales. No sé si quieras la especialidad de la casa. Arroz y vegetales con caldo de gallina. Como verás, es muy variado.

—Ja-já. Chistoso —McCoy le sonrió, aceptando la broma—. Imagino que ya comiste.

—Uh... sí. Arroz y vegetales. La gallina no me agrada demasiado, y ni hablar del hígado o los riñones o el estómago de oveja hervidos. No.

—Las gallinas de estos rumbos suelen ser muy amigables, no entiendo por qué a ti no te agradan.

—Já-já. —regresó Kirk el comentario sarcástico a eso—. También tú te pasas de gracioso, Bones.

—Es parte de mi encanto.

 

**Iglesia Anglicana de la aldea Al-Sebhire.  
Extremo NorOccidental de Jabal Marah.  
Décimo tercer día fuera del campamento.   
Cuarta semana de Agosto 2003, 12:25 am.**

 

Sin perder más tiempo, ambos regresaron a la villa de Al-Shebire. Ahí, esperarían a varios de los heridos más graves, los medicamentos y las mujeres con bebés y niños menores de cinco años para trasladarlos sin demora hacia el campamento de Al Geneina, al tiempo que preparaban a la población para un éxodo que podría salvarles la vida.

Si no había nada que obstaculizara el viaje, los primeros refugiados estarían en la frontera en dos días. Y si ellos no se topaban con algún problema, seguramente llegarían cuatro o cinco días más tarde, con el resto de los desplazados.

Kirk no perdía detalle de todo lo que McCoy hacía, la forma como organizaba a todo el equipo por medio de la comunicación por radio, la manera en que buscaba soluciones a cualquier situación que surgiera, por difícil que fuese. Aunque siempre lo hacía en medio de toda una retahíla de maldiciones que, en lugar de parecerle ofensivas, divertían demasiado al periodista.

Se percató también que durante todo el trayecto a la aldea, ninguno de los dos dejó de conversar. Y admitió que se sentía bastante cómodo con el médico, y las horas se pasaban demasiado rápido. En todo ese tiempo, la sonrisa no abandonó sus labios.

—Te ves contento, Jim —comentó el médico mientras lo veía entre brincos y baches.

—Estoy contento, Bones —respondió el periodista, sin intención alguna de mentir—. Me siento bien contigo.

—¿En serio? Porque tengo la mala fama de ser un tipo amargado y gruñón. ¿Nadie te lo advirtió?

—A decir verdad, me gustaría comprobarlo por mí mismo —la expresión traviesa del periodista contagió al médico. Habían empezado a flirtear casi sin darse cuenta.

—Bien, entonces te arriesgas a que te maltrate. Creo que hacemos buena pareja. Yo, un médico sádico, tú, un masoquista cabeza dura.

—¡Bones! ¡Me ofendes!

—Es con cariño, Jimmy. ¿Lo ves? Creo que nuestra relación será duradera. —Rieron de forma ligera, festejándose las bromas que se gastaban entre ellos—. Trata de dormir. Aún nos falta un buen tramo para llegar.

—O.k.

El médico notó más de una vez que no dormía demasiado. Lo vio despertarse entre sobresaltos, aunque trataba de disimularlos, más no pudo mencionarle algo al respecto, ya que tuvo que responder una llamada urgente en el radio.

Cuando cortó la comunicación con Spock y volteó a verlo, Kirk dormía, así que no trató de despertarlo. No se percató que en realidad, el periodista sólo mantenía los ojos cerrados, fingiendo para no preocuparlo. No quería que se diera cuenta de su falta de sueño por culpa de las pesadillas.

Cada uno permaneció sumergido en sus pensamientos por espacio de una hora. Kirk repasaba su vida anterior a esas últimas semanas, y lo comparaba con lo que había vivido hasta ese día, lejos de todo lo que representaba algo para él, que sólo se podía medir en dinero o en reconocimientos superfluos. Estaba aprendiendo a valorar esos momentos de tranquilidad, el peso de las sonrisas sinceras y las palabras de apoyo incondicional, la amistad desinteresada de los que estaban con él, el cuidado mutuo, y lo que nunca imaginó que encontraría en esa tierra lejana, un sentimiento que siempre había tratado de borrar de su vida, de su cotidianidad, pero que ahora se esforzaba por florecer al lado de Leonard McCoy.

Poco antes de llegar a la villa, mientras lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, Kirk tuvo un fugaz recuerdo del tiempo que había compartido con Christopher Pike, su antiguo profesor, puesto que había sido una de las poquísimas personas con quien se había llegado a sentir de la misma forma. Casi de inmediato, la sensación de cientos de mariposillas revoloteando en su estómago lo asaltó al pensar que posiblemente se estaba enamorando del médico, tal como había ocurrido con Pike, años atrás.

No quiso llevar a su mente e imaginación más allá de eso. Él no era un tipo de relaciones, y mucho menos después de tantas cosas que había pasado últimamente. Se dijo a sí mismo que tendría que enfocarse más en su trabajo y dejar de imaginar tonterías.

—Noté que no puedes dormir más de veinte minutos —dijo McCoy, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Me estás espiando, Bones? —Kirk abrió los ojos sin evitar la sorpresa en ellos. Más sólo fue un breve momento. Buscó algo rápido para justificarse—. Es por el camino; hay demasiados brincos.

—Tus enormes ojeras no son de hoy —lo desmintió—. ¿Desde cuándo no puedes dormir?

Kirk suspiró ruidosamente, perdiendo su sonrisa al tiempo que se arrellanaba en el asiento.

—Desde lo ocurrido en Sarif es-Salam. En cuanto cierro los ojos, la pesadilla se me presenta, tal cual la vimos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No quería preocuparte. Ambos hemos pasado por lo mismo, y tú tienes demasiadas cosas en qué pensar; además esto es sólo un tonto insomnio.

—Jim, Jim —refutó el médico con algo de enfado—. Aún estás en plena convalecencia, y un insomnio es lo que menos deberías pasar por alto en tu condición.

—¡Pero me siento bien!

—Lo sé, y también sé que no lo estás. En cuanto lleguemos a la villa, te daré algo para que puedas descansar como es debido.

—No quiero que me drogues.

—Kirk, es sólo un pequeño remedio de familia.

—Bien, en ese caso.... No quiero que me drogues con los remedios de tus abuelas, Bones.

El médico sólo puso los ojos en blanco, resignándose a la terquedad del periodista. Tendría que ingeniárselas para obligarlo a dormir por lo menos unas seis horas seguidas.  
Era poco más de media noche cuando llegaron. Después de que fueron recibidos por los habitantes de la pequeña iglesia y ponerlos al tanto de la situación, McCoy y Kirk aceptaron la misma habitación que el pastor O'Brian les había ofrecido la vez anterior para que descansaran, mientras los primeros refugiados llegaban hasta ahí.

Antes de subir a dormir, McCoy pidió a la hermana Louis que les preparara un poco de té. Y justo en un descuido, mientras la religiosa charlaba animadamente con Kirk, el médico se las ingenió para arreglar un poco la infusión. Unas cuántas gotas de un levísimo tranquilizante serían suficientes para que ambos pudiesen conciliar el sueño.

Minutos más tarde, observó sonriente cómo su compañero de viaje tomaba la taza que la hermana le había ofrecido, y sin desconfiar en lo absoluto, bebió un largo trago de la aromática bebida. McCoy lo imitó, ya seguro de que el agotamiento no sería un problema más por algunas horas.

Sin embargo, ya en la habitación y acostados en sus respectivos lados de la cama que compartían, Kirk se negaba a conciliar el sueño, peleando con el efecto del calmante. Parecía un niño parloteando.

—¡...y sería fantástico si llegaran a nombrarte héroe!

—Jim, por lo que más quieras —le suplicó el médico, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada—. Deja de hablar y duérmete, por favor.

—Oh, Bones. Es que, aunque no lo creas, estoy muy emocionado con todo el movimiento que logramos. Nunca había dirigido una operación de rescate de esta magnitud.

—No, me imagino. Pero necesitas descansar —McCoy dejó la almohada, volteando a verlo con expresión suplicante—. Yo me muero de sueño. Deberías estar en las mismas condiciones.

Kirk entonces suspiró, viendo el techo de la habitación.

—Es que… No quiero soñar otra vez.

McCoy pensó entonces que podría necesitar algo más que sólo el calmante y el té.

—Veamos. ¿Cómo lograbas deshacerte de tus pesadillas antes?

—Uhm… dormía con mis papás, hasta que un día me corrieron de su habitación, porque se me ocurrió meterme a la cama cuando ellos estaban… haciendo cosas… ¡Pero te juro que no fue mi culpa! ¡George me corrió de su cama! ¡Y estaba lloviendo como si el cielo se fuese a caer! ¡Y había muchos relámpagos, y viento…!

—Oh, por… —el médico cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de quitarse la imagen mental de ese comentario. En seguida, pensó que sólo habría una forma de hacer que su acompañante conciliara el sueño—. ¡Está bien! Está bien. Jim, dime. ¿Lograbas dormirte si tu madre te abrazaba?

—Creo que si… no recuerdo muy bien. Lo que sí recuerdo, fue una vez que estaba muy estresado por uno de los exámenes finales en la universidad. Tenía dos noches sin dormir, y empezaba a alucinar por los nervios. Chris logró hacer que me tranquilizara. Me abrazó y no dejó de hablarme, hasta que me dormí. Es la única vez que recuerdo.

—Bien, entonces… —McCoy se movió hasta él, y ante la enorme sorpresa del periodista, lo hizo voltearse hacia la pared.

—¿Q-qué…? Bones, ¿qué haces?

—Voy a obligarte a dormir. ¡Y más te vale que no digas nada de esto a cualquiera del campamento, o patearé tu estúpido trasero todo el camino hasta Al Geneina! ¿Entendido?

Sintiendo el calor corporal de McCoy en su espalda, y los brazos que lo rodeaban por el pecho en un abrazo un poco torpe, Kirk asintió, sonriendo.

—Entendido. Pero podríamos decir que fue un tratamiento médico…

—James, cállate y trata de dormirte o te estrangulo. No estoy haciendo esto para que te quedes despierto toda la noche. ¡Que soy médico, no un maldito Oso Teddy!

—De acuerdo, si. Buenas noches, Teddy-Bones.

—¡¡Argh!! ¡¡Kirk!!

El remedio fue casi instantáneo.

Ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos, sin deshacer el abrazo en el que estaban.

 

**Iglesia Anglicana de la aldea Al-Sebhire.  
Décimo cuarto día fuera del campamento.   
Primera semana de Septiembre 2003, 4:45 am.**

 

—Doctor McCoy —el joven misionero llamó con cierta urgencia a la puerta de la habitación, despertando al médico—. Doctor McCoy, los refugiados están llegando.

Al escuchar eso se despejó por completo, y buscó levantarse tratando de no perturbar al periodista, más no lo consiguió. Estaba enredado en un raro nudo de piernas y brazos. Kirk despertó también, aunque bastante desubicado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Llegó el primer grupo, Jim —respondió el médico al tiempo que lo hacía soltarlo y dejaba la cama, buscando sus pantalones—. Vuelve a dormir. Sólo los recibiremos e intentaremos ubicarlos para que puedan descansar algunas horas.

Kirk consultó su reloj, bostezando.

—No, ya dormí suficiente. Además, parte de mi trabajo es ayudarte en tu trabajo. Ése fue el acuerdo.

—Bien, pero no te agotes —el médico se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a iniciar con la ardua labor de ese día—. Te espero en la entrada principal.

Los dos camiones que había en el campamento llegaron minutos después. La enfermera Christine Chapel iba en el primero que arribó, así como el doctor Phlox y otros dos voluntarios en el segundo camión.

Fueron recibidos con enorme entusiasmo por la hermana Louis y el pastor O'Brian. McCoy se mostró un poco más reservado, más no dejó de mostrar su alegría por ver a los recién llegados. Por el contrario, la luminosa y enorme sonrisa de Kirk al recibirlos, así como también a los refugiados y heridos, logró devolverles a muchos de ellos un poco de esperanza.

Durante varias horas, Sulu, los dos voluntarios y Kirk se enfrascaron en la labor de logística, acomodando a los heridos de mayor urgencia en la escuela que estaba a un lado de la iglesia, mientras los dos médicos y la enfermera los atendían por prioridad. Los demás refugiados fueron llevados a una de las tiendas inflables que se habían dispuesto para esa emergencia. Pasarían el resto del día ahí, y partirían al anochecer, siguiendo el camino que los llevaría a través del valle, en el extremo norte del territorio de Kabkabiyah.

Cerca de mediodía, dos de los camiones que Kirk había conseguido, arribaron a Al-Shebire, al tiempo que McCoy confirmaba que un enorme grupo de refugiados se acercaba. Uhura y Spock los dirigían, y eran vigilados por doce voluntarios, entre ellos Andrei Chékov. Se habían dividido en equipos, dispersándose en el medio y al final del grupo. Posiblemente llegarían en la madrugada del siguiente día.

Poco después de recibir la noticia, mientras los dos médicos realizaban una cirugía en un improvisado quirófano dentro de uno de los salones, el doctor Phlox hizo un comentario que desconcertó a McCoy por completo.

—Leonard, he sabido que tú y el tipo nuevo de la prensa están en una relación...

El otro médico detuvo lo que hacía, viendo a su colega con gesto ceñudo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo semejante patraña?

—Uh... hablé con Kira Neris hace unos días. Me comentó que te vio totalmente distinto a la última vez que se reunieron.

—Doctor Phlox, me sorprende que hayas escuchado a esa mujer intrigosa —respondió el médico americano—. Sabes que todo el tiempo intenta emparejar a quien sea con quien se deje. No deberías hacer caso a lo que dice.

—Bueno... es que no ha sido sólo ella. Verás...

Y sin más, le relató las versiones que corrían en boca de todos los miembros del campamento. Hasta Spock había hecho uno que otro reservado comentario. McCoy lo escuchaba con atención, esforzándose por terminar la cirugía sin matar al paciente por lo que su colega contaba.

Finalmente, después de coser la herida y dejar al herido en manos de Phlox, abandonó en completo silencio el quirófano, dirigiéndose a la iglesia mientras se quitaba la bata y los guantes estériles ensangrentados. Pasó por un lado de Kirk y dos refugiados, mas no les hizo ni pizca de caso cuando lo llamaron. Sólo caminó apresurado, subiendo las escaleras, hacia la habitación que les habían asignado. Sin medirse, se encerró azotando la puerta sin ningún cuidado.

Kirk había escuchado el portazo, mas no subió sino hasta que había transcurrido una hora y media, desconcertado al no ver bajar al médico en todo ese tiempo. Sabía que algo había sucedido, y en lugar de preguntar como desesperado y sin pistas entre quienes tal vez pudiesen saber algo, decidió verlo directamente con McCoy. Así que, después de terminar con su labor, se dirigió hacia la habitación, deteniéndose ante la puerta cerrada.

—¿Bones? —Tocó apenas con los nudillos de su mano, tratando de escucharlo a través de la hoja de madera—. Doctor, ¿estás bien?

Logró entender un sofocado “¡déjame en paz!”, en medio de una retahíla ininteligible de maldiciones, desconcertándose todavía más. Volvió a tocar, esta vez con mayor fuerza.

—¡Bones!

La puerta se abrió bruscamente ante su insistencia, mostrando a un muy enfadado médico frente él. Kirk retrocedió dos pasos al verlo.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

El periodista lo observó con mayor detenimiento, y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba.

—¿Estás ebrio? ¡McCoy! ¿Cómo se te ocurre embriagarte justo ahora? ¿Y de dónde rayos conseguiste la botella de lo que sea que te estés tomando?

—¡Eso no te importa! Ahora, lárgate y déjame en paz.

Cuando intentó cerrar otra vez, Kirk reaccionó, deteniendo la puerta con su peso, alcanzando a meter un pie para impedirlo. Forcejearon unos segundos, uno abriendo, el otro tratando de cerrar.

—¡Por supuesto que me importa! ¡Y no me voy a ir hasta que me digas qué pasa contigo! —McCoy fue el que se rindió, soltando la puerta con una maldición en voz alta, mientras se adentraba a la habitación. Kirk entró, cerrando tras de sí. Jadeaba un poco debido al esfuerzo—. ¿Y bien? ¿Quién te hizo enfadar de esta forma?

—¡Tú! —La mirada vidriosa y ceñuda del médico siguió sus reacciones. Primero fue sorpresa, seguida de una rara mezcla de enfado y decepción. Sin embargo, no dejó ahí su respuesta—. Todo el mundo está especulando que tú y yo tenemos algo, cuando eso no es cierto. El problema es que tú has sido el único con quien me ha sucedido esto.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que todo tu enfado es por rumores? ¿Y que es mi culpa? ¡Leonard McCoy, es lo más infantil e inmaduro que he escuchado!

—¡Es mi reputación, Kirk! ¡Estás acabando con ella!

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, después de que me has asegurado una y otra vez que no tienes problemas con tipos como yo? ¡Además, yo no he provocado nada! ¡Tú fuiste el que me abrazó! ¡Fuiste tú quien me besó! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

—¡No te besé, Kirk! ¡Voy a acabar con esos estúpidos comentarios! —El médico se acercó a la cama, agarrando una de las mantas y una almohada, así como la botella de whisky que estaba en el piso—. ¡No me sigas! Dormiré en el jeep.

—¡No! ¡Leonard! ¡¡Leonard!!

No pudo impedir que saliera de la habitación hecho un ebrio energúmeno. Kirk sólo lo siguió hasta el inicio de las escaleras, agitado y molesto. Vio cómo todos los que se encontraban al paso del médico se apartaban inmediatamente, volteando después hacia donde él estaba. Agachó la cabeza y suspiró ruidosamente, volviendo a la habitación.

 

**Iglesia Anglicana de la aldea Al-Sebhire.  
Décimo cuarto día fuera del campamento.   
Primera semana de Septiembre 2003, 9:05 pm.**

 

Hacía una hora que habían despedido a ese primer grupo de refugiados. Los mismos voluntarios que los habían llevado hasta ahí, los conducirían hacia la frontera, con la consigna también de que pudiesen obtener por parte del gobierno de Chad un espacio resguardado por los cuerpos de paz para establecerlos sin riesgos.

McCoy sólo se había aparecido para ladrar algunas órdenes, verificando que todo marchara correctamente, según lo que habían establecido desde que partieran de Ardimi. Después de eso, se había vuelto a desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Kirk veía el cielo estrellado, sentado en el piso de madera de la entrada principal de la iglesia. No se había movido de ese lugar desde que los camiones se habían ido. Ahí lo encontró la hermana Louise.

—Jimmy, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó al tiempo que le entregaba un pintoresco vaso de arcilla cocida, con leche de cabra tibia.

El periodista le sonrió cansadamente, aceptando el vaso.

—Me gusta ver el cielo de aquí; las estrellas no se aprecian bien de donde vengo, y... He visto más estrellas fugaces en menos de un mes, de lo que había visto en toda mi vida —tomó un pequeño sorbo de leche, y volvió su mirada hacia el cielo con expresión nostálgica—. Probablemente regrese a América en un par de semanas, hermana. En cuanto sepa que todos estos infortunados están a salvo, empacaré mis cosas y me iré.

—Pensé que te quedarías como voluntario.

—No. Tengo una vida allá, y como ya he conseguido la historia que buscaba, no hay nada más que hacer aquí. Llevo la crónica al periódico para el que trabajo, así como la encomienda de levantar la denuncia de lo que pasa ante las Naciones Unidas y el resto del mundo. No puedo quedarme.

—¿Dejarás todo esto sólo por un trabajo?

Kirk suspiró, bajando la vista hacia sus manos.

—No es sólo por eso. Sé que si me quedo, terminaré destrozándole la vida a alguien. No quiero que eso suceda.

—Nadie tiene ese mal agüero en su vida, Jimmy. Son sólo ideas —le dijo, revolviéndole un poco el cabello, enternecida, dedicándole una sonrisa casi maternal—. ¿Te gustaría cenar algo antes de dormir? A nosotros nos encantaría que nos acompañaras en la mesa.

El americano lo consideró por algunos segundos, y aceptó, levantándose. Ambos entraron a la iglesia, sin darse cuenta que Leonard McCoy los había escuchado, recostado a un lado del jeep, lidiando con la resaca del whisky y lo que le había dicho a Kirk horas antes.

Después de enterarse que se iría, el dolor de cabeza, extrañamente, se le incrementó.

 

**Iglesia Anglicana de la aldea Al-Sebhire.  
Décimo quinto día fuera del campamento.   
Primera semana de Septiembre 2003, 1:12 am.**

 

Kirk volteó hacia la puerta al escuchar un leve crujido. Alcanzó a ver la silueta del médico que entraba a la habitación, intentando ser lo más sigiloso posible.

—¿McCoy? —preguntó, incorporándose un poco. Apenas alcanzó a escuchar la maldición que el otro musitó.

—No quería despertarte.

Kirk encendió la lamparilla que tenía a su lado, en la mesita de noche.

—Sabes que no puedo dormir bien. —Las oscuras ojeras se marcaban aún más en su rostro pálido debido a esa luz—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Eh... olvidé algo... pensé que estabas dormido. —El periodista no preguntó más ante su titubeante explicación, tratando de no alterarlo. Sin embargo, McCoy intentó romper la tensión—. Escuché que te irás en unos días.

Kirk asintió con un gesto, notando que el médico apenas sí lo veía.

—Así es; conseguí mi historia, y no hay nada más aquí para mí. Decidí regresar al mundo al que pertenezco.

El médico se acercó un paso hacia la cama, con la vista baja y los pensamientos hechos un caos. No sabía cómo iniciar.

—Jim... yo...

No pudo continuar, pues fue interrumpido por un coro de cláxones y voces por el camino principal, a poca distancia de la iglesia. Kirk se incorporó entonces, volteando hacia la ventana de la habitación.

—¡Ya llegaron! Vamos, hay que bajar a recibirlos.

Contrario a todo el entusiasmo y vitalidad que Kirk mostró mientras se vestía, McCoy permaneció parado junto a la cama, silencioso. Lo siguió hacia el exterior de la iglesia sin hablar, con expresión ausente, sólo observándolo.

La recepción fue muy efusiva.

Kirk abrazó a Uhura y Spock en cuanto los tuvo enfrente, y tal como se había comportado con los refugiados del primer grupo, así lo hizo con los recién llegados. Sin preocuparse por nada más, buscó a Chékov entre el mar de gente que iba llegando.

McCoy trató de ocultar su desánimo mientras recibía a los viajeros; sin embargo, Uhura era demasiado intuitiva, y Spock muy observador. Ambos advirtieron que algo había ocurrido, así que no lo dejaron en paz desde ese momento, interrogándolo.

—¿Volviste a beber como cosaco, doctor McCoy? —preguntó ella, alcanzándolo por un brazo para dirigirlo al interior de la iglesia.

Spock lo sujetó por el otro, evitando que se les escapase.

—Nos gustaría saber qué ha sido esta vez, Leonard. Habías pasado mucho tiempo sobrio.

—Sólo tuve ganas de tomar un trago. Suéltenme.

—No, hasta que confieses —respondió ella con gesto severo—. Tenemos una situación grave entre manos, y lo menos que necesitamos ahora es que estés ebrio durante toda la operación.

—Está bien —dijo con tono resignado. Conocía a la pareja, y sabía que podían ser mucho más tercos que él mismo cuando lo decidían—. Phlox me comentó de los rumores que corrían en Ardimi, y eso me enfureció. Kirk y yo discutimos por esa razón.

—Pero, Leonard. Sólo son eso, rumores —le recriminó el diplomático—. No puedes dejar que una tontería así te afecte de esa manera, ni que los obligue a distanciarse.

—Ya lo sé. Oigan, ¿podrían soltarme? No pienso huir a ninguna parte, ni voy a correr a embriagarme. Ya terminé con mi provisión de Jack Daniels por completo.

Lo dejaron entonces, arrinconándolo contra una de las paredes.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Tengo que hablar con él. Después de que discutimos, tomó la decisión de regresar a América en cuanto lleguemos a Al Geneina. No puedo dejar que se marche así.

Por un segundo, la pareja cruzó miradas sorprendidas. En seguida, Uhura suavizó su comportamiento.

—No, tienes razón. Aunque no creo que este sea el momento adecuado. Deja que los ánimos se enfríen un poco, y después hablas con él.

—Por lo pronto —interrumpió Spock, volteando hacia el camino principal de la aldea—, debemos acomodar a los refugiados. Han caminado por más de doce horas sin detenerse.

McCoy asintió, disponiéndose a llevar a cabo su labor de la mejor forma posible.

La mujer le sonrió, dándose la vuelta para ir hacia el enorme grupo que se apiñaba en el camino principal. Entonces, antes de que el médico la siguiera, Spock volvió a detenerlo, entregándole un envoltorio con un paquete maltratado y otras cosas.

—Leonard, esto es tuyo. —Sonrió al ver que la expresión del médico mostraba sorpresa, y después una enorme alegría—. Pudimos recuperarlo de Aduanas cuando fuimos a Zalingees. Te envían sus disculpas.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Que se jodan esos malditos con sus disculpas!

Spock asintió, palmeándole un brazo antes de ir detrás de la doctora Uhura. McCoy permaneció un poco más de tiempo ahí, viendo el paquete en sus manos.

—Joanna —musitó con la voz entrecortada—. Ahora podré cumplir mi promesa.

Diciendo esto, abrazó el envoltorio como si fuese el más preciado tesoro encontrado sobre la faz de la tierra.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _La vida de todos los hombres termina igual, son los detalles  
>  de como vive y como muere lo que distingue a un hombre de otro._
> 
> _Ernest Hemingway_

**Iglesia Anglicana de la aldea Al-Sebhire.  
Décimo quinto día fuera del campamento.   
Primera semana de Septiembre 2003, 8:30 am.**

 

—¡Hey, Jim!

Con voz un poco rasposa, McCoy llamó al periodista mientras éste se dirigía al jeep con su mochila al hombro. Llevaba el teléfono satelital y otras cosas en las manos, dispuesto a dejarlas en el vehículo. Este se volvió un poco sin dejar de caminar, dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa.

—Buenos días, doctor McCoy.

El médico se le emparejó, observándolo con gesto crítico.

—¿Desde cuándo me llamas “doctor McCoy”? ¿Qué pasó con “Bones”?

Kirk desvió la mirada al frente, tratando de mantener su expresión despreocupada.

—Sentí que estaba tomándome atribuciones que no debía. Quiero decir, no debería tratarte con tanta familiaridad, especialmente si eso te causa problemas.

El médico se le adelantó dos pasos, obligándolo a detenerse cuando lo encaró de golpe. Su frente estaba marcada por varias líneas, mostrando un poco el desasosiego que llevaba a cuestas.

—Escucha. Ayer estaba ebrio y molesto por habladurías inútiles, y dije muchas estupideces, pero…

—Los niños y los ebrios no dicen mentiras —lo interrumpió, fijando su azul y expresiva mirada en su rostro—. Todo lo que dijiste no fue al azar y sin razón. No eres el primero que se siente incómodo conmigo a un lado, y sé que no serás el último, pero lo entiendo.

—Jim…

Su sonrisa se empañó con una leve expresión de tristeza, al tiempo que palmeaba el hombro del médico y volvía a caminar

—No. Deja las cosas así. — Kirk alcanzó el vehículo, negando con un movimiento de su cabeza—. En verdad, sin resentimientos, McCoy. Ahora, tengo que guardar esto en el jeep antes de que nos vayamos. No voy a poder cargarlo todo el camino, y creo que no lo vamos a necesitar hasta que lleguemos a Al Geneina.

—¿No piensas irte conmigo en el jeep?

Mientras buscaba un lugar en dónde colocar lo que llevaba, trató de explicar su plan.

—Tengo todavía trabajo por hacer, y la forma más segura de obtener entrevistas que valgan la pena, es irme caminando con todos ellos —señaló hacia la muchedumbre, volviendo a su expresión despreocupada—. Si me voy en el jeep, jamás podré hacer una entrevista decente.

—¡Pero todavía no estás sano!

Kirk dejó el aparato en el asiento trasero, suspirando un tanto incómodo.

—Doc, deja de preocuparte tanto. —Volvió a buscar su mirada, tratando de darle peso a lo que decía—. Además, no soy el único convaleciente que va en el grupo, y habrá médicos y voluntarios cerca, en caso de que los necesite. Estaré bien, de verdad.

Se observaron por varios segundos, y antes de que McCoy pudiese decir algo, fue intempestivamente solicitado por varias personas.

—¡Doctor McCoy! ¡Tenemos una emergencia!

El aludido se distrajo ante eso, viendo a uno de los voluntarios y un grupo de aldeanos que llegaban de otra zona, llevando a una mujer herida en la cabeza.

—¡Voy en un minuto!

—¡Lo necesitamos inmediatamente, doctor!

Kirk bajó la vista por un momento, y sonrió con un tinte amargo al escucharlo maldecir por lo bajo.

—Ve con ellos, médico —le dijo, pensando en no darle más motivos de preocupación—. Yo estaré bien. Hablaremos en cuanto volvamos a vernos.

Sabiendo que no podría hacer nada más, McCoy asintió resignado, caminando hacia donde lo habían requerido. Kirk volvió a lo que hacía, sintiendo un enorme vacío en su pecho. 

No le gustaban las despedidas.

 

**Carretera principal de la región de Kabkabiyáh.  
Décimo quinto día fuera del campamento.   
Primera semana de Septiembre 2003, 10:30 am.**

 

Después de acomodarse en los jeeps que encabezarían y resguardarían el grupo de refugiados, McCoy trataba de poner atención a lo que la Hermana Louis le decía, mientras observaba de reojo el limitado panorama que los espejos retrovisores le mostraban.

Los vehículos encabezaban, flanqueaban y cuidaban el final de todo el grupo, atentos a lo que pudiera haber de emergencias durante el recorrido. McCoy había pedido estar en uno de los flancos centrales, precisamente para no perder de vista a Kirk, aunque eso fue demasiado relativo y errático en la práctica.

El periodista iba de un lado a otro, se perdía de su campo visual, y reaparecía bastante tiempo después, agitando una mano hacia el jeep para hacerles saber que estaba bien. Aún así, McCoy no estaba ni la mitad de tranquilo de lo que debería. La única forma de saber que seguía bien, era por la comunicación por radio con los demás vehículos.

Casi al final de ese grupo, Kirk alcanzó a una mujer que llevaba dos niños pequeños. Ambos se veían agotados, así que sus pasos se hacían más lentos y cortos. Con una enorme sonrisa y tratando de hacerse entender, alcanzó al mayorcito y lo hizo sentarse sobre sus hombros. La mujer entonces hizo lo mismo con el menor, y de esa forma se integraron nuevamente al grupo.

Varios refugiados los rodearon mientras avanzaban, y algunos de ellos empezaron a hablar con él en un muy mal inglés, en francés y en varios idiomas demasiado extraños a sus oídos. El periodista sólo les sonreía con expresión de disculpa.

—¡Señor Kirk!

Chékov se le emparejó, sonriendo divertido por la embarazosa situación en la que se veía el americano.

—¡Hola, Andrei! —lo saludó con cierto alivio—. ¿En dónde está Scotty?

—En Nyala. No quiso que fuera con él porque la situación era peligrosa. El señor Archer dijo que tratarían de llevar a los refugiados que pudieran rescatar de ahí hacia otro campamento, en el sur.

—Vaya. Creo que lo entrevistaré cuando pueda verlo.

—Sería divertido —el muchacho le sonrió a él y al pequeño que llevaba sobre sus hombros, pensando en eso—. Creo que nadie lo ha hecho antes.

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez —dijo el americano, guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Puedo pedirte entonces que seas mi fotógrafo, mientras entrevisto a estas personas?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Sería un gran honor para mi ayudarlo!

Diciendo esto, el muchacho empezó a traducir lo poco que podía entender, respondiendo también a varias personas. Poco después, se quedaron solos con la pequeña familia.

Al ver el camión a varios metros al frente de ellos, Kirk le sonrió al niño y empezó a trotar, haciéndolo como juego para el pequeño, quien empezó a reír. Seguidos por la madre del niño y su hermanito, además del joven fotógrafo, avanzaron hasta alcanzar el camión. Ahí, los dos corresponsales subieron a los niños y a la mujer, ganándose la gratitud de ella.

—Bien, voy a avisarle a McCoy que no me he muerto —comentó el americano mientras se dirigía al flanco por el que sabía que transitaba el médico—. Tómales fotos a todos los que puedas, incluso a los de los camiones. Quiero que esta parte tenga todo el impacto gráfico.

Chékov asintió, dispuesto a esperarlo cerca del camión, mientras preparaba la cámara que llevaba colgada al hombro.

Por su parte, Kirk hizo lo mismo, preparando la cámara con una de las lentes panorámicas de largo alcance, apuntando al tenerla lista al final del contingente de refugiados. Mientras enfocaba a un niño con dos cabras en una especie de claro entre la maleza y las montañas que permitía ver el cielo, dos pequeños puntos aparecieron justo en el enfoque del fondo azul claro; notó que se acercaban rápidamente. Primero pensó que se trataba de un par de aves de rapiña, más al ver que su vuelo no era errático, un mal presentimiento lo alertó.

Deteniéndose por completo en medio del mar de gente, volvió a enfocar la cámara, reconociendo con angustia que eran aviones Antonov del ejército sudanés. Los mismos que habían atacado a la población de Kutum y la pequeña villa de Sarif es-Salam.

—No, no... —se volvió y echó a correr, alcanzando otra vez al camión para poder hablar por radio a los demás transportes. Mientras lo hacía, alertó al fotógrafo—. ¡Chékov, di a la gente que deben correr! ¡Que huyan hacia las montañas! ¡Vienen aviones hacia nosotros!

Sin pérdida de tiempo, el otro obedeció, empezando a gritar indicaciones hacia la muchedumbre, a todos lados que le era posible voltear. Otros voluntarios, al escucharlo, empezaron a hacer lo mismo, ayudando a los ahora asustados refugiados a desviar su camino, dejando sus pertenencias para correr despavoridos hacia la maleza y las zonas altas de las montañas.

Kirk subió entonces a un lado del camión, encontrándose con uno de los ingenieros que conociera en el viaje de Jartum hacia Ardimi. Éste observaba sorprendido la desbandada.

—¡Tucker! ¡Dame el radio!

—Hey, Kirk. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Vienen aviones, y son hostiles! ¡Debemos ir hacia las montañas!

Tucker le pasó el aparato de radio, al tiempo que maniobraba para desviarse también y poner a salvo a quienes transportaba. El periodista abrió entonces la comunicación.

—¡Spock, McCoy! ¡Vienen aviones detrás de nosotros! ¡Hay que desviarnos a las montañas!

— _¿Estás seguro?_ —preguntó el médico al escucharlo, dispuesto a regresar a donde estaba el camión para ayudar a la movilización de la gente—. _¿Sólo son los aviones?_

—¡No lo sé! ¡No vi ningún jeep, aunque no es garantía de que sólo sean los aviones. Podrían estar a poco tiempo de alcanzarnos también! —volvió a buscar en el horizonte, encontrando esta vez, una columna de polvo detrás de una de las colinas cercanas—. ¡Hay una polvareda en la falda de la montaña! ¡Debemos sacar a las personas del camino antes de que nos alcancen!

Spock intervino entonces.

— _¡Lleven a todos los que sea posible a cualquier refugio! ¡Jim, trata de hacer que se dispersen e intenten alcanzar alguna de las aldeas cercanas! ¡Será la única oportunidad que tengan! ¡Y cierra la comunicación para que no los localicen!_

—¡Entendido!

Le devolvió el radio a Tucker, mientras éste lo observaba de soslayo. Con bastante dificultad y la amenaza encima de ellos, Kirk buscó en el mapa que llevaban alguna referencia. No encontró aldeas cercanas, pero sí una hondonada a pocos kilómetros, en donde la planicie bajaba un poco de nivel. Era seguro que hubiese suficiente maleza para ocultarlos

—Tucker, mira —le señaló el mapa con urgencia—. Debemos ir ahí. No debe tomarnos más de diez minutos cruzar hasta este punto. Al llegar, busca en dónde ocultar el camión. Si es posible, adéntrate lo más que puedas en las partes altas, en la maleza.

—¡Pero hay zanjas y desbarrancaderos!

—¡Tucker, si esos tipos nos alcanzan, ten por seguro que las zanjas y los desbarrancaderos serán nuestro menor problema!

Dicho eso, se bajó del camión y echó a correr hacia donde estaba Chékov, apurando él también a la gente. Al alcanzar al joven fotógrafo, sacó el arma que llevaba oculta. El muchacho lo observó con semblante muy serio.

—Señor Kirk, ¿cree que sea necesario…?

—Andrei, créeme. Esto podría ser lo único que nos salve la vida.

Al escucharlo, el otro lo imitó, sacando y preparando el arma que llevaba. Sería la primera vez que la utilizaría contra seres humanos. Sintió una fuerte punzada de ansiedad, más permaneció tranquilo, esperando lo siguiente que Kirk ordenara.

Poco después, quedándose hasta el final, continuaban apresurando a la gente a subir hacia la maleza y los pocos árboles frondosos, buscando refugios seguros e inalcanzables para los agresores. El camión había desaparecido de su vista, y muchos de los que iban con ellos se escondían también entre las rocas y el alto pasto.

Kirk se detuvo por un momento al escuchar el eco de disparos retumbando en la montaña. Se horrorizó al imaginar que los que avanzaban al final de todo el grupo, casi a medio kilómetro de ellos, no habían logrado ocultarse. Se preocupó también por los tres jóvenes activistas que resguardaban a los rezagados, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no les hubiese ocurrido algo.

Sin embargo, los disparos se intensificaron en pocos minutos, y los aviones pasaron sobre ellos rugiendo, uno detrás de otro, sólo para dar vuelta y regresar a donde habían iniciado el ataque.

Al ver eso, tomó una arriesgada decisión. Buscó a Chékov y le dio una orden tajante.

—¡Quédate aquí! Si no regreso antes del atardecer, ve y fotografía lo que encuentres.

—Pero… señor Kirk…

—Dale todas mis cosas a Scotty, incluidas las libretas y la cámara. Bones lleva mi mochila en el jeep.

Chékov asintió con los ojos enrojecidos y un leve temblor en su barbilla. Era una especie de testamento y despedida.

Dejando a la gente segura, Kirk corrió con el arma en la mano lo más rápido que pudo entre piedras y arbustos, manteniéndose agachado para no ser descubierto. Llegó a lo alto de una de las colinas cercanas al camino, y desde ahí fue nuevamente testigo de una carnicería.

Entre cientos de personas abatidas por los disparos, y la chatarra carbonizada en la que se había convertido el jeep del equipo de Amnistía Internacional, pocos sobrevivientes del grupo rezagado y dos de los voluntarios corrían hacia el lado contrario del camino, muchos de ellos mal heridos. Intentaban llegar a una bifurcación en donde había maleza, antes de que los jeeps que se veían a lo lejos los alcanzaran. Supo que no lo lograrían al escuchar los motores de los Antonov que se acercaban. La distancia era muy grande, y los aviones demasiado rápidos.

Kirk recordó que llevaba la cámara consigo. Con horror y un aciago sentimiento de impotencia, supo que no podría hacer nada por ellos, sólo fotografiar todo lo que fuese capaz de soportar como evidencia de la masacre realizada por fuerzas gubernamentales en medio de los territorios de Jabal Marah, en las planicies inmediatas a las montañas.

Esta vez, a pesar de las gruesas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y los quedos sollozos ocasionados por lo que veía, Kirk gastó varios rollos de película, documentando así la cobarde matanza, y el saqueo inmisericorde que los milicianos y los mercenarios hicieron entre las infortunadas víctimas.

Los tres voluntarios que iban al final del grupo también fueron asesinados.

 

**Carretera principal de la región norte de Kabkabiyah.  
Regiones bajas de Jabal Marah.  
Décimo quinto día fuera del campamento.   
Primera semana de Septiembre 2003, 4:47 pm.**

 

A pocos minutos de que iniciara el atardecer, McCoy y Spock habían regresado después de verificar por radio con Tucker que los milicianos y los janjaweed se habían ido. Ellos habían tenido la enorme fortuna de encontrarse con varias zanjas profundas a poca distancia del camino, como una construcción abandonada de un enorme oleoducto. Se habían salvado gracias a ese providencial refugio.

Chécov, Tucker y dos voluntarios más auxiliaban a varias mujeres con niños y algunos ancianos, dándoles agua y una especie de galleta para evitar la deshidratación, cuando los encontraron. El médico fue el primero en bajarse del vehículo, volteando hacia todas partes.

—¡Andrei! ¿En dónde está Kirk?

El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos, nervioso. Aún no se había decidido a ir hasta el lugar donde habían escuchado los disparos, por temor a lo que pudiese encontrar.

—Doctor McCoy… fue hacia el otro lado de la colina. Me dijo que fuera a buscarlo si no volvía al atardecer.

Spock los alcanzó, viendo la expresión involuntaria del médico al escucharlo.

—¡Pero será estúpido! —McCoy pasó rápidamente de la angustia a la furia al pensar en el riesgo que corría—. ¡Voy a buscarlo! ¡Debe haber heridos, y tal vez Jim esté con ellos!

—Spock, Bones —Tucker se les acercó, mostrando una expresión grave—. No he podido contactarme con el jeep de Alison. Los Antonov enfocaron su ataque en esa zona. Temo que no hay sobrevivientes.

—¡Eso no ayuda, Tucker! ¡Iré de todos modos!

—Espera, Leonard —lo detuvo Spock antes de que volviera al vehículo—. Aún no sabemos si los milicianos se han ido ya. No puedes ir en el jeep.

—Hace mucho rato dejamos de escuchar disparos —intervino Chékov, preparando su cámara y el arma en un lugar en que pudiera alcanzarla fácilmente—. Voy a seguir el camino del señor Kirk. ¿Quieren ir?

Spock, Tucker y McCoy se voltearon a ver por unos segundos, y en seguida, el médico reaccionó.

—Sí, sólo espérame un minuto. Voy por el equipo de primeros auxilios.

—Yo me quedo —dijo Tucker, señalándoles la radio y a la gente—. Si los dejamos, se desbandarán y será un riesgo mucho mayor para ellos. Necesitan saber que seguimos a su lado.

—De acuerdo —accedió Spock, disponiéndose también a seguir al joven corresponsal.

En pocos minutos, los tres emprendían el camino de regreso hacia la carretera, dándose prisa para no ser sorprendidos por las sombras que las nubes y el descenso del sol provocaban. Anduvieron en silencio, oteando cada sombra con la que se encontraban, hasta que llegaron a la colina desde donde se alcanzaba a ver el pequeño valle que formaba la carretera al salir de las montañas.

Ninguno pudo hablar por varios segundos, mudos ante el escenario de muerte que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos. Hasta que Chékov alcanzó a ver movimiento entre la masa informe de cuerpos masacrados.

—¡Ahí está! —dijo señalando hacia una figura que se erguía sobre las demás, dando traspiés y deteniéndose por momentos, como un animalillo ciego y desorientado—. Parece que está herido.

McCoy no esperó nada más. Echó a correr colina abajo, sin importarle tropezar con maleza y rocas; al llegar a donde estaban los primeros cadáveres, aminoró el paso. Junto a los cuerpos masacrados de dos de los voluntarios, había algunos niños, varias mujeres y ancianos, al parecer algunos heridos, sentados en silencio, viendo también ellos al periodista americano. El médico los observó, más no se detuvo. Ninguno de ellos se movió de su posición, ausentes, conmocionados.

Kirk volteó hacia donde alguien lo llamaba. Distinguió una silueta lejana e irreal, como una sombra que se movía, acercándose. Jadeaba exhausto, manchado de sangre y tierra, y le ardían los ojos. Hacía mucho rato que las lágrimas habían dejado de fluir, pero sus sollozos continuaban con la misma fuerza. Llevaba en sus brazos el cuerpo casi destrozado de un bebé, y la sangre de éste manchaba toda su ropa por el frente.

Cuando el médico lo alcanzó, sólo fue capaz de repetir lo que lo mantenía de pie. Tenía la mirada perdida en la macabra alfombra de cadáveres que cubría el suelo arenoso.

—N-no encuentro a su madre…

McCoy lo sujetó por los hombros, dándose cuenta de la profunda conmoción en la que se encontraba. Estaba mortalmente pálido, y temblaba de manera violenta. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí.

—Jim, dámelo.

—Debo llevarlo con su madre… —musitó con la voz quebrada—. No la encuentro…

—Jim... Tienes que soltarlo —le dijo mientras bajaba sus manos hacia los brazos engarrotados alrededor del pequeño cuerpecito—. Dámelo.

Hasta ese momento, Kirk fijó sus ojos enrojecidos en el rostro del médico, y aflojó el agarre. McCoy le quitó al pequeño, dejándolo con suma delicadeza a un lado. Volvió a incorporarse y sujetó al periodista por un brazo.

—No hay nada más qué hacer por ellos. Vámonos.

Sin apartar su mirada ausente del rostro del médico, el periodista lo siguió dócilmente hasta la colina en donde los otros los esperaban. Spock se había dedicado a revisar a cada uno de los sobrevivientes, apartándolos también de ese lugar.

Por su parte, Chékov había fotografiado todo lo ocurrido en esos pocos minutos. Al igual que el americano, había derramado lágrimas silenciosas mientras las imágenes quedaban grabadas en la película fotográfica.

 

**Carretera principal de la región norte de Kabkabiyáh.  
Décimo quinto día fuera del campamento.   
Primera semana de Septiembre 2003, 5:25 pm.**

 

El reducido grupo de sobrevivientes, guiados por Spock y McCoy, llegó a donde se encontraba el grupo de Tucker. Éste había logrado sacar el camión de la zanja en donde lo había ocultado, con ayuda de algunos muchachos refugiados.

Mientras el médico se enfocó en atender debidamente a cada uno de los que llegaron con ellos, Spock se acercó a Kirk, tratando de saber cómo se encontraba. Había sido bastante sorpresivo para él ver al periodista abatido y extraviado en la tragedia que había presenciado. Al pensar que era la primera vez que el americano veía algo así, por segunda ocasión, sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a dormir sin pesadillas.

Lo encontró sentado en el suelo, junto a uno de los niños con quienes había estado antes del ataque. Parecía dormir, con uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del pequeño. Lo llamó con voz queda, previendo no despertarlo en caso de que el agotamiento lo hubiese vencido.

—¿Jim? —Sin abrir los ojos, el periodista levantó la cabeza hacia donde estaba Spock, dándole a entender que podía continuar. Éste suspiró apenas, sin dejar de observarlo—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No lo sé… —fue su respuesta. Pasó saliva con mucha dificultad al sentir la garganta reseca, y continuó—. Siento… como si me hubiesen echado a patadas del infierno. Después de una paliza, claro.

Spock asintió con un cabeceo, viendo cómo Kirk entreabría los ojos sin verlo, acariciando la cabecita del niño. Parecía buscar a alguien.

—Lo lamento. —Esas palabras obligaron al corresponsal a fijar su mirada en el rostro compungido de quien hablaba—. Esto no debió suceder. Ha sido demasiado para ti.

—Spock, tú no tienes la culpa de lo ocurrido. Ni a esa gente, ni a mí. —Dejó al pequeño con cuidado, recostándolo en el suelo, mientras él se levantaba para encararlo—. Yo decidí venir aquí por una historia. Nunca me imaginé que algo como el horror de esta tarde, y lo que vi hace días realmente podría ocurrir, pero no es culpa de ustedes. Yo, sólo yo, tomé la decisión de estar aquí.

El diplomático mantuvo su mirada fija en la de Kirk por algunos segundos, aceptando cada palabra que escuchaba. Finalmente asintió, reconociendo el brillo de determinación que sus azules ojos mostraban. McCoy llegó con ellos en ese momento, con el radio en la mano.

—Te llama tu dueña, Spock —dijo con cierto tono cínico, entregándole el aparato.

Antes de desviar su vista del rostro manchado de tierra y sangre de Kirk, Spock pudo darse cuenta del ligero cambio en el brillo de su mirada. Eso lo desconcertó, más se enfocó en la urgencia de Uhura por comunicarse con él.

Mientras dejaban que pudiera darle un reporte a la doctora, McCoy jaló a Kirk dos pasos lejos de él.

—¿Cómo estás?  
—¿Por qué presiento que todo el mundo me va a preguntar eso durante toda la noche? —respondió el periodista, tratando de no preocuparlo más. McCoy levantó una ceja en modo desaprobatorio, así que se vio obligado a responderle—. Mira… no lo sé. Todo esto ha sido muy intenso, y no sé aún cómo me siento.

Esta vez, el médico asintió con pesadumbre.

—Entiendo, y te pregunto porque el estado en el que te encontramos era preocupante. Necesito saber que no vas a colapsarte a medio camino.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto por mi, médico. Sé cuidarme, ya he crecido.

—Jim…

Spock los interrumpió con expresión de urgencia.

—Señores, debemos irnos de aquí. Nyota me avisa que hay transmisiones militares dando ubicaciones cercanas a la carretera. Debemos buscar un lugar en dónde ocultarnos.

Ambos asintieron, dispuestos a movilizar a los aún asustados refugiados.

Después de permitir que el camión llevara a los heridos y a la mayor parte de mujeres con niños pequeños, se pusieron en camino lo más rápido que pudieron, alcanzando en poco tiempo al grupo oculto en las ruinas del oleoducto.

Al encontrarse con ellos, los voluntarios y activistas se reunieron de urgencia frente a las luces de los jeeps, revisando varios mapas.

—Propongo que dejemos la carretera principal y nos dirijamos al norte, hacia Havot-Maquir, en el territorio de Garah Farwiya —dijo McCoy después de una breve discusión entre ellos, mientras seguía la carretera y las anotaciones que había hecho en su mapa—. Hemos realizado incursiones médicas en ese grupo de aldeas, y el patriarca nos conoce. Podríamos pedirle asilo para tratar a los heridos más graves, mientras otra parte del grupo se pone en marcha desde ahí hacia la región de Sandadah. Pienso que será la mejor ruta para llegar a Al-Junaynah y los campamentos que están ahí...

—¿Piensas dividirnos aún más? —Cuestionó Uhura con reticencia—. Doctor, no creo que sea una buena solución…

—En realidad —Kirk intervino, permaneciendo en su misma posición, observándolos—, el dividirnos en grupos más pequeños podría darles mayor oportunidad de sobrevivir, doctora Uhura. Si continuamos en un grupo compacto, seremos presa fácil tanto de aviones como de milicianos en tierra. El territorio no es muy adecuado para ocultar a un grupo de personas tan numeroso. La carretera es una trampa mortal.

Todas las miradas se posaron en él, hasta que Spock le dio la razón.

—Temo que es lo más sensato, Nyota —comentó sin quitar la vista del rostro del corresponsal—. El ejército sudanés y los mercenarios no están atacando a su gente, y movernos en grupos pequeños nos hará un poco más rápidos. Eso podría ser una gran ventaja.

La mayoría de los miembros del grupo empezaron a opinar, asintiendo a lo que escuchaban.

Finalmente, ella se rindió a esa propuesta, después de considerarla con cuidado.

—Está bien. Nuestra prioridad ahora será llegar a Havot-Maquir antes del amanecer. La noche nos ocultará de cualquier otro ataque miliciano.

—El caserío está a dos horas de aquí, a pie —dijo McCoy mientras sacaba de entre su ropa el arma que llevaba, mostrándosela a los demás—. Sólo una recomendación más. Tendremos que estar muy atentos para evitar que se nos acerquen las fieras, y no dejar que alguien se quede atrás.

Un espeso silencio se hizo entre el grupo, más no por mucho tiempo. Tucker fue el primero que decidió movilizarse.

—Bien, mientras más pronto nos movamos, más rápido llegaremos. ¿Quién encabezará el contingente?

—Los camiones con los heridos, mujeres con niños pequeños y enfermos —dictó Uhura, mientras empezaban a dispersarse—. Los demás iremos a pie, a los lados y detrás de toda la gente. Nos veremos en unas horas.

Tomando cada uno la responsabilidad de conducir al resto de los refugiados, iniciaron la marcha hacia las aldeas mencionadas.

McCoy resintió una vez más el que Kirk se alejara de su lado durante todo el trayecto.

 

**Territorio de Havot-Maquir, región de Garah Farwiya.  
Décimo quinto día fuera del campamento.   
Primera semana de Septiembre 2003, 7:50 pm.**

 

Sin contratiempos de por medio, lograron llegar al caserío en el tiempo programado. Y tal como lo había previsto McCoy, por la labor médica que tanto él como Kira Neris en los recorridos de prevención habían realizado en el lugar, el patriarca les permitió quedarse en el dispensario que pertenecía a la pequeña escuela.

Ya instalados en una de las tiendas que habían armado como dispensario, McCoy ayudaba a la enfermera Chapel y Uhura con los últimos heridos, mientras afuera de la tienda el barullo de los animales y los insectos del lugar disminuía al tiempo que las nubes de tormenta se cernían sobre el campamento.

Levantó la vista al terminar de limpiar la herida de una joven, y alcanzó a ver la silueta de Kirk a través de una ventana de malla, casi perdiéndose en la penumbra del exterior. Uhura se acercó a donde estaba el médico, viendo al mismo lugar que él.

—Doctor McCoy —dijo después de unos segundos, sonriendo comprensiva—. Yo terminaré de vendar a la paciente. ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso?

Bones le devolvió una sonrisa cansada, y asintió, tomándole la palabra. Antes de salir, alcanzó la botella de gel y un par de toallas de papel, que prácticamente eran de las últimas, y trató de limpiarse lo más que pudo las manos y los antebrazos. Había sido una ardua jornada en medio de ese infierno.

Spock se acercó a su prometida cuando el médico salió de la tienda, abrazándola con ternura por detrás. Depositó un pequeño beso en la unión del hombro y el cuello de ella, siendo correspondido con la sonrisa femenina y las caricias que le prodigó en sus brazos.

—¿Qué crees que ocurra con ellos esta noche, Spock?

—Sería muy anticipado el fabricar escenarios románticos, Nyota. Posiblemente se peleen, y si hay suerte, tal vez se reconcilien con alguna de las botellas ilegales que McCoy saca de la nada, contándose anécdotas raras.

—¿Y por qué no consideras la posibilidad de que terminen besándose y teniendo una larga sesión de sexo de reconciliación, cariño?

—Porque ambos están en el mismo nivel de cabezonería y necedad. Aunque quién sabe. Kirk ha resultado ser demasiado imprevisible. Tal vez logre convencer a Bones.

Sonriendo en forma cómplice, compartieron un rápido beso y deshicieron el abrazo, volviendo a sus respectivas labores.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _El amor es así, como el fuego; suelen ver antes el humo  
>  los que están fuera, que las llamas los que están dentro._
> 
> _Jacinto Benavente_

**Territorio de Havot-Maquir, región de Garah Farwiya.  
Décimo quinto día fuera del campamento.   
Primera semana de Septiembre 2003, 7:50 pm.**

 

Con paso decidido, McCoy caminó hacia donde había visto a Kirk por última vez, encontrándolo recargado en un árbol, con la mirada fija en las últimas franjas de luz reflejadas en las oscuras nubes, de color rojo cinabrio con delgados filamentos dorados, en un extraordinario espectáculo del astro rey que se resistía a ocultarse para dar paso a la noche tormentosa que se anunciaba. Varios relámpagos se dejaron ver en la base de las nubes.

—Jim —lo llamó con un dejo de preocupación. El periodista volvió un poco su rostro, sonriéndole exhausto—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mal —respondió, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato—. Es decir... estoy cansado, y me siento muy agobiado por lo ocurrido, por no poder hacer algo para detener a estos asesinos, o salvar a más personas. Me siento mal por todo lo que pasa aquí, y porque nadie se ha interesado por detener esta situación.

—Lo sé. —Lo observó con detenimiento, dándose cuenta que aún estaba manchado de sangre y tierra, y que era el único a quien no habían revisado de entre el grupo de sobrevivientes—. Ven conmigo. Tienes que limpiarte, o podrías enfermar otra vez.

El periodista asintió, siguiéndolo a donde habían dejado los autos y camiones. Encontraron el jeep que McCoy conducía entre uno de los desvencijados camiones de pasajeros y otro de carga, cubierto con una pesada lona. De él sacaron dos botellas de agua y una de gel antibacterial, así como dos paquetes de gasas grandes y dos linternas. Mientras el médico preparaba lo que necesitarían, Kirk se mantuvo junto al auto, revisando el entorno. Al tener lo necesario, cerraron el capacete de lona impermeabilizada del jeep y se dirigieron al frente del camión, junto a uno de los bokazi más amplios. Estaban completamente solos, y rodeados de una profunda oscuridad. McCoy dejó la lámpara en un lugar alto del vehículo, iluminando el espacio que tenían mientras preparaba lo que había llevado con él, dejando la mochila a un lado. Kirk hizo lo mismo.

—Quítate la camisa —le ordenó al tiempo que abría la botella de agua y sacaba algunas gasas de un empaque, mojándolas—. Quiero ver si no tienes metralla en alguna parte, y que no la has sentido por la adrenalina y el shock.

—No estoy herido, Bones. Esta sangre no es mía.

—Jim, algunas veces, las peores heridas son las que no se sienten. Aparte, tu camisa está rota, señal de que algo te ocurrió. Déjame revisarte, sólo como precaución.

Con un leve bufido frustrado, obedeció sin mucho ánimo, dejando su torso desnudo. McCoy entonces procedió a limpiarlo, pasando con cuidado la gasa que tenía en ese momento entre los dedos. Restregó un poco en la zona del abdomen, en donde la sangre se había encharcado en el tejido de la camisa de lino y el cuerpo del bebé asesinado.

Kirk volteaba hacia otra parte mientras el médico hacía su labor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí? —le preguntó conforme buscaba heridas entre las manchas parduscas, obligándolo a voltear con él.

—Horas, días… No lo sé. Llegué cuando los Antonov atacaban por segunda vez, y presencié el saqueo desde que inició. No se fueron de ahí hasta que los remataron a todos. Uno por uno los revisaron, disparándoles en la cabeza para asegurarse de que no quedarían vivos.

McCoy lo escuchaba con atención mientras limpiaba el resto de sangre y lodo de sus brazos.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, Kirk observando ausente cómo era aseado, y McCoy pensando en el día anterior y las dudas que deseaba erradicar de su pensamiento.

—Tienes una herida superficial en el hombro. Como una raspadura. ¿Sabes con qué te lo hiciste?

Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que intentaba recordar, sin éxito.

—Posiblemente con lo que quedaba del bokazi. Pensé que podría encontrar a alguno de tus voluntarios vivos, pero no hubo suerte.

El médico asintió, pensativo. Mientras mojaba otra gasa y empezaba a pasarla por el hombro izquierdo del periodista, decidió sincerase.

—Jim... lo lamento...

—¡Rayos, Bones! ¿Tú también?

—No, no; escúchame —lo interrumpió el médico antes de que pudiera decir algún comentario sarcástico para obligarlo a callar—. Ayer me comporté como un estúpido, pero lo hice porque me llené de pánico al saber lo que decían de nosotros, de lo que no me había dado cuenta que estaba pasando.

Kirk levantó la vista hacia la del médico, confuso.

—No hay nada entre nosotros. No deberías dar crédito a rumores sin fundamento.

McCoy se detuvo, fijando su mirada con determinación en la de su acompañante.

—Jim, no me aterroricé por lo que dicen, sino por lo que ahora sé que siento. No debo seguir ocultándome de mí mismo. Te debo una enorme disculpa.

—Acepto tus disculpas, Bones. Creo que puedo seguir aseándome solo.

—Aguarda, debo decirte algo más… —permaneció en silencio, viendo al médico con una rara aprensión. Éste continuó hablando—. Sé que sonará extraño, pero algo me ha sucedido desde que te conocí, desde el primer momento en que te vi en Ardimi, cuando irrumpieron en el quirófano. No había ocurrido con nadie, ni siquiera con Christine o alguna otra de las voluntarias del campamento, sólo contigo.

Kirk empezó a tener una molesta sensación de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago al escucharlo. Eso parecía más una declaración de sentimientos que una disculpa.

—Bones, no...

—Espera, aún no termino —lo interrumpió, volviendo a mover la gasa mojada sobre su brazo derecho, más como una acción de escape que otra cosa. Kirk lo veía intensamente—. Esto que siento... no tengo idea de cómo ocurrió. Jamás me había interesado un hombre; mucho menos alguien como tú. Pero ahora... esto fue precisamente lo que me llenó de pánico, la intensidad del sentimiento que tengo hacia ti, y que no había querido reconocer.

—U-un momento… ¿Eso significa...? ¿Estás tratando de decirme que te gusto?

El médico sintió que un leve rubor subía a sus mejillas, mientras asentía con un gesto.

—¡Aww! Doc, no me digas que por eso me cuidaste de esa forma en Laikaba.

El sonrojo se hizo más intenso, y trató de negarlo.

—¡Oye, soy médico! ¡Mi deber es cuidar de los enfermos! —Sin embargo, ver la sonrisa apareciendo en el rostro de James Kirk le provocó un extraño cosquilleo. McCoy sintió que le ardían las mejillas, y decidió no esconderse en justificaciones insensatas—. De acuerdo, sí. Por eso me preocupaba por ti mientras viajábamos. —Bajó la mirada, siguiendo el movimiento mecánico que hacía con la gasa—. También por eso me comporté como un estúpido ebrio y dije todas esas necedades; fue por eso.

Abruptamente guardó silencio. Levantó la vista otra vez cuando Kirk lo detuvo, alcanzando su mano sin dejar de verlo. Su sonrisa se había casi desvanecido por la inseguridad que sintió de pronto.

—¿No estás bromeando?

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? —reclamó en tono molesto y con gesto ceñudo al escucharlo. Más al darse cuenta que realmente necesitaba saber que iba en serio, suavizó su expresión mientras hacía un movimiento negativo con la cabeza—. No, Jim. No estoy bromeando.

Kirk cerró los ojos, soltando el aire que retenía de manera inconsciente, aliviando la tensión momentánea ante esa inesperada confesión del médico. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a abrirlos, McCoy vio en ellos un brillo extraño. Parecía una rara mezcla de temor y esperanza.

—Bones… ¿puedo?... —se interrumpió al sentir que su voz se quebraba antes de poder salir de su garganta. Había soltado también la mano del médico.

McCoy fue quien tomó la iniciativa. Sin palabras de por medio, subió su mano derecha hasta la nuca del periodista, enterrando sus dedos junto con la gasa mojada en la rubia y enmarañada mata de cabello, y lo atrajo, deshaciendo el espacio que había entre ellos. Ambas frentes se encontraron, permaneciendo así por algunos segundos. Intentó despejarse de las dudas que lo asaltaban con fuerza, del creciente temblor corporal que sus decisiones provocaban. Entonces, subiendo su mano derecha al rostro del otro, consumó apenas un leve roce con la boca entreabierta, resintiendo por un momento el tacto rasposo de sus labios resecos y ajados por la inclemencia del clima, y la barba incipiente que los rodeaba. Se detuvo un momento, separándose para ver su expresión, la reacción inicial a ese acercamiento, y saber si podría continuar. Bajó su mano, ya sin la gasa, hacia la mejilla del muchacho, dibujando pequeños círculos apenas con el roce de su pulgar en sus labios, viendo cómo Kirk se abandonaba a ese toque, cerrando los ojos mientras movía un poco la cabeza, siguiendo el movimiento del médico.

Cuando lo soltó, el corresponsal tomó su parte, subiendo sus brazos hacia su cuello, invitándolo a continuar con lo que había iniciado al atraerlo con un leve movimiento de sus manos en sus hombros. McCoy lo besó nuevamente, pasando la punta de su lengua sobre los labios del periodista antes de iniciar con la detallada y muy placentera exploración de su boca. Rodeó su cintura con ambas manos, acariciando la espalda desnuda con cierta ansiedad.

Kirk se separó un poco, echando la cabeza hacia un lado, permitiendo que el médico buscara la línea del maxilar hacia su cuello con pequeños mordiscos. Estaba por ronronear como un vil gato, cuando el otro se separó casi bruscamente de él. Eso lo obligó a abrir los ojos y buscar su mirada con aprensión.

—Agh.... sabes a… a… ¡No tengo una maldita idea de a qué sabes! —Aclaró McCoy, tratando de alcanzar al mismo tiempo la botella de agua que había dejado a un lado, exagerando por mucho lo que decía—. Creo que debería terminar de limpiarte.

—¡Ay, médico! ¿Alguien te había dicho antes que eres un experto mata-pasiones? —reclamó Kirk, soltándose de él con una media sonrisa, en la que también dejaba ver su enfado momentáneo.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, las primeras enormes gotas de lluvia cayeron, dando inicio entonces a la tormenta que habían visto acercarse. En menos de tres minutos, una espesa cortina de agua cayó sobre ellos, ocasionando que el intenso calor ambiental aminorara poco a poco.

Ninguno intentó ocultarse del temporal. Por el contrario, McCoy se quitó la camisa, las botas y calcetines y el pantalón, echándolos al interior del camión que tenían a un lado para evitar que se empaparan, quedándose sólo en bóxer para dejar que el agua fría lo mojara por completo, aprovechándola como una ducha natural. Kirk lo siguió, permitiendo que la naturaleza y las manos de McCoy recorriendo su piel, limpiaran los rastros de sangre y tierra que aún tenía encima.

McCoy lo abrazó nuevamente, besándolo esta vez con ansiedad, con desesperación, sujetándolo entre sus brazos mientras devoraba su boca. Cuando el estruendo de un relámpago se escuchó a poca distancia del lugar, sin deshacer el contacto, Kirk lo hizo seguirlo hacia el bokasi, abriendo a tientas la puerta de la parte trasera para resguardarse en él. Al entrar en el auto, el médico cerró la puerta y lo empujó por los hombros, recostándolo en el asiento después de tirar a manotazos algunas cosas que les estorbaron. Casi sin soltar sus labios, ambos rieron.

Kirk abrió un poco las piernas, permitiendo que McCoy se arrodillara entre ellas mientras recorría su maxilar, bajando hacia su cuello, siguiendo hacia el pecho con pequeños mordiscos en cada uno de sus pezones. Se detuvo cuando lo escuchó quejarse.

—Oww… Espera... despacio. Todavía está muy sensible...

Apenas iluminado por el resplandor de un par de relámpagos, McCoy lo vio por un momento sin levantarse de él, y reanudó el juego un poco más lento, con mucho mayor cuidado, lamiendo y chupando en vez de morder, sintiendo cómo la tensión del dolor se convertía en un fluido movimiento ondulante bajo su cuerpo.

Se recargó sobre sus brazos, recostándose apenas lo suficiente para que sus vientres quedaran unidos, tocándose a través de la tela mojada de la ropa que aún llevaban. Enterró su rostro entre el cuello y hombro derechos del periodista, lamiendo el sensible ángulo cercano a su oreja mientras su cadera parecía cobrar vida propia, moviéndose lentamente, frotando ambos miembros cada vez con mayor urgencia, sintiéndose con una electrizante intensidad en cada roce que sus cuerpos producían.

Fue Kirk quien bajó una mano entre ellos, alcanzando al médico entre los pliegues de tela mojada que se pegaba a su piel, también debido a la humedad en ella. Sin embargo, su toque fue suficiente para que McCoy se desenfrenara, arremetiendo con mayor énfasis ahora también contra su mano.

Con un raro siseo que escapó entre sus dientes, seguido de un continuo estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, el médico dejó que el clímax alcanzado se manifestara, derramándose prácticamente entre los dedos que lo acariciaban, manchando la tela del bóxer. Kirk lo sujetó con firmeza, sintiendo el pulso fuerte y definido en su mano cerrada alrededor de su amante, respirando entrecortado, dándose cuenta que también él necesitaba terminar.

Soltó a McCoy, retirando la mano de su ropa para introducirla en la propia y buscar el orgasmo de la misma forma como lo había provocado. Sin embargo, el médico metió también la mano entre la tela mojada, sujetándolo por sobre su propia mano y siguiéndolo en el vaivén que había iniciado en sí mismo, incrementando la intensidad del estímulo manual.

McCoy lo besó en los labios una vez más en cuanto lo sintió tensarse y contraerse un poco, sin detener el frenético ritmo que habían alcanzado, detectando el latido intenso del orgasmo en cuanto éste se hizo presente. Cuando Kirk se zafó de la caricia echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca entreabierta y la respiración hecha jirones, volvió a enterrar el rostro en su cuello, escuchándolo complacido.

Después de unos segundos en el éxtasis de la masturbación, Kirk se relajó totalmente, quedando laxo y exhausto bajo el médico. La lluvia golpeando con fuerza el metálico exterior del bokazi era, además de sus respiraciones entrecortadas, el único sonido que se escuchaba.

Permanecieron en un largo silencio, reponiéndose, hasta que el periodista sonrió levemente, abrazándolo.

—Por todos los cielos, Bones... Necesitas que alguien… te enseñe cómo hacerle… un buen trabajo manual a otro hombre... con urgencia...

McCoy rió sin muchas ganas de hacerlo. Levantó un poco la cabeza, encontrando la mirada satisfecha de su ahora amante.

—¿Te gustaría ser mi maestro particular? Podríamos empezar desde esta noche.

Kirk amplió su sonrisa, asintiendo con un cabeceo.

—Por supuesto. Así no me obligarás a dormir.

—No, pero todo el tiempo que estemos juntos, esa será mi principal preocupación.

A pesar de que estaba en una posición un tanto incómoda, todavía arrodillado entre las piernas del periodista, el médico no intentó deshacer el abrazo en el que estaban. Se recargó un poco en el pecho de Kirk, escuchando cómo los latidos de su corazón volvían poco a poco a la normalidad, al tiempo que su respiración se apaciguaba. Acariciaba sus hombros, trazando pequeños círculos en su piel todavía marcada por la enfermedad, tibia y aún húmeda por la lluvia.

Kirk hacía lo mismo, con la vista fija en el oscuro techo interior del auto, escuchando el ruido que hacían las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra la lámina, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decir.

McCoy le había hecho una propuesta. Le había preguntado, en realidad, si deseaba estar con él; si deseaba quedarse e iniciar algo que implicara sentimientos. Porque podía sentir que el médico no era del tipo que sólo buscaba un revolcón momentáneo, y luego se despedía sin más.

Sintió pánico al pensar en eso, puesto que nunca se había enamorado con tal intensidad, y no deseaba destruirle la vida en cuanto tuviera que irse. Porque tal vez no aceptara volver a América con él. Había mucho trabajo por hacer entre la desesperanzada y sufrida gente que vivía una tragedia que ni siquiera les pertenecía. Ahí hacían falta hombres como Leonard McCoy, ese médico gruñón, malhablado y de enorme corazón.

Y él, James Kirk, no deseaba ser el que se lo rompiera. No en la forma en que acostumbraba hacerlo.

Sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta cuando decidió negarse.

—Bones... debo decirte algo...

—Ya lo sé. Tendremos que limpiar el auto antes de que todos se despierten.

Eso le arrancó una pequeñísima y amarga sonrisa.

—Bueno... Además de eso... —aspiró más aire de lo necesario, en un intento por darse fuerzas para poder hablar—. Bones, escúchame. No quiero que iniciemos una relación. Sería un enorme error de mi parte si lo permito.

McCoy se incorporó un poco, mostrándose contrariado.

—¿Ahora te arrepientes? ¿Después de esto? —Se separó de él, levantándose en sus rodillas para sentarse en el asiento, como si buscara alejarse de él—. ¡Eres un tipo demasiado voluble, James Kirk!

Ante esas palabras, sintió que se le hacía un hoyo en el pecho. También se incorporó, sentándose con las piernas recogidas, recargado contra la puerta y el asiento. No despegó su mirada del médico, tratando de ignorar el nudo que oprimía su garganta.

—N-no es eso. Debo volver a América. —Hubo un raro silencio después de decirlo, pero McCoy no se movió. El desconcierto lo obligó a hablar nuevamente—. ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije, Bones?

—Sí. Me lo dijiste también cuando estábamos por salir de Al-Shebire, aunque yo lo supe desde el momento que se lo dijiste a la hermana Louise. —Volteó a verlo, encontrándolo con expresión lastimosa y desconcertada. Quiso aclarar sus palabras entonces—. Te escuché cuando ella salió a buscarte. Intenté hablar de eso al día siguiente, pero las urgencias en el grupo de refugiados me lo impidieron.

Kirk suspiró, desviando su vista hacia el exterior, hacia la oscuridad incrementada por la tormenta, aunque los cristales empañados por sus respiraciones y la humedad ambiental se lo impidieron. Tenía que ser fuerte y dar por terminado ese asunto, aunque sintiera que se estaba arrancando el corazón.

—Entonces deberías entenderme. No puedo distraerte de tu labor, y tampoco puedo quedarme sin cumplir los compromisos que aún llevo a cuestas —volvió nuevamente su vista hacia el médico, endureciendo un poco su expresión—. Me duele mucho tener que irme, pero así debe ser, doctor McCoy. Tú mejor que nadie, deberías entenderme.

El otro asintió, ya sin enfado. Tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire, empezó a hablar de algo que al principio, Kirk no entendió.

—Hace uno días, cuando Spock y Uhura llegaron a la aldea, me entregaron el resto de mis pertenencias que Aduanas había confiscado. Es un paquete que mi hija me confió, y que me obligaba a permanecer aquí. —Su mirada intensa fue demasiado visible, aún en la semioscuridad del lugar—. Ahora ya puedo decirte que en cuanto deje todo a cargo de otro médico, y logre cumplir la promesa hecha a Joanna, podré irme también, Jim. Podré volver a América, contigo.

McCoy no quiso perderse el cambio de expresión en el rostro del periodista. Sus ojos abriéndose aún más por la sorpresiva confesión, al tiempo que su sonrisa se dibujaba lentamente, conforme asimilaba sus palabras.

—¡Leonard McCoy...! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —le reclamó con un tono de voz sonriente, dándose cuenta que eso representaba enormes posibilidades para cambiar su vida.

—¡Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, maldita sea!

Entonces, sin aviso alguno, Kirk se abalanzó hacia el médico, alcanzando su boca para besarlo profunda y efusivamente. Se separó un poco de él, mostrándole una enorme y luminosa sonrisa.

—¡Entonces, doc, iniciemos con esas lecciones! ¡Las tres primeras serán hoy mismo, y van por mi cuenta!

—¡Cielos, Jim! ¿Tres? —Preguntó mientras la risa cristalina del periodista llenaba sus oídos, produciéndole un cálido cosquilleo en el pecho—. ¿Intentas matarme?

—La noche es joven, y la tormenta apenas empieza —replicó en un ronroneo, mientras bajaba una mano a la entrepierna del médico—. Además, las primeras lecciones serán para enseñarte a besar. A propósito, ¿en dónde dices que aprendiste a hacerlo? Porque ha sido pésimo. Deberíamos demandar a quien te enseñó.

—¡Já-já! Gracias por el cumplido, niño.

—¡En serio, Bones! Sin ánimo de ofender, pero después de que yo te enseñe, no habrá quién se te resista.

Riendo también, McCoy se dejó llevar por su entusiasmo, mientras la tormenta seguía su curso, como mudo testigo de los sentimientos que se habían despertado entre ellos. Probablemente llovería toda la noche.

Contrario al clima de la noche anterior, el día siguiente estuvo repleto de sol, con algunas benevolentes nubes en el azul intenso del cielo, y bastante calor conforme avanzara el astro rey en el transcurso de las horas.

Todo ese día lo pasaron proporcionando atención médica preventiva entre el numeroso grupo de personas que los seguían, además de muchos de los habitantes de los caseríos que se asentaban en el territorio, así como el tratamiento adecuado a los heridos que el ataque reciente había dejado.

Kirk casi no se había separado del médico durante toda la jornada, hablando hasta por los codos, mientras sonreía a todos por todo. Eso levantó algunas sospechas en medio de los voluntarios que estaban cerca de ellos. Prácticamente, casi pudieron comprobar que tales sospechas no eran del todo infundadas, en especial, porque el eterno mal genio del médico, así como las líneas que por lo regular surcaban su frente, habían desaparecido.

Kirk por su parte, había tenido que huir despavorido varias veces del insistente acoso que tanto Chékov como su ahora muy gran amigo, Sulu, habían desplegado sobre él, llenándolo de preguntas indiscretas acerca de lo que había ocurrido con ellos la noche anterior. ¿Lo peor del asunto? Que ninguno de ellos parecía cansarse de preguntarle.

Cerca del anochecer, McCoy, Spock y Uhura habían tomado la decisión de continuar con la marcha de los heridos, los más pequeños y débiles, y una parte de los refugiados, siguiendo el plan que el médico había trazado. Con gran cautela, habían seguido algunas transmisiones radiadas entre los grupos milicianos cercanos y las ciudades importantes y aldeas de la región, cerciorándose que la ruta elegida sería la más segura en esos momentos.

Spock y Uhura lideraban el grupo, respaldados por el pastor O’Brien, la hermana Louise y la hermana Anna. Los había enviado en el primer grupo con la enorme excusa de que ellos serían soporte espiritual para los heridos y las mujeres que viajaban en él. Eso había sido más bien una forma de ponerlos a resguardo de cualquier posible ataque que pudiesen sufrir por haberse quedado un día más. Irían casi con un día de adelanto del segundo grupo, pero era una de las mejores opciones para poder llegar a uno de los campamentos cercanos a la frontera con Chad, en la región de Sandadah.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Uno está enamorado cuando se da  
>  cuenta de que otra persona es única._
> 
> _Jorge Luis Borges._

**Territorio de Havot-Maquir.  
Décimo sexto día fuera del campamento.   
Primera semana de Septiembre 2003.**

 

Poco antes de la media noche, despidieron al primer grupo entre recomendaciones y abrazos. Después de eso, McCoy organizó el equipo de voluntarios y activistas para hacer rondas de vigilancia. Por supuesto, Kirk y él estarían en el mismo equipo.

Porque Señor, ahora que iniciaba con Kirk “clases especiales”, claro que no iba a perder ninguna oportunidad de “aprender” si quería llevar bien la relación. Además, así podría demostrarle cuán excelente alumno era.

Después de cumplir con la primera ronda y antes de que la tormenta que se había anunciado en la tarde llegara hasta ellos, McCoy lo llevó a uno de los salones de la pequeña escuela que había preparado en algún momento del día, sorprendiéndolo cuando abrió la puerta e hizo que el periodista entrara delante de él.

—¿A qué hora hiciste todo esto, Bones? —preguntó mientras se acercaba al centro del lugar, en donde estaban colocados dos sacos de dormir y algunos necesarios enseres cerca de ellos. Había dos lámparas de aceite colocadas de manera estratégica en alguna de las esquinas, proporcionándoles la suficiente iluminación para no accidentarse por estar a oscuras.

—Tengo mis trucos, Jim —respondió el médico, cerrando la puerta tras él, alcanzándolo en seguida de tres largas zancadas.

Lo hizo darse la vuelta al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por su cintura, atrayéndolo con ansiedad mal contenida, con toda intención de devorar sus labios e iniciar con el aprendizaje a mayores escalas que la noche anterior. Con una sola mano, logró la enorme proeza de desabrocharle la camisa, abriéndola para dejar libre la piel y poder tocarlo a sus anchas.

Kirk se estremeció al sentir la mano extraordinariamente delicada del médico recorriendo su espalda, rozando las vértebras y las costillas en largas caricias, mientras bajaba su rostro hacia el vientre, haciendo húmedos senderos en la piel, volviendo una y otra vez a los erectos nimbos de su pecho, jugando con ellos, lamiéndolos, rascándolos un poco con los dientes.

Kirk lo dejó hacer en esa primera fase, dándole tiempo a que sus ánimos se relajaran, antes de ser él quien tomara la iniciativa. Porque algo que deseaba hacer esa noche, era enseñarle al médico las artes amatorias que conocía. Bastante bien, por cierto.

Disfrutó del tacto aterciopelado y húmedo de la lengua de McCoy en su pecho, mojando y estimulando sus pezones al tiempo que lo empujaba hacia los sacos de dormir, obligándolo a recostarse en ellos. Dejó escapar ligeros gemidos en tonos bajos, incitándolo a seguir con el juego, más al ver que sus avances eran inciertos, sin fuerza, decidió ponerle un poco de pasión al asunto.

—Hey, Bones. No soy una chica —dijo con todo el ánimo de enfadarlo—. No voy a romperme.

—Ayer te quejaste cuando traté de ser más intenso, Jim —le recordó el médico en tono malicioso. Kirk entonces lo sujetó por un brazo y lo jaló con fuerza, haciéndolo caerse a un lado de él. Se le encimó ágilmente, y cambió los papeles—. ¡Hey!

—¡Silencio, médico! Yo soy el maestro, así que mira y aprende.

Lo besó en un movimiento profundo y erótico, jugando con su lengua en todos los rincones de su boca, soltándolo poco a poco, dejando que su lengua fuera la última en abandonar su rostro, paseándola después por su cuello, bajando por su pecho, mientras él se arrodillaba para tener un margen de acción más amplio. La caricia se extendió traviesa hacia su vientre, rozando en breves ocasiones los pezones del médico, volviendo rápidamente a la zona del ombligo, provocándole breves escalofríos de placer.

McCoy fue abandonándose a cada caricia, permitiendo que la excitación y la ansiedad lo arrastraran hacia un clímax distinto a lo que conocía, en medio de todas esas marejadas de calidez y placer, sintiendo el aterciopelado y húmedo rastro de saliva que una boca ávida dejaba en su piel, haciendo que ésta se erizara por la urgencia y el inicio del éxtasis que lo invadía.

Las sensaciones bajaron más allá de su cadera, en donde un cosquilleo acompañó el roce no sólo de algo suave y húmedo, aterciopelado, de mordidas ligeras en las partes sobresalientes de su anatomía. Se movió con lentitud, permitiendo que Kirk lo desnudara, ayudándole, al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo, desabrochando el pantalón, jalándolo con un poco de desesperación, sintiendo que sus manos bajaban en un instintivo movimiento hacia su pelvis. Quitarse los pantalones fue lo más desesperante entre ellos, ya que ninguno deseaba romper el contacto que sostenían entre boca y piel y manos y ángulos. Finalmente, Kirk lo detuvo con una mano recargada en su pecho, manteniéndolo acostado.

—Shhhh, tranquilo. Relájate y disfrútalo.

McCoy sintió el húmedo vaho de su aliento agitado, lleno de promesas y lujuria, posándose en la punta de su virilidad ya despierta. Se sintió envuelto por una boca caliente, llena de saliva, que lo acariciaba de manera ávida y ansiosa con la lengua, en roces aterciopelados, en leves succiones, abriendo la punta con su lengua, pasando el filo de los dientes en ella, regresando en seguida al movimiento original, haciéndolo hundirse y después salir de esa vaina bucal que lo trasladaba a tocar las estrellas, una y otra vez, entre rítmicos y cadenciosos movimientos.

Dejó que lo manipulara, que casi lo engullera, que lo guiara hasta que el dolor y el placer pudiesen cegarlo al ser unidos por las devastadoras sensaciones que lo envolvían. Dejó que lo tratara como lo más preciado que existiera en el universo entero. Lo sujetó con cuidado por el cabello, acoplando el movimiento de su cadera al vaivén en que el otro lo mecía, incrementándose, de suaves ondas hechas apenas en ligeros círculos, a embestidas ansiosas, apremiantes, mientras escuchaba ligeros gemidos y sonidos guturales provenientes de su amante, al tiempo que éste se tocaba y lo tocaba, paseando sus dedos por debajo de la estimulada zona a la que dedicaba toda su atención.

Kirk lo sacó de su boca varias veces, reemplazando el juego con una mano de forma diestra, mientras con la lengua recorría las ingles, la piel rugosa del escroto, y en especial, trazaba sobre el perineo la ruta que lo llevaba a su zona más íntima. Volvió entonces a meterlo a su boca, más encontró de pronto un poco de resistencia cuando jugueteó más allá de la delicada bolsa de piel que atendía, buscando con sus dedos ese estrecho sendero que ansiaba ahora. Se detuvo cuando McCoy lo jaló por el cabello un poco más fuerte de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento cuando intentó introducir el dedo índice en él.

—¡Hey!

—¡Au! —se quejó, sacándolo de su boca para tratar de incorporarse—. ¡McCoy, eso dolió!

—¡Estás sobrepasándote, James!

Logró hacer que lo soltara, encarándolo con gesto de fastidio.

—¡Bones, no me salgas con que te está dando un ataque de pudor! —El médico hizo un leve puchero, sonrojándose más de lo que estaba. No quería admitirlo, pero así era—. ¡Oh, rayos! ¿No querías que te enseñara? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Ehr… bueno… Es que yo nunca… yo no había hecho… ¡No así! Es decir… No con un hombre. E-es… es mi primera vez…

—Ya sé que es tu primera vez —dijo Kirk con tono de fastidio. Más trató de tranquilizarse y tranquilizarlo. Se tendió otra vez sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente al tiempo que murmuraba entre caricias una pequeña súplica—. Déjame hacerte el amor, Bones. Te juro que seré gentil y no te lastimaré. ¿Por favor?

Se separó un momento de él, encontrando su mirada indecisa. Finalmente, al ver que cerraba los ojos antes de asentir con un movimiento de su cabeza, Kirk se apropió de sus labios en un beso profundo, salvaje y ardiente. Acto seguido, lo hizo recostarse sobre su vientre, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y la pelvis elevada, dándole algo de tranquilidad al no hacerlo exponerse por completo. Eso, pensó con malicia, vendría en muuuuy poco tiempo.

Se inclinó sobre él, besando y mordiendo la piel de sus hombros, recorriéndolo con la punta húmeda de la lengua en ese camino trazado por cada protuberancia definida de su columna, bajando hasta donde ésta se perdía en la depresión natural de su cuerpo, en esa prometedora puerta a un placer desconocido para el médico, pero tan extraordinariamente deseado por él.

Sintiendo que su excitación aumentaba al llegar a la virgen hendidura, Kirk separó con suavidad los glúteos del médico, exponiendo la aun estrecha abertura y con cuidado procedió a prepararla. Lo sintió estremecerse en medio de pequeñísimos gemidos cuando acarició con la lengua varias veces el anillo de músculo, recorriendo previamente el perineo antes de regresar y penetrarlo con extraordinaria suavidad en sus movimientos. La reacción no se hizo esperar.

McCoy empezó a moverse en forma involuntaria con un creciente movimiento de su cadera, mientras Kirk lo obligaba a abrirse, con su lengua entrando y saliendo de él, alcanzando con la mano izquierda su miembro para no dejarlo desatendido. Al escuchar que el médico enronquecía cada vez más, se mojó el índice derecho y reemplazó su lengua con el dígito por momentos, moviéndolo con cuidado, tratando de hacerlo soltar los músculos. Poco a poco pudo agregar otro dedo, dedicándose a juguetear unos segundos en él, moviéndolos ya con suma facilidad., buscando ese punto único que sabía, incrementaría el placer en forma insospechada. Sonrió con malicia cuando rozó la próstata, imaginando que la repentina sensación en el cuerpo de su amante lo había obligado a abrir la boca y sujetar con fuerza la superficie del saco de dormir sobre el que estaban, jadeando más que antes. Repitió el roce varias veces, y su sonrisa se amplió aún más al escuchar un gruñido de protesta cuando sacó los dedos y soltó su miembro. Alcanzó entonces la botella de gel que tenían por un lado, y esparció una generosa cantidad sobre la zona estimulada y su propia erección, más que preparada a esas alturas.  
Volvió a tenderse sobre él con los brazos a sus lados, apenas recargando su pelvis contra sus nalgas; apoyó la punta de su erección en el cuerpo que yacía ante sí, trémulo y deseoso, y empujó hasta penetrarlo con ella, evitando el forcejeo al abrazarlo en la posición en la que se encontraba, apoyando brevemente su pecho contra la espalda del médico.

McCoy se sintió incómodo e invadido, tensándose de forma involuntaria, tratando de soltarse del abrazo en el que lo mantenía el corresponsal. Sin embargo, el ronroneo en el que se había convertido la voz de Kirk en su oído, las caricias de sus labios en la línea de su maxilar, bajando por el cuello hacia sus hombros con pequeñas mordidas, trazando una línea húmeda hacia su nuca, fue suficiente para que buscara relajarse.

Kirk esperó con paciencia, seduciéndolo, acariciándolo y besándolo, haciéndole saber que estaría bien. Lo sintió aflojarse lo suficiente como para introducirse lentamente, en leves movimientos de bombeo cada vez más profundos, hasta que ambos quedaron unidos por completo. Sólo entonces, se incorporó apenas para tener buena movilidad, saliendo de la ardiente cavidad lo suficiente para en seguida, volver a penetrarla con un cadencioso movimiento, al tiempo que alcanzaba el miembro del otro y lo masturbaba en ese ritmo creciente. Repitió la acción una, dos, diez veces, hasta que los jadeos de McCoy lo hicieron perder la cuenta y el control, provocando de igual forma a su amante al golpear su próstata en ese mismo ritmo, y manipular el falo que sostenía entre sus dedos.

En medio de jadeos entrecortados, el orgasmo los golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que Kirk se enterrara profundamente en el cuerpo de McCoy, mientras éste se levantaba un poco más hacia la pelvis de su amante, como si desearan fundirse en ese instante en que su vista y su conciencia se perdía entre destellos blancos y rojos, en profundas e intensas sensaciones provocadas por un violento flujo de placer que los envolvía.

Kirk se sostuvo a duras penas, casi dejando caer su peso sobre el cuerpo sudoroso del médico, aún trémulo, cuando ambos acabaron. Jadeaban exhaustos, tratando de regularizar sus respiraciones. El periodista lo besó en la nuca, acariciando sus hombros mientras se reponía, al tiempo que se separaba de él con delicadeza.

Se recostó a su lado, sonriéndole satisfecho, aunque manteniendo los ojos abiertos con esfuerzo.

—Chispas... Pensé que me iba a dar un infarto...

—Eres un exagerado. Además, existe la ventaja de que conozco el procedimiento de RCP a la perfección —refutó el galeno, levantando con esfuerzo un brazo para acariciar la mejilla del periodista—. Recuerda que soy médico.

—Ya que lo mencionas... no practicamos mucho lo de dar respiración de boca a boca.

—Créeme, Jim, que no te hace falta aprender eso —dijo el médico con sorna—. Ahora descansa, que aún no estás sano por completo, y la debilidad cobra muy caro.

Kirk asintió con expresión cansada, y antes de cerrar los ojos, hizo un último cumplido.

—Bones, estuviste fenomenal...

—¡Pero si no hice nada!

—Me dejaste hacerte mío.

Con una leve sonrisa ante ese comentario, ambos se dejaron llevar por el sueño. Sin embargo, aunque fue apenas como un quedo suspiro, McCoy alcanzó a escuchar en la voz adormilada de Kirk, un segundo antes de caer rendido por el cansancio, un perdido “te amo”.

 

**Territorio de Havot-Maquir.  
Décimo séptimo día fuera del campamento.   
Primera semana de Septiembre 2003, 5:50 am.**

 

El primero que despertó fue McCoy, envuelto en un abrazo completo, ya que Kirk prácticamente se había enredado en él, con brazos y piernas, recostado sobre su pecho. Intentó moverse para deshacer el enredijo en el que el rubio lo tenía prisionero, dándose cuenta que era casi imposible hacerlo sin despertarlo. Kirk se aferró con fuerza a él, aún dormido, en cuanto sintió que se movía.

Estaban desnudos, acostados sobre los sacos de dormir, sin cubrirse debido al intenso calor se que había instalado en el lugar, a pesar de la lluvia que cayera toda la noche. El médico sonrió para sí mismo, dándole unos minutos más antes de decidirse a despertarlo del todo. Cuando lo consideró pertinente, se incorporó un poco, empujando al otro con una mano en su pecho para recostarlo bien. No la quitó inmediatamente, sino que permaneció inclinado sobre el periodista, justo para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo en distintos tiempos e intensidades.

Rozó su boca con la punta de la nariz, besando apenas con un leve toque de sus labios la barbilla, sacó la punta de la lengua y la paseó por los labios de él, al tiempo que se recostaba apenas sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo intensamente su piel caliente y un poco pegosteosa por el sudor. Sin embargo, eso no le importó lo más mínimo. Al lograr abrirle la boca, lo besó profunda y apasionadamente, en un claro y muy gráfico deseo de ser ahora él quien le hiciera el amor. Kirk abrió los ojos un poco, sonriéndole en forma luminosa y adormilada al separarse por un momento.

—Hola, cariño.

—Hey... buen día, Jim.

—¿Me traerás el desayuno a la cama? —preguntó con voz melosa, al tiempo que le echaba los brazos al cuello, atrayéndolo nuevamente.

—Mejor pedimos servicio a la habitación —le respondió el médico, sonriendo entre sus labios al besarlo por nanogésima ocasión.

Se callaron uno al otro, empezando a levantar sus ánimos con caricias atrevidas, respondiendo con movimientos y gemidos, sintiendo cómo se llenaban de nuevos ímpetus para amarse.

Sin embargo, unos urgentes golpes en la puerta cerrada del lugar los detuvieron.

—¡Rayos! —masculló el médico, recargando la frente en el cuello del otro.

—¿Quieres que yo abra? Podría ser nuestro desayuno. Sí que son eficientes en este lugar.

—Já-já —respondió sarcástico, levantándose sin intentar cubrirse. Con enorme enfado y una mediana erección bastante visible, abrió de un golpe y casi ladró a quien estaba frente a él—. ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

Tucker se quedó con la mano empuñada en alto, casi a punto de tocar por segunda vez. Recorrió con cierta sorpresa al médico de arriba abajo, y al tiempo que bajaba la mano, soltó un leve chiflido.

—Disculpa, Bones. No quería interrumpirles la luna de miel de esta forma, pero tenemos una emergencia —diciéndole esto, le mostró el casco de color azul brillante que llevaba en la otra mano. Sólo se veía a los lados la identificación de la UN en letras blancas, y manchas de sangre en varias partes del casco, así como un hoyo provocado por una bala en un costado del mismo—. Y es en serio.

McCoy bufó al escucharlo. Asintió con un gesto, aunque sin cambiar su expresión enfadada.

—Dame dos minutos.

Dicho esto, cerró, volviendo hacia donde Kirk esperaba sentado y con mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Una emergencia —buscó su ropa mientras le comentaba lo que suponía—. Alguien de las Naciones Unidas, posiblemente un convoy, o sólo algunos de los voluntarios que dejaron en los campamentos fronterizos. No lo sé.

Kirk se levantó y empezó a vestirse también. Al terminar inexplicablemente más rápido que el médico, procedió a recoger los sacos de dormir y las demás cosas. Pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que había escuchado.

—¿Crees que estemos en peligro?

—Jim, estando en este país, siempre estamos en peligro.

—Me refiero a algo cercano.

—Lo sabremos en unos minutos —recalcó al terminar de anudar sus botas—. ¿Vienes?

Poco después, estaban con el resto del equipo, atendiendo a varios jóvenes canadienses e italianos heridos, aproximadamente una veintena, provenientes de un convoy de Cascos Azules de las Naciones Unidas.

Por algunos de ellos, lograron enterarse del ataque a dos aldeas cercanas, y que los grupos guerrilleros permanecían en el área, posiblemente esperando por el grupo de refugiados para cebarse en ellos. No se habían detenido siquiera al ver que Naciones Unidas vigilaba el lugar, así que no podrían confiar en que la organización pudiese rescatarlos.

—Debemos irnos de aquí, inmediatamente —determinó McCoy cuando tuvo a todo el grupo de voluntarios, más los efectivos de la UN ahora entre ellos, en reunión de emergencia, casi una hora más tarde—. Esos tipos no se detendrán, ni siquiera con su propia gente. Si nos quedamos aquí, los exponemos a sufrir la misma suerte de los africanos.

—Pero escuchaste lo que dijeron —respingó Tucker—. Van a estar esperándonos. Seguramente emboscaron todos los caminos hacia Sandadah.

—¡Entonces buscaremos o haremos otra ruta de escape, Tucker! ¡Pero no podemos quedarnos!

Hubo un espeso silencio después de esa pequeña discusión. Kirk los observaba con mirada crítica, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el pensamiento a mil revoluciones por minuto. Sin decir una palabra, salió del lugar cuando una de esas ideas se estacionó en su cabeza, seguido por la mirada inquisitiva del médico en jefe. Eso lo hizo tomar una acción rápida.

—Escúchenme con atención. Debemos alistar los transportes y poner alerta a todos los refugiados. Tengan eso como prioridad. Yo intentaré resolver lo de la ruta de escape. Tucker, encárgate de hacerles saber a los de la UN que necesitaremos su ayuda para coordinar a los refugiados en grupos más pequeños. Regreso en unos minutos.

Diciendo esto, fue detrás de Kirk. Lo alcanzó en pocos minutos, mientras sacaba el teléfono satelital del jeep.

—Hey, ¿qué haces?

—Creo que voy a llamar a la caballería, Bones. Si las Naciones Unidas son una burla en este lugar, hay ejércitos que podrían idear alguna estrategia para sacarnos de aquí. No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras pasa todo esto frente a mi cara. No voy a quedarme sin hacer nada si estos tipos intentan otra masacre.

McCoy se recargó en un lado del vehículo con expresión preocupada.

—Jim, no podemos hacer nada más que esto. No podemos arriesgarnos más de lo que hemos hecho, porque esta guerra no es nuestra.

—Ya lo sé —sus azules ojos mostraron un brillo de determinación, mientras abrazaba el aparato con rabia.

McCoy suspiró con algo de frustración. No quería ser el que lo desanimara, pero debía hacerlo poner los pies en la tierra.

—Mira... tal vez consigas que ellos te escuchen, que logren enviar una patrulla de rescate o algo parecido para que nos saquen de aquí, a los que somos voluntarios. Pero no verán por los refugiados. Ya ha pasado antes, y volverá a suceder.

Esta vez, el leve suspiro de frustración fue por parte del corresponsal. Aunque no impidió que continuara con su plan original.

—¡Bien, entonces será mejor que me apresure a hacer esa llamada! —le respondió con enojo—. No quiero ser parte de esta farsa, y tampoco quiero estar aquí cuando se desate otra vez el infierno. Al menos no tendré la conciencia intranquila por no intentarlo.

McCoy se talló el rostro con cierta desesperación al escucharlo. No podía culparlo por sentirse impotente y furioso, y sin embargo, no era justo que intentara desquitarse con él.

—Jim, escucha. Pensaremos en algo mientras preparamos a los refugiados para irnos. Créeme que haré todo lo posible para no dejarlos a su suerte, aunque eso nos lleve a arriesgarnos más de lo que lo hemos hecho. ¿De acuerdo? Pero no me odies. Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que está ocurriendo.

Kirk bajó la guardia con ese último argumento. Bajó también la vista con cierta pesadumbre al reconocer que se estaba comportando otra vez como un perfecto imbécil. En voz baja, se disculpó.

—Lo siento, Bones. Tienes razón.

McCoy lo abrazó, aceptando esa disculpa.

—Está bien. Vamos a donde están los demás. Creo que necesitarán quién los coordine en los planes de fuga. Haremos la llamada allá. ¿Te parece bien?

Asintiendo, Kirk siguió al médico hacia el precario edificio en el que se habían reunido. Mientras caminaban, ambos empezaron a fraguar un plan arriesgado.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _¿Cuántas muertes más serán necesarias para  
>  darnos cuenta de que ya han sido demasiadas?_
> 
> _Bob Dylan – Cantautor, compositor y músico estadounidense._

**Territorio de Havot-Maquir.  
Décimo séptimo día fuera del campamento.   
Primera semana de Septiembre 2003. 09:02 am.**

 

Ese día rompieron todos sus récords en trazar una estrategia, cargar los vehículos y organizarse para salir del territorio lo más pronto que pudiesen. Con los mapas desplegados y el altavoz en la mano, McCoy se multiplicaba entre los voluntarios y sus propios colaboradores, imponiendo orden y buscando la mejor forma de comunicarles los planes.

Al tener a los voluntarios reunidos ante el jeep, se dirigió a quienes conducirían los vehículos con los que contaban. Esta vez, por ser uno de los que ya habían transitado por esos caminos y sabía el tipo de obstáculos y peligros que podría encontrar, Chékov fue designado como conductor. Lo acompañaría un voluntario de la UN y Sulu, el joven misionero que conocieran en Al-Shebire. Kirk los observaba a todos con suma atención.

—Bien, escúchenme con atención. Hay cinco rutas que posiblemente no estén vigiladas, aunque son muy riesgosas —señaló los cinco puntos, deteniéndose en algunas partes del mapa—. Están en los límites del desierto y las áreas montañosas. Hay bolsas de arena y lagos de fango capaces de tragarse a un jeep entero. Varios de ustedes conocen un poco de eso, pero se los advierto. Jamás han visto lo que pasa ahí, así que no se confíen. Estaremos en continua comunicación, tomando todas las precauciones posibles para no ser localizados por los radios.

Dicho esto, les recordó a los conductores que debían estar alertas, cuidando tanto el frente del grupo como el final, quedándose detrás del último refugiado cuando hiciera falta, o sirviendo de guía si era necesario. Tendrían también a varios voluntarios a pie en cada grupo. Dio indicaciones generales para el uso de los radios, e hizo algunas recomendaciones en caso de que tuviesen alguna contingencia con el grupo de personas del que se encargarían.

—Eh… Bones —Tucker llamó su atención levantando la voz, acercándose al médico con expresión dubitativa—. ¿Qué podríamos hacer si nos encontramos con alguna patrulla militar, o peor, con algún grupo janjaweed?

McCoy suspiró ruidosamente, al tiempo que un espeso silencio se hacía, esperando su respuesta. Con gesto grave, fijó su mirada llena de preocupación en la del ingeniero, y fue lo más honesto que pudo en esa situación.

—A como de lugar deben evitarlo. Tengan sus armas preparadas.

—Pero no será suficiente…

—Tucker, ya hemos visto lo que han hecho, y sabemos que no se conformarán sólo con detenernos. Nos ven como presas, como parte del botín que se les ha prometido. Si se topan con alguno de ellos, huyan. Dispersen al grupo y huyan hacia donde puedan. Ahora ve y prepara a tu grupo, saldremos en poco tiempo.

No muy convencido, Tucker asintió, retirándose.

El médico guardó silencio mientras veía al grupo de voluntarios ir hacia sus vehículos, hablando entre ellos, cuestionándose si el arriesgado plan funcionaría. Sin agregar más, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la parte trasera del jeep, seguido por Kirk. Ahí, casi con plena seguridad de que nadie lo veía, se recargó en el auto, desesperanzado.

—No vamos a lograrlo —dijo en un susurro, con la cabeza baja y la mirada fija en el suelo—. Es demasiado arriesgado, y tenemos muchos inconvenientes en nuestra contra…

Kirk se acercó a pocos centímetros de él, y lo sujetó por un brazo como un gesto de apoyo. El médico levantó la vista, encontrándose con su mirada brillante y limpia, la cual competía de manera impresionante con el color azul del cielo. Era una mirada llena de fe.

—No digas eso. Lo estás haciendo bien —en su impulsiva forma de demostrárselo, le plantó un casto beso en los labios. Al separarse, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa—. Vamos, están esperando que les des el banderazo de salida.

McCoy permaneció un par de segundos más con la vista fija en él, como si quisiera quedarse con esa imagen para siempre. Sonrió entonces, asintiendo, y se incorporó, haciéndose el ánimo para continuar con lo que debía. Aunque no tenían seguridad de que funcionaría, sabían que el arriesgado plan era lo único que podría salvar a la mayor parte de la gente.

Se habían dividido en cinco grupos guiados por unos seis voluntarios. Cada uno de esos grupos se subdividía, teniendo como guías a algunas mujeres y varios jovencitos de más edad. En esa forma aseguraban un desplazamiento más o menos ordenado, además de la oportunidad de separarse rápidamente en caso de ser atacados. Por otra parte, cada grupo contaba con dos o tres transportes, considerando que había aún entre ellos adultos enfermos, niños pequeños y mujeres encinta que no podrían avanzar muy rápido. Eso les facilitaría llevarlos cuando el cansancio fuese demasiado evidente en ellos.

Entonces, llegó el momento de partir.

Deseándose entre ellos el que pudiesen llegar a salvo y sin contratiempos, salieron hacia los distintos caminos que se habían marcado, todos en dirección a la frontera con Chad.

Antes de separarse, Chékov abrazó emotivamente a McCoy y a Kirk, recomendándoles que tuviesen mucho cuidado.

—Cuídese mucho, señor Kirk. No quisiera que el señor Scotty escribiera notas póstumas sobre usted.

Kirk sonrió comprensivo, y revolviendo el cabello del muchacho, intentó animarlo.

—Trataré de no meterme en líos, Andrei. Gracias.

Después de eso, tomaron sus lugares en los vehículos correspondientes, iniciando el éxodo de refugiados, una vez más.

 

**Territorio Norte de Sandadah.  
Décimo séptimo día fuera del campamento.   
Primera semana de Septiembre 2003. 03:48 pm.**

 

Durante poco más de cinco horas, todos los grupos avanzaron sin novedades, monitoreando sus movimientos unos y otros por medio de los radios. Hasta que recibieron una llamada urgente del primer grupo de refugiados que había partido un día antes. Spock fue quien logró contactarse con ellos primero, con un exacerbado tinte de preocupación en su voz.

— _McCoy… debo darte malas noticias_ —había sido su saludo. Eso preocupó también al médico.

—Adelante, Spock. Te escuchamos.

— _Archer y Scotty se contactaron con nosotros. Localizaron una transmisión de varios grupos militares esparcidos por la zona oeste del territorio de Sandadah. Parece que lograron dar con nuestro rastro._

Kirk y el médico voltearon a verse, casi imaginando lo ocurrido. Posiblemente un convoy fuertemente armado había llegado al caserío de Havot-Maquir, buscándolos. Como habían esperado, no fueron pocos los habitantes del lugar que informaron a los perseguidores, y ahora iban tras ellos.

—¿Sabes cuándo fue eso?

— _Hará un par de horas de eso, y pocos minutos de que nos lo informaron. Según supe, se separaron en dos frentes, y van por las rutas de Tombasi y la carretera principal._

—Vienen detrás de nuestro grupo y el de Tucker. Me comunicaré inmediatamente con él para advertirle.

— _De acuerdo. Al parecer, planean llegar también a Al-Junaynah._

—Entonces tendrán que movilizarse ustedes también.

— _Lo sé. Posiblemente nos desviemos un poco y continuemos hacia Chad. Sería lo más seguro por el momento._

El médico sintió un leve escalofrío. Desde el principio había tenido el presentimiento de que sucedería algo así.

—Spock, cambiaremos entonces las rutas lo más que podamos, y los seguiremos a ustedes. El ejército norteamericano está avisado de nuestra situación, pero aún no hay nada en claro.

— _¿El ejército lo sabe? ¿Qué les dijiste?_

—Que somos ciudadanos americanos, y les pedimos ayuda para llegar a la frontera. Se supone que enviarían un pequeño refuerzo militar para asegurarse que no nos suceda algo grave.

— _Pero no es seguro. Típico_ —tanto el médico como el periodista imaginaron el apenas visible gesto irónico del diplomático al escucharlo decir eso—. _Bones, tengan mucho cuidado. Espero verlos en la frontera._

—Igualmente, Spock. Estaremos en contacto. McCoy fuera.

Ese fue el final de la conversación con Spock. McCoy calculó que la ventaja que tenían no sería suficiente, y que no alcanzarían a llegar hasta el campamento si continuaban todos en grupo, así que debían encontrar alguna forma de darle oportunidad a la mayoría de los refugiados para huir, mientras ellos intentaban detener o retrasar a los militares.

Contactó sin pérdida de tiempo a Tucker, poniéndolo al tanto de la situación, y al cortar la comunicación con él, volvió su mirada hacia el corresponsal. Éste permanecía en silencio, con gesto grave.

—¿Qué porcentaje tenemos de salir bien librados, Bones? —preguntó al fin, intranquilo.

—A decir verdad, podría apostar que es casi nulo.

—Temía que dijeras eso —comentó el corresponsal, acomodándose en el asiento—. Bones…estuve pensando en una pequeña estrategia para darles un poco más de ventaja a los refugiados. Aunque primero tendremos que apresurarlos.

Sin dejar su expresión cómplice, le habló acerca de lo que había pensado. McCoy lo escuchaba atento, sopesando cada palabra. Sin embargo, aceptó el plan. De otra forma, su conciencia no lo dejaría dormir tranquilo por el resto de su vida.

 

**Territorio cercano a Bir-Quirbah. Ribera sur.  
Décimo séptimo día fuera del campamento.   
Primera semana de Septiembre 2003. 5:20 pm.**

 

A varios kilómetros de poder llegar a los límites protegidos del campamento, mientras vigilaban que los refugiados rezagados continuaran avanzado, uno de los voluntarios de la UN descubrió una polvareda detrás de ellos.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, buscó el jeep, poniendo al tanto a ambos ocupantes en cuanto los alcanzó, casi a mitad del grupo que caminaba con lentitud. Después de eso, permaneció cerca, esperando ver a qué resolución llegaba el médico en jefe.

Utilizando uno de los potentes lentes para tomas de distancias grandes, Kirk confirmó que la nube de polvo que se levantaba por los límites arenosos de la zona desértica se movía, y no de acuerdo a la dirección del viento. Incluso alcanzó a distinguir la borrosa forma de uno de los vehículos en medio de la polvareda.

—Temo que la ventaja de cinco horas se nos ha agotado, Bones.

—¿Cuánta distancia hay entre ellos y nosotros?

—Calculo que son unos ciento cincuenta kilómetros, tal vez un poco más —dijo mientras bajaba la cámara, aún con la mirada fija en la lejanía—. Tendremos que gastar nuestro último plan.

Viéndolo con gesto grave, McCoy asintió y redujo aún más la velocidad a la que se movían. Habló entonces con el joven que les notificara de los perseguidores, encomendándole que reuniera a todos los que estaban aún al final del grupo, y que los alcanzaran al frente. Debían estar al tanto de lo que ocurría.

Al quedar solos, el médico suspiró sin voltear a ver a Kirk. Era hora de hacer la parte difícil.

—Eso significa que tendremos que deshacernos de mucho de lo que llevamos. Nos detendremos al frente para hacerles saber el plan y darles algunas indicaciones.

Dicho esto, aceleró, dirigiéndose al principio del grupo.

Cerca de quince minutos después, todos los voluntarios habían corrido hacia el frente, reuniéndose alrededor del jeep. Altavoz en mano, McCoy los esperaba subido al estribo del vehículo, haciéndose un poco más visible a esa altura.

—Escuchen —dijo al asegurarse que todos estaban ahí. Kirk permanecía a su lado—. Tenemos una situación crítica. Una patrulla nos sigue, y en poco tiempo nos alcanzará si seguimos como un grupo compacto. Debemos dispersar a los refugiados en grupos pequeños, y hacerlos que se dirijan a terrenos seguros. El ocaso podría ayudarnos, pero debemos apresurarnos.

—Doctor McCoy —una joven perteneciente al grupo de la Cruz Roja habló. Se veía el temor en sus ojos—. ¿A qué se refiere con terrenos seguros?

El aludido bajó el aparato que sostenía y volteó hacia algunas partes alrededor de donde se encontraban. Entonces, al hallar algo que lo satisfizo, levantó el brazo, señalando un lugar específico.

—Hay grandes depresiones formadas por lodazales, además de varios grupos de matorrales y arena suelta. Pueden ocultarse en ellos, o continuar fuera de los caminos hasta las poblaciones cercanas y refugiarse ahí. Por otra parte, está oscureciendo. Esto les ayudará a mantenerse ocultos, hasta que comprueben que los milicianos se han ido. Ahora, la gente está reunida en grupos pequeños, así que será más sencillo que cada grupo se disperse a donde se sientan seguros.

Kirk buscó en el horizonte un poco más oscurecido alguna señal de los perseguidores, dándose cuenta que la nube había aumentado su tamaño. Se acercaban rápidamente.

—Bones, se nos acaba el tiempo —le señaló al médico, haciéndolo voltear hacia ahí.

McCoy volvió a subir el altavoz, apresurando entonces a los aturdidos voluntarios.

—¡Ahora, señores, no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Esos tipos no se detendrán hasta alcanzarnos, así que muévanse! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Un par de jóvenes que vestían uniformes de la UN se acercaron a McCoy, al contrario que los demás, que se apresuraban a ir con los refugiados para apurarlos y llevarlos en distintas direcciones. El que parecía tener un poco más de liderazgo fue el que se dirigió a él.

—¿Es usted el doctor McCoy?

—Así es. Leonard McCoy, y él es Jim Kirk.

—Edward Greenley, y él es Daniel Finney. Tenemos una propuesta qué hacerle.

Kirk y el médico se voltearon a ver por un momento; casi en seguida, fijaron su atención en el joven uniformado.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Sabemos que por más esfuerzos que hagan para tratar de esquivar a la patrulla, si no hay algo que los distraiga, continuarán hasta alcanzar a todos los grupos que puedan. Queremos ofrecernos como voluntarios para distraerlos, llevarlos hacia otra ruta, y darles tiempo a sus colegas para que puedan huir con más facilidad.

—Creo que estos chicos nos van a pelear el protagonismo, Bones —comentó el corresponsal con una enorme sonrisa de simpatía hacia ellos.

—Nada de eso, señor —refutó el otro joven, con un leve sonrojo y un notorio esfuerzo por hablar en tono normal—. Sólo deseamos hacer algo bien por esas personas. No merecen sufrir más.

—Estamos totalmente de acuerdo contigo, hijo —aseveró McCoy—. Seremos entonces la carnada. Prepárense, tenemos poco tiempo.

Diligentes, revisaron las armas que tenían consigo, quedándose en donde estaban mientras los grupos se movilizaban lo más aprisa que podían. Cuando el último refugiado pasó ante ellos, los cuatro abordaron el jeep, y poniéndose en marcha, se dirigieron hacia el lado contrario.

 

**Territorio de Bir-Quirbah. Ribera sur.  
Primera semana de Septiembre 2003.   
7:12 pm. Hora cero.**

 

Cerca de media hora, McCoy condujo en silencio hacia donde se podía ver la nube de polvo levantada por los vehículos militares. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen hacerse visibles sin ayuda de la cámara y la poderosa lente de aumento, se detuvo y consultó el mapa, apenas con la visibilidad que la moribunda luz del sol le proporcionaba. Kirk le ayudó con la brújula, trazando una ruta que pudiera darles una vía de escape a través del territorio.

—Iremos hacia el norte —señaló el corresponsal—. Si logramos cruzar el río, tal vez podamos escapar.

—Sigue siendo demasiado arriesgado, Jim. Además, no tenemos seguro si el tipo de vehículos que tienen son mucho más rápidos que este.

—Seguramente lo son. Nos dieron alcance en poco tiempo.

—Son casi del mismo tipo —intervino uno de los uniformados—, los vimos cuando fuimos atacados por la patrulla en el campamento. Nos alcanzaron porque nos movíamos despacio con el grupo de refugiados. Podremos tener una buena distancia de ellos.

—Bien, eso me tranquiliza —ironizó el médico, entregándole el mapa a Kirk—. Especialmente ahora que somos la presa. ¿Están listos?

—Listos —respondieron al unísono los tres pasajeros.

Ante eso, McCoy asintió y volvió a ponerse en marcha, desviándose hacia Bir-Quirbah. Si lograban llegar al puente cercano a la población que tomaba el nombre del río, tendrían una enorme ventaja.

Minutos después, las luces de los faros de cuatro jeeps militares se veía entre la polvareda, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Se habían desviado de su ruta, señal de que habían perdido el rastro de los grupos de refugiados que avanzaban hacia la frontera.

El plan había funcionado, y ellos se encontraban en un grave peligro.

—No pretendo asustarte, Bones —dijo Kirk al enfocar a los vehículos con la cámara—, pero si no pisas el acelerador, esto no tendrá un buen final.

—¡¿Y qué demonios crees que estoy haciendo, James?! —refunfuñó el médico, esquivando varios baches en medio del accidentado camino—. ¡Ni que esto fuera un supersónico de la Fuerza Aérea!

Prácticamente, eso fue como un golpe a la frente del corresponsal. Llevaba el teléfono satelital consigo, y podría solicitar ayuda con todo el conocimiento de que serían atacados. Ellos no eran africanos, así que eso debía ser presión para el ejército. Con algo de dificultad debido a los botes que daba el vehículo, sacó el aparato de su mochila y una lámpara, e inició la búsqueda de la señal que había logrado captar hacía horas. Debía darse prisa, pues el ocaso estaba casi sobre ellos, y eso dificultaría el envío de ayuda.

Mientras recorrían el territorio, Kirk logró establecer contacto con personas de la embajada de los Estados Unidos. Era algo casi milagroso. El diplomático que respondió su llamada inmediatamente se movilizó, logrando contactar con una de las bases del Golfo Pérsico. Casi con alivio, recibieron la noticia de que un escuadrón había salido de la base hacía veinte minutos, y estaría en el territorio casi un cuarto de hora después. En el otro extremo del río. Podrían resistir.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen llegar a la población, uno de los jóvenes que los acompañaban hizo un mal descubrimiento.

—El río está desbordado, y el puente de la carretera principal no se ve. Parece que la corriente lo arrasó.

—No creo que podamos cruzar —comentó el otro con enorme angustia.

Kirk y McCoy cruzaron sus miradas por un par de segundos, sintiendo que la preocupación se incrementaba en ellos. De ser así, los rústicos puentes alternos tal vez se encontraban inutilizados. Sin pérdida de tiempo, el periodista volvió a abrir el mapa y sacar la linterna, revisando cada milímetro del territorio. Finalmente, sus ojos toparon con algo.

—Bones, a varios kilómetros hay una depresión en la corriente. Tal vez si la alcanzamos, podremos cruzar por ella.

McCoy asintió, acelerando, mientras que Kirk se dedicó con renovada desesperación a la tarea de comunicarse otra vez con la base para explicar la situación. Esta vez, nadie respondió. Habían perdido contacto, así que tendrían que buscar cómo cumplir con el plan original.

—Intentaremos todo lo que sea necesario. Sujétense.

Avanzaron a duras penas, y en cuanto atravesaron el área poblada, la inesperada aparición de un grupo de janjaweed destruyó las pocas esperanzas que tenían.

Varias ráfagas de las armas que portaban los milicianos los hicieron agacharse. Kirk se incorporó cautelosamente, buscando por todos lados el vehículo de los atacantes.

—¡Vienen por la derecha! ¡Acelera, Bones!

—¡¡Eso hago!! ¡¡Eso hago, maldición!!

Sin perder tiempo, los dos jóvenes se apostaron en el asiento trasero, defendiendo como les era posible la integridad del vehículo. Por desgracia, sus armas eran inferiores a las que tenían los agresores. En poco, uno de ellos resultó herido. Kirk se incorporó un poco más, tratando de prestarle ayuda.

—¡No te detengas! ¡Se supone que la depresión está a poca distancia! —dejando al joven herido acurrucado en el piso del vehículo, el periodista tomó su lugar, disparando con dificultad.

Fueron minutos de agonía, antes de que los proyectiles de ellos pudieran alcanzar al vehículo agresor e inutilizarlo. La depresión se hizo visible entonces a medio kilómetro de donde estaban, aunque la corriente continuaba siendo fuerte, aún en esa zona.

—¡Veo la depresión! ¡Sujétense, vamos a tratar de cruzar! —Al escucharlo, el periodista volteó por un segundo hacia él. En ese momento, el jeep fue casi alcanzado por un proyectil. La explosión del mismo, aún en el suelo, los hizo volar varios metros hasta la orilla del río que seguían, justo en el inicio de la depresión.

A pesar de que todos salieron despedidos del vehículo, no todos resultaron heridos en la misma intensidad. McCoy se incorporó, aturdido y con la certeza de que se había fracturado un hombro, pero con toda la determinación de encontrar a los otros.

—¡¡Jim!! —Gritó al verlo, casi al lado del joven que había sido herido primero. Ignorando su propio dolor, los alcanzó, revisándolos apresuradamente al llegar a su lado, arrodillándose sin importarle el terreno.

Kirk estaba semi inconsciente, herido por la metralla del proyectil, y posiblemente con varias fracturas o heridas internas. No podría moverse por sí mismo. Finney, el joven a su lado, había recibido la peor parte al quebrarse el cuello en la caída. Había muerto casi instantáneamente.

Greenley, el segundo voluntario, llegó con ellos lo más aprisa que pudo a pesar de mostrar una fuerte renquera; estaba herido también por algo de metralla. El casco y la llanta de refacción del jeep, colocada en la parte trasera, lo habían protegido de heridas más graves. Aún así, el médico se percató que no respiraba bien, y sangraba por la nariz y los oídos.

—Doctor McCoy...

—¡Estoy bien! ¿Puedes ayudarme con él?

El muchacho asintió, inclinándose con un poco de dificultad. Al estar a la altura del médico, le señaló algo en esa parte de la orilla frente a la que estaban. Ahí, semioculta por matorrales y juncos, una frágil balsa sujeta a tierra por un par de cuerdas que atravesaban de lado a lado el caudal, se bamboleaba como si estuviese a punto de desbaratarse debido a la corriente.

—Temo que... tendremos que arriesgarnos... a pasar por ahí —dijo sin apartar su mirada de la del médico.

McCoy lo pensó en fracciones de segundo. Aunque era una gigantesca y suicida locura, era la última oportunidad de escapar que tenían, ahora que el jeep estaba inservible. Asintió entonces, sujetando al periodista con sumo cuidado.

—Si. Es nuestra única oportunidad. Vamos, debemos llegar a ella.

Con mucho esfuerzo, cargaron al corresponsal hasta la frágil embarcación. Entonces regresaron por el otro voluntario, porque no lo dejarían a merced de esos salvajes, ni de los animales o las aves de rapiña. Al estar seguro que tendrían tiempo suficiente para cruzar, McCoy volvió al arruinado vehículo y buscó rápidamente, ignorando los gritos de Greenley.

Sin embargo, al volver a la barca, las luces de los vehículos militares sudaneses se hicieron visibles, haciéndole notar que su oportunidad podría estar comprometida si no los distraía. Se arrodilló otra vez junto al herido, quien estaba un poco más consciente, y le entregó un paquete envuelto en una bolsa de plástico, celosamente cerrado. Le entregó también su diario y la mochila que Kirk llevaba, con todos los rollos fotográficos, la mini grabadora y sus anotaciones. Con palabras agitadas y rápidas, le hizo saber al periodista lo que estaba haciendo.

—Voy a distraerlos para que ustedes puedan cruzar. La ayuda no debe tardar en llegar al otro lado, así que haremos esto rápido.

—B-Bones...

—Jim, escúchame —dijo antes de que pudiera negarse. Kirk no era ningún tonto, y estaba seguro que sabía ya lo que se proponía—. El diario empieza desde el día que llegué al campamento, y está escrito hasta el ataque a los refugiados en la carretera. Sé que escribirás una gran historia.

—No... n-no.... —jadeó con desesperación, inútilmente.

—La caja es la promesa que le hice a mi hija. Tal vez no logre cumplirla, pero tú podrás hacerlo por mi.

—N-no... Bones... no me pidas esto...

—No hay otra salida, Jim. —Acarició su mejilla, surcada por una lágrima, y lo besó con ternura. Se estaba despidiendo de él—. Escribe todo lo que has visto, y denúncialo al mundo. Hazlo por mí.

—¡Bones, no! ¡No me dejes...! —Sin decir más, se levantó y se bajó de la balsa, empujándola con esfuerzo, ayudado por Greenley—. ¡Leonard! ¡¡Leonard!!

En poco, y apenas sujetos por las cuerdas, la penosa tarea de cruzar ya era una realidad. McCoy los vio irse, conteniendo el enorme nudo en su garganta al ver que Kirk intentaba incorporarse, rogándole a gritos que fuera con ellos. Y mientras los dos fugitivos atravesaban la mitad de la caudalosa corriente, el médico se apartó de la orilla, corriendo otra vez hacia el jeep mientras sacaba el arma que llevaba aún con él.

Semiocultos por la oscuridad que dominaba ya el lugar, y poco antes de llegar a la otra orilla del río, el eco de varios disparos los hizo detenerse por segundos. McCoy había ocasionado una distracción sumamente estratégica. Sin embargo, había sido descubierto y perseguido. Tanto Kirk como Greenley sólo alcanzaron a ver cuando el médico caía a la embravecida corriente, abatido por los proyectiles del convoy miliciano, poco antes de que dos helicópteros de las fuerzas armadas norteamericanas se acercaran al lugar, iluminando la zona con potentes reflectores, abriendo fuego contra los agresores.

Esa fue la última vez que Kirk lo vio, antes de perder el conocimiento.

Pudo darse cuenta de que era rescatado por muy breves momentos de lucidez, entre los que rostros desconocidos se acercaban a él, hablándole sin que pudiese saber qué le decían, a pesar de que le hablaban en su idioma. Finalmente, la inconciencia total lo envolvió poco antes de que lograran cruzar la frontera de Chad, rumbo a una de las ciudades en las que la presencia norteamericana era fuerte.

En todo ese tiempo, jamás soltó el paquete que le entregara McCoy.

 

**Campamento de Amnistía Internacional.  
Territorio de Adré. Frontera de Chad. 4:50 pm.   
Segunda semana de Septiembre 2003.**

 

Kirk despertó sobresaltado, aún con la pesadilla bastante presente en su aturdido cerebro.

Sin estar conciente del daño causado por las heridas del ataque, se incorporó con un brusco movimiento, deteniéndose casi al instante en que la aguda y dolorosa sensación de cortes y punzadas en su cuerpo lo abatió.

Por varios minutos permaneció sin moverse, jadeando en una involuntaria reacción corporal para recuperarse del dolor. Al sentir que éste aminoraba, volteó a todos lados, buscando a alguien que pudiera darle razón de dónde estaba.

Vio entonces que era en una habitación con varias camas, seguramente era el hospital de alguna base militar. Breves secuencias del rescate surgieron ante ese pensamiento, y un poco más confuso, el recuerdo de los últimos segundos en que pudo ver a McCoy.

Apenas asimilaba esto último, cuando un médico con aspecto militar entró al pabellón en el que se encontraba, observándolo críticamente. Al llegar a su lado, lo revisó sin decirle una palabra, sólo siguiendo un protocolo. Fue Kirk quien tuvo que interrogarlo.

—D-doctor... ¿qué lugar es este?

—Es el dispensario de las instalaciones de la UN, en Chad. Estamos en la frontera con Al-Junaynah, en la base militar de Adré.

—Ha... había dos hombres conmigo... ¿en dónde...?

—Uno de ellos, en la sala de espera, dentro de una bolsa negra. El otro está en este pabellón. Se encuentra en el área de rayos X.

Kirk bajó la cabeza, soportando el trato seco del que era objeto. Esperaría al joven que había sido rescatado con él para preguntarle si sabía algo de McCoy. El médico tuvo un comentario espontáneo al no escuchar nada más de él.

—Ahora que ha despertado, es mi deber informarle que lo trasladarán a América en el próximo vuelo.

—¿Q-qué?

—Es una orden directa de la embajada de los Estados Unidos en el Medio Oriente. Su traslado será en dos días. Ahora dígame, ¿tiene mareos, nauseas, visión borrosa?

Negó con un débil gesto, pensando entre la confusión que sentía. Intentó averiguar si el hombre frente a él sabía algo de McCoy.

—Cuando nos rescataron... había otra persona con nosotros. Fue herido... antes de que llegaran los helicópteros. ¿No sabe si él...?

—Sólo venían ustedes dos, y ese infortunado joven. No había nadie más —lo interrumpió mientras le pasaba un par de pastillas extrañas y un vaso con agua de una mesilla cercana, dándole una seca indicación—. No se levante. Sus heridas no han cerrado totalmente, y la fractura de su pierna necesita una intervención mayor. Aquí no podemos atenderla, por eso será trasladado.

Sin más, el médico se retiró, dejándolo con una amarga sensación de soledad.

Estuvo solo por espacio de diez minutos, hasta que el joven voluntario que fuese rescatado con él entró al pabellón. Una leve sonrisa de alivio asomó a su rostro al verlo consciente.

—Señor Kirk. Me alegra verlo despierto.

El americano parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de recordar su nombre.

—¿Edward...?

—Así es. ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama de al lado, observándolo.

—Aturdido... ¿sabes algo del doctor McCoy?

Greenley suspiró profundamente, bajando la vista por unos segundos. Después, fijó su mirada entristecida en el rostro lleno de pequeñas heridas del corresponsal.

—No encontraron su cuerpo, y asumen que ha quedado en el fondo del río, enterrado por el fango que arrastra la corriente. Dejaron de buscarlo hace tres días.

—¿T-tres días? —La mirada ausente de Kirk se opacó aún más—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Cinco días, y seis horas. Los médicos dijeron que posiblemente no despertaría hasta que estuviera en América. Me alegra que se hayan equivocado.

No le prestó atención a esto último, pensando en que había perdido demasiado en tan poco tiempo. Pasó saliva con dificultad, recostándose nuevamente en la cama, desesperanzado. McCoy se había ido, y él no podía hacer nada más.

Al verlo en ese estado depresivo, Greenley decidió darle un poco de espacio. Se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentado, dispuesto a irse a la que ocupaba.

—Señor Kirk, voy a estar en el otro extremo del pabellón. Si me necesita, no dude en llamarme.

—Si... gracias, Edward.

—Tengo también sus cosas. Las he guardado todo este tiempo. ¿Quiere que se las traiga?

Recordó que McCoy le había entregado su diario, además del paquete de su hija. Asintió con un cansado movimiento, decidido a leer los pensamientos del médico. Era lo único que le quedaba de él, y no dejaría que su recuerdo muriera fácilmente.

Greenley fue por las cosas y volvió con toda la rapidez que su pierna vendada le permitía, entregándoselas casi de manera ceremoniosa.

—Gracias... —atinó a decirle Kirk al recibirlas, sonriéndole apenas.

—De nada, señor. A propósito. Varios activistas de Amnistía y algunos voluntarios de la Cruz Roja han preguntado por usted. ¿Desea que les pase algún mensaje?

—Sí, sí... —respondió después de unos segundos, acomodando sus pensamientos—. Diles que estoy bien, y que me envían a América. En cuanto pueda, intentaré comunicarme con ellos... no, espera. Que ellos me busquen en el periódico. Será más fácil que me localicen ahí.

—Está bien, se los diré. Descanse, señor Kirk. Salir de un coma no es algo fácil.

Kirk negó apenas con un leve movimiento, observando la mochila y el paquete que tenía en las manos. Lentamente abrió la primera, sacando una maltrecha libreta de pasta dura, burda y llena de hojas sueltas y algunas fotografías instantáneas mal pegadas.

Acarició la pasta con el dedo índice antes de abrir la libreta en las primeras hojas, tratando de que las lágrimas que sentía atoradas en el nudo de su garganta no asomaran a sus ojos, impidiéndole la lectura. Al abrirla, la curvada y temblorosa caligrafía del médico fue la que le dio la bienvenida a esa historia de soledad y desesperanza, a los oscuros días de dolor y pérdida, a su llegada a Sudán.

_“…porque aún no sé hacia dónde dirigir mis pasos, buscando cumplir esta promesa, que es lo único que me mantiene con vida..._

_Joanna… mi pequeña… cómo desearía que estuvieras aquí, guiándome hacia ese reino mágico al que llevarías a tus princesas… a ese lugar en el que pasabas tus días, al Reino de las Mariposas, del que tanto nos hablabas a tu madre y a mi…”_

Y mientras leía, el tiempo continuó su imperturbable marcha, ayudándole a recobrar la lucidez total entre recuerdos ajenos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Horacio […] relata mi historia y  
>  mi causa a cuantos las ignoran”._
> 
> _Hamlet, príncipe de Dinamarca.  
>  De William Shakespeare_

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Des Moines, Iowa  
Sala de espera, sección A. 8:15 am.   
Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.   
Principios de la tercera semana de Septiembre 2003.**

 

Kirk permanecía silencioso frente al ventanal panorámico, con la mirada extraviada en el cielo gris que se extendía sobre las pistas de aterrizaje, atado a la silla de ruedas debido a la herida de su pierna izquierda, y con una ajada libreta sobre su regazo. Su rostro pálido mostraba aún las pequeñas y medianas cicatrices que le dejara el ataque que sufrieran a manos de la patrulla sudanesa, y enfatizaba las grandes ojeras que habían aparecido bajo sus ojos.

—¿James? —Aunque la voz le fue vagamente familiar, no reconoció quién lo llamaba. Volteó apenas para saberlo, encontrándose con Christopher Pike a su lado—. Lamento la demora. Nos dieron mal los horarios de arribo.

Por varios segundos, Kirk lo observó sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro. Hasta que, dejando la libreta a un lado, sobre la maleta que estaba junto a él, se levantó con dificultad, alcanzando a su antiguo profesor y amante en un abrazo inesperado.

—Chris…

Pike sólo atinó a sujetarlo, resintiendo el frágil y desvalido estado en el que se encontraba al escucharlo decir su nombre en un apagado murmullo. Después de eso, Kirk fue quien lo soltó, volviendo a sentarse en la silla, exhausto. Sus ojos mostraban también ese cansancio extraño que no lo dejaba desde que despertara en el hospital de Adré.

—Tu madre está en el estacionamiento. Te esperan en el Centro Médico, así que no nos demoraremos más —comentó el recién llegado, colgándose al hombro las maletas. Le entregó la libreta, observando cómo la dejaba con sumo cuidado en la mochila que llevaba con él—. ¿Quieres llegar a comer algo primero? Supe que el viaje fue bastante largo.

—No —negó levemente, mientras Pike sujetaba la silla para conducirlo hacia el exterior—. Gracias, Chris. Estoy bien.

Se dirigieron en silencio hacia el estacionamiento, en donde los esperaba Wynona Kirk, parada junto a un auto mediano. Al llegar con ella, con enorme sentimentalismo se inclinó sobre la silla y lo abrazó, tratando de contener su emoción. El muchacho cerró los ojos al sentirse envuelto por los brazos maternos, extrañando los breves momentos en que McCoy lo sostenía de una manera tan similar, pero al mismo tiempo, tan diferente.

—Mamá…

—¡Jimmy! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!

Le sonrió cuando ella lo dejó, tratando de hacerle saber que estaría bien.

—Me alegra verte aquí. No sabía quién vendría a recibirme.

Pike subió las maletas al portaequipaje, y en seguida, lo ayudó a él a subir al auto, tratando de no lastimarlo. Minutos más tarde, se dirigían hacia el Centro Médico.

—…tu padre nos encontrará hasta en la tarde, en el hospital. Tuvo una conferencia que atender en la universidad, y ya sabes cómo es eso —comentó ella despreocupadamente, mientras el otro lo observaba en silencio por el retrovisor—. Los médicos que revisaron tu expediente nos aseguraron que no habrá ningún problema en tu recuperación. La operación que te harán será de mínimo riesgo.

James veía hacia el exterior, en la misma actitud en que lo encontrara Pike. Y éste se había percatado de eso con suma facilidad. Algo lo perturbaba. 

Decidió averiguarlo, considerando que debía buscar un tiempo adecuado para hablar con él. Posiblemente sería después de la operación, cuando todo estuviese más tranquilo en su ánimo y sus pensamientos.

Llegaron en poco tiempo, y más pronto de lo que esperaba, un par de médicos ya los atendían para el ingreso del herido. Antes de que uno de los médicos alcanzara la silla con intención de llevarlo dentro del nosocomio, Pike sujetó su hombro izquierdo, en una muestra de apoyo incondicional. Kirk volvió su vista opaca hacia él, y al tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha y lo acariciaba apenas en un roce, sus labios formaron una silenciosa frase agradecida.

Junto a Wynona Kirk, Christopher Pike lo vio desaparecer detrás de unas puertas de cristal y madera, sintiendo el corazón roto debido a la enorme tristeza que empañaba esa antes traviesa y vivaracha mirada azul, extraviada en alguna hostil región africana.

 

**Mercy Medical Center, sala 3 de rayos X.  
Des Moines, Iowa. Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.   
Tercera semana de Septiembre 2003.**

 

Kirk permaneció casi dos horas en una habitación silenciosa y deprimente, de paredes blancas y sin ventanas, recostado sobre las frías sábanas que cubrían la plancha metálica, y apenas cubierto con una ridícula bata hospitalaria.

Hacía dos días que lo habían intervenido casi en cuanto fue ingresado. Despertar de la anestesia, esa misma noche, fue tan apabullante, tal como si lo hubiese arrollado una manada de elefantes enfurecidos. No tuvo conciencia de en dónde se encontraba, hasta que su padre lo sacudió un poco, sujetándolo por los hombros. Tampoco supo cuántas veces gritó el nombre de McCoy en esos segundos angustiosos, en los que su subconsciente dejaba entrever lo que estaba consumiéndolo lentamente.

Ahora, con la pierna vendada y aún sangrante por los recientes cortes en la piel y el músculo, sujeta por un incómodo y doloroso aparato ortopédico, permanecía a la espera de tediosos exámenes. No hizo el intento de averiguar quién entraba a la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió y se cerró. Más se sorprendió al ver que Chris Pike se paraba a su lado, viéndolo críticamente.

—Deseaba tener unos minutos a solas contigo para charlar —explicó ante su mirada desconcertada, sin que el muchacho le hiciera pregunta alguna—. Pero con tus padres discutiendo en la habitación que te asignaron, dudo que pueda hacerlo en otro momento. Por otra parte, creo que los médicos se tardarán un poco más. Es hora del almuerzo.

Una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios mientras se incorporaba con cansancio, recargándose en un brazo. Pike acercó una silla que había en una esquina de la habitación, sentándose en ella.

—Siempre tienes salidas ingeniosas, Chris. —Por toda respuesta, el otro hizo un breve gesto afirmativo sin perder su sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces aquí, en Iowa? ¿Y en dónde conociste a mi madre?

—Es una lejana historia, meses después de que saliste de la universidad. Dejaste algunos papeles olvidados, y llamé al único teléfono que tenía tu expediente, el de la casa de tu madre. Me ofrecí a llevar los papeles, y fue cuando nos conocimos. Después de unos días que tomé como asueto, alguien de la universidad Deker me ofreció trabajo, y decidí cambiar un poco de ambiente.

—No creo que sea como en Kent.

—En lo absoluto. Pero aquí encontré lo que Kent no había podido darme en tanto tiempo —Pike adoptó una expresión divertida por un segundo, y continuó hablando—. Fue cuando conocí a George, tu padre.

—Oh… espero que no te haya cansado con sus charlas políticas.

Ambos rieron por un momento, y volvieron a quedar en silencio. Pike decidió interrogarlo entonces.

—Has estado ausente todo este tiempo que llevas en el hospital. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Dejó pasar varios segundos antes de asentir. Sabía que podía confiar en él, y que lo escucharía con paciencia, tratando de comprenderlo.

—Nunca pensé… —inició dubitativo, organizando sus pensamientos. Pike se acomodó, dándole tiempo—. ¡Dios! Viví el tiempo más increíble de toda mi vida en ese lugar, Chris, y sin embargo… fue como estar en una pesadilla. Es un lugar bellísimo, personas extraordinarias y hermosas… pero con todo el horror que jamás desee conocer…

—Lo sé. Nunca es igual verlo en crónicas y palabras, que vivirlo en carne propia. —Ambos guardaron silencio, hasta que se atrevió a hacer la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Quién es Leonard McCoy?

El periodista no despegó su mirada de la de su interlocutor, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un curioso tono rosado. Suspiró profundamente antes de decírselo.

—Era el médico en jefe de Ardimi, el campamento de refugiados, y quien intentó detener la amenaza de un genocidio atroz. Huíamos hacia Al-Junaynah, cuando una patrulla militar y un grupo rebelde nos alcanzaron. Él… —hizo una breve pausa, carraspeando un poco cuando continuó—. Me dijeron que murió cuando intentábamos cruzar el río.

—La libreta que tenías cuando te encontré, en el aeropuerto, ¿es de él? —sólo recibió un gesto afirmativo. Eso confirmó sus pensamientos, más decidió hacer que lo reiterara—. ¿Lo amabas?

Kirk no respondió, desviando su vista hacia uno de los muros relucientes y vacíos. Pasó saliva con dificultad mientras intentaba humedecer sus labios con la punta de la lengua. Otro profundo suspiro fue el preámbulo a sus palabras.

—Fue quien me hizo ver que mi vida era una porquería. Era una persona extraordinaria; todo el tiempo se la pasaba malhumorado y gruñón… —una leve risa vacía se atoró en su garganta, muriendo casi al instante en que continuó hablando—. Tenía un corazón de oro.

Pike asintió, viéndolo con una mezcla de ternura y lástima. No era el mismo James Kirk que lo había echado de su vida, hacía tiempo. Había madurado, pero con un enorme sacrificio de por medio.

—Lo lamento, Jim. —Fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando el paso a un par de médicos y un técnico del hospital. Pike se levantó de la silla, comprendiendo que debía salir del lugar—. Creo que debo irme. Estaré en el corredor, por si necesitas algo.

—S-si, gracias, Chris.

Mientras los médicos se dedicaban a hacer su labor, Kirk dejó que su mente volviera al tormentoso caos de recuerdos y vivencias que no lo dejaban descansar.

 

**Mercy Medical Center, habitación 219.  
Des Moines, Iowa. Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.   
Tercera semana de Septiembre 2003.**

 

Un día más transcurrió lento y tedioso, entre exámenes y ratos de hastío en la soledad de la habitación en la que estaba. Hasta que, al día siguiente, uno de los médicos que lo atendía se presentó con él mientras desayunaba.

—Señor Kirk, hemos terminado con la etapa de observación. Lo daremos de alta mañana, a primera hora. Por fin podrá irse a descansar a casa, sin enfermeras y médicos rondándolo.

El periodista le sonrió con desgano, tal como si la noticia le importara lo mismo que la vida de las moscas del desierto. Después, volvió a quedarse solo por algunas horas, hasta que su ex profesor tocó la puerta, asomándose y esperando la invitación para entrar.

—Chris, pasa.

—Veo que te cambiaron el aparato por escayola. —Kirk hizo un gesto de enfado, asintiendo—. Te traje esto.

Al acercarse a la cama, el recién llegado le extendió un par de periódicos doblados que llevaba en la mano. Los reconoció al instante, incluso antes de leer el encabezado. Eran dos ediciones del Central Iowa Herald, en las que iniciaban con la crónica que les había enviado.

—Adivina qué están publicando.

Kirk sonrió por primera vez con mejores ánimos, alcanzando los periódicos casi con impaciencia. Los abrió, buscando la sección en donde dedicaban medio cuerpo de una página a una primera parte de la crónica. Había fotografías de los primeros rollos que había enviado, antes de salir de Jartum hacia Darfur.

—¿Bromean? ¿En cuánto piensan dividir la historia? La primera crónica era de unas diez hojas, aproximadamente. Esto no es ni la mitad.

—Lo imagino, pero mientras no tengan material fresco, harán malabares con lo que tienen —lo reprendió Pike—. Así que tendrás que darte prisa para escribir todo lo que conforma la historia de tu viaje.

—Si, por supuesto que lo haré. Mañana me dan de alta, y tendré tiempo para continuar con los artículos y la crónica.

—¿Mañana? Pero necesitarás mucho reposo. ¿Irás a la granja de tus padres?

Kirk bajó el periódico que sostenía, con gesto ceñudo. No lo había considerado.

—¡Cielos, no! Ese es el peor lugar para escribir algo, además de que no hay servicios de Internet, y las líneas telefónicas son pésimas. Me quedaré en mi departamento.

—James, tu departamento está en un tercer piso, sin rampas ni elevadores como para que puedas moverte sin sufrir un accidente. ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa? —propuso en tono despreocupado—. Hay un departamento independiente en casa, y no tiene escaleras. Además, tengo conexión de Internet y teléfono. Podrías estar en contacto con el periódico todo el tiempo.

Kirk se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo. Era una propuesta magnífica, aunque podría tener una doble intención por parte de Pike. Sin embargo, reconoció que le debía mucho a ese hombre, y que tal vez pudiesen darse una segunda oportunidad. Decidió aceptarlo, y ver cómo se daban las cosas al paso del tiempo.

—No sé si sea conveniente...

—Sólo por el tiempo de tu recuperación. Después de eso, podrás volver a tu departamento.

—De acuerdo. Pero será por poco tiempo. No quiero darte molestias.

Pike le palmeó un hombro, complacido ante su respuesta. Después de eso, mientras charlaban acerca de los planes a corto plazo del muchacho, sus padres volvieron para acompañarlo por el resto del día.

 

**Casa del profesor Christopher Pike  
Walker Street. Des Moines. Iowa.   
Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.   
Domingo. Última semana de Septiembre 2003.**

 

El padre del periodista se había marchado antes que ellos del hospital, recordándoles que tenía una agenda demasiado atiborrada. Pidiéndole que se cuidara de futuros accidentes e incidentes, abrazó a su hijo de manera rápida, peleó con Wynona en un tiempo récord de quince segundos, mientras extendía un cheque para cubrir imprevistos de la cuenta del hospital, y se despidió del catedrático con un apresurado apretón de manos.

Wynona le había insistido a su hijo demasiado para que volviera a la granja con ella, más la sensatez de Pike, aunado a la explicación del por qué no era conveniente, reforzada por la aceptación de George Kirk, terminaron de convencerla.

Era media mañana cuando llegaron a la casa. Christopher guió al muchacho hacia el corredorcillo que llevaba al pequeño departamento del que le hablara. Kirk no estaba aún acostumbrado al uso de las muletas, así que le costó un poco de trabajo seguirlo.

—Bien, aquí estarás cómodo —anunció el dueño de la propiedad mientras abría la puerta y dejaba las maletas en el pequeño recibidor. Kirk entró tras él, viendo la estancia con agrado. Se notaba perfectamente el gusto un poco austero, aunque elegante—. Tiene todos los servicios, y por esa parte, tienes acceso total a la cocina de la casa. ¿Qué te parece?

—Que es genial. ¿Tú lo remodelaste, por completo?

—Sólo le hacían falta algunos detalles, así que decidí terminarlo, por si se presentaba la oportunidad de usarlo. Y mira, qué oportuno.

Kirk se le acercó, y con un torpe movimiento, dejando caer la muleta del brazo derecho, lo sujetó para poder besarlo, decidido también a corresponder su hospitalidad. Sin embargo, al notar que el otro permanecía frío a ese contacto, se separó, viéndolo con desconcierto.

—James, espera.

—Chris, sé que ha pasado tiempo, y que me comporté como un completo idiota contigo, pero podemos intentarlo otra vez.

—No. Estás malinterpretando las cosas —Pike lo veía también, con un brazo levantado hacia su cintura, más en un impulso por evitar que pudiese caer que por otra causa. Mantenía una expresión seria—. No lo hice por obligarte a que volvieras conmigo. Yo ya tengo a otra persona.

Kirk intentó apartarse, avergonzado. Se disculpó con un leve tartamudeo al reconocer el enorme error que había cometido.

—L-lo lamento. Yo creí…

—Hey, hey. No pasó nada —Christopher no lo dejó, evitando que pudiese lastimarse. Le ayudó a llegar a uno de los cómodos sillones individuales que adornaban la pequeña estancia, haciéndolo sentarse sobre sus piernas, como si fuese un niño pequeño—. Te ofrecí este lugar porque te aprecio. Es cierto, te comportaste como un bastardo integral conmigo, pero también me diste ese tiempo extraordinario, y cientos de motivos para cambiar mi aburrida existencia. Además, James, sabía que al aceptar tu naturaleza rebelde, tu hiperactiva genialidad y tu cabezonería, las cosas terminarían así. Yo tengo parte de culpa, porque me arriesgué demasiado, aún conociendo las consecuencias.

El joven periodista le sonrió, sin poder quitarse la expresión culpable de su rostro.

—Eres un gran tipo.

—Lo sé. —Esta vez, Pike le sujetó el rostro por la barbilla y lo atrajo, depositando una tierna caricia en sus labios. Kirk correspondió de manera tímida, sin llegar más allá de ese gesto. Al romper el contacto, el mayor le sonrió con cariño—. Nunca perdí la esperanza de verte madurar, Jimmy. Aunque eso no fuera para mí. Me alegra ver que no me equivoqué contigo.

Kirk le acarició la mejilla, suspirando levemente. Pike lo hizo levantarse un poco para poder incorporarse él.

—Bien, ahora que hemos aclarado las cosas, te dejo —le dijo al tiempo que recogía la muleta del piso y se la entregaba—. Debo revisar algunos exámenes, y tú debes escribir una crónica. Si necesitas el teléfono, hay una extensión en la recámara. Te llamaré a la hora del almuerzo.

Kirk asintió, aligerado ya totalmente de ese embarazoso mal entendido, dispuesto a iniciar también con su labor. Antes de que Pike alcanzara la puerta, el muchacho lo detuvo por un momento.

—Chris... Gracias.

El mayor le sonrió, viendo en su mirada el genuino agradecimiento que sentía. Pensó que tal vez, después de todo, no sería tan difícil ayudarlo a recuperarse.

 

**Edificio principal del periódico The Central Iowa Herald  
Miércoles, 9:56 am. Primera semana de octubre, 2003.**

 

—¡No puedes pasar, Kirk! —la voz un tanto histérica del editor en jefe, se dejó escuchar en el corredor que llevaba a la oficina del director.

Pickard se levantó de su escritorio justo cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a un molesto Kirk, quien a pesar de llevar muletas, avanzaba demasiado aprisa. Ricker le seguía, y detrás de ellos, Christopher Pike se quedó en el corredor, expectante.

—Tengo más de media hora esperando a que me reciba, señor Pickard —explicó aún con la respiración agitada—. Mi gafete no me permite el acceso, además de que me reciben con la noticia de que he sido despedido. ¿Por qué no me avisaron cuando llamé desde Chad, hace una semana? ¿Acaso soy el último en enterarme?

—Kirk, este no es el momento ni el lugar para tus desplantes.

—¡¿Mis desplantes?! ¡Estuve hospitalizado por una semana, y fui deportado, sin oportunidad de realizar otra llamada hasta que llegué aquí! ¡Después de eso, usted se ha negado una y otra vez a coger el teléfono cada ocasión que he tratado de reportarme!

—¡Me quedaste mal con el trabajo para el que fuiste enviado, Kirk!

—No es verdad —conteniéndose para no levantar otra vez la voz, el periodista se quitó la mochila y la abrió frente a ellos, sacando los cuadernos con anotaciones y mapas, y los rollos fotográficos que aún no revelaba—. Les envié la segunda parte de la crónica mientras estuve en el territorio de Kutum, y me cercioré de que la recibieran.

Pickard se inclinó con las manos sobre el escritorio en una clara pose prepotente, respondiendo sin siquiera ver lo que le mostraba.

—Kirk. Antes de que abandonaras Jartum, te dije que te despediría si dejabas la sede diplomática. Como continúas haciendo lo que te viene en gana, decidí que haría válida mi amenaza.

—No, no. Espere… ¿Q-qué ha dicho?

—Que estás despedido. Tienes un minuto para salir de aquí, o haré que te saquen.

Un sepulcral silencio se hizo en el lugar por varios segundos, roto en un momento dado por el ruido que hicieron algunas de las cosas que Kirk sostenía en la mano, mismas que había soltado debido a la inesperada situación. Pike se apresuró a entrar a la oficina, y evitó que el aturdido muchacho tratara de inclinarse a recogerlas.

—No, yo me encargo. Espérame afuera —murmuró al estar a su lado. Kirk asintió, y salió del lugar en silencio, con expresión derrotada.

Fue ahí cuando Jean-Luc Pikard lo reconoció.

—¿Profesor Pike? ¿Christopher Pike?

Éste volteó a verlo ya inclinado en el piso, junto al editor en jefe, quien le ayudaba a guardar los rollos de fotografía desperdigados a su alrededor. Su expresión era tranquila, sin embargo, la glacial mirada que le dirigió al director del periódico lo amedrentó un poco.

—Así es, y usted, señor Pikard, acaba de cometer un enorme error. —Se levantó guardando las cosas en la mochila que le dejara Kirk, sin cortar el contacto visual—. La historia que acaba de rechazar al despedirlo, podría trascender de maneras inimaginables en el medio periodístico. Además, yo supervisé la tercera crónica que les envió hace dos días, y estuve presente justo en el momento en que lo hizo. No entiendo cómo es que les ha quedado mal, si se ha esforzado demasiado por cumplir con su trabajo.

Riker guardaba silencio, observando a ambos hombres.

—Escuche —intentó suavizar las cosas el director, adquiriendo una pose más relajada—. Sé que he sido bastante severo con Kirk, pero no me ha dejado más opciones…

—¡Siempre…! —puntualizó Pike, levantando sólo en esa palabra la voz, imponiendo silencio. El joven a su lado se sobresaltó, más se recompuso casi en seguida—. Siempre hay opciones, señor. Eso debería tenerlo en cuenta, especialmente si se es director de un periódico.

Riker le entregó el resto de las cosas, un poco nervioso.

—Aquí tiene, señor.

—Gracias —Pike las guardó en la mochila, cerrándola en cuanto todo estuvo dentro. En seguida, se despidió diplomáticamente—. Ahora, me retiro. Posiblemente otros periódicos a nivel nacional querrán la historia, de principio a fin, así que seamos claros. El trabajo de James Kirk está supervisado por mí, y de ahora en adelante, seré yo quien decida para quién escribe. Que tengan buen día, señores.

Al quedar solos, Riker sólo aguardó a que Pikard hiciera algún comentario. Éste suspiró ruidosamente, abatido.

—Debes creer que soy un tonto al enemistarme con él de esa forma.

—Bueno, nadie tiene el privilegio de discutir con el tres veces nominado al National Headliner y una vez ganador del mismo, o dos nominaciones al Pulitzer, u otras tantas al Golden Pen of Freedom. —Comentó el editor con tono irónico, encogiéndose de hombros. En seguida, se dispuso a salir también de la oficina—. Y quién sabe, Jean-Luc. Tal vez acabas de enemistarte de por vida con el futuro galardonado de la Asociación Mundial de Prensa. Ése sí que va a ser todo un honor.

Salió sin agregar más, dejando a Pikard con una amarga sensación de derrota ante sus palabras.

Mientras tanto, en el corredor que llevaba a los elevadores, Pike alcanzó a Kirk. Éste permanecía recargado en la pared frente a la puerta de uno de ellos, cabizbajo; al sentirlo detenerse a su lado, hizo un comentario desesperanzado.

—¿Qué te parece? Acabo de perder todo casi sin mover un dedo.

Pike clavó su mirada segura y profesional en él, dispuesto a no dejarlo caer.

—Eso es una vil mentira. Si continúas diciéndolo, ten la seguridad de que te daré la paliza de tu vida.

Kirk sólo atinó a levantar la cabeza, un tanto aturdido. Era la primera vez que lo amenazaba en esa forma.

—Pero...

—James, escúchame. Un periodista no se forja por el lugar en el que publican sus historias. Él es el factor importante, el que da vida a cada relato, crónica y reportaje que sale de sus manos. Y si este diario se ha dado el lujo de rechazarte, existen otros de mucha mayor importancia y seriedad que estarían dispuestos por disputarse la exclusiva del material que traes.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos cuando la campanilla que avisaba la llegada del elevador se dejó escuchar. Casi sin romper el contacto visual, ambos hombres entraron al reducido espacio. Al cerrarse las puertas tras ellos, Chris Pike volvió a hablar.

—Por otra parte, sería la mejor forma de honrar a quien te impulsó a seguir adelante. Además, no pienso dejarte sólo en esta labor, si es que deseas llevarla al nivel de una denuncia internacional ante las Naciones Unidas. Sé que necesitarás un consultor.

Conforme descendían y el mayor decía esto, la sonrisa de Kirk se hacía presente en sus labios. Su confianza volvía a ser fuerte.

—Gracias, Chris. Ahora tengo una deuda enorme contigo. Jamás podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Me daré por satisfecho cuando seas reconocido como un periodista serio y de influencia, y cuando el material se publique no sólo como un artículo; eso merece mucho más. Entonces sabré que mis cátedras han servido para algo.

Cuando el ascensor llegó al mezanine del edificio, Kirk sonreía ampliamente.

 

**Casa del profesor Christopher Pike,  
Walker Street, Des Moines. Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.   
Lunes, Segunda semana de octubre 2003.**

 

Aunque habían pasado cinco días desde que Pikard lo despidiera, Kirk no resintió la falta de trabajo. A pesar de que se encontraba bajo indicación médica de no salir de la cama, se mantenía activo la mayor parte del día, escribiendo y reorganizando sus apuntes. Debido a eso, permanecía recostado, usando como escritorio una pequeña mesa plegable, misma que Pike le había llevado días atrás, con una sonrisa pícara y uno que otro comentario en tono de travesura.

Estaba convencido de que esa era una especie de venganza por parte de su ex profesor, aunque recibía de muy buena gana sus bromas. Había sido un gran alivio darse cuenta que Pike lo había perdonado.

Esa mañana, mientras terminaba de escribir los momentos más difíciles vividos en la carretera principal hacia Al-Junaynah, Kirk se enfocó también en redactar una extensa carta, en la que hablaba de la gigantesca amenaza de un genocidio que se perpetraba en las regiones de Sudán, ni siquiera tomada en consideración como tal por las Naciones Unidas, denunciando así la negligencia de la organización. Debía entregarla junto con la crónica completa a tres de los diarios más importantes del territorio americano.

Tenía un montón de fotografías de varios rollos revelados, e iba eligiendo algunas de ellas al tiempo que repasaba sus apuntes. Al alcanzar varias que apenas había sacado del paquete de revelado, una fotografía de McCoy quedó a su vista.

La nítida escena del médico atendiendo a una joven encinta y a un pequeño, ambos volteando sorprendidos hacia la cámara, contrastando con la leve sonrisa que solía dedicarle a él cuando lo fotografiaba en plenas labores, lo llenó de melancolía.

Pike lo encontró así, perdido en sus recuerdos, sosteniendo la fotografía en la mano mientras su mirada se perdía en la imagen. Dejó en una cajonera cercana la charola con alimentos que le llevaba y se acercó, sentándose en un lado de la cama, llamando su atención.

—Veo que sigues aprovechando el tiempo —le dijo cuando volteó a verlo, tratando de sonreír. Pike le señaló la fotografía que sostenía—. ¿Puedo verla?

El joven periodista extendió la diapositiva hacia él. Permaneció en silencio, esperando lo siguiente que diría.

—¿Es la persona que mencionaste hace días? —Asintió con un gesto, mostrando un leve sonrojo. Pike ladeó la cabeza, devolviéndole la foto—. Es atractivo. Aunque nunca creí que alguien con esa apariencia llamaría tu atención.

Kirk bajó el rostro un poco, en medio de la sonrisa que logró arrancarle ese comentario.

—Yo tampoco lo creía. Pero ya ves, uno suele equivocarse muy a menudo.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró, levantándose de la cama—. Traje tu almuerzo. A propósito, llamó alguien preguntando por ti. Dijo llamarse Andrei Chékov.

Una vez más, el muchacho levantó la mirada sonriente hacia Pike, ya sin rastros de melancolía.

—Chékov. Vaya sorpresa. ¿Qué dijo?

—Mencionó algo de darse un tiempo para venir a visitarte, después de terminar con su trabajo en Washington, en unos cuantos días. —Le llevó la charola que había dejado en el mueble, al tiempo que Kirk desalojaba la mesita—. Comentó también que vendría acompañado por otro periodista, Montgomery Scott. Ahora, almuerza, que no quiero que tus visitas te vean agotado y mal atendido.

—Eres un ángel, Chris —asintió el convaleciente, acatando la orden con apetito—. Gracias.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Vivimos en el mundo cuando amamos. Sólo una vida  
>  vivida para los demás merece la pena ser vivida._
> 
> _Albert Einstein._

**Casa del profesor Christopher Pike.  
Walker Street, Des Moines. Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.   
Sábado, Segunda semana de octubre 2003.**

 

Esa mañana, Kirk se había despertado con la hiperactividad a tope.

Había reñido con Pike para que lo dejara regar el jardín del frente de la casa, y por terquedad le había ganado, amenazándolo con destrozar la cocina, ya que de no quedarse afuera, iría a preparar el desayuno. Christopher estuvo a punto de ahorcarlo, y decidió que dejarlo hacer lo que quería era lo mejor para su salud mental y la integridad de su cocina.

Cerca de las once de la mañana, un vehículo con un par de ruidosos pasajeros llegó justo ante él. Kirk sonrió ampliamente al verlos, soltando la manguera hacia un lado del jardín.

—¡¡Señor Kirk!! —El joven camarógrafo lo abrazó efusivo, casi tumbándolo, de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Scotty, quien al abrazarlos, los sostuvo antes de que trastabillaran—. ¡Me alegra verlo bien!

—¡Cuidado, que lo terminas de descomponer, Andrei! —Le riñó el mayor, deshaciendo el abrazo, cuando vio que no había mayor peligro, aunque sin soltarlos del todo—. ¡Hey, Jimmy! ¿Qué tal vas con esto?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba —respondió sonriente, revolviéndole el cabello al más joven cuando éste también lo soltó—. ¿Cómo me localizaron?

—¡No fue nada fácil! —Se adelantó Chékov en su habitual franqueza—. En el Herald nos dijeron que lo habían despedido.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Andrei! ¡Te dije que no fueras tan franco! —Scotty se llevó dramático una mano a la frente, exagerando la situación—. Este muchacho. Debo enseñarle a tener un poco más de tacto.

—No te preocupes. Es la verdad, así que debo afrontarla y aprender a superarlo —respondió Kirk sin dejar su sonrisa—. Además, esto me ha permitido buscar otros horizontes. Tengo al New York Times y al Washington Post esperando por la crónica, y una editorial quedó en confirmarme la semana siguiente, si les interesa comprar la historia para publicarla como libro, con el material fotográfico y eso.

—¡Bien por ti, Jim! —Scotty le palmeó un hombro, genuinamente feliz por él—. A propósito, hay dos personas que lamentan tu salida del Herald. Llegarán en cualquier momento, para ver si pueden convencerte de que les concedas también participar de tu historia en su publicación.

—¿Oh, si? ¿Quienes...? —un auto que llegaba en esos momentos lo hizo interrumpirse. Cuando pudo verlos bien, al salir del vehículo, se sorprendió bastante—. ¿Will Riker y Tom Paris?

—El señor Riker fue quien nos dijo en dónde podríamos encontrarlo —informó Chékov, mientras los dos mencionados se acercaban—. Teníamos varias semanas tratando de localizarlo.

Pike salió en esos momentos de la casa, observando con cierta curiosidad la reunión que empezaba a formarse en su jardín. Se acercó también a donde estaban, pensando que sería una mejor idea llevarlos a la estancia principal.

—Buenos días, señores.

—¡Chris! Ven, déjame presentarte —se apresuró Kirk, mientras Scotty y Riker adoptaron una actitud solemne con él—. Del Herald, William Riker, editor en jefe, y Tom Paris, corresponsal. Y los dos escandalosos, Montgomery Scott y Andrei Chékov.

—Profesor Pike —saludó el editor en jefe del informativo local, estrechándole la mano—. Me disculpo por lo del otro día en el periódico. Es un honor hablar con usted.

—Señor Riker, descuide. Eso fue un lamentable mal entendido —devolvió la cortesía con una sonrisa leve, atendiendo a Scotty—. Y señor Scott, al fin tengo el gusto de conocerlo. Jim me ha hablado de usted y su ayudante.

—Caramba, eso me preocupa —Scotty sonrió de lado, estrechando la mano de Pike también.

—Sólo han sido cosas buenas, no seas desconfiado —aseveró Kirk, sonriéndole en un gesto travieso. Y mientras Pike y los otros tres periodistas charlaban, buscó al corresponsal del Herald, extrañado—. Thomas Paris, no creí que quisieras venir a visitarme.

Paris hizo un leve gesto de obviedad, justificándose.

—Will me dijo lo que había ocurrido cuando fuiste a hablar con Pikard. Te confieso que tuve una insana satisfacción en el primer minuto, pero cuando consideré que podría haber ocurrido lo mismo conmigo, eso desapareció. Lo lamento, Kirk.

Al escucharlo, aceptó estrechar la mano que le ofrecía, más al hacerlo, lo jaló hacia sí, abrazándolo, en una rara muestra de agradecimiento. Paris sólo permaneció tenso e inmóvil en medio de ese gesto, hasta que Kirk lo separó un poco.

—Tom, te pido disculpas por haber sido un desgraciado contigo. Siento haberte hecho rabiar cuando te quité la oportunidad de ser corresponsal. Aunque no me arrepiento de haber tomado ventaja para quedarme con ese lugar del cuerpo diplomático. Necesitaba ir a Sudán para darme cuenta que mi vida entera apestaba.

—Bueno, siempre habrá más oportunidades para ir —Paris asintió, aceptando sus palabras. Aunque reconoció que era la reconciliación más extraña que hubiese tenido con alguien del medio.

De pronto, Scotty y Chékov empezaron a bromear con ellos, montando una rechifla al verlos aún abrazados.

—¡Hey, ese abrazo ya fue demasiado largo!

—Ah, señor Kirk. No pierde oportunidades.

Eso los hizo separarse por completo, aunque alivió un poco la tensión que aún había entre ellos.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¡Yo los mato!

—Primero invítalos a pasar, James. No seas descortés —regañó Pike, siguiéndoles el juego—. Ya ahí, pueden hacer lo que quieran. Vamos, tengo algunas bebidas preparadas.

Poco después, los seis estaban sentados en el cómodo mueble del recibidor, hablando acerca de los planes de publicación. Kirk aprovechó un momento en que su protector hablaba con los demás para preguntar a Scotty por los voluntarios de Ardimi.

—Según supe, casi todos lograron llegar a Al-Junaynah. Cuando Jonathan y yo alcanzamos la frontera, nos enteramos que dos grupos se habían desviado hacia el norte, y que permanecían en otro de los campamentos, cerca del oasis. El patriarca de la tribu berebere les ofreció protección.

—Bien, es bueno saber que no todos los árabes odian a los africanos. ¿Qué me dices de Spock y Uhura?

—Están bien. Aunque tienen mucho trabajo en los campamentos en los que se han involucrado. Varios de los voluntarios de Ardimi, la hermana Louis, el pastor y la hermana Anna están también con ellos.

Kirk asintió en silencio, cobrando fuerzas para hacer la pregunta que no se atrevía. Finalmente, decidió saber.

—Scotty, sé que es oficial, pero necesito confirmarlo. ¿Bones...?

—Tú los has dicho. Es oficial —la expresión sombría de su interlocutor reforzó sus palabras—. Sé que es doloroso aceptarlo, pero así es. McCoy se ha ido. No han encontrado sus restos, y nadie lo ha visto en las aldeas de las orillas del río. Lo siento mucho.

Kirk asintió, silencioso. Por casi un largo minuto permaneció así, pensativo, hasta que volvió a fijar su mirada en la del otro periodista.

—Debo regresar a Sudán, Scotty. —La expresión incrédula y un tanto reticente del otro, lo animó para explicar sus palabras—. No voy a ir a buscarlo, despreocúpate. Debo regresar porque le hice la promesa de que le ayudaría a cumplir la encomienda que le dejó su hija.

—Pero James. En tu estado...

—No me voy a ir mañana. Mira, tengo pensado ir en cuanto entregue la crónica, y me quiten esta molesta cosa de mi pierna. Así podré cumplir con esto sin presiones de ningún tipo.

Scotty se rascó la barbilla, y sin dejar de verlo le hizo saber que no lo dejaría ir solo.

—Pues tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo, porque Andrei y yo nos vamos contigo. No pienso dejar que te diviertas a tus anchas sin nosotros, James Kirk. Y menos, que no nos dejes manejar la exclusiva de esa noticia. He dicho.

Con una leve sonrisa asintió, chocando su botella de cerveza con la del otro, haciendo una especie de pacto con ello.

 

**Mercy Medical Center, consultorio externo No. 5.  
Des Moines, Iowa. Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.  
Última semana de Octubre 2003.**

 

Rodeados por adornos alusivos a la celebración de Halloween, mientras esperaban al médico que atendería a Kirk, Chris Pike y él jugaban con un bolígrafo y una servilleta. Parecían un par de adolescentes, hasta que una enfermera llamó al periodista.

—Mi turno, Chris. Deséame suerte —comentó al tiempo que se ponía de pie, diestro y rápido en el uso de las muletas.

El mayor suspiró, viéndolo entrar al consultorio, pensando que los días se habían ido más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado.

Durante ese tiempo, totalmente asesorado por su ex profesor, Kirk había enviado la crónica completa a los dos informativos más importantes a nivel nacional, y a la editorial que lo había contactado, mandándoles también un bien elegido material fotográfico, y un trabajo extra, como una crónica de viajes y turismo dedicada a las ciudades de Sudán. Por supuesto, los periódicos le habían pagado demasiado bien, y tenía varias propuestas de trabajo muy interesantes. Mientras se decidía para aceptar alguna de ellas, su ingreso económico estaba asegurado por algunos meses.

Además de eso, su recuperación había sido más rápida de lo que se esperaba. En una semana, les había comentado el médico un día antes, estaría caminando sin ayuda de las muletas, y con la rehabilitación, podría incluso correr en menos de seis meses.

Esos serían probablemente los últimos días que permanecería en su casa, y para su mala suerte, a pesar de que se había propuesto con todas sus fuerzas no volver a caer bajo su encanto, había fallado estrepitosamente. Así que volvía a la misma situación que atravesara casi dos años atrás, aunque esta vez no sería tan doloroso.

Kirk era sólo parte de su pasado, y él tenía a una mujer extraordinaria ahora. Debía afrontar ese hecho, y definitivamente, dejarlo de esa forma.

Media hora más tarde, Kirk salió con una paleta en forma de fantasma en una mano, y la pierna libre de la bota de escayola, aunque ayudado por las muletas todavía. Pike se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, acercándosele.

—Gracias, doc —se despidió el muchacho del médico, con una enorme sonrisa. —Espero no volver aquí en circunstancias como estas.

—¿No tendrás rehabilitación? —le preguntó su acompañante, mientras se dirigían a la salida del hospital.

—Por supuesto. Pero puedo hacerla en casa. —suspiró más como una exhalación rápida, y se volvió hacia él. Su mirada había cambiado un poco, aunque aún mostraba una sombra de tristeza—. ¡Por fin podré ir a mi departamento! Vas a librarte de mi y mis desplantes.

—No digas eso. Te ofrecí mi casa con mucho gusto, así que ni se te ocurra pensar que has sido una carga.

Kirk se detuvo, haciendo que el otro lo imitara. Esta vez, el abrazo en el que el muchacho lo envolvió fue seguro y estrecho. Sus labios rozaron su oreja, y sus palabras mostraron todo su agradecimiento.

—Chris, no sé que habría hecho sin ti. Te debo tanto...

Christopher Pike tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para que ese abrazo permaneciera así, de camaradería, de amistad. Cerró los ojos, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho, sujetándolo con nostalgia. Hasta que fue él mismo quien lo deshizo.

—Vámonos ya, Jimmy. Estamos haciendo un papelón en medio del pasillo del hospital.

Kirk asintió, sonriente, recargándose otra vez en las muletas.

—Siempre me salvas de hacer el ridículo. Gracias.

—No es para tanto. A propósito, encontré un mensaje en mi buzón de voz hace un rato. Derek Nolan desea entrevistarte.

—¿Cuándo sería? —cuestionó curioso.

—En un par de semanas. Leyó tu artículo en el Washington Post, y se interesó en la historia.

—Pero no voy a poder. Planeo irme en esas fechas a África.

—James, los médicos no te lo permitirán —comentó Pike con cierta alarma. Dos semanas y media era muy poco tiempo.

—Bueno, los médicos dirán que no, pero no pueden atarme a una cama de hospital para impedirlo. ¿O si?—Pike sólo entornó la mirada, en un gesto de resignación. La cabezonería de Kirk relucía por sí sola—. Dejemos eso, Chris. ¿Ya estás listo para la fiesta de Halloween con tus alumnos?

—Estamos en eso. ¿Nos acompañarás?

—Aún no sé qué disfraz sería adecuado...

—Podrías ir como pirata. Tu condición y tu terquedad van muy de acuerdo a eso.

—¿Tú crees?

Buscó su mirada, al tiempo que asentía. Caminaron en silencio hasta el estacionamiento, ambos envueltos en sus pensamientos. Fue en ese corto trayecto que Pike pudo darse cuenta que Kirk estaría bien. Sabía que sobreviviría, pues esa misma terquedad era lo que podría sostenerlo en pie por mucho tiempo.

—Es bueno verte de vuelta, Jimmy. —le dijo antes de que ambos subieran al auto.

Kirk sólo le dedicó esa enorme y luminosa sonrisa que le confirmaba sus pensamientos.

 

**Campamento de Amnistía Internacional en Adré.  
Territorio de Ouaddaï. Frontera de Chad. 10:50 am.  
Cuarta semana de Noviembre 2003.**

 

Con una gorra un poco amplia, y los lentes para sol puestos, James Kirk se bajó del bokasi de la Cruz Roja que lo había llevado hasta ahí, después de haber pasado cuatro días completos en la ciudad de Yamena, la capital de Chad, al recibir la noticia de que Sudán no le permitiría la entrada al país. Iba acompañado por Tom Paris, quien se había ofrecido asistirlo en ese viaje para facilitarle los trámites y todo el proceso aduanal, además de que sería partícipe junto con Scotty y Chékov de la exclusiva de cualquier situación que surgiera. Ellos llegaban justo detrás. Scotty se apeó también, y le señaló una parte del lugar.

—Allá es la base de operaciones principales. El dispensario. Tal vez encuentres a Spock ahí.

Asintió con un cabeceo, y apoyado en el bastón que temporalmente le habían recomendado los médicos que usara, caminó algunos metros por el polvoriento sendero que era la calle principal, hacia un grupo de personas que se apiñaban afuera de una de las tiendas hospital. Los otros tres lo siguieron, preparando las cámaras y grabadoras.

La primera en verlo cuando se abrió paso entre la multitud, fue la Hermana Louis, quien se apresuró a llegar hasta él y abrazarlo emotiva.

—¡¡Jimmy!! ¡¡Deseaba saber qué te había ocurrido, y si estabas bien!! ¡¡El cielo escuchó mis oraciones!!

Kirk la abrazó también, correspondiendo a ese afecto genuino de la religiosa. Varios de los voluntarios se acercaban también, al reconocerlo. Kirk los saludó a todos, sonriente y agradecido al ver que no lo habían olvidado, mientras los otros periodistas tomaban fotografías.

Uhura y Spock llegaron sumamente agitados, minutos después. Habían sido llamados por radio, y desde el extremo del campamento en el que estaban, salieron corriendo para encontrarse con el recién llegado.

—¡Jim! —llamó Spock casi cuando llegaron a él, sin esperar a que los demás se apartaran un poco.

—¡Hey, hola S...!

Sorpresivamente, los dos lo abrazaron con fuerza, demostrándole la alegría de verlo vivo. Kirk alcanzó a escuchar un leve sollozo que ella no evitó, sintiendo también el cálido tacto de Spock, tocándolo como si no pudiese creer que estuviera ahí.

—Vaya, si hubiese sabido que me abrazarían así —dijo con su tono pícaro, aunque lleno de una agradable emoción—, desde que los conocí me hubiese dejado herir.

Con una leve risa apagada contra su pecho, Nyota le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda, sin soltarlo, y Spock sólo sonrió, separándose un poco de él.

—Por todos los cielos, Jim. No cambias.

Kirk lo observó detenidamente, descubriendo un pequeñísimo rastro húmedo que bajaba por la mejilla izquierda del activista.

—Spock, ¿eso es una lágrima? —y de pronto, hizo todo un acontecimiento de eso—. ¡Estás llorando! ¡Estás...! ¿Por mí? ¿Lloras por mí?

—Disfrútalo, James Kirk —dijo la joven que aún lo abrazaba—. Eres de los pocos privilegiados por los que Spock ha derramado una lágrima. Esto es histórico.

—Nyota... —dijo Spock con gesto serio, mientras limpiaba su mejilla.

Sin embargo, Kirk volvió a estrecharlos, esta vez, sin ocultar su propia emoción.

—Está bien... Yo... —Tuvo que carraspear un poco antes de poder hablar—. Nadie había llorado por mí antes. No de manera genuina, ni porque realmente me apreciara. Esto es... Gracias.

Permanecieron abrazados casi por un largo minuto, mismo que los otros tres periodistas captaron en distintas tomas fotográficas.

 

**Campamento de Amnistía Internacional en Adré.  
Territorio de Ouaddaï. Frontera de Chad. 6:20 pm.  
Cuarta semana de Noviembre 2003.**

 

Ese día, las actividades en el campamento se detuvieron casi por completo.

Sentado en una de las mesas del comedor, en el interior de una de las carpas más grandes, rodeado prácticamente por casi todos los voluntarios que conociera en Ardimi, Kirk respondía y formulaba preguntas. Compartió con todos ellos la idea que habían fraguado McCoy y él para ponerlos fuera del alcance de la patrulla militar, y les habló de la forma en que el médico se había sacrificado para salvarle la vida. Sin embargo, no dejó que el intenso silencio que siguiera a sus palabras al terminar de decírselos continuara, adoptando la forma en que el médico los animaba, y les recordó el aprecio que sentía por ellos.

—...los llevaba en el corazón. A todos y cada uno de ustedes, porque fueron muy especiales para él, y no se cansaba de repetirlo —bajó la cabeza un momento, y decidió agradecerles en su nombre la gran labor que hacían en el campamento—. Han sido extraordinarios, y han hecho tanto por este país... Bones vivía agradecido con ustedes por eso. Quiero que sepan... que si hubiese podido despedirse de todos, lo hubiese hecho con un abrazo...

Su voz se quebró, y trató de evitar que sus lágrimas fluyeran, en vano. Sin embargo, pudo darse cuenta que la mayoría de los voluntarios se le habían unido en ese lamentable dolor de haber perdido a quien fuera un buen dirigente del campamento, llorando en silencio.

Kirk se limpió el rostro, y buscó su mochila, sacando de ella la caja que el médico le confiara, haciéndoles saber la promesa que debía cumplir.

—Esta es la encomienda que me dejó Bones —les dijo mientras la abría, mostrándoles el interior.

Todos pudieron apreciar las tres muñecas que contenía la caja, con vestiditos tornasolados y un par de alas, así como distintas diademas, simulando coronas. Kirk continuó hablando.

—Todos saben que Leonard llegó aquí como un voluntario más. Lo que no saben es que lo hizo motivado por una promesa hecha a su hijita, Joanna McCoy. Venía a cumplir la última voluntad de la niña, pero todo se le complicó desde el momento en que pisó tierra sudanesa. Aduanas lo obligó a quedarse, al confiscar esta caja. Al hacer esto, el destino lo obligó a abrir los ojos, y a darse cuenta que esto era más grande que sus intenciones, y que su hija había tenido mayor visión que él al hacerle prometer que vendría a entregar estas muñecas a las niñas que sufrían más que ella —se detuvo unos segundos, observándolos a todos, y continuó—. Al saber que no podría cumplir la promesa hecha a su hija, me encomendó que yo lo hiciera. Sin embargo, tuve que irme no por mi voluntad, y por eso me propuse regresar en cuanto pudiera hacerlo. Ahora estoy aquí, y no voy a dejar esta tierra hasta que el deseo de Joanna McCoy se cumpla en su totalidad. Yo no conozco a quienes están en los campamentos, pero ustedes sí; por eso vine a pedirles ayuda, porque sé que todos los días ven historias de horror y dolor, y puedo confiar en que me indicarán a qué pequeñas puedo entregárselas. Sé que me ayudarán a hacer cumplir esta promesa.

Hubo un espeso silencio tras sus palabras, mientras todos volteaban a verse unos a otros, sin decidirse a hablar. Chékov, acompañado por Sulu, el joven misionero que conociera en Al-Shebire, y uno de los ingenieros que había viajado con ellos desde Jartum, Tucker, se acercaron desde la entrada de la tienda. Tenían pocos minutos que habían llegado de otro de los campamentos. Fue el último quien tomó la palabra, deteniéndose a un par de metros de donde estaba el periodista, y los otros permanecieron a su lado.

—Kirk… volviste —musitó al encontrar su mirada. Su expresión era una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad—. No pensé que te vería por aquí otra vez.

—Tengo una promesa qué cumplir —le respondió con una leve sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Señor Kirk —interrumpió el joven camarógrafo, acercándosele—. Tiene que escuchar esto.

Esta vez, entre Tucker y Sulu hablaron.

—Fuimos a hacer una ronda de inspección a Time, las regiones cercanas a Farchana e Iridimi, los campamentos más cercanos.

—Hace unas semanas, uno de los grupos janjaweed más letales que ronda la frontera, atacó varias poblaciones —explicó el ingeniero—. Hay tres pequeñas en uno de los campamentos con mayor número de huérfanos y heridos; ellas fueron las únicas sobrevivientes de sus aldeas. Dos hermanas y una niña que se ha quedado totalmente sola.

—De las dos hermanas, una de ellas perdió una pierna y una mano al proteger a su hermanita del bombardeo —comentó el misionero, sacando algunas fotografías instantáneas de la bolsa que llevaba al hombro, entregándoselas—. La tercera tiene quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en una gran parte de su cuerpo y cabeza. Nadie creyó que sobreviviría, pero lo hizo.

—Les espera una vida muy difícil, James.

Ambos guardaron silencio, al igual que Kirk, quien lo pensó por algunos segundos, recorriendo con la vista el grupo que tenía a su alrededor

—¿Alguien tiene otra propuesta? —Preguntó al no haber más comentarios al respecto—. Bien, queda decidido. Las muñecas se les entregarán a estas tres niñas.

—Iremos contigo —se adelantó Uhura, sujetando con fuerza a su prometido por un brazo.

—Ow… Nyota —Spock se quejó un poco debido a la brusquedad con que era tratado—. Vas a arrancarme el brazo.

—Ay, cariño. Siempre exagerando.

La hermana Louis y otros voluntarios los llamaron entonces a poner orden en el comedor, pues tenían la cena ya preparada. Se habían dado prisa para tenerla a tiempo, y compartir con todos esa inesperada reunión. Así que pasaron esa velada en gran plática, en grupos que iban y venían entre mesas, saludando a Kirk y a los recién llegados. Hasta que Scotty se levantó ya que tenían un buen rato que terminaran con la cena.

—Bien, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a descansar. Recuerden que nos iremos temprano, mañana en la mañana —comentó, dándole un gran trago a la lata de jugo que llevaba consigo—, a menos que algo nos logre detener. ¡Pero no será así, porque somos los mejores activistas y voluntarios que Chad y Sudán han visto juntos! Así que, ¡SALUD!, y buenas noches.

Todos estallaron en vítores y alguno que otro chiflido para el improvisado animador, mientras Kirk sonreía complacido. Volvían a ser un equipo de voluntarios y activistas, más que corresponsales.

 

**Campamento de Amnistía Internacional en Adré.  
Territorio de Ouaddaï. Frontera de Chad. 12:55 am.  
Cuarta semana de Noviembre 2003.**

 

Kirk despertó al sentir que alguien lo sacudía un poco. El haz de luz de una lámpara de mano iluminó por momentos el lugar en donde estaba, haciéndolo reaccionar.

Se percató que alguien lo había sacado de la pesadilla que lo consumía, pues estaba bañado en sudor, a pesar del frío de la noche, agitado y tembloroso. Aún confundía la realidad con esas terribles reminiscencias, escuchando gritos y disparos, a pesar del silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

—Jim…—entre las sombras extrañas que se formaban con la luz de la lámpara, reconoció el rostro impasible, aunque preocupado, de Spock, quien aún lo sujetaba por un hombro—. Jim, ¿estás bien?

El periodista se incorporó un poco, recuperándose de la agitación. Volteó hacia todos lados, viendo que los demás dormían. Volvió entonces su vista al diplomático, un tanto más tranquilo.

—S-sí… fue sólo… un mal sueño.

Spock lo soltó, sentándose a su lado, en el mismo camastro.

—Antes de salir de Al-Shebire, Bones nos comentó que sufres pesadillas. —Ambos permanecieron silenciosos por algunos segundos, observándose fijamente. Entonces, Spock continuó—. También nos dijo que sólo puedes dormir si alguien te abraza.

—No puede ser… —agachó la cabeza, sonriendo con melancolía—. Se suponía que yo no le iba a decir a nadie, y él va y se los cuenta a ustedes en cuanto los ve. Miserable…

El otro sonrió, asintiendo. Alguien más se acercó al camastro por otro lado.

—Bien, entonces confirmaremos hoy que el suelo es más cómodo que los camastros —se escuchó una voz femenina, sobresaltando al periodista.

—¿U-Uhura?¿Qué…?

—Ven, Jim. —Spock entonces le sujetó una mano, jalándolo al tiempo que se ponía de pie, obligándolo a seguirlo—. Vamos a aplicar el método de Bones. Así que tendrás que acompañarnos.

Obedeció, sorprendido y sin saber qué decir. Lo llevaron hacia un extremo de la tienda, en donde habían acomodado dos colchonetas en el piso. Ya ahí, lo hicieron ocupar el centro de las mismas, mientras los otros se acostaron a cada lado de él. Kirk no salía de su asombro, un poco tenso debido a la forma como se estaban dando las cosas. Jamás hubiese imaginado que estaría en una posición igual. Recostado boca arriba, no se atrevió a moverse al sentirlos a sus costados.

Fue ella quien primero pasó un brazo sobre su pecho, acurrucándose en su hombro. Spock hizo lo mismo, descansando una mano sobre su abdomen, por sobre la tela de la camiseta que usaba.

—Respira, Jim —susurró Spock en su oído, tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Sólo dormiremos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Uhura le sujetó la barbilla y lo hizo voltear, alcanzando su boca en un beso ligero. En seguida, Spock la imitó, acariciando al petrificado americano sólo en un roce.

—Buenas noches —dijo ella mientras volvía a acurrucarse en su hombro.

—Espero que no vuelvan las pesadillas —secundó Spock, acomodándose también—. Descansa.

Kirk carraspeó, tratando de que la leve agitación que todo eso le provocara, no fuese tan evidente.

—Ten por seguro que no volverán —dijo al fin, dándose cuenta que no habría nada más que esa extraña solidaridad para que pudiese conciliar el sueño. Así que, suspirando aliviado, cerró los ojos al tiempo que se relajaba—. Buenas noches.

No duró mucho tiempo despierto. En menos de media hora, los tres dormían plácidamente, en un estrecho y confortable abrazo.

 

**Iridimi, Campamento de Amnistía Internacional.  
Territorio de Ouaddaï. Frontera de Chad. 11:05 am.  
Final de la Primera semana de Diciembre 2003.**

 

Entre trámites burocráticos y algunos descalabros, arribaron a Iridimi casi una semana después de haber dejado Adré. Mientras era llevado por los activistas y los corresponsales al hospital del campamento, James Kirk comentaba cada paso que daban para el video que Chékov tomaba, hablando de las condiciones en las que se encontraba el lugar. Mientras, Tom Paris y Scotty tomaban fotografías de todo lo que podían, completando la documentación que se haría en ese reporte.

Habían entrevistado a varias personas, a unos cuantos activistas de ese campamento, y varios soldados de las Naciones Unidas que permanecían como respaldo.

Al ingresar en el hospital, el periodista tuvo que reprimir el nudo que se formó en su garganta, al ver una enorme cantidad de niños heridos y mutilados; la gran mayoría, con la tristeza y la desolación reflejados en sus ojos.

Las tres niñas de las que le hablaran Sulu y Tucker estaban en el mismo pabellón. Cuando Kirk las vio, sintió que su corazón se encogía aún más. Apretó la caja contra su pecho, pasando saliva con dificultad, sintiendo que sus manos temblaban.

Dos traductoras lo ayudaron mientras él hablaba con cada una de las pequeñas, preguntando sus nombres y edades, lo que les gustaba de sus ahora inexistentes aldeas, o la escuela a la que habían asistido, antes del ataque. Finalmente, cuando ellas le hablaron en muy grandes rasgos y de manera vaga de su aterradora experiencia, el periodista supo que había llegado el momento de que la encomienda se llevara a cabo.

Seguido por los corresponsales, quienes registraban todo en video, grabaciones de audio y fotografías, la pareja de activistas Spock y Uhura, además de otros voluntarios de Iridimi, Kirk les habló de Joanna, y de su padre, Leonard McCoy.

Les dijo, como en un cuento, lo que había descubierto de la niña, en palabras escritas en el diario del médico. Les habló del Reino de las Mariposas, mientras les entregaba las muñecas, asegurándoles que ellas eran parte de ese reino mágico, y les pidió que no olvidaran ese regalo de la familia McCoy. Las tres niñas lo abrazaron, sonriendo felices mientras sostenían en sus manos los juguetes, haciéndole saber con eso que la promesa estaba cumplida.

Minutos después, cuando salían del hospital, Kirk se detuvo ante todo el grupo. Spock fue el primero en notar que algo no estaba bien con él.

—Jim. ¿Sucede algo?

Al voltear a verlos, les sonrió con tristeza, y les hizo saber cómo se sentía.

—Cumplí mi promesa, pero ahora estoy vacío. No sé si después de esto pueda volver a casa…

En ese momento, Tom Paris los alcanzó. Se había apartado del grupo un momento, respondiendo al radio que llevaba consigo.

—Kirk —llamó al periodista con expresión seria—. Nos llamaron de la embajada en Yamena. Te requieren en la Sede de las Naciones Unidas en unos días, para darte respuesta a lo que les hiciste llegar.

El periodista asintió con cansancio. No podría quedarse, por más que deseara hacerlo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _El escritor solo puede interesar a la humanidad  
>  cuando en sus obras se interesa por la humanidad._
> 
> _Miguel Unamuno._

**Sede de las Naciones Unidas en Nueva York.  
Isla de Manhattan, NY. Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.   
Final de la segunda semana de Diciembre 2003.**

 

Kirk salió de la sala de conferencias en donde lo habían citado, acompañado de los otros tres periodistas y varios activistas de Amnistía Internacional, Cruz Roja y otras ONGs. Entre ellos, iban Spock y Uhura.

Se veía una enorme desilusión, y una gigantesca indignación en el rostro de todos, ya que, a pesar de las pruebas gráficas, los testimonios grabados y lo que varios de los activistas llevaban como reportes, la organización había restado importancia a los acontecimientos que ocurrían en Darfur, tomando la resolución de que necesitaban mayores pruebas para determinar si realmente se hablaba de un genocidio, o ellos sólo exageraban para recibir mayores recursos de las entidades de ayuda internacionales.

Kirk se detuvo cuando llegaron a pocos metros del Péndulo de Foucault, aún pensativo, mientras se colocaba los guantes y la chamarra. Posiblemente necesitarían ayuda de los medios masivos de comunicación para hacer de la denuncia todo un asunto a nivel mundial, y forzar de esa manera que se pudiese hacer algo en Sudán.

—Podríamos decir… —sus acompañantes se detuvieron también, escuchándolo—. Esto no debe desanimarnos. Es cierto que no quisieron reconocer lo que ocurre allá, pero las pruebas están ahí. No creo que debamos rendirnos por esta negativa.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —Uhura, como presidenta de la Unión Africana, lo cuestionó—. Se supone que éste es el mayor organismo que pudo habernos ayudado…

—Olvidas el poder del Cuarto Poder, cariño —respondió Scotty, sacando el gafete de Prensa que llevaba aún colgado al cuello, adentro de su suéter, mostrándoselo—. Podríamos hacer una súper campaña, poniendo de acuerdo a todos los medios de comunicación, para dar a conocer esto.

—De hecho, tengo una entrevista pendiente con Derek Nolan —comentó Kirk con seguridad—. Me fui a entregar las muñecas diciéndole que tenía que pensar su propuesta. Ahora podríamos hacerla válida, y denunciar lo ocurrido no sólo con él.

—Por supuesto, también está Ophra —dijo otro de los activistas, ganándose una ceja levantada por parte de todos—. ¡Bueno, yo decía…!

En ese momento, el teléfono celular de Kirk se escuchó. Al atender la llamada, la voz de Christopher Pike le trajo un poco de tranquilidad.

—Hey, ¿cómo está todo por allá, Jimmy?

—¡Hey, Chris! Pues te diré que nos encontramos con una montaña más grande de nieve en la sala de audiencias, que en toda la avenida. No creyeron la historia que les trajimos. Nos han despachado sin una respuesta concreta a la denuncia del genocidio en Darfur.

El muchacho casi vio la indignación que lo atacó, sólo con escuchar su voz.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Si les llevaron pruebas gráficas, e informes, y testimoniales!

—Lo sé, pero ni siquiera les prestaron atención. Lo que estábamos pensando, es utilizar nuestras influencias en el medio para hacer la denuncia a un nivel mayor.

—¿Estás diciendo… a nivel mundial?

—Chris, tú me lees la mente —aseveró mientras los otros seguían con atención sus palabras—. Y sé que tú tienes muy buenos contactos. ¿Podrías prestarnos algunos de ellos? Esto también te beneficiaría bastante, incluso si quisieras que yo….

—No tienes por qué chantajearme, James —lo cortó con tono de alegre reproche—. Por supuesto que puedo ponerte en comunicación con ellos. ¿Cuándo volverán?

—Hoy mismo nos pondremos en camino a Iowa, antes de que piensen cerrar el aeropuerto por la ventisca. Tenemos que armar nuestra estrategia, además de que los he invitado a pasar Las Navidades en la granja. Que de hecho, tú no me has contestado. ¿Irán tú y tu novia?

—Aún no conozco sus planes, pero es posible que sí. Te responderé cuando te vea en persona.

—O.k., Chris. Entonces, te veo en unas horas. Gracias por llamar.

—Hasta pronto.

Cuando terminó la llamada, los demás casi podían asegurar que su sonrisa iluminaba el recinto.

—Bien, señores. Ya escucharon. Nuestro trabajo apenas empieza.

—¿Y se supone que nos vamos a ir todos contigo? —cuestionó Spock, revisando una de sus agendas.

—¡Por supuesto! Mi departamento es confortable, y podríamos caber todos en la recámara si sacamos la estructura de la cama. Por otra parte, no creo que ahora se corten porque volvamos a dormir juntos.

Spock y Uhura se sonrojaron furiosamente, ante la vista sorprendida de los otros corresponsales.

Tom Paris sólo levantó las manos, haciéndoles saber que no deseaba saber más de eso, también disponiéndose a salir del edificio.

—Yo paso de esos planes. Kirk, Scotty. Los veo en Iowa.

—Si, nos vemos. Bien, creo que es hora de irnos. ¿Nos acompañarán? —preguntó a los otros miembros de la ONG que habían estado también ahí.

—Erh… no, no creo —respondió uno de ellos—. Tenemos asuntos pendientes qué resolver, antes de volver a la sede de Europa. Pero me gustaría estar en contacto con ustedes, para ver en qué podemos ser útiles cuando hagan la denuncia a nivel mundial.

Kirk se presentó entonces con ellos, entregándole una tarjeta con sus datos.

—James Kirk, corresponsal independiente. Ellos son la doctora Nyota Uhura, presidenta de la Unión Africana, el señor Spock, de la Agencia de Atención de Crisis de Amnistía Internacional, y ellos tres: Thomas Paris, del Iowa Herald, Montgomery Scott y su ayudante, Andrei Chékov, corresponsales independientes también.

—Malcolm Reynolds, de Helping Hands. Y ellos: la embajadora Inara, Zoe y el doctor Simon Tam. El resto de mi equipo está esperándonos en el viejo mundo. Gracias por permitirnos acompañarlos a la audiencia; espero volver a verlos.

—Claro que si. Buen viaje.

Cuando se fueron, cada grupo por su lado, Scotty alcanzó a Kirk y le sonrió con cierta picardía.

—Creo que puedes ser un excelente director de relaciones públicas. ¿Qué te parece si pensamos en lanzar un diario digital?

—No estaría mal, Scotty. Podríamos proyectarlo en cuanto estemos instalados y tibios en el departamento. ¿Qué dices?

—¡Por supuesto! Además, yo sé que ése es el futuro del periodismo. Ya nos veo. ¡Enterprise Magazine! ¿No es un buen nombre?

Mientras parloteaba entusiasmado, salieron hacia el helado ambiente decembrino de la ciudad de Manhattan, dispuestos a continuar con sus planes.

 

**Granja de la familia Kirk. Condado de Riverside, Iowa.  
Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Navidades 2003.**

 

La granja estaba inusualmente adornada con el espíritu de la temporada, y el ambiente en el interior era de gran festividad, algo que ninguno de los miembros de la familia Kirk habían tenido en años.

James Kirk observaba a sus invitados, apostado en la escalera, a mitad de la estancia, con aire melancólico. Todos se divertían horrores, contando anécdotas y hablando de muy variados temas con los padres del periodista.

Pike se le acercó, extendiéndole una taza con una humeante y aromática bebida.

—Espero que no estés aburrido.

El joven negó con un gesto, recibiendo la taza con aire agradecido.

—No, en lo absoluto. Es sólo que hacía mucho que no teníamos una fiesta como esta.

Pike asintió, comprensivo. Entonces, recordó que debía decirle algo.

—Antes de que lo olvide... Te llamaron de la Universidad Medill. Parece que están nominándote como candidato a la Medalla al Valor en Periodismo por la crónica.

Le extendió un papel con los datos y un número de teléfono.

—Vaya, y yo que deseaba pasar desapercibido —comentó Kirk al sujetarlo, con una media sonrisa irónica.

—Oh, no. Olvídate de eso. De ahora en adelante serás bastante reconocido.

—Podría ocultarme…

—¿Tú, ocultarte? ¡Pero si te encanta ser público, visible y tocable, James! —no evitó una leve carcajada al verlo sonrojarse repentinamente—. Te recuerdo que tienes varias publicaciones en el ambiente, y algunos trabajos más que saldrán el siguiente año. De hecho, puede que llegues a ser nominado a un Pulitzer.

Scotty llegó con ellos, con un vaso en la mano ya casi vacío. Se notaba el efecto del alcohol en él, en la nariz y las mejillas rojas, y los ojos brillantes. Burbujeaba como la cerveza de contento.

—¿Qué estoy oyendo? ¿James, candidato al Pulitzer? ¡Esa es noticia de primera mano! ¡¡Oigan todos…!!

Al escucharlo, todos los presentes guardaron silencio, volteando hacia él.

—Te lo dije. Disfruta tu momento de fama.

—Oye, pero no todo lo hice yo...

Pike se encogió de hombros, y dejó que el alboroto de esa noticia empezara a levantar el vuelo por sí solo.

Y mientras en la granja de la familia Kirk en Iowa se brindaba por una carrera brillante y un futuro prometedor para James y los que habían trabajado las crónicas del genocidio, en una región cercana al campamento de Farchana, en Darfur del Norte, la historia del Reino de las Mariposas llegaba hasta una pequeña tribu de nómadas bereberes.

Las mujeres que habían ido al campamento para hacer trueques con los refugiados, hablaban a los hombres que rodeaban el abrevadero. Entre ellos, un hombre silencioso y cabizbajo, por primera vez en meses levantó la vista, extraviándola en el árido paisaje que se extendía más allá del campamento.

 

**Medill School Northwestern University  
Evanston, Ilinois. Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.   
Mediados de Enero 2004. 7:40 pm**

 

Kirk se acomodó la corbata frente al enorme espejo del área de sanitarios, por quincuagésima ocasión, incómodo. Mientras lo hacía, recordaba cada momento en que McCoy y todo el equipo de voluntarios se movilizaban en medio de Ardimi, entre los refugiados, sin importarles el calor, las nubes de moscas y mosquitos, trabajando de manera incansable por esas personas en desgracia.

Se sintió indigno de recibir ese reconocimiento, aunque Pike, Spock y Uhura, y varios más le aclararan que lo merecía.

De hecho, ellos lo habían acompañado, junto con los inseparables Scotty y Chékov, apoyándolo en ese importante momento en que recibiría el premio por su artículo. Y él se sentía enormemente agradecido por eso.

Salió del área de sanitarios, tratando de acostumbrarse a la presión tanto del elegante traje que vestía ahora, como del nerviosismo que había hecho presa de él desde esa tarde. Uhura y Winona lo alcanzaron en el corredor que llevaba a la sala de conferencias, elegantemente ataviadas para la ceremonia. Sin embargo, la ausencia de Spock llamó su atención.

—Doctora Uhura, ¿en dónde dejaste a tu prometido? —cuestionó al tiempo que extendía su brazo izquierdo en un gesto de caballerosidad. Su madre lo sujetó por el brazo derecho.

—No lo sé. Recibió una llamada cuando estábamos en el hotel, hace como cuarenta y cinco minutos. Sólo me dijo que me adelantara, y que él nos alcanzaría aquí.

—Tendré que reclamarle —dijo con fingida indignación, dirigiéndose a la sala—. Es imperdonable que te haya dejado sola para responder una llamada. En fin, que lo retaré en cuanto todo esto se acabe. ¡Y más le vale que llegue temprano, o le doblo el reto!

—Ay, hombres —Winona sólo puso los ojos en blanco, en gesto irónico.

 

**Medill School Northwestern University.  
Sala de conferencias. 8:35 pm.**

 

La ceremonia dio inicio con algunas actividades más, antes de pasar a la entrega de reconocimientos en varias áreas del periodismo, como investigación y desarrollo de tecnologías, periodismo en áreas de medicina, y finalmente, periodismo humanitario.

Entonces llegó el momento en que Kirk fue llamado al estrado. Mientras éste avanzaba hacia el frente de la sala de conferencias, varias diapositivas que él había tomado en las distintas regiones en las que había estado fueron expuestas al auditorio, al tiempo que se leían fragmentos significativos del artículo.

Con una enorme sonrisa, James Kirk recibió entonces el galardón, escuchando emocionado la fuerte ovación de parte de sus amigos y familiares.

Parado ante el estrado, dispuesto a dar un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento, volvió a acomodarse la corbata, buscando con la vista a todos los que lo apoyaban. No encontró a Spock, aunque sabía que no era momento para preocuparse por eso.

Carraspeó un poco, tratando de contener la emoción que se había atorado en su garganta, e inició.

Agradeció a sus padres, a sus profesores, en especial a Christopher Pike. Mencionó en grandes rasgos lo cabeza dura que había sido, y cómo su estancia en Darfur lo había hecho cambiar su pensamiento frío y ególatra al ver el sufrimiento de las personas. Mas, en el momento en que intentó hacer un pequeño memorial para los voluntarios asesinados, entre ellos el doctor McCoy, su voz se quebró. Guardó silencio y bajó la vista, tranquilizándose a duras penas, mientras un intenso y emotivo silencio envolvió la sala de conferencias, interrumpido sólo por el sonido mecánico de algunas cámaras fotográficas y leves carraspeos.

Tallando un poco sus ojos, levantó la vista otra vez, dispuesto a terminar con ese homenaje. Sin embargo, al ver a Spock en la puerta de la sala, junto a Jonathan Archer y un hombre vestido de harapos, cubierto con una manta, con el cabello largo desaliñado y una barba de varios meses, su voz se negó a salir. Sólo pudo mencionar en un apagado susurro ese apodo que lo hacía tan especial para él.

—B-Bones…

Fue un sobresalto simultáneo para sus acompañantes al escucharlo.

—Me lleva… —Scotty y Chékov fueron los primeros en reaccionar, preparando las cámaras mientras salían de sus lugares.

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta de entrada, al mismo tiempo que Kirk bajó del estrado de un salto, y sin importarle nada más, se apresuró a llegar hasta ellos. Se detuvo a dos pasos, respirando agitado no sólo por haber corrido, aún sin asimilar del todo lo que veía.

Hasta que McCoy le sonrió, haciendo un comentario sarcástico.

—Así que… periodismo humanitario, ¿eh, Jim?

Kirk se abalanzó hacia él, dejando que su emoción hablara al abrazarlo con desesperación.

A pesar de la confusión que se había suscitado en la sala de conferencias, los presentes empezaron a entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Y de pronto, en medio de una lluvia de flashes, una creciente ovación se levantó en el lugar, contagiándose todos por ese emotivo e inesperado encuentro.

 

**Medical Center of Northwestern University.  
Evanston, Ilinois. 9:15 pm.**

 

—¿En dónde dices que te encontró? —preguntó Scotty, cruzado de brazos ante ellos.

—En Farchana, cuando estábamos bajando los costales con granos. Había una multitud alrededor, gritando y amontonándose, cuando lo vi. Ya se imaginarán mi sorpresa, cuando salió de entre el montón de gente, hablándome por mi nombre —dijo Archer, relatando la forma en se que había encontrado con McCoy.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera, John? —regañó Uhura, sentada a un lado de la cama, aún abrazando al médico—. Además, tú tienes la culpa por ser tan distraído.

Sonriente, Kirk permanecía al otro lado de la cama, en la habitación que le habían asignado a McCoy. La misma estaba llena de personas, entre gente del medio periodístico, como todos los allegados al grupo de Ardimi. Eso, hasta que uno de los médicos de jerarquía del hospital se hizo presente y los echó a todos.

—Señores, la hora de visitas terminó. Mañana podrán acompañarlo.

Entre expresiones de inconformidad se despidieron, asegurándole que volverían. Finalmente, Kirk cerró la puerta cuando la habitación quedó vacía.

—Estaba ansioso por quedarme a solas contigo —le dijo al acercarse de nuevo a la cama.

McCoy había recuperado parte de su aspecto, ya duchado y afeitado, aunque quedaba todavía el que pudiese cortar su cabello. Estaba sumamente delgado, y aún se notaban en su rostro las evidencias de la odisea que había vivido en esos meses.

—¿En verdad? —Recibió el beso del corresponsal con una sonrisa, acariciándolo mientras el otro se acomodaba a su lado— ¿Tanto me extrañaste?

—¡Por todos los cielos, McCoy! ¡Por supuesto que te extrañé! ¡Pensé que estabas muerto!

El médico lo abrazó, asintiendo.

—Lo sé. Fue todo tan extraño.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste? —preguntó con curiosidad, acariciando su pecho sobre la ropa del hospital, sintiendo un par de cicatrices que no tenía antes de que fuesen atacados.

—Fue por el río. Al principio, pensé que me iba a ahogar debido a la corriente y las heridas. Pero no tomé en cuenta que la crecida arrastra mucha basura: animales, escombros, ramas y árboles pequeños. Creo que me atoré en una de esas islas de basura, y fui arrastrado hasta un oasis, muy al norte, casi cerca de Time. El patriarca de la tribu de nómadas que me encontró, me dijo que duré muchos días sin despertar, delirando por las heridas —Kirk lo veía intensamente, pensativo—. No recuerdo mucho de mi estancia con ellos. Veía pasar los días y las noches, y no les prestaba atención. Hasta que la tribu decidió moverse hacia Farchana. Fue ahí cuando escuché que las mujeres hablaban de un hombre con ojos del color del cielo, que contaba de un reino lejano. El Reino de las Mariposas, y que había dado a unas niñas tres muñecas.

McCoy fijó su mirada en la del corresponsal, en una mezcla de agradecimiento y ternura, al tiempo que éste intentaba decir algo.

—Yo… no podía faltar a tu encomienda, Bones. No habría podido vivir con eso encima.

—Lo sé. Y el saber que habías cumplido con ella, fue lo que me hizo reaccionar. Cuando escuché lo que esas mujeres decían, fue como salir de un limbo de desesperanza. Fue cuando encontré a Archer, e hice todo lo posible por volver aquí, contigo.

Kirk asintió, incorporándose un poco para alcanzar su boca otra vez. Se besaron como si no tuviesen otro día para hacerlo, y se extrañaron cuando sus labios se separaron por un momento.

—¿Volverás a África? —preguntó el corresponsal, algo indeciso. McCoy mordisqueó su barbilla, causándole un agradable cosquilleo.

—No lo sé, posiblemente. Pero no quiero irme solo. ¿Crees que puedas acompañarme?

—Por supuesto, aunque tenga que entrar en forma ilegal a Sudán. A propósito, supe de un médico que metió varios litros de alcohol al país de contrabando. ¿Crees que me pueda ayudar a entrar así?

McCoy soltó una leve carcajada, abrazando al corresponsal.

—Tal vez, pero dejemos eso para más adelante. —Esta vez, comenzaron a acariciarse con un poco más de atrevimiento—. ¿Tienes planes cercanos?

—Bueno, Scotty me propuso ser socio en un diario digital. Además, tengo algunas publicaciones pendientes, y posiblemente deba hacer un recorrido por los Estados Unidos cuando salgan a las librerías, y cuando me llamen para entregarme el Pulitzer, y las entrevistas y esas cosas.

—¿El Pulitzer? Significa que vas a estar muy ocupado.

—Bueno, eso es a mediano plazo. Por lo pronto, creo que retomaré las lecciones contigo. Porque, en serio, Bones, ¿tan mal profesor he sido? ¡No has aprendido a besar decentemente!

—Falta de práctica, Jim. Ahora, cállate y bésame, o seguiré sin aprender.

Kirk apagó la luz, alcanzando al médico nuevamente, en parte para evitar que su risa se escuchara en los pasillos del hospital. Ya habría tiempo para hacerlo fuera de ahí, para reír con todas sus fuerzas, y llevar esa alegría a lugares en los que ésta parecía haber desaparecido.

Por lo pronto, recuperarían el tiempo perdido, haciendo planes en total libertad, sin promesas que acarrearan dolor, o que fuesen cargas, porque ahora no lo harían por el deseo de alguien más. Lo harían por África misma, por esa tierra que les había robado el corazón, y que a cambio les había dado algo mucho mejor.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------Teh FIN...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por supuesto, no podía dejar atrás las notas y mis justificaciones. Así que, van, para aburrirlos un poco.
> 
>  **Notas 1:** Las villas y aldeas Laikaba, Al-Sebhire, Mahadeyi, Sarif es Salam, Havot-Maquir, así como el campamento de refugiados Ardimi, son enteramente ficticios. Hice mención a las poblaciones más importantes, cercanas a los lugares señalados como las zonas reales de destrucción, debido a las referencias que se necesitaban para situarlos geográficamente y no perderme en el relato. Las fechas no son las mismas en la que los acontecimientos reales ocurrieron, pero son muy cercanas.
> 
>  **Notas 2:** Por desgracia, esta historia está basada en hechos reales que aún no se han solucionado, aunque no hemos tenido mucha información al respecto. El fic está ambientado en las regiones fronterizas de Sudán y la República del Chad, en el terrible suceso del genocidio más reciente que se ha registrado en tierras africanas, llamado “el conflicto de Darfur”, perpetrado tanto por el cuerpo militar oficial, como por las guerrillas que apoyan causas tiránicas. Este lamentable suceso ocurrió entre Febrero del 2003 y Junio del 2004.
> 
> Años más tarde, gracias a la insistencia de activos voluntarios peleando en las fronteras con Chad por los refugiados sudaneses, y otros en las sedes internacionales de diversas organizaciones humanitarias, La ONU reconoció el genocidio de Darfur.
> 
> Ninguna entidad periodística tuvo una idea clara de este enorme crimen contra la humanidad, hasta que años después, las crónicas, artículos y escritos, realizados en diversos medios por valientes corresponsales, fueron los que obligaron al mundo a voltear hacia ahí, condenando las acciones del gobierno sudanés contra su propio pueblo.
> 
> Sin embargo, y para vergüenza de esta civilización, esos crímenes aún continúan.
> 
>  **Notas 3:** A un mes de que llegara la fecha para publicar la historia, me enteré que Uwe Boll realizó en el 2009, una historia llamada Darfur. No me basé en su película, ni en el documental de Ted Braun, Darfur Now. La historia surgió por una conversación por msn, misma que me motivó a investigar del tema, del conflicto y de la forma en que se ha desarrollado el mismo hasta estos días.
> 
> Te recomiendo que los veas y los escuches. Son denuncias de este mismo hecho, uno con datos reales, otro en formato novelado, sin embargo, ambos valen la pena.
> 
> Y ya para terminar, te diré que llevo trabajando en esta historia desde Noviembre del 2009, aunque no abundé en lo que de verdad debería haber hecho.


End file.
